Metal Fight Beyblade: Kidou Shinigami
by RoxasOtaku
Summary: Follows the anime. On top of Battling the Dark Nebula. Ginga and Kyoya play a game against a mysteryious Blader. "What is my Name?" One chance. one answer. One winner. It's Show Time!
1. New Friend

Metal Fight Beyblade: Kidou Shinigami

Kyoya X OC

Told in Normal P.O.V. can change every now and then.

Not Good with Summary's, this story follows the anime.

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

**In a Dark Place somewhere…**

**[Evil laugh]**

"Hahahaha!"

The laughing stops.

"It is time. Hehehe…" Evil smile.

* * *

**Metal City WBBA Tournament**

"Go! Sagittario!"

"I won't let that happen! Flame Raven!

While a heated battle is going on a stranger walks into town.

"Go!"

Flame Raven got thrown out the ring. The crowd cheers for the winner. "And the winner of the third round is Kenta Yumiya!"

"I Did It!"

"I lost…" Kenta opponent took out his pointer and send his points to Kenta's. Little is known that two bladers from the top were watching Kenta and then smirks.

**Meanwhile** the stranger is on a water tower admiring the view. Back to Kenta. He made it back into the quarter final spins his blade. **Back to the stranger**… he fallen asleep while holding his bey. **Back** to Kenta Again.

"I got this far to only make' it one of the best fights."

"Hahaha, at least it is better than last time you couldn't even make it to the third round. Good Job." One of Kenta's friends said.

"You shouldn't be talking you lost the first round." The other said.

"That's true…"

"Ah Next time try using my bey." He pulls his bey. "This will take you further attack type."

"T-Thanks, but I want to get stronger with Sagittario. I already decided that Sagittario will be my partner" As the keep walking they looked at the beyblade training center.

"Hey do you want to try one more time."

"Yeah but it is getting late. I don't want to be scolded again for being late."

"Yeah"

"Bye, Kenta see ya later." Both of his friend left leaving Kenta with motivation. 'One day I will be the best Blader.' He goes off in LALA land that he won the National Tournament. Snaps out of it "Just kidding, Just kidding."

Suddenly Kenta run into a tall chubby boy with purple hair and big side burns. Standing besides him were 2 other boys the ones that were watching Kenta.

"What the matter, bastard?" Chubby Boy said.

"A-ah, S-Sorry"

"Sorry?" Boy number 1 said

"You just bump into the great Benkei-san, and you think we are going to let you go?" Boy number 2 said.

"B-But … it wasn't on purpose"

"Be Quiet!" Benkei exclaimed "If you want me to forgive you then bey battle me."

"B-Bey battle?"

Boy Number 2 "RIGHT! And if you lose then we get all your points."

"What! ALL!" Kenta got up "You guys are the Face Hunters"

Boy Number 2 "Right. We know you have points stock upped."

"That can-n't be… You should just enter to win the points yourself."

"Shut Up, we don't want to follow those stupid rules of earning 10 to 20 points" Kenta try's to make a break for it but failed as he was block by two more Face hunters.

"Nowhere to run now. To save all of your points might as well win against Benkei" Face Hunter #3 said.

"That's right" Face Hunter #4 said.

Kenta is now frighten and is about to cry. "s-Someone… Some Save Me!" A train goes by and the Mysterious stranger wakens up.

**Meanwhile** from afar another mysterious person is watching Kenta being picked on.

"Benkei laugh "No one will able to come save you. Now.. take out your blade and battle!"

Kenta take out his bey "Please don't do this!"

"3" The face Hunters stated counting down.

"2"

"1"

"Let it Rip!"

"A-Ahh!"

Sagittario is being started to be pummeled by Benkei's blade.

"Sagittario!"

All of the Sudden a Blue flash pass turn out it was another bey by knocking Benkei's Bey to the side saving Sagittario.

"What?"

The Bey return to the mysterious boy "Beyblade is for fun. Ganging up on one person… You don't deserve beyblade."

"Bastard! Who are you?"

"I am Ginga. Ginga Hagane"

"Ginga?" Kenta said

Benkei and the face hunters surround Ginga to get revenge. Ginga accept their challenge. Kenta try to stop him but Ginga said it is all right. It was a Handi-cap 5 versus 1. The battle and Ginga was the victor in the end.

"We will be Back!" Benkei yelled while running of with the other face hunters.

The other mysterious figure saw the whole thing happen "Ginga Hagane, founded."

* * *

Shinigami has a forbidden bey like Ryuuga's. Shinigami's forbidden bey is called ReDemo (Red- Demo) and is more powerful than Ryuuga they both trained and grew up together. **That all the info that I will give keep reading to find out more. OH yeah... PLEASE REVIEW **Thanks :3


	2. Face Hunter's 100 Bey Battle

**THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!** I'm glad you all like it. You made scream out of Joy. I was spazing out Like crazy. ^_^ Enjoy Chapter 2

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

"You're really strong. I'm Kenta, Thank you for saving me. Ah I have something to give you, Ginga…"

Kenta is searching his pocket to give him something. He pulls out a… Half eaten dounuts. Nope. A toy frog. Nope. A Bottle cap. Nope. A hatching egg. What? Turns out he couldn't find anything. Ginga just smile.

"It alright I don't need anything in return. By the way who were those guys back there?"

"Huh? Ah! They are the Face Hunters"

"Face Hunter?"

"Yeah the challenge weak opponents and then steal all of their points. My friends got their point taken away from them too. They're really evil."

"So, anywhere you go they are people like those."

"Anywhere? Ginga, where did you come from? Where's your house?"

"Hm, where?"

Ginga jumps a rail fence and slides down a slope next to the river.

"Right here."

"huh?'

"I am travelling all over the country just like this. In order to become a strong blader I must look for really strong rivals."

Then kenta joins him.

"The whole country by yourself?"

"Yeah"

"Wow, That's so cool! Is that why you're so strong Ginga. Hey, Hey, you must of face a lot of strong opponents. Do you think I can be able to be strong as you? "

"Stronger?"

"Yeah, It's normal for bladers wanting to become stronger. The truth is I am not good with attack or defense. If I get stronger then I don't have to worry being bullied the Face Hunters"

**Meanwhile** the mysterious figure is watching them in the trees, but also having a conversation too.

'Why do we have to follow them?'

'**_Because he is the only who fits the job._**'

'I want to be done with this already. I'm starving. Can't we tell him were here. I mean he does Know us'

' _**No, were doing it ninja style and hold it for another week or two you last for three.**_'

' fine, WHAT the #^% ? Hell No!'

'**_Heart_**.'

'Heart?'

At the same time, Ginga tells Kenta the same thing.

"Yeah" Ginga puts his hand on his heart.

" ' **The bey comes from the Heart.**' "

"Huh?"

"Try to lay down like this."

Kenta lays down and sees…

**At the same time**.

'Look up in the sky'

The mysterious figure looks up in the sky and sees…

"WOW!" Kenta exclaimed seeing the Starry Sky.

"The forces of a bey doesn't have anything to do with attack or defense…" Ginga explained.

" '**What matters the most for the bey is the Bladers Spirit**.' "

" 'If you gather all that spirit… then you will have a heart big as the starry sky.'"

"A Great Heart…" Kenta& Mysterious person said.

"Like a starry sky. Hey Ginga do you think that you stay in town for a bit…" Kenta turns to Ginga.

"Go Shoot! ...Zzz…Zzz"

A sweat drop appeared on Kenta and chuckled a bit.

**Back to mysterious figure.**

'Don't Forget the deal we made'

"yeah"

'?, no Shinigami, go back on the deal I will destroy you.'

'yeah, yeah'

* * *

**Face Hunters Hideout**

"What'd you say? And so you just ran away?" Someone yelled and chuck a large barrel towards Benkei and the lackies.

"F-forgive me! But he was very strong…" Benkei pleaded.

Face Hunter 1 "B-But if it was you, Kyoya-san…"

"Y-Yeah! Kyoya-san, please wipe him out with your Leone!" another said.

"What did you just say!" Kyoya's tone grew more spine-chilling

"He's not worth my Leone's time!"

"F-forgive me!" Benkei apologize

"If you don't want to annoy me no more, then pulverizes this "Ginga" guy!" Then Kyoya does an evil smirk. "Any method that you use doesn't matter."

* * *

**The Next Day.** The sun comes up and Ginga is still sleeping the same place he fell asleep. In the tree the all-nighter is watching him still. As Ginga sleeps some one approach him, Ginga wakes up. Benkei appears in front of him.

"I was looking for you." Benkei said

Ginga gets up and is surrounded by face hunters Lackies.

"Can I borrow a little of your time?"

Kenta is running to see Ginga again because he wants to ask him question. That is if Ginga can train him. When he got to where Ginga was he did not find him. Kenta thought he left. He went searching in town to find him. He thought 'even if he did leave he will be some- where else in town.' Then Kenta search the town more and then he saw two face hunters walk into a construction site. 'No way'

* * *

**Inside the construction site**

Ginga is surrounded by face hunters.

"Ginga Hagane!" Benkei began "You did a good job yesterday. Today we will thank you for that job. The Face Hunters' specialty… The Battle of one Hundred! You can't run from this!"

All the Face Hunter got their beys ready. In the dark, Shinigami is there.

'Ginga is going to battle… this will be interesting.'

Ginga smiles "Okay, doesn't matter how many opponents there are. I'll accept it."

"What?" Benkei

"Don't be so cocky!" Face Hunter #1

"We will show you and those who oppose the power of the Face Hunters" Face Hunter #4

"It will be too late to cry now!" Face Hunter #3

After that they all Laugh. Kyoya is laying side-ways and doesn't say anything waiting watch on what is going to happen with an evil smirk on his face.

"Now it is time to start!"

"3! 2! 1!"

"Go.."

"Ginga!" Kenta runs in.

"Shoot!"

A swarm of Bey comes out of every direction. Flying every-where Kenta watch in horror thinking Ginga can't make it. All the other Face Hunters are laughing at their easy success. Kenta tell Ginga run and the other Face Hunters made him watch suddenly Ginga said something and was able to launch his bey Storm Pegasus. This shock everyone even catches Kyoya's eye. The only who not really amaze is Shinigami.

"Go! Pegasus!"

Ginga Pegasus sent every face Hunters bey fly back at them. Making all of the face Hunters run for the scene. Benkei try to run too, but slip and fell on a metal bar with both legs open. That got to hurt. Anyway Benkei got up and ran while holding his pants.

"I'll remember this!" He exclaimed while running.

As the last beyblade stop spinning, Pegasus descends gently into Ginga's hand. Kenta ran to him in amazement. Till…

"Storm Pegasus, is it?" Ginga looks up. Kyoya takes out his beyblade"It looks like a suitable opponent for my Rock Leone has finally appeared."

"You're…"

"Kyoya Tategami. It's becoming interesting." He laughs.

Shinigami is still there in the dark.

'Kyoya Tategami. Wants to challenge Ginga'

'_**Let him face off Ginga your time is yet to come**_'

"Ok." Shinigami muttered

* * *

The one who is taking to Shinigami is ReDemo. Hopes that clears any confusion. Finish Chapter two on to chapter three trying to make them a fast as I can. **Please Review** Thanks


	3. Leone Fangs

Chapter #3 is up Enjoy ~

* * *

Beyblade Beyblade Metal Fight Gangan bakuten meippai!

Beylade Beyblade Metal Figth Seiippi!

Metal Heart!

3,2,1, Go Shoot!

* * *

_**Previously…**_

'Kyoya to challenge Ginga'

'_**Let him face off Ginga your time is yet to come**_'

"Ok." Shinigami muttered.

* * *

**_Chapter Three_**

**Bey Park**

Ginga is spinning Pegasus in the beyblade stadium. Knocking three beyblade out all at once. The kids surround him in shocked. The Kenta even shock them some more when he told them that Ginga took out all of the Face Hunters. Then they all surround Ginga want to be train by him but he said he just beyblades for fun. Meanwhile a girl sees on what's going on and trying to figure why they surrounded.

**At the time.**

"Why?"

'_**Remember he is the only one that fits the job**_.'

'Shouldn't we see what that kyoya guy does to at least know the outcome.'

'_**No, let the element of surprise decides**_'

'Hmm, maybe that guy is doing some sort of insane training. He is probably running those Face Hunters ragged. He probably that type of guy.'

'_**Since when did you become observative?**_'

'Hm, their moving lets go.'

'_**Hey did you hear me!**_'

* * *

**Face hunters Hideout**

"Next! Next! What Wrong? Next!"

A Face Hunter finally spoke, "Please give us a break already, Kyoya-san"

"What's wrong with you today Kyoya- san?" Benkei ask.

"Isn't he going a little bit overboard with all these battles?" Another said.

"Just get on with it! I still have plenty left in me."

"O-Okay." They all agree in fear "Let it rip!"

"Let get on with this Rock Leone, Let it rip!" Kyoya starts laughing "This is Fun! This is Fun! It's been a long time since an opponent worthy of battle, going all out, appeared. You guys should be happy, as well!" Then Leone let out a strong wind sending the Face Hunters fly to the wall.

"Just you wait Ginga Hagane. I, Kyoya Tategami , will completely beat you to the ground. With this Leone" Kyoya Laughs evily.

* * *

**At the river**

"That was fun! Beyblading is the best! It's been a while since fun of a battle like this." Ginga said lay in the grass.

"I'm so glad! It is worth taking you to the Bey Park after all."

"Yeah, Thank You"

"You Know after all of this there are not bullies like the Face Hunters around anymore."

"Yeah, I'm starting to like this town."

"That means…"

"Yep looks like sI will be staying here for a while."

"That's Great"

"There is also an extremely strong person in this town too." Ginga is referring to Kyoya.

"But … is it really okay?"

"Huh? About what?"

"Kyoya! That's What! He is the leader of the Face Hunters and he is in a different blading level then the rest of the face Hunters. If you're around his Leone, it won't stop spinning till the enemy is destroyed. Kyoya's Leone is said to be a wild beast that enjoys hunting. If something goes wrong when you fight Kyoya, I… "

"It's alright Kenta that the reason why travel around to fight strong opponents."

"But…"

"Doesn't matter how strong the opponent is. As long as Pegasus is here. I won't Lose. Right Pegasus?"

Suddenly a girl pops up right in front of him the one from the Bey Park and scared Ginga"

"Poor Thing." She said

"Poor thing?"

She then grabs her mini laptop and examined Ginga's Pegasus.

"Just as I thought, most of the parts are damaged. If it remains like this then the balance will be disrupte. It will be terrible if left like this."

"It's true"

"so the "Poor thing" you refer to is Pegasus…"

"These recent scratches aren't from one or two opponents are they?" She ask.

She then explains that these scratches cannot be left alone.

"I take it from here "Kid." Until I have it fixed I'll take supervision over it, okay?" she smiles.

A sweat mark appeared on Ginga "First… who are you?"

Meanwhile Shinigami is watching Ginga.

'Great now they got a girl. What else are they going to get a dog?'

'**_Shin, their leaving_**'

'Let's go!'

* * *

**They ended walking in a Beyblade Shop.**

"Here we are!" she exclaimed

"Wow! These are super heavy models!" Kenta said in awe.

"This is papa's store" Then they go downstairs.

"My Bey Maintenance room is down stairs."

"Hmm… So you're a blader."

"Hmm… wonder." She questioned herself.

She then explain how she doesn't really blade, but instead she likes fixing them. The girl let out her hand so she could maintenance Pegasus. Ginga was not sure first but gave in.

"I'll leave this to you…"

"Madoka. Madoka Amano!"

She then started Pegasus maintenance. After observing for a while she found out it is going to take long than she thought and told Ginga that Pegasus had to stay the night. Ginga was cool with it. Kenta then ask Madoka that if she can look at Sagittario afterwards. She gladly agreed, then decide against his decision and decided to spend the night with Pegasus too. **Back to Shinigami…**

'They are inside the shop.'

'_**So wait till the morning**_'

'I going to grab something to eat.'

'_**No**'_

'Yes'

'_**N…**_'

Shinigami's stomach growl loudly.

'_**Fine, but you have little money to grab even buy a cookie. So how are you going to buy Real Food?**_'

'Gamble, mugged someone, or beg.'

'_**Right**_'

Shinigami's stomach growl louder than before.

'_**Gamble. I forget that you have a really big gambling problem and you win every game.**_'

'That's right I must win every game'

Shinigami left to go gamble some money to buy a big, delicious, juicy, mouthwatering meal.

* * *

**The next Day**

' **_Wow I'm still amaze how you multiple your money to the extreme_**.'

'Yeah, the meal was awesome. Hm, that boy that was with Ginga is coming.'

Shin sees Kanta running till the face hunters trip him and then took his Sagittario.

'They took his bey.'

'_**Yeah lets wait for Ginga to come out.**_'

'No let's follow him this time we are doing it my way'

'**_fine_**.'

Shinigami then follows the Face Hunters to a tall skyscraper building.

'This is the place their going to fight.'

'**_Y__eah_**'

Suddenly….

"Shinigami!"

Shinigami turns and sees Ginga calling and Kenta right behind him.

"Ginga…"

He stops in front of Shin.

"Hey I didn't know you were here, anyway did you see some guys run in here. By the way this Kenta!"

"Hi, nice to meet you Shinigami!" He smiles at Shin

"…" Shinigami nodded.

"Shinigami want to come?" Ginga ask. Shin nodded again. "Ok, let's go there is no time left!"

They went inside the tower.

* * *

**Up on the top the roof. They got up and were hit with strong winds.**

"Ginga Hagane I challenge you on a 1-on-1 battle." Kyoya said showing Leone.

"Stop!"

Ginga turn and saw Madoka running towards him.

"Pegasus hasn't finished his maintenance yet! If you battle now Pegasus go be in danger."

The Face Hunters Laughs.

"Aww, someone is scare to battle. Well then, we will just make you battle." Kyoya said

"Yoo-hoo, over here!" Ginga and the others turn an saw Benkei holding Sagittario over a small rail on a small place of land attached to the tower.

"If you don't battle then we'll drop the Kid's bey."

"NOOOOO!" Kenta Screamed while imagining the worst case Scenario.

Then ginga accept the challenge discarding Madoka's advice. Saying right now Sagittario is more important right now than maintenance. Kyoya and Ginga got ready to battle.

"3!'

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it Rip!"

Leone is just spinning in the middle of the ring while Pegasus circles around it. Kenta is trying to figure out why Leone is just doing that. Madoka checks and found out that Leone is a defense type Bey. Shinigami is observing everything figuring out Kyoya's true plan was... Then Ginga try using his special move but was block by some invisible force. He tried one more time.

Kyoya laughs then make Leone attack. A wind appeared send Pegasus somewhat flying. Kenta ask Madoka if Pegasus is doing this by the incomplete maintenance, but then she tells him it's the wind. The Leone is manipulating the wind around him, because the winds are stronger on top of the skyscraper than on the ground. Kyoya is laughing and making Leone creating strong winds. A big win Hits Ginga making his scarf flies up. He looks up and figures out a solution.

He makes Pegasus attack one more time, then Leone attacks sending Pegasus flying. At that moment Madoka and Kenta felted crush. The Face Hunters cheered for Kyoya's victory. Shinigami saw Ginga's true plan. Kyoya laughed like crazy thinking that it was that easy.

Ginga spoke saying it's not over shocking everyone except Shin, then pointing in the air Pegasus heading straight toward Leone.

"Now! Pegasus Shooting star Attack!"

Pegasus then sends Leone out of the stadium. Kyoya had a shocked look on his face. The face Hunters were in shock too, their great leader had fallen. Kenta cheered.

'_**Told you Ginga is the only one fit for the job.**_'

'Yeah, though it was an interesting battle after all.'

Kyoya drop to the floor.

"Impossible my plan was flawless. Why? Unless you planned this from the beginning?"

Ginga smiles and tells Kyoya typhoons are the weakest at the center. With that said and done. Ginga took Sagittario and left the tower with Madoka, Kenta, and Shinigami.

* * *

**When they got out** of the tower kenta was saying Ginga was amazing. Madoka made Ginga apologize to Pegasus, and Shinigami stayed quiet. Madoka then turn to Shin.

"By the way I'm Madoka, it's a pleasure…"

Ginga spoke "This is Shinigami…" He puts his arm around shin "He and I battle once." Shin just nodded.

"One question do you ever talk?"

"…"

"Um, I take that as a …"

Ginga spoke again "He does, but only one word right." Shin nodded.

"Well then Shinigami, want to have some sandwiches." A nod was a response.

A sweatdrop appeared on Madoka "Ok, then Let's go."

* * *

**Face Hunter Hideout**

"Damn it! It can't be… I lost? " Kyoya angrily yelled while throwing anything on sight. He stopped. "Like I'll let it go like this… Just you wait. Next time… next time I'll definitely…"

Suddenly a voice came from outside. "You want to win? Against Ginga Hagane?"

"What?"

A man is in front of the door "Do you want to become even stronger?"

"Bastard! Who are you?" Benkei yelled.

"That wish… shall I grant it for you?"

"What did you say?" Kyoya questioned

The man started to chuckled evilly.

* * *

Ok? Alright Mitia

Hikari kagayaku asu e ima kara yuku kara matte

Nigezuni honno chotto dake demo

OK?Alright? mitia

Ironna omoi ga kongaragatte

Omowazu makesou ni natte

Sorademo kashkana mon wa kokoro ni hitotsu dake

OK? Alright? Mitia

* * *

_**Next time**_

**Shinigami:** "…"

**Kenta**: Ginga is so cool for defeating Kyoya. This inspires me to become a good rival against Ginga. During this time in a mysterious shadow appeared. Read next time "Chapter 4"

* * *

Hope you like it.** Please Review** Thanks ~ :3


	4. Wolf Ambitions

Here is Chapter 4 enjoy ~

* * *

Beyblade Beyblade Metal Fight Gangan bakuten meippai!

Beylade Beyblade Metal Figth Seiippi!

Metal Heart!

3,2,1, Go Shoot!

* * *

**_Previously…_**

A man is in front of the door "Do you want to become even stronger?"

"Bastard! Who are you?" Benkei yelled.

"That wish… shall I grant it for you?"

"What did you say?" Kyoya questioned

The man started to chuckled evilly.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**In a chopper flying somewhere…**

Kyoya is sitting and as cool as he can be while the other Face hunters were just there.

"Where are we heading to now…?"

"Kyoya-san…" Benkei got up

"Don't panic. We'll know when we get there." He said coolly.

"B-But..."

The plane tilt and the Face hunters lost balance except Kyoya. He is too cool for that. The got up.

"Kyoya-san look out the window."

Kyoya looks out and see and small piece of land that if you fall of, it is inevitable doom. They landed and got off and met up with the man. As the Face Hunters look around Kyoya spoke.

"Bastard… what's your motive in taking us here?"

"I need you to become stronger or I will be trouble."

"What?"

"Yes… much more…"

He then grab something in his suit. Everyone though he going to pull out a gun. He pulls out …. A comb. Oh my gosh.

"For reasons, I will cooperate with you. We have already prepared everything necessary." The man combed his hair. "How about it? It's not a bad proposal for you."

"If we do that, what do you get out of it?" Kyoya questioned.

"Oh, I get something… Once you are stronger, next time, you will defeat him… Ginga Hagane, that is."

"Hagane… Ginga!"

* * *

**At the Bey Shop Maintenance room**

"Still not finished?"

"Hold it I'm almost done."

Madoka scans Pegasus one more time and all green to give back to Ginga. After that they went upstairs to the store. Where Shinigami is looking at the Beyblades there. While Madoka is explaining how Pegasus analysis took longer, because he battle Kyoya.

'The Super Heavy models never though I see these here. They have parts for every Bey here. We should get some.'

'**Look over there Shin the have a sale**.'

'Cool…'

"But… it's perfect, right?" Ginga told Madoka.

"Even so going off doing reckless right off the bat is prohibited. You need to pace…"

Ginga gets fired up "I feel like I'm burning up right now! I want to battle now!"

"He's not listening…"

"Hey, Shinigami! Do you want to battle now?" ginga ask.

Before shin could answer Kenta runs in.

"Then battle me!" Kenta said. "Please train me I want to be strong as you as soon as possible."

"Kenta… I.."

Was cut off by Kenta friend running in and tackling him. Begging him to train them too. As Ginga was struggling they started hit the shelves of the shop knocking down a lot of parts. Madoka watching with Kenta is getting mad. Till she snapped.

"Geez! If you want to battle so much, go to the Bey Park! Anyone who doesn't treat Beys properly, Get the Hell out of Here!" She scared everyone in the room. They left the shop.

* * *

**In the city**

" Man she got mad"

"Yeah, but aleast we clean thing up properly."

"So Ginga can you train me?"

"Me too."

"Us too."

Ginga look at Shinigami eyeing for help.

'Um, I got something to do!" He sarted to run. "We'll beyblade next time!" He said running. Kenta and th others stared dumbly. Kenta then ask.

"Shinigami want to…." Kenta turned and Shingami was gone too.

* * *

**Back to Mysterious land**

"Ginga Hagane, you say? Why are you after him?" Kyoya ask.

"It's nothing really. He presence just irritates me."

"What do you just mean?"

"I can't tell you, but if you join us, we might as well tell you someday."

"Just as I thought this is a waste of time… Lets go." Kyoya and the Face Hunters start to walk.

"so you are just going to run away, after one defeat."

Kyoya stop "What did you just say."

After that the Face Hunters step to battle the man to make him take the words he said to Kyoya. The end up losing. Turns out the man has the Dark wolf Beyblade. Benkei then warns Kyoya to be careful. Kyoya steps up to the challenge.

'He can't especially in this condition.' Kyoya smirks

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it Rip!"

* * *

**At the Bey Park.**

It seems that Kenta and friend are upset with Ginga leaving them like that. Kenta then rember the reason he came to town was to find strong opponents. Then thought Ginga will leave again and after that they became friends he doesn't want that to happen.

Back to Kyoya

He is battling the man. The face hunters are cheering for him. The Dark wolf landed on a big rock. Leone Breaks the rock. Kyoya use his special move "Lion Gale Wall". Gathering the shredded rock pieces and then using to attack Dark Wolf. The man tells Kyoya that the brought them to this location to give them a handicap. The he said that he will show him dark Wolf true power.

At the river

Ginga is laying down telling Shin that he feels bad that he left Kenta and the others like that. Then Kenta walk up to him.

"Ginga I have a favor to ask."

Ginga got up "Listen I'm sorry Kenta I can't couch you…"

"I want you to Battle me. A man-to-man Battle." Ginga looked at him in shock. Shinigami was a little shock with Kenta

"serious battle… What with you all the sudden kenta?" Ginga said

"I'm begging you."

"Kenta…" Ginga looks Kenta in the eyes, then smile "Fine, if we are doing this then I won't hold back."

"Yes, I wouldn't want any other way."

Kenta thought 'Ginga is looking for strong. If I can beat him, then… no, if I just tie with him at the very least…'

"Let's start! 3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it Rip!"

Ginga and Kenta battle miss shooted Ginga was about to say something but remember it was a man to man battle. The keep having a fierce battle.

* * *

**Mysterious land**

Kyoya and the man are playing cat and dog. Kyoya then attacks with leone Lion Gale Wall. Daidouji made wolf attack straight, wolf jumped on another big rock take advantage of Leone's tornado and breaking it. Leone the got hit and shot back at Kyoya. The battle end with Kyoya lost.

"I-impossible…" Kyoya said in shock.

Dark Wolf went back to the man. "Seems like the battle ended."

"You Bastard…If you had this much power why don't battle Ginga yourself?"

"I'll have you keep your promise. *smirk*"

**At the River**

Kenta and Ginga are still battling. Amazinliy Kenta is still haging there. The Battle been on for a long time. It sunset they been at it since noon. Sagittario then attack Pegasus sending him up in the air. Kenta though he won then again Ginga said he was too naïve and use Pegasus's Shooting Star Attack. Beating Kenta.

'Ginga won again.'

"It can't be… I thought I couldn't match up to you."

"But you did very well, Kenta. I still had my final ultimate attack."

Kenta then fess up that Ginga doesn't have any strong opponent he will leave town to search for others.

"I didn't say anything of that sort."

"But.."

"I said I like this city, right? I have no plans of leaving."

"Huh? Why then? You acted you didn't want to train us all so I thought.."

"Ah…! That… Listen Kenta, A Bey isn't something to be taught. A Bey's strength is decided here.*puts his hand on heart* Just like you are now, thinking "I have win no matter what."

"Just Like me…"  
"That's right. That's why I told you I can't be your couch, but… It seems I created a weird understanding."

"Yeah…" Shinigami said out of nowhere.

"That's why. Then that means.."

" it a battle like this I will Happily except. I will accept your feelings for wanting to win. Thanks to you I found another rival that makes my heart pound."

"Then will you battle me again not coaching but man-to-man."

"Yep."

**At the Face Hunters Hideout**

The Face Hunters went in exhausted and disappointed that Kyoya lost again.

"The only thing to do now is to wait till they contact us" Benkei said then though, "Who is that guy?"

* * *

Ok? Alright Mitia

Hikari kagayaku asu e ima kara yuku kara matte

Nigezuni honno chotto dake demo

OK?Alright? mitia

Ironna omoi ga kongaragatte

Omowazu makesou ni natte

Sorademo kashkana mon wa kokoro ni hitotsu dake

OK? Alright? Mitia

* * *

_**Next Time…**_

Kenta: It is such a relief to have Ginga in town. But, yet another challenge appears. W-wait You're Benkei! Just were did he get such an amzing bey? Ginga is in a big pinch in front of the charging, bull like Benkei! Don't lose Ginga! Youcan do it Pegasus. Next Time Chapter 5.

* * *

Hope you like it. :D


	5. Dark Bull

Chapter 5 Done. Thing will heat up.

* * *

Beyblade Beyblade Metal Fight Gangan bakuten meippai!

Beylade Beyblade Metal Figth Seiippi!

Metal Heart!

3,2,1, Go Shoot!

* * *

_**Previously…**_

At the Face Hunters Hideout

The Face Hunters went in exhausted and disappointed that Kyoya lost again.

"The only thing to do now is to wait till they contact us" Benkei said then though, "Who is that guy?"

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"It's dark."

"Where am I?"

"Anyone there?"

"_**You are born in darkness… Therefore you are always alone.**_"

"What? It's not true"

"_**Hidden in darkness… Nobody wants you they all hate you.**_"

"I won't believe it!"

"_**Your Fate is Decided! You cannot change it!**_"

"I … I … it can't…"

Something grabs someone arm. The person turns around and smiles but then is turn in to scream.

"Let go! Leave me alone! Help! Aaaaaaah!"

* * *

**In the city**

Ginga comes running out of a Fast-Food place all happy.

"I bought it! Triple Beef Burger!" He is telling some random boy this. "Only for a limited time, and it's the last one of the20-per-day sale! Lucky!"

He starts to walk away. "I'll this to Kenta, Shinigami, and Madoka as well. I won't share it with them though."

* * *

**Face Hunters Hideout**

Benkei is training to beat Ginga, and blames Ginga for everything that has happen. The man comes in. Benkei sees him and ask for Kyoya back. The man said he is going to make him keep his promise. He said in order to get him back, he has to beat Ginga. The man then gave Benkei the bey called Dark Bull. The Benkei remember the first time he met Kyoya.

**Flash Back**

_"You Bastard,say that one more time!" Benkei grab the stranger._

_"I'll repeat it as many time as you want. I don't battle with players that are weaker than me."_

_"Don't get cocky, there is no way that you can beat Benkei-san."_

_"The truth, is you are extremely weak, isn't it?'_

They got ready to battle.

_"You should be grateful for my sudden whims."_

_"Don't mess with me!" Benkei yelled._

_"Let it Rip!"_

_T_he y began to battle. It looks like Benkei going to win. But the person use Leone to wipe him out. Benkei was shock.

_"See you then." He grab Leone and is leaving._

_"WHAT!"_

_"Huh?"_

_"One more time!"_

After a few time of lose is about to leave again.

_"N-Not Yet!"_

_The person smirk "No matter how many times I beat you, you still stand. Just like a fighting bull!"_

_"Y-your calling me a C-Cow! Heh! How Rude!"_

They ended up battling till the end of the day.

_Benkei gets up again "B-Benkei-san…"_

_"Damn it…"_

_"You have a nice set of eyes." The stranger said._

_"S-shut up… one more… time…"_

_Benkei drops. "B-Benkei-san."_

_"Get a hold of yourself."_

_Benkei started to laugh. "To be able to stop my Bey… You're the first one to achieve that. It's my complete defeat. Yet what is this giddy feeling?"_

_He keep laughing and the stranger said "What a strange one."_

_"I'm hooked… I'll follow you. Even if you don't want it I'm still sticking with you."_

_"Do as you wish."_

_"Ah, I will do that."_

**Back to reality**

'And that how I meet Kyoya and admire the power he has.'

"Just, wait, Kyoya-san"

He then launched Dark Bull and was amaze by the power that he can't control. He decided he had to tame that power.

* * *

**Bey Park**

Kenta is battling one of his friend. Madoka is watching him to help him, and Shin is watching too, but doesn't say anything and seems very tired.

'_**Shin, what's wrong? You seem tired.'**_

'Nothing.'

'_**A lie.**_'

'I'm fine… it a was That nightmare again.'

'_**Oh I see...**_'

'… look Kenta won. He is getting stronger.'

'_**After that battle with Ginga, he seems to be burning with spirit.**_'

'yeah.'

Madoka is explain on how to know the specialty of the Bey. Then Ginga came in.

"Listen to this, everyone! T-t-ta-da! Triple Beef Burger."

Everyone ignored Ginga. They more sucked into Madoka explanation than "Triple Beef Burger!" Ginga was a bit depressed, but to eat it. As he grab the burger out… it was a sandwich. Ginga got mad that they gave him a regular sandwich than the "Triple Beef Burger!" After Madoka was done, Ginga explain that Beyblading comes from the heart which inspires lots of the bladers there to keep training.

* * *

**Face Hunters hideout**

Benkei finally tamed Dark Bull. He is ready now to figth Ginga. He going to give a message to challenge Ginga.

* * *

**At a Park**

Kenta and his friends are training and they talked about Ginga's advice. They were happy. Till Benkei showed up and scared off Kenta friends. Benkei told Kenta that he challenges Ginga. With that said and done he left. Shortly after, Ginga showed up and Kenta told him about the challenge. Ginga excepts and left with Kenta, Shin, and Madoka.

* * *

**At the Harbor**

Ginga and friends are looking for the place of the battle. Then Ginga jokes around saying they will come after Madoka if he doesn't him. Shinigami is 'out of it' the nightmare been bugging a lot, but still want to see what Ginga does. Then they pass by a wall with a hole, but it was no ordinary hole the hole was shape like a bull. Ideas. The went inside the building.

**Inside**

Benkei is waiting for them.

"Ginga Hagane! No matter what happens, I will defeat you!"

"G-Ginga.." Kenta and Madoka said

"Ginga…" Shin just said

"Your amazing! I'm all exicted now! Ginga said with glee.

"H-Huh? F-Fight me!"

"I'll accept!"

Ginga and Benkei prepared for battle.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it Rip!"

"Go! Pegasus"

"Crush him Dark Bull!"

The battle starts Dark Bull doesn't seem a match to Pegasus. But Dark Bull strength is unleashed. Hitting Pegasus several times. During the battle shinigami notice something.

'_**Do sense it Shin.**_'

'Yeah… that bastard is written all over it.'

'_**Everything is going as plan.**_'

'Then, if it is that Kyoya guy must be with him. I hope that Kyoya is alright. It seems he got tricked into working for him. '

'**_Yeah… It seem that he's trying to make the prey good._**'

'Why?'

'_**Remember he want to help gain power. That's why your there too to get some of the power too. You were to be his protégé with him.**_'

'Don't remind me'

Meanwhile Pegasus is saving itself from being thrashed by Dark bull. Dark Bull's thrashing are destroying the place. Then a large piece fell from the ceiling and was going to hit Ginga. Suddenly Benkei save him. It shock everyone. They got up and continue their battle it went on and on. Till somehow Ginga do Pegasus Shooting Star Attack and Beat Benkei.

"Ginga!" Kenta and the other ran to him.

"Are you three okay?" he asked them

They were okay. Then Kenta and Madoka got scared when Benkei punch the floor. Ginga spoke.

"Hey, that was extremely fun!"

"Huh? F-Fun?" Benkei questioned.

Then Ginga explained how his Bull upper was cool. He then went up to shake Benkei hand. Benkei pause for a moment, but he didn't shake his hand and left.

* * *

**At the Fast-Food place**

"Yay! As I thought they got my order wrong. My Triple Beef Burger. I had them make me a new one."

Ginga said while eating. Kenta, Shinigami, and Madoka were eating Burgers too.

"Delicious! The meat is so juicy, it's the best. It was like, I got dragged by a cow all day." He looks at Madoka. "Madok, whats wrong?"

"I just think this is all unexpected. I mean Benkei is part of the Face hunters the group who won't stop at nothing to achieve their goals. But he saved you back there."

"that's true.." Kenta said

"that guy… he didn't want his hard work be for nothing."

At the same place in a different spot Benkei is there scarfing do 20 burgers.

"But I have to save Ginga Hagane. I don't get!"

Then Benkei bite both of his hands. Watch how you eat next time.

* * *

Ok? Alright Mitia

Hikari kagayaku asu e ima kara yuku kara matte

Nigezuni honno chotto dake demo

OK?Alright? mitia

Ironna omoi ga kongaragatte

Omowazu makesou ni natte

Sorademo kashkana mon wa kokoro ni hitotsu dake

OK? Alright? Mitia

* * *

_**Next Time…**_

**Kenta:** After seeing Ginga Battle Benkei I started to think He isn't such a bad guy. I also wonder where Kyoya is shouldn't he be with the Face Hunters After all, there are worse people who use their bey for evil. That not fair Tetsuya! Battle like a real blader! Next time Chapter 6

Hope you like it~ **Please Review** Thanks. :3


	6. Crabs

Here is chapter 6. Enjoy~ :3

* * *

Beyblade Beyblade Metal Fight Gangan bakuten meippai!

Beylade Beyblade Metal Figth Seiippi!

Metal Heart!

3,2,1, Go Shoot!

* * *

_**Previously…**_

Benkei trains himself so he can beat Ginga Hagane. The same man that took Kyoya came and gave him Dark Bull. As Benkei battles Ginga he saves him from a falling piece of ceiling. As everyone is shocked with Benkei action, Ginga still had a fun match and offered a hand of Friendship. Benkei refused and left. Stay tuned.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**At the woods**

Benkei is training in the woods. He shooting Dark Bull a tree that has a Giant Hole in it.

'I can't give up. I must beat Ginga. Kyoya must be training somewhere.'

After training some more he is walking by the lake and saw a guy surrounded by little crabs.

* * *

**Beyblade Store**

Ginga,Kenta, and Shinigami are watching Madoka.

"The next person up, step forward please." She said.

Then two kids come in running to show Madoka their trashed blades. Once they showed her they cried.

"How horrible… Why is it like this?"

"A stranger…" One of them said.

"'I'll use my Mad Cancer to destroy your Beys,' and did this to my precious Bey."

"What a horrible thing to do. Unforgivable!" Then Madoka ran off. Ginga and the others follow.

* * *

**In the city**

After chasing Madoka, they started looking for the stranger.

Then Madoka stated, "We split up and find this stranger."

"Got it. Contact us if you find him. Don't be reckless"

"Okay."

After they split up Madoka said something about how she not going to forgive the person who scratch up Beys like that. Then some boy comes behind her.

"Won't forgive, you say?"

A chill went down and she grasp as she turns around.

* * *

Kenta is running by the river and hear kids beying. He looks and saw his friend that just gotten beaten.

"I lost"

"That's not enough. Mad cancer, Go!" The opponent's blade attack Kenta friends' blade.

"No, stop that." Kenta friend begins to cry.

"That's right."

"That's cheating!"

"It is the end now!" The opponent Mad Cancer trash his bey. Kenta's friend ran to it.

"This is cruel,… too cruel." Kenta friend cries.

The stranger laughs, "Who will be my next pry? Is it you?" He point to Kenta's other friend. "or is it you?"

"Hold On!" Kenta ran down to them "Don't lay a hand on my friends."

"Well then… you will be my opponent?"

Kenta had a flash back "_Don't be reckless_." End of flashback "I will be your opponent."

They start the match. Kenta was winning till the stranger told them to look up and cheated. Saggitario was down and the stranger was going to trash it. Suddenly Ginga's Pegasus swoops in and saved it. Shinigami came right behind him. Kenta apologize to Ginga for being reckless. Ginga told him he did the right thing.

"So your Ginga Hagane? I heard a lot about you from a man name Benkei."

"Who are you?" Ginga ask.

"I am the wandering Blader, Tetsuya Watarigani. Thing like friendship and partnership sickens me. Battle me!"

"I refuse."

"Huh?"

"I only battle against bladers. I will not battle someone who enjoy destroying beyblades for fun. Lets go Kenta."

"O-Okay."

As they were going to walk away Tetsuya spoke, "Madoka.. was it? Where do you think she is?"

"You bastard, what did you do to Madoka?"

"What will you do now?" Tetsuya smiles evilly

* * *

**At the Forest lake**

The bey ring is shape like a crab. Tetsuya made it himself. Tetsuya also promise to return Madoka if Ginga wins. The got ready.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!"

Pegasus knock Cancer in one shot.

Ginga spoke "Will you return Madoka?"

"Your pretty skilled,but… No."

Tetsuya turns out to be a cheater. Benkei sees this and then hears Madoka yelling for help. Benkei went to help her. Meanwhile Ginga is going to face tetsuya again, Tetsuya now tells his story. He was a blader with great ambition and his best friend would beat him. One day a blader came and challenge him friend. Tetsuya try to win,but lost when he look back his friend ran away. Long story short he grew sour and got back at his frien. Now he likes trashing up Beys by cheating. As Ginga was going to do the finishing blow, Tetsuya threaten Ginga with Madoka. Suddenly Madoka came safely and told them Benkei help her. He realized beybattles should by Fair and Sqaure. Yes. Shingami is holding back on wanting to strangle the cheater.

'Let me punch him just once.'

'_**No**_'

'He kidnapped Madoka.'

'**_so when did you start care for others than yourself._**'

'…'

'**_Exactly Now Shut up_**!'

Ginga thank Benkei and he finally beat Tetsuya. After Madoka fixed Cancer, everyone was shock. But Tetsuya tricked them and runaway saying that he never says sorry. The look the other way and Benkei Disappeared too.

* * *

**At another part of the lake**

Benkei is looking at the moon, "Ginga, you're the second person who makes me burn." He then scream.

* * *

Ok? Alright Mitia

Hikari kagayaku asu e ima kara yuku kara matte

Nigezuni honno chotto dake demo

OK?Alright? mitia

Ironna omoi ga kongaragatte

Omowazu makesou ni natte

Sorademo kashkana mon wa kokoro ni hitotsu dake

OK? Alright? Mitia

* * *

_**Next Time…**_

**Kenta:** This is Bad Ginga collapse with a fever. But even then, a new opponent has appeared. I can't let Ginga overdo himself anymore. I'm Blader! I'm Ginga friend. It is time like these that I have to do my best. Let's go sggitario! Next time chapter 7.

* * *

Hope you like it. Sorry I couldn't update sooner. My brother had turn in a lot of Essays for college finals, this week. Now on to Chapter 7. :D **Please review** :3


	7. Kenta's Ultimate Challenge

Chapter 7 :3

Beyblade Beyblade Metal Fight Gangan bakuten meippai!

Beylade Beyblade Metal Figth Seiippi!

Metal Heart!

3,2,1, Go Shoot!

* * *

**Previously…**

Ginga thank Benkei and he finally beat Tetsuya. After Madoka fixed Cancer, everyone was shock. But Tetsuya tricked them and runaway saying that he never says sorry. The look the other way and Benkei Disappeared too.

At another part of the lake

"Ginga, you're the second person who makes me burn." He then screams.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**In the Fast Food place**

"So sir, you want 5 Triple beef burger, 8 salmi baked sandwich, 10 popcorn chiken, and 15 large fries… for here. Am I right?" The counter person had a sweat drop on his head.

Shinigami nodded

"Ok, then the cost will be!$#% yen."

Shin put the amount of yen and more. People behind are looking at Shin weird for ordering a lot of food. As the order came to the table. Everyone was still staring. Shinigami just ignored them and started to eat.

'_**Shin, it's weird.**_'

'What's weird?'

'_**How we met Ginga again. My fate is sealed when you face Ginga**_'

'SHUT UP! I'll beat him and you won't…. have … to…'

'_**Shin…**_'

'ReDemo… I'm going to keep the deal. I won't go back.'

'_**…. Anyway finish up we have make it for the final round in that little Bey Park tournament.**_'

'Ok'

* * *

**Outside of the City**

The Face Hunters are training until a girl walks up. The Face Hunters block her path. Benkei watched them.

"Let me through"

"Not after we give you a big Face Hunter welcome." They took their bey.

"Fine, I will just have to beat you then." She takes out her bey.

"Ready? 3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it Rip!"

"Weaklings!" she exclaimed and her bey disappeared.

"D-disappeared?" Benkei said shock.

The other Face Hunters beys clash with each other. Till her bey appears again and wipe them out.

"I guess that was the welcome. Let me through." The let her till Benkei stop in front of her.

"You pasted the test."

"Test?"

"You're very skilled. What's your name?"

"Hikaru Hazama. And this is Wind Aquario. My most trusted friend." She showed her bey.

"Hikaru Hazama and Wind Aquario. Do you want to try fighting the most superior and strongest person?"

"Most superior and strongest opponent…."

* * *

**Bey Park**

Kenta is facing his friend and won the match.

"Aw, Kenta is the strongest."

"Yeah, after all that training with Ginga."

"Hehe, well, you know."

They looked at the other bey match. Ginga beat the match with ease.

"Of course Ginga is dominating the B-Block.'

"Next up is Kenta against Ginga."

They prepared for the match.

"Ginga, I'm not going to lose this time!"

"Yeah. Just what I wanted to hear!"

"3!" Everyone said

"2!" Kenta said

"1…" Ginga said all funny.

"GO!"

"Shoo…" Ginga said collapsing.

"Huh? Ginga!"

Shinigami entered the Bey Park.

'What's going on?'

"Shinigami! Help!" Kenta yelled.

"Huh?"

* * *

**At the Bey Store**

Ginga is lying in bed with a thermometer in his mouth.

"Ginga, are you OK?" Kenta ask.

"I'm fine, I'm fine."

Madoka take the thermometer and examines it "He has a High fever. How could you let yourself get like this?"

"I-I'm fine! I'm tough."

"You call this 'fine'?" She puts an ice pack on his head. "The doctor will be here soon, so be good and rest."

"Doctor?"

"Yes. With one shot you'll feel better in no time."

Ginga face turned blue "S-Shot?" Then he went under the covers shivering in fear.

"Ginga."

"I don't need a doctor!"

"You don't?"

"No way! I hate shots!"

After hearing this Shin, Madoka, and Kenta look at each other.

Kenta ask "Ginga… are you afraid of needles?"

"Ew, that's so uncool!"

"uncool."

"I hate what I hate! I can't help it!" he said crying.

"weak" Shin said and Madoka and Kenta laughed.

Later Ginga is sleeping. Madoka explain to Kenta and shin that Ginga caught the cold.

* * *

**At an abandoned Amusement park**

Hikaru is training and then remember to when she was little. Hikaru remember on how she losed all the time and would cry. Her mother would motivate her to keep going and win by facing strong opponents.

"I won't lose no matter the opponent! And I'll show I can be the best Blader in the world! I will realize my mother's dream!"

* * *

**Back to the Beyblade Store**

Ginga saw Kenta points and is amaze by his progress. Ginga then got out of bed, just as Shinigami and Madoka came in with a cake.

"Ginga, stop! The doctor told you not to be moving around, right?"

"I'm all better now! Look! One-two! One-two!"

"I told you to stop. This is important for your recovery!"

"rest." Shinigami said

Madoka continued, "If you aren't going to listen to me, then you can't have this." Pulls the cake away.

"Wow! Did you bake that yourself, Madoka-chan?"

"Yup!"

"Wow, what a surprise! You look like all you're good at is bey." Ginga said in amazement

"You're mean! Fine! Kenta, Shinigami, let's eat this together!"

"Huh? I didn't mean it like that! Please! I haven't eaten anything since last night!"

"Do you promise to be a good boy and get your rest?'

"Promise! Promise!"

"Ok! Let's all eat some."

Everyone sat down and ate.

"Mmm! So good! After eating cake is good, I don't even need to rest too cure my cold!"

'Delicious' Shin thought

"Hey, how did you make this?" Kenta ask

"Just like any old cake. I guess I did go a little easy on the sugar."

"But it's so yummy!"

"You can do anything with just some salt. With a little effort and thinking, you can turn coal into diamonds. Kinda like beys."

"Like Bey? Hey Madoka-chan. I wanted to ask you about my Sagittario."

"Hm?"

* * *

**In the Bey maintenance room**

"A ultimate attack?"

"Yeah! You know, like Ginga's Pegasus has Shooting Star Attack, or how Leone has Lion Gale Wall. I was thinking that Sagittario needed a special kind of technique like that."

"Oh, that sounds fun! Actually, I have thses parts I've been thinking about using for that… Let me see Sagittario."

"Huh? Oh, sure."

Kenta hand Sagittario to Madoka. She put in to the machine and examines it. She find the claws in the bottom of the track that might help Sagittario create a ultimate move. Also explain that the ultimate move is created when the bey strength and the Blader become one.

* * *

**At the river**

Kenta is training, trying to create Sagittario ultimate move. Then Benkei showed up and told Kenta that Ginga have to be at the Bey Colosseo in the outskirts of town at five tomorrow for a challenge! Oh No! Benkei doesn't know that Ginga is sick.

* * *

**At the same time Bey Store**

"AWW! Shinigami! Stop attacking my ships."

"no. B4"

"Aww! Not again! D8"

" miss.C1."

"No"

Apparently Shihigami and Ginga are playing Battle Ships. Madoka is watching them.

'I think Shinigami going to win'

"I win"

"NOoo!"

"Ginga your over reacting" Madoka said with sweatdrop on her head.

"cake."

"Ah, and the winner is Shinigami here is the last piece of cake."

"cool."

Ginga tried to beg,"Shin do you can probably…"

"no."

Shin ate the last piece of cake in front of Ginga. That ends that day.

* * *

**The next day: Bey Colosseo**

Benkei and Hikaru are waiting for Ginga.

"Ginga Hagane." Benkei said standing in the stand.

Then Hikaru look up and see's someone walking up. It turns out to be Kenta.

"So your Ginga Hagane?" Hikaru asked

"That's right! My name is Ginga." Kenta responded

"W-What the Hell? What's that Kid is trying to pull? H-Hey Wait!" Benkei said running down.

"You will show me your strength!"

"Just what I wanted to hear!" Kenta thought 'Ginga's not the only one who can't overdo it. I will win this match in Ginga's place! I am stronger.'

"Here we go."

They started to battle. Benkei couldn't stop them on time. The battle goes on Hikaru couldn't figure out why she could not land a blow on Sagittario. Then Kenta told her his strategy. Hoe he was going to wait till she runs out of energy then do a finishing blow. She could handle it show she used here secret technique. It then became a struggle for Kenta, his getting hit in every direction. He started to feel bad that he let Ginga down. With a few more stealth hits from Aquario. The battle is over and Hikaru the winner. Kenta felt disappointed and had to do something he looked at his pointer and got an idea.

"Ginga Hagane, I thought you'd be stronger guess I'm wrong."

Benkei said to himself ," Nothing I can do now except to fix up another match with Ginga. I have to do this again."

"It's not over!" Kenta yelled to Hikaru

"What?"

"I still have points left! Face me again!"

"Our match is over."

"It won't end like this! As long I have points, I'll fight you again and again! I won't give up till I beat you."

"Then I will show you no mercy."

They went at it. Kenta lost again. But he got up and said "Again!" Benkei saw this and remind he of how he was when he first met Kyoya. They kept going again and again. Till Kenta realize he had 0 points.

"If you want to face me again, you need to work on your skill." After that she left him in the dust.

He fell to the ground about to cry, "What am I supposed to do now? What am I…" He cry

Benkei walk up to him, He looks up "Benkei…"

* * *

**Sunset: Bey Colosseo**

"So you're Ginga Hagane. Get up." The wind blew. "I said get up!" He grab Kenta "So you think you can come in here and win in Ginga's place? Oh, isn't that so big for you! You Idiot! You're relly a huge idiot. Whatever." He drops Kenta. Kenta fell on the floor. "If you're an idiot, why did you up right away like an idiot?"

"Huh?" Was all Kenta could say.

"If you even care, be here tomorrow. I'm going to train you."

" Huh? But, You're in the Face Hunters! Why?"

"That doesn't matter! Now listen up!" A strong long silence as the wind blew then…"Why am I?" Benkei question himself.

"No clue…" Kenta answered

Benkei started yelling to himself "What the hell am I saying?" saw kenta staring and turned around. "A-Anyway… I'm gonna shape you up! That's it!" He tough 'That burning passion was no act. Kenta… You're just like I was! Stand up. You'll become a real man!'

"Benkei…" all Kenta could say.

* * *

**Another Day: Bey Park**

Kenta's friend is battling… against Ginga. Ginga won again. Shin clap a little.

"Aw, man! You're were so close!"

"You've still got a while to go!" Ginga said

Then Madoka spoke on how Osamu (One of Kenta's 3 friend) and the others are getting stronger. Then they notice.

* * *

"Er, hey, where's Kenta?" Ginga ask. While walking by the river

"Now that you metion, Kenta hasn't been around the Bey Park lately, huh?" Madoka answer

"weird." Shinigami said

"I wonder if something happened…'

"H-Hey…"

They see Kenta running next to the river. "Hey! Kenta!" Ginga called

Kenta stops, "G-Ginga! Madoka-chan! "

"Where are you going at this time of night?"

"W-Where? Well, nowhere really…"

"What's up with all those bruises?" Ginga question

"Ah! O-Oh it's nothing!

"That's Not "Nothing." Your hiding something from me."

Kenta started to panic, till, "Ah, I see! It's about the ultimate attack, right?" Madoka ask

"Ultimate attack?" Ginga ask

"Yu, Kenta wanted to create a ultimate attack for Sagittario like how Pegasus has. So he has been practicing all by himself."

"oh, so that's all?" Ginga said understanding"Want me to help you out?"

"I… I don't need your help!" Ginga look a bit shock "I'm fine, so leave me alone!"

"Harsh."

"Ah, Kenta wait?" He grabbed his arm and his pointer fell

"I told you I'm fine! See ya!" Kenta ran off.

Ginga noticed Kenta's pointer on the ground and pick it. He saw it was to zero.

"Kenta's points… They're zero…"

"But he had over 2000 before!"

"shock."

"Suspious!" Ginga said

"Very suspious." Madoka agreed

"What do we do?"

"I bet we'll find out what's up if we follow him!"

"spy."

"Let's go, Watson-kun!" She runs and a sweat drop appreared on Ginga.

"What was that?" he looked at Shin. Shin just shrugged.

Kenta is now running and feeling sorry for what he did back there.

* * *

**Sunset: Bey Colosseo**

"Oh? He's here." Benkei said

Turns out Kenta been training with Benkei one-on- one every day.

"Just when I was thinkin' about yellin' at ya or somethin'. You got guts. Let's get goin'!"

"Yeah!"

"First is push-ups!"

"Fight-O!"

The trained together from push-ups to 100m dash. On the top stands of the Colosseo, Madoka and the others were shock to see Benkei.

"B-Benkei…"

"Why are Kenta and Benkei together?"

After, watching them do some more training.

"What the heck are they doing?"

"No idea…"

"weird."

Benkei spoke to Kenta.

"You're not done yet! You can't attack with a powerful launch with a weak body! Even one or two weak points destroys your power! If you care, get up! Get up and show me your fighting spirit!"

"Why you!" He launched himself at Benkei, " I'll never lose!" Benkei threw him to the floor, Kenta got up again. " I will become strong!" Benkei threw him again. "I'll show you that I'll become strong!"

"I get it now. In order to make up for the battle in Ginga's place you're willing to go through anything with me. It doesn't matter what!" He chucks Kenta high in the air. Kenta fell hard on the ground. "I'm gonna beat the feeling of never giving up into you, saying you want to beat Hikaru!" He charges at Kenta, "This is our man- to –man promise!" Kenta try's to stop Benkei.

Watching all of this Madoka ask.

"who's Hikaru?"

"a person." Shinigami states the obvious.

"Whatever. Let's just let Kenta do what he wants." Ginga answered.

"Huh? But…"

"Don't worry. I believe in Kneta. Let's Believe in him together. And in Benkei's man-to- man promise!"

Madoka stares at him and a sweatdrop appreared. "Is it really that simple?"

"no." Ginga and Madok turn to Shin.

"Huh? Why not?"

"…"

"Shinigami! Answer the question."

"…"

"Leave him be Madoka."

"Yeah, Ok."

Benkei and Kenta keep training. But Somewhere on another part of the Colosseo. A crab is watching them and sneaky one. Then he left.

* * *

**Night: The Harbor**

Hikaru is disappointed that 'Ginga' wasn't a match. Then from some cargo behind her a voice came. She turn around and it was Tetsuya. Tetsuya then told Hikaru that the Ginga she fought was not Ginga and it was Kenta.

Benkei is walking to the Face Hunters Hideout

"Man, I'm beat. I don't know what side I'm on anymore… Hikaru."

"Why so speechless?"

"W-W-What do you want with me?"

"Whatever. I don't know what your goal is, but I came here to face strong opponenets. Give me a fight tomorrow."

"T-Tomorrow?"

"You can do that for me, can't you?"

"W-Well I guess I…"

"You have a problem." Hikaru walks away

"T… Tomorrow…" Benkei said "But I'm supposed to meet Kenta…"

Tetsuya watch the whole thing

"This is going to be fun…" He laughs

* * *

**Next Day**

Hikaru is walking on the road to the Bey Park. **In front of the Bey Park.**

"You're ready for this, Kenta?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Hikaru has her eye set on the Bey Park where Ginga should be. Before she can face him, you stand up to Hikaru! We haven't found the solution to defeating her. But you'll win no matter what it takes! Win and become a man, Kenta!"

"Yeah Let's go!"

They started chanting, "Fighting Spirit! Fighting Spirit! Fighting Spirit! Fighting Spirit! Figh-"

"Hey, Kenta! What's up?" Modoka came out of nowhere with Shinigami.

"What do you me-" Kenta saw Madoka and Shin "M-Madoka-chan!" Benkei is hiding behind a small tree. Fail.

"Are you coming to the Bey Park late today?" She ask

"come." Shin said

"Yeah… Uh…" Then they look at the small tree.

Madoka turn back "Everyone's waiting for you to get there."

"Well, that's, you see… I'm on an errand right now!"

"Oh, I see. That's what's going on. Then here have this." She gives Kenta a Bey part.

"What is this?"

"It is a Metal face."

"a metal Face?"

"I made it just for Sagittario. It adds weigth to the center to stabilize your rotation. It's perfect for a stamina type like Sagittario." A small dog is peeing at the tree is hiding behind. "Plus this will give you a heavier attack."

"Wow! This can…?"

"yeah." Shin said

"Try it out on a machine or something! Later!" Madoka and Shin walk inside the Bey Park.

Then Benkei got out of his hiding spot. "A metal face I never seen one before."

"Does this really have that much power?"

After Kenta switch the Metal faces. He noticed the difference. Then Benkei and Kenta started to run to the way Hikaru is coming. Madoka looks back.

"Is it really okay?" She ask

"Sure. I don't know what happen, but this is Kenta's battle."

"But what kind of Blader, makes Kenta want to fight badly?"

"Only one way to find out!"

"Yeah your right."

"Follow." Shin the obivious again.

* * *

**While Kenta and Benkei are running.**

"I'll watch over your battle! Fight hard, Kenta!"

"Of course. This time.. This time there is no way I can Lose!"

"I'm getting all fired up, too!"

Then tetsuya stops them.

"Theres No way you will Pass! Unless you beat me!"

Kenta was about to figth till Benkei step in and told him to go figth with Hikaru. While he takes care of Tetsuya, Kenta understood and left. Benkei is then left to figth the sneaky crab.

* * *

**Kenta finally arrived to were Hikaru is.**

"You…" She said while he was catching his breath. "Out of my way!"

"No! Once more! Fight with me again, right here, right now! Please!"

"I have no interest in weaklings. The one I want to face is the real Ginga Hagane."

"I'm sorry I lied to you before. But more than for Gingas Fighting place, I can't leave this for my own sake! My name is Kenta Yumiya. In place of Ginga, Hikaru Hazama, I challenge you!"

"You never learn. But this is as far as we go. This will be my warm up before my real match! Here I come you Fake!"

"Let it Rip!" They said simultaneously and shoot their blades.

The battle started, it looked like Aquarios had the upper hand, but somehow Sagittario cancel out the attack. The match end at a draw, that shocked both of them. Then Kenta realized that Sagittario claws came out. Then Hikaru challenge Kenta for a rematch.

* * *

Benkei was going to keep his promise of seeing Kenta's figtht. He use his Ultimate attack and wipe Tetsuya out. Benkei then ran off. While Tetsuya was left on the floor.

"If you think I'm done with this, you've got another thing coming!" He laughs

* * *

Hikaru and Kenta are now going to do the rematch. They start and as the battle goes on there was an opening and Kenta to the Chance. Benkei made it on time to see something special.

"Go! Ultimate attack! Sagittario Flame Claw!" Sagittario knocked out Aquarios and that left Hikaru shocked. "I won! The birth of Sagittario's ultimate attack!"

"Oh, Yeah! Kenta!" Benkei runs to Kenta.

"Benkei!" They run to each other and give eachother a hug.

"You did it, Kenta! You did it!"

"I did it, Benkei! I did it!"

Hikaru thought to herself and reminded her of how she was. She felt happy for him.

"Fighting Spirit! Fighting Spirit! Fighting Spirit! Fighting Spirit!" They chanted.

"You did great Kenta." Ginga said walking towards them.

"Did the Metal Face help?" Madoka ask

"help." Shin said

"Shinigami! Ginga! Madoka-chan!"

Hikaru was shock yet again, "Ginga? So he's…"

"You really helped me out! This was all thanks to Ginga, Madoka- chan, Benkei.. Thanks to everyone! But how did you know I was here?"

"That's a secret, Watson-kun!" Ginga, Madoka, and Shin said together.

"What the heck?' Kneta said while Hikaru walked away. The looked at her as she walked

"Hikaru… This is the end. "

"huh?"

"I watched over your battle like I promised. You and I are enemies again."

"Benkei! But…!" Kenta plea

"Shut up! I still have an obligation to defeat Ginga!"

"Obligation?" Ginga ask

"Listen up, Ginga! I will definitely beat next time."

"Sure! I'm all over my cold and everything! Come at me anytime!"

"Don't forget your words." Benkei left

"Benkei…" Kenta said

"Well, we should get going to. I'll make a cake to celebrate your new ultimate attack!"

"Y-Yeah"

"Whoo! Cake! Cake! Shingami! I will get the last piece this time."

"no."

* * *

**Benkei is walking down the stairs of the bridge**. Then Some Face Hunters came up to him.

"Huh? What's up guys?"

"Don't "what's up" us, Benkei-san!"

"How do you explain playing with the enemy when Kyoya-san's not around?"

"You traitor!"

"Wait a sec! I was just-!"

"Spare us the excuse! We can't trust what you say anymore!"

"W-What?"

Ginga and the others stop and looked down to see what was happening.

"That's how it goes."

"Watarigani! I informed these guys about what you were up to. Friends, allies, they're all so fragile, after all." He laughs.

"No… No way… No Way!"

* * *

Ok? Alright Mitia

Hikari kagayaku asu e ima kara yuku kara matte

Nigezuni honno chotto dake demo

OK?Alright? mitia

Ironna omoi ga kongaragatte

Omowazu makesou ni natte

Sorademo kashkana mon wa kokoro ni hitotsu dake

OK? Alright? Mitia

* * *

_**Next time…**_

**Kenta**: The Face Hunters disowned their member, Benkei. Do't worry! We'll take care of you, Benkei! Hey, Ginga? Er, hey, where'd Ginga go?

**Ginga**: Huh? I have to demonstrate my skills to the whole country on "Challenge Blader?" But I never heard of that show!

**Kenta:** Meanwhile, Kyoya Tategami is in wolf canyon, and… Next up Chapter 8! Let it Rip!

* * *

Whew... That was a long chapter. Hope you enjoy it~ Merry Christmas! **Please Reveiw** :3 Let's go! Onward to chapter 8


	8. Kyoya Wild Challenge

Beyblade Beyblade Metal Fight Gangan bakuten meippai!

Beylade Beyblade Metal Figth Seiippi!

Metal Heart!

3,2,1, Go Shoot!

* * *

**_Previously…_**

Benkei is walking down the stairs of the bridge. Then Some Face Hunters came up to him.

"Huh? What's up guys?"

"Don't "what's up" us, Benkei-san!"

"How do you explain playing with the enemy when Kyoya-san's not around?"

"You traitor!"

"Wait a sec! I was just-!"

"Spare us the excuse! We can't trust what you say anymore!"

"W-What?"

Ginga and the others stop and looked down to see what was happening.

"That's how it goes."

"Watarigani! I informed these guys about what you were up to. Friends, allies, they're all so fragile, after all." He laughs.

"No… No way… No Way!"

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Unknown place**

The man that took Kyoya is seeing Ginga's past matches.

"Storm Pegasus, has powered up even more. It seem we really need to aim for flawlessness. How is the training program going?" the man said.

"At the moments we are in the middle of executing program 21."

Kyoya is in a simulator room completing the program, upon seeing the Ginga hologram.

"Immediately upon finishing, we will move on to program 22."

"To think we're 10 days ahead of schedule… As expected of Kyoya Tategami. I anticipated as much. Merci! Are you here, Merci?"

"Bonjour, Master."

"it'll be your turn soon. You can do it can't you?"

" Merci beaucoup. As you wish, master. The calculations are flawless."

* * *

**Bey Store**

"I told you not to touch it!"

"It had so many scratches that I couldn't just leave it alone. Here you are." Madoka said as she hand over dark Bull.

Benkei snatched it, " It's all your fault Bull now looks clean, balanced and strong… Eh?"

"Madoka- chan's maintenance is the top of the line, you see." Kenta said smiling with Madoka, behind the counter.

"good." Shinigami said with a nod.

"Come in for a check-up periodically, okay?"

"Don't get the wrong idea! I don't remember becoming friends with you."

"But Benkei is a nice guy who helped train Kenta, right?"

"Yeah!"

"yeah."

"Shut up! Anyway my aim is to defeat Ginga Hagane. That's all." Then he starts to walk to the door.

"What?" She said, "But I thought you want a Lunch-box too, so I made one…"

"Huh?" He turns to see a delicious meal, "Sirloin steak!" He said drooling.

"You don't like it..?" She ask.

"n-No.. it's my favorite dish, but…"

"If you're not eating, I'll take it." Ginga said grabbing the steak. And with a blink of an eye he ate it in front of Benkei, which made him flip.

"T-bone~!" Benkei said crying while making his finger like horns on his head.

Ginga swallowed the steak, "Ahh, that was good." The ask, "So? Why are you set on defeating me?"

"T-bone~"

"That's right. You're not even a face hunter anymore."

"Well that's…" He snaps out of his sorrow.

"Kyoya's orders?"

"No! Kyoya-san isn't in town right now. He lost to this guy in a Bey battle and got taken away."

'What? He isn't in town. This guy? '

"'This guy'?"

"He told me, 'If you want Kyoya-san, defeat Ginga Hagane.'"

"Defeat me?"

'Shinigami…"

'Yeah, he using all the chances he gets to go after Ginga.'

'He's going to come after you too. Be careful.'

'Right.'

"See he is here."

"Wow! Your right" Kenta friend came in the store.

"Kenta, I heard you can use your ultimate attack now?"

"Yup!"

" I heard it was thanks to Benkei, but.."

"Is that true?"

"Very true. It's all thanks to Benkei."

"I was just…"

"could you train us, too?" Kenta's friends said in synch with starry eyes.

"would you train them?" Kenta ask with starry eyes too.

"Please Benkei!"

"S-Stop that…!"

While Kenta's friends are pleading Benkei to train them, Ginga was just left wondering.

* * *

**At the River**

"Not nearly enough!You need to have a strong fighting spirit in a Bey battles!"

"Yeah!"

"A spirit that will overwhelm your opponents!"

"Yeah!"

"Here we go."

Benkei yells rally loud. Then Kenta's friends yells loud.

Then he yells, "Like I'd lose!"

"Liked I'd lose!" They Mimic

"That's it!" Benkei yells at the top of his lungs.

"That's it!" They yell at the top of their lungs. They even copy the 'B-B-BULL!'

Kenta and Madoka are watching them, Ginga was lost in his thoughts, and Shin was doing the same. Ginga and Shin are trying to figure out who "this guy" is.

* * *

**In a plane**

"Passing c-point. We will be arriving soon." The pilot said.

"Where are we going? I thought I told you to take me to Ginga! I thought I told you to take me to Ginga!"

"And what would you do?"

"Defeat him, of course!"

"Can't you see? You would lose. As you are now."

"Say what?"

"You certainly cleared all the programs with astounding speed, and according to the newest training machies your physical strength has increased 2.8-fold. According to the motion capturer when reconstructing your form, the Bey's delivery power was 150% stronger. You also learned how to manipulate your Bey by the millimeter. As a Blader it would be sufficient to say that you are already perfect."

"Then why?"

"Even then you still can't win, because he is Ginga Hagane. Even if you have overwhelming power that exceeds you opponent's… Even if you'd try to use cowardly traps to cause his downfall… With his inner power, he would just repel everything, and turn any crisis into a chance. To be able to rival him, you must find your inner fangs."

"Inner fangs?"

"We will be arriving shortly.' The pilot said.

Kyoya turns around and sees a canyon.

"This place is…?"

"A nature park that we own. Also known as the Wolf Canyon."

"Wolf Canyon?"

"No one lives in the area you now see. The nature that's left alone here is just spreading wildly. The steep cliffs reject everything and everyone, and no one has ever been able to climb them."

"You bastard… Don't tell me…!"

"The king of beast, the lion, is said to thrust its own cubs down a deep valley, raising only those that crawl back up. Being born with the ultimate fighting spirit in an extreme environment, where death is an everyday companion. Once a Blader went down out of force, but climb up to pure insanity with the power…. Those are inner fangs! You will climb down this cliff and awaken the inner beast within you! "

Kyoya though for a split sec, "Sounds interesting!" He grabs a parashoot backpack, "I'll do anything to beat him." He opens the flying planes door, "Just yuo wait, Ginga Hagane!" he jumps out.

"Don't let me down, Kyoya Tategami…" The man closes the planes door.

* * *

**At the river**

Benkei is drinking a big bottle of orange soda. While Kenta's friends are drinking a small can of soda. After Benkei made them do more training when he was done with the big bottle. Then Kenta was staring at Shin and Ginga.

Kenta spoke, "Ginga has been in thought for a while now… I wonder why?"

Madoka turn to see, "You're right. Maybe something happen?"

Ginga stands ups, "W-What is it, Ginga?" Madoka ask.

"Oh, I just need to pee."

'Is that what he calls it' Shinigami thought. Kenta and Madoka just laughed.

Something records Ginga going into the restroom.

Ginga said, "Hm? It's a bit different than a usual toliets…"

"I can tell by the data I've gathered thus far that you always use the toilet this time of day, Monsieur." Merci said. In the restroom that was actually a truck. "Well then, plan initiated."

"Ah, that feels good.' Ginga said while reliving himself. Then the truck starts to drive off to somewhere. Ginga is clueless to the things that happen.

"Whats happening?" The toilet stall is now transforming into a Bey stadium. As Ginga pull up his pants in embarrasement.

"Challenge Blader!"

"Wha-What?"

"Welcome to Challenge Blader! I will be the director. Formal name: ISBG5386292-C4 Main Frame. In short, I'm Merci!"

"Merci?"

"Well then, let's go straight to introducing today's challenger! Monsieur, your name?"

"Eh? Me? It's Ginga Hagane…"

"Bonjour, Monsieur Ginga. Make your winning pose for the camera, s'il vous plait."

"What? Don't tell me I'm on TV?"

"Oui. Everyone is watching."

"Oh, okay. Yo!"

"Très bien! Without further ado, let's move on to the challenge."

"Eh? Wait a sec. By 'challenge', you mean…?"

"Eh? You don't know the new highly praised TV show 'Challenge Blader?'"

"Not at all."

"Maybe it isn't that popular…" Merci starts to sulk.

"I don't think it's because of that…"

"It's program about different Bladers challenging various games with their Blader skills…"

"With Beys…?"

"Incidentally, the one who clears all of them gets fabulous prize."

"Sounds fun. Okay, I'm in!"

"Merci beaucoup! Now then, Monsieur Ginga's challenge: start!"

"But first, commercials, s'il vous plait."

* * *

**Wolf Canyon**

Kyoya is climbing the steep cliff, 'Just you wait, Ginga… The humiliation… I'll pay it back in full!'

He grabbed a piece of rock that broke all of the sudden. He fell and hit an 2 edges oas he fell till he grab one and got back up. He climbs up again.

'Ginga.. if it's about defeating you, I will…' He fell again and again he climb up, 'again and again… Again and again…'

Kyoya fell and landed on a cliff really hard. Then got up and climb up again, he look down to see the how high he was. Suddenly he fell there was no cliff or edge to grab on, he use his launcher to save himself and looked down.

'Am I going to die in place like this…?' He looks up and he sees Ginga or so he thought,"Ginga!"

He starts climbing back up and when he got up a cliff, he sees 3 caves.

"A cave..? What's that?" He 3 pairs of glowing red eyes. As the eyes get closer, he sees they belong to 3 wolves.

* * *

**In the get-away truck**

"Now then, challenge: start! Stage1. Your mission, Monsieur:" Then 3 Beys launch on the stadium. "Defeat all within 10 seconds." Merci said.

"What? In 10 seconds?"

"Oh, you can't?"

"Like I couldn't! seems fun… let's do this!"

"That's more like it. Show me your skills as a Blader…"

"Getting 3 in one shoot will be though. Go, Pegasus" Pegasus took out the 3 Beys.

"Très bien! In merely 2.87 seconds! Your instant assessment of the situation was magnificent. And now, Stage 2. Your mission, Monsieur…" Then the stadium was replaced with cones. "Pass through all the pylons."

As Ginga was going to launch the floor started to move "Eh, what now?"

"Please pay attention in the back."

Ginga looks back to see a wall full of big needles. "Yikes!" Ginga starts to run faster.

"Next I'll be collecting data on your physical strength, Monsieur Ginga…"

* * *

**Wolf Canyon**

The weather seems to change. Kyoya is being surrounded by wolves.

'What do I do?'As they step forward, he steps back near the edge. Then he felt the wind, "Wind? All right!"

Kyoya Launch Leone. Leone made a wind tornado.

"How about that! This is the Lion Gale Wall! Nothing like you wolves will be able to stop the king of beasts! Make way already!"

He said thinking they would go away. But the wolves move forward still.

"Do you want to be blown off, huh?"

The wolves look at him, 'They're looking straight at _me_. How strong _I_ am… Am I atronger or weaker than them… that's all.' It starts to rain. He snap back into reality as rain drops fell on him.

Kyoya remembers what the man told him.

'_A Being born with the ultimate fighting spirit in an extreme environment, where death is an everyday companion. Once a Blader went down out of force, but climb up to pure insanity with the power…. Those are inner fangs!_'

'Inner fangs… That's right. To get those I came this far…! Throw away the fear. I makes no difference that the opponent is a wolf! It's only about who's stronger…! Only about winning or losing…!' He thought of Ginga.

"I won't lose!" Then the wolves run straight to Kyoya. "I _will_ win!" Leone Lion Gale Wall turn powerful as Kyoya roars. Then wolves start to back away.

* * *

**Runaway truck**

Gionga is being tickle by Merci's hands.

"30 seconds left." Merci said

Ginga backed away fast and lauched Pegasus quicky, "Why you!" Pegasus took out the Bey

"Très bien! And now continuing to stage 9." Another Bey comes out, "Your mission, Monsieur."

"This time it's a stamina type, huh?"

"But it wouldn't be fun with just that, so…" The Bey is lift up by a small platform.

"Ehhh?"

"Please defeat it within 60 seconds."

"You tell me to defeat it, but…"

"If you dawdle any longer, it'll just rise higher… From now on I will be taken data of Pegasus."

"What should I do…? Ah!"

"30 seconds left."

"Okay. Go Pegasus!" Pegasus jumps, "Go at it." Pegasus Knock the bey out of the ring. "gotcha!"

"Magnificent challenge, Monsieur Ginga! Next is the final challenge."

"Last stage!"

"Un, deux, trois!"

"Let it Rip!" Then a giant bey is launched. "Ah?"

"It's a 30 times bigger than a normal, an attack Bey. Please defeat in within 60 seconds."

"Y-You got to be joking…!" He sees the giant bey catching up to Pegasus. "Run away, Pegasus!"

"Is that all right? There's a quicker way to give up…"

"Who's giving up?" Ginga said, 'But… how do I defeat this huge Bey?'

"20 seconds left."

"Pegasus!" Pegasus lands on top of the Giant Bey "Bey's aren't just being big! The bigger they are the more fragile their balance is. Run, Pegasus!" Pegasus starts to make the giant Bey lose balance.

"Oh? This is…?"

"If you just destroy its balance, it'll be over. Pegasus!" Pegasus jumps off the Bey, "Go!" Pegasus took down the Giant Bey.

"Très bien! Très bien! It was a great challenge, Monsieur Ginga. Well then, could you say a few words for our viewers?"

"Eh? I did it, everyone!" Ginga puts a thumbs up.

"This week we'll leave it at that."

"Huh? Already?" The floor started to move, Ginga started to run.

"Goodbye, everyone. Au revoir!"

"Hey! Wait! What about the prize?"

"Based on the data I got from Monsieur Ginga today, I will present you with the ultimat Blader who will defeat you."

"My data? Don't tell me…" The truck stops right in front of Madoka and the others, Ginga was then thrown out of the truck.

"Ginga!" Madoka and Kenta said.

"Are you alright? Just how far did you go for the toilet?" Kenta ask.

"Hey, do you known a program called "Challenge Blader?"

"Nope." Madoak said

"Don't know it." Kenta said after

"No." Shin said

"I see… Then, that was…"

* * *

**At the Man's Mansion**

"I have returned, master."

"Where is the data?"

"Everything is inside me. With this Ginga and Pegasus are completely stripped."

"Good work. Now we just need Kyoya ready…"

"Daidouji-sama. We just got a call from Wolf Canyon." One of his intern said.

"It's here…" Daidouji said

* * *

**Wolf Canyon**

Kyoya is on the top of the cliff. Kyoya roars.

* * *

Ok? Alright Mitia

Hikari kagayaku asu e ima kara yuku kara matte

Nigezuni honno chotto dake demo

OK?Alright? mitia

Ironna omoi ga kongaragatte

Omowazu makesou ni natte

Sorademo kashkana mon wa kokoro ni hitotsu dake

OK? Alright? Mitia

* * *

_**Next time…**_

**Kenta: **What? That Kyoya Tategami has come back? Of course, Benkei wants to meet him, right? Then go on. Worrying about it doesn't suit you. It's just weird if you won't meet him even though you want to. But Kyoya, who came back from the valley of death, is like a different person… Stop it! That's not how you Bey battle! Next time, Chapter 9! Let it Rip!

* * *

Hope you like it, just wait a little longer the good parts are coming up. :3** -PLEASE REVIEW -** Thank you! ~


	9. Kyoya's return

Beyblade Beyblade Metal Fight Gangan bakuten meippai!

Beylade Beyblade Metal Figth Seiippi!

Metal Heart!

3,2,1, Go Shoot!

* * *

**_Previously…_**

Wolf Canyon

Kyoya is on the top of the cliff. Kyoya roars.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Face Hunters Hideout**

"I have 10,000 points in my Beypointer!" Tetsuya hears the Face hunters lackies awe sound, "Blader DJ, he's my pal." They said 'aawwww' "I taught Benkei to Beyblade." They did the shock 'aww' "Just now I saved a kitten from the river with my Bey. Hm? What?"

Tetsuya and the Face Hunters turn their head to see…

"Kyoya-san!" Tetsuya fell and look up to see the Face Hunters gather around Kyoya.

"Kyoya-san!"

"Welcome back!"

"You're really Okay!"

"The Face Hunters really do need Kyoya-san!"

"That's right!"

"Welcome back!" Kyoya looks at them saying nothing.

"if it's about the traitor Benkei, he's not here." Tetsuya said as he got up.

"Traitor?" Kyoya said

"At the end of a cheap friendship-tale he changed to Ginga Hagane side."

Kypya stares at him and say, "Is that so?"

"Are you the boss, Kyoya Tategami? So if I defeat you, I'll be the boss, huh?" Tetsuya took out his Bey. "Let's battle!" Kyoya stares at him. "Got scared?"

Kyoya did a glare at him and took out Leone.

"Ye-Yeah that's good."

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it Rip!"

Kyoya launch Leone, while Tetsuya had Cancer on the Launcher still say "Rip!"

"Prolonged shoot?" One Face Hunter

"Just shoot already!"

Tetsuya Finally shot Cancer and hit Leone in the air.

"That not fair!"

"A prolonged shoot has the advantage, obviously!"

"Fine, as long as I win! I'll be boss!"

Kyoya ignored him, "Huh?"

"Leone!"

"You're not too bad! Then, well… I mean… well, then! Mad Cancer! Ultimate Track Change!" cancer went straight at Leone.

"Small fry." Was all Kyoya said.

Leone made a wild winds that broke every window and startedto move the heavy crates. The wind grew powerful making the Face Hunter fly up in the air like twigs. Then Tetsuya was lift away in the strong air current. An explosion happen and Kyoya the victor. He grab Leone and walks away.

"W-Wait! We haven't finished yet! It's a 3- round match!"

"Do what you want the Face Hunters a disbanded." Kyoya lefted.

"Kyoya-san!"

"Please wait, Kyoya-san!"

"Why so suddenly?"

"yay!" Tetsuya cheered, "You heard him! I'm the new leader! The chief! Tetsuya Watarigani and his kani-kani victories' birth! Huh?" The Face Hunters gather around him, "What is it?"

"I won't accept you being the leader." One said

"That's right. That's cheating." Another spoke

"You're not capable of it! Right?" the others said

Tetsuya backed away from them.

* * *

**At the river**

Benkei is walking along the river till…

"Please save me!~"

Benkei turns and see Tetsuya running away.

"Wait, you bastard! A Face Hunter yells

* * *

**At the Park (Not the Bey Park, an actual Park with trees.)**

Kenta's friends are facing off while Ginga, Kenta, and Shinigami are watching.

"I lost…"

"You lost the battle but your shooting angle was good." Ginga acknowledge.

"Really?"

Kenta ask "Hey, Benkei do want to join us?"

Benkei was lost in thought lying on the bench,'Kyoya-san has come back…'

Flashback

_"The face hunters are disbanded?" Benkei said in shock_

_Tetsuya is tied up from head to toe. "Did Kyoya-san say that?" The formers Face Hunter could not say anything._

Back to reality

'What exactly is going on…?' He looks at Dark Bull in the sun. 'But… I didn't hold the fort while Kyoya-san was away… I can't face him anymore. What should I do?'

Kenta went up to him, "Benkei?"

Benkei then sees Kenta, "Benkei, are you listening?"

He flipped out and fell on the ground."Oww… What is it?"

"That's what we want to know." Ginga said

"Yeah. You didn't respond to our calls." Kenta agreed.

"talk." Shinigami said.

"I-I see…" He turns around "Well, sorry…" and walks away.

"Benkei…"

* * *

**In the city**

Benkei is walking with an angry expression on his face, like he just killed someone or something. Kenta was right behind him.

"Wait for me!" Kenta yells "Benkei!" He caught up, "What's wrong?" Benkei doesn't answer. "You're acting strange today, Benkei.

"I'm not."

"Geez ," Kenta stops in front of him, "I'm just worried about you!"

"Mind your own business!" Benkei yells

Kenta pulls out Sagittario, "If I win, you'll tell me, okay?"

"I'll shut your meddling mouth with Bull!" He accepts

They went somewhere to battle. In a split sec, the battle was over as Kenta the victor. Benkei is shock to see this.

"At this point anyone could win against you. You're not concentrating on your Bey at all." Benkei sighs and Kenta continue, "You'll keep your promise, right?"

**After a while**

"What? Kyoya Tategami came back?"

"Yeah…"

"Aren't you happy?"

"O-Of course I'm happy!" He shot back, then he gets up, "But how can I face Kyoya-san right now…?"

"Just go meet him."

"Huh?"

"Go meet Kyoya." Kenta said while getting up.

"But I just said…"

"It's just weird if you won't meet him even though you want to."

Benkei though for a moment,"That's true. It's just as you say." He goes up to Kenta and gives him a hug, "You really are an interesting guy!"

"Hey, stop that, Benkei…!"

* * *

**Somewhere in the city**

'I going to get something to eat'

'_**Fine, but hurry I don't want you to be mad when you miss the new episode of Bamboo Blade.**_ '

'jackass.'

Shin runs into some one.

'ow… what the?' Shinigami looks up to see…

"Well, look what we have here." Kyoya said.

"you." Shin said.

"I want to test my Leone on you. I see you before, let see have strong you really are."

"…"

"No response I guess I have to beat the shit out of you."

He pulls out his Leone. Shin had no choice to fight.

'I will take it easy and not upset him. Let give him horrible match.'

'_**No, you must wait. Walk away.**_'

'There is no chance for this now.'

"Hey! Get ready. 3!"

"…"

"2!"

"…"

"1!"

"…"

"Let it Rip!"

They started to battle, Leone being attacked first. An endless amount of attacks that hits, but it doesn't seem to affect Leone.

"Is that all you got pathetic! Crush him Leone!" Leone start to make strong winds, "Lion Gale Wall!" Leone made the wind furiously that it sends Shinigami's Bey up and crashing to a stop. Shin was thrown to a tree by the strong winds. A tree branch broke and fell on shins arm. Kyoya wins.

"Hahahaha! I thought you're going to be stronger how pathetic! Give Ginga a messege, tell him I'm back and waiting. Your weak and I will save you the time. Leone! Destroy his Bey. " As Leone was heading straight for Shingami's Bey. Shin then quickly ran and grab ReDemo, while running for dear life. "Hey, get back here!"

'Hell No!'

'**_Nice save_**.'

'Whatever, I doubt he will follow us. Jeez what a jerk.'

'_**Shin, does your arm hurts it's shaking.**_'

'…'

'_**Well?**_'

'no, it's just a scratch.'

Kyoya mumble to himself as Shinigami ran, "What a coward." He walks off in the other direction.

* * *

**Bey Park**

Hikaru is outside watching Ginga beyblading the other kids in the stadium.

"So that's Ginga Hagane…?" Then has a flashback when Kenta defeated her. "I don't have the right to battle with you yet." She walks away. Ginga looks back thought that someone was watching.

She walking near the river when…

"Wait~!" She hears from far away. "Wait~!" She hears again, "I said wait!" She stops and turns to see Ginga running to her. "I finally caught up…" He said while catching his breath. Finally he started again, "Your ultimate attack was really cool. Your Bey just multiplies like that… I was so surprised."

"I-I see." She said, then looks away "thanks. So, do you want something?"

"Eh?"

They was a pause between them, "If not, I'm going."

"Ah, wait a sec." She stops again. Ginga takes out Pegasus, "Let's battle."

She turns in shock, "But…. I don't have the right to battle with you."

"Eh?"

"I lost to Kenta Yumiya. I can't battle with you until I've defeated him."

"I don't care about that."

"Don't care….?"

"I just want to battle with you. When I saw your fight with Kenta, I got really excited!"

"Ginga…"

"Let's do it."

"Okay!"

They got ready to battle.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it Rip!"

They launch their Beys to battle.

* * *

**In the City**

Benkei is running like crazy.

"Kyoya- san! I'm coming to meet you!"

He yells 'B-B-Bull!' then yells out, "Kyoya-san~!"

* * *

**Face Hunters (disbanded) Hideout Place**

Benkei runs inside.

"Kyoya-san!" He looks around, "I guess he wouldn't be here anymore…" Then someone comes out of the dark shadow. "K-Kyoya-san!" Benkei runs to him "I glad your alright! I'm sorry how things turned out while you were away. I'm prepared for my punishment. But before that, please tell me. Why did you disbanded the Face Hunters?"

Kyoya says nothing.

"Please answer, Kyoya-san!"

He takes out Leone, "Ready you Bey."

"Huh? Kyoya-san!"

They got ready to battle.

'It's always been like this. We've always talked through these.' "3,

2,

1,

Let it Rip!"

After getting in the battle Benkei notice something different in Kyoya. It looked like Leone was a blood thirsty Lion.

"What happened, Kyoya-san?" He looks up to see Kyoya had a smile pleasure on his face while chukling darkly. "Uh… Kyoya-san…?"

"It was hell." Finally breaking his silence.

"Hell?"

While smiling darkly he continued, "I can still hear it. The wind blowing through the valley. The bloodthirsty growls of the wolves. I took a look at Hell on Earth you couldn't even imagine!"

"Hell on Earth…"

"To live or to die… to kill or to be killed… in the end you can only depend on your own strenght"

Bul is starting to get thrashed. "Bull!"

"I won't ease off not one milimeter. "I,ll completely destroy you, so that you won't even be able to hold a Bey again, and carve that into your body and soul!"

"K-Kyoya-san…?" Bull is now get smash into the wall. "Bull!" Benkei turns to Kyoya "Please Stop!"

Leone backed away and started to from a tornado, "Smash it up!"

Just as Leone was going to samsh Bull. Sagittario push Bull away. Kyoya and Benkei were shock. Benkei look back to Kenta in the entrance.

"Kenta!"

Kenta spoke, "You can't do that! Beybattling isn't about destroying the opponent!"

Kyoya looked pissed, "I'll destroy you, as well!" Then leone started to spin crazy making strong winds.

"L-lion Gale Wall!"

"Sagittario!" Sagittario is trying to break the tornado. "Okay! Good! Don't lose Sagittario."

"You can't If you jump in like that you'll only fall prey to the tornado. Ultimate attacks consume stamina. Keep your distance and wait it out Sagittario works well for that!"

"If it were Lion Gale Wall, you'd be right." Kenta and Benkei were shock, "someone early try to do the same thing, But don't think this is the same ultimate attack!" Leone makes the tornado stronger. "Eat this! Lion Wind Fang War Dance!" Then a giant tornado starts to eat everything in it's way.

"T-This technique…" Benkei questioned

"Offense is the best defense, they say." Kyoya started to laugh.

"Like I'd lose! Sagittario! Sagittario! Flame Claw!"

Sagittario attacks the tornado but then got flicked back.

"Bull Upper!"

Bull did the same thing and the same thing happen.

"No Use!" Kyoya Keep laughing, "Destroy everything!"

The tornado grew so strong that everything is starting to fly up.

"Please stop, Kyoya-san!"

"It's either kill or be killed!"

Bull and Sagittario were thrown in the air, Kyoya kept laughing, "It's the tone of Destruction!"

"He's not the Kyoya-san I know. What did that man make you do?"

A plank of wood almost hit Kenta full speed, and then an air vent fell apart and was heading straight for Kenta.

"Kenta!" Benkei jumped to protect Kenta, the air vent fell on Benkei instead of Kenta.

"Benkei!"

Kyoya still is laughing like an insane person as the winds blow crazy. Kenta and Benkei look at him.

"What's wrong with him? Kenta asked.

Benkei got up, "Please, snap out of it, Kyoya-san!"

He didn't stop the ground starts to shake, then the roof was blown off and the huge tornado was released and disappeared in the air. Inside was nothing, but ruble. Kyoya wins the battle.

"Kyoya-san… why would you do this…?"

"Beybattling is about destroying the opponent. In the end you can only depend on your own strength."

"So the face hunters aren't needed anymore?"

"That's right. They gather together like weaklings. I found a way to live in hell alone, so I don't need any company!" Kyoya looks down at Bull and Sagittario, "Not enough. I thought I said I won't ease off one millimeter." He raised his leg above them, "That I'd destroy you completely!"

"Stop It!"

Benkei leaped to protect Kenta and his bey, and Kyoya stomps on Benkei's arm. Benkei looks up to him, "Isn't it enough already…?"

Kyoya started to smash Benkei's arm, "Go back and tell this to Ginga Hagane: "Kyoya tategami has come back from hell just to defeat you!"" He stomps on Benkei's arm one last time, which made Benkei scream.

"Benkei!"

* * *

"Go, Aquario!" Aquario multipled.

"Pegasus!" Pegasus attacked but was hit back from the original.

"Like you could see through my ultimate attack!"

"Interesting!"

Ginga aw the sun shine on Pegasus which gave him an Idea. He wait for Aquario's special move. Then He saw the real one. Pegasus went up the ramp of the stairs and jump in the air.

"Pegasus Shooting Star Attack!" Pegasus ended up hitting the real one directly. Aquario stop spinning. Pegasus wins.

"As expected. So you saw the real one through the light's reflection?"

"You really are amazing. Your ultimate attack made me shiver!"

"Ginga Hagane, I thank you. Now I will have no regrets." She said as she turns to leave.

"Let's do this again. Right?"

"she stops, "I lost to you, you know!"

"I already told you, winning or losing doesn't matter. Didn't you have fun?" she looks back, "I had fun."

"I… I did, too!"

"Then that's enough." He smiles, "see you later then!" He turns the other way and leaves her.

She stood there, "To lose and still have fun… I have never felt like this!" she said softly.

* * *

"Benkei! Benkei, Get up!" Kenta said starting to cry, "Benkei! Benkei"

* * *

"Strength isn't born from a crowd. I realize that now. Just wait, Ginga Hagane!" Kyoya said while looking over the town on a mountain road.

* * *

Ok? Alright Mitia

Hikari kagayaku asu e ima kara yuku kara matte

Nigezuni honno chotto dake demo

OK?Alright? mitia

Ironna omoi ga kongaragatte

Omowazu makesou ni natte

Sorademo kashkana mon wa kokoro ni hitotsu dake

OK? Alright? Mitia

* * *

_**Next time…**_

**Madoka**: Fierce wind, swirling clouds. Shin do you know the next one.

**Shinigami**: ….

**Madoka:** Ok…,The sky shouts, the ground shakes! Ginga's and Kyoya's clash has finally come, exceeding all imagination. Ginga, your ultimate attack doesn't work?

**Shinigami:** good.

**Madoka:** What? How could you say that. Ahh! Leone's fangs are closing in on Pegasus! Don't lose, Ginga! As the battle continues without an end in sight, Ginga hears the sorrowful voice of a Bey.

**Shinigami**: so.

**Madoka**: How could you you say "so." Ahh! Were out of time! Next up, Chapter 9! Please Ginga, Pegasus Win!

**Shinigami:** let it rip.

* * *

Finally I'm done with this chapter. Sorry I didn't update soon too much homework over load on me. Yosh! On to chapter 10, I got this far I'm so happy XD **Please Review~ Thank you :3**


	10. Kyoya Strikeback

Before I start with the Next chapter. I would like to thank: Seto's girl 3774, ExorcistWhite, tenata001234, and KaRaZuKi-RiNa For all their great reviews. **THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT! :3** Now without further interruption. Here is Chapter 10!

* * *

Beyblade Beyblade Metal Fight Gangan bakuten meippai!

Beylade Beyblade Metal Figth Seiippi!

Metal Heart!

3,2,1, Go Shoot!

_**Previously…**_

"Strength isn't born from a crowd. I realize that now. Just wait, Ginga Hagane!" Kyoya said while looking over the town on a mountain road.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Bey Store**

Ginga and Madoka are sitting in the store.

"it seem like a storm is coming." She said

"Yeah…"

The strong wind blew in as the door open. They turn their heads to see Kenta carrying Benkei on his back. Poor boy. They run over to him. Shortly after, Shinigami came in. The arm damage from early made Shin arm bleed like crazy.

"Kenta! Benkei! Shinigami!"

"G… Ginga…" Kenta said as he fainted and Benkei crushing him too.

"Kenta!"

"Kenta!"

**In a room up stairs**

Madoka squeeze a small towel and puts on Benkei heads.

"Kyoya… Face Hunters…" Ginga said

"Even Benkei… Why? Weren't they comrades?" Madoka said sadly

"I don't Know." Kenta said then he remembers back at the of the battle with Kyoya.

Ginga ask, "Shinigami did the Kyoya did that to your arm?"

Shin nodded.

"So you ran into him too." Ginga said

"Ginga…" They all turn and looked at the hurt Benkei lying in bed. "Ginga… Hagane…"

"Benkei." Ginga said

"It's better if you don't speak too much." Kenta said

Benkei turns his head to Ginga, "Kyoya-san isn't someone who would do something like that. He's just lost his way right now." They all stared at him while talking. Shin doesn't show any emotion. "Please… somehow… teach Kyoya-san… the meaning of Beyblading."

"Even when he's like this… to continue thinking about Kyoya…" Madoka said starting to tear up.

"This is my final request…" Benkei started to lift his hand, "Ginga… Hagane…"

Ginga grab his hand, "I got it." He answered.

Benkei smiled weakly as tears ran down his face, then he just… stopped. They looked at him shocked.

'Did he just…. Die?'

"Benkei!" Ginga said

Kenta started to cry while shaking Benkei, "Benkei! Benkei Benkei! Hey… Benkei…"

Ginga lowered Benkei's hand. Kenta burst out in tears, same thing happen to Madoka, Ginga looked away, and Shinigami just stared trying to answer the question.

'He must be dead… I mean he stop. Right?'

Then they heard a snore. They turn back to Benkei and he's snoring fast asleep, he even has that bubble on his nose. They looked at him with sweat drops on all their heads.

"Kyoya-san…" Benkei said sleeping

'Ok… he's not dead.' Shin thought with a sweat drop.

* * *

**The Bey Stadium**

Kyoya is standing on top of the statue in the Bey stadium. The Stadium has no roof, so it's all open air of the storm. Kyoya roars I the strong storm.

* * *

**In the front of the shop**

Madoka ask, "Shingami, Why do wear a mask on the lowered half of your face? And why do you have a hat that basically covers your face, under the hood of your jacket?"

'Geez… why such a big question.'

"Oh, and why do wear a baggy pants?"

'Why does she wants to know.'

"Well?"

"….."

"Hello, are you going to answer?"

"….."

"Hey Madoka, it's best not to ask him too much question."

"Why not Ginga?"

"Well…" They all walked out and stand outside of the shop. They looked up at the weather.

"Are you going?" Kenta ask.

"Yeah… I need to open Kyoya's eyes."

"But…"

"It's okay. We won't lose. Right, Pegasus?"

They walk to the stadium and saw Kyoya on the statue. The thunder struck on showed an evil smile on his face.

* * *

**Inside the Stadium** the light are turn on, and Kyoya & Ginga on the Bey stadium.

"Kyoya Tategami.." Ginga said.

"Ginga Hagane! This time I will defeat and make you grovel under my feet!" He starts to laugh.

"That isn't the point of Beyblading!"

"Oh? Then what is?"

"We'll show you! Pegasus and I!" He grabs Pegasus and his launcher.

"How interesting. Let's end this!" He grabs Leone and his launcher as well.

There was a silence. Kenta and the others watch in the stands.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it Rip!"

* * *

**Daidouji Mansion: Dinning Hall**

Daidouji is eating something.

"The combination of dry-cured ham and goat cheese is mankind's greatest invention. It's genius!" Then he grabs the glass cup. "And this orange juice…" He drinks it. "Vitamins are coursing throughout the body."

He bulter spoke, "Here is the main dish for tonight."

Another servant put the plate on the table. He opens it and it is the small projector. What? And then Kyoya and Ginga battle came up.

"What a feast. Let's savor it." Daidouji smirks.

* * *

**Stadium**

Leone and Pegasus are hitting each other, but no critical hits.

"Pegasus!"

"Leone!"

At the stands. "The two of them are still checking each other out." Kenta said.

"This is where the real fight starts." Madoka said.

"fight." Shinigami said.

"You can do it, Ginga!"

Back to the battle. "Why did you do that to Benkei? He was your comrade!"

"Benkei? Comrade? Like I care. If they're weak, I'll beat them up." Kyoya laughs.

"You…"

"This world is full of darkness. Power is the only thing that counts!" flash back to Kyoya in Wolf Canyon. "The weak only exists to be eaten. I will become the ultimate beast! I will defeat all the Bladers and rise to the top!" He grabs his launcher, "In this world, there only needs to be one beast standing! Me, Kyoya Tategami!" He laughs some more.

"It's just as Benkei said."

He stops laughing, "Huh?"

Ginga points to him "You are wrong!"

"What?"

"What are you going to do when you're the only Blader left in the world? Overwhelming opponents with power… winning battle… that's not all there is to Beyblading!"

"In regular battles it's kill or be killed. It's the same for Beybattles!"

"That's wrong! Beying is about hearts colliding with each other!"

"It's the same! My hearts tells me to…. Ginga Hagane! My heart tells me to crush you until you can never get up again!"

"Kyoya!"

"Don't address me so casually!" He laughs, and then Leone starts to make winds, "You will become my prey, as well!" Leone starts sending Pegasus up in the air up and down.

"Strong!" Madoka said trying to research the battle.

"Hey, hey! Be eaten already!" laugh

"It is usless no matter what I say, huh?" Ginga looks at Kyoya laughing "I can't lose… not just this battle… I can't lose to the Kyoya as he is now! Go Pegasus!"

"Like I'll let you!" Leone makes a tornado to block Pegasus attack.

"Lion Gale Wall!" Madoka exclaim

"But Ginga's already beaten that ultimate attack before."

"Pegasus, above!" Pegasus jump to do the same attack as did before (see chap 3 if you do not know)"I got it! Pegasus Shooting Star Attack!"

Kyoya smirks, "Naïve."

"W-What?"

"Do you think I'll fall for the same trick again? This is what I gained from the depths of hell, my power!" He roared and release a strong amount of energy.

"This is bad. That isn't Lion Gale Wall! Runaway Ginga!"

"Ultimate Attack! Lion Wind Fang War Dance!"

"What?" Pegasus is through out of the center of the tornado. "At this rate, I can't aim for the center of the tornado…" The wind grew stronger, then it started to rain, Ginga looks up and see Leone charging straight towards Pegasus as a Tornado. "Dodge!" Pegasus dodge.

"I won't let you run!" The lion catching the flying horse.

"Pegasus!"

Pegasus is struggling, and Kyoya laughs, "This is the end for you!"

"If I can't dodge it… then…. Pegasus!" Pegasus trys to attack head on. Fail.

"It's useless, useless, useless! Hahaha!"

"I can't lose! Go for it Pegasus!" Pegasus tried again. Failed.

"As if something like that would work!"

Then Leone's tornado grew stronger and bigger coming out of the stadium. All of Ginga's friends and foe see's the giant tornado coming from the stadium. Leone is thrashing Pegasus.

"It's my win." Kyoya said with an evil smile. Leone hiots Pegasus again. "My win!" And again, "It's my win!"

"Pegasus!"

* * *

**Daidouji's Mansion**

He finished his orange juice, "Delicious. As expected of the one I chose. The Beast Blader. King of a Hundred Animals, Kyoya Tategami." He Raise up his wine glass, and his butler filled it up with orange juice, again.

* * *

**Bey Stadium**

Ginga is struggling, "This won't do. Pegasus's attack aren't working. I can't dodge his attacks either."

**In the stands**

"Pegasus spin is…" Kneta said worrying now

"It seems like it'll stop any second."

"…" Shin is staring, 'Do you think he will actually lose?'

'_**Doubting? I thought you knew better.**_'

'Quiet! It's nothing…. Like that.'

**Back to the battle**

"Can't I defeat Kyoya?"

"What's wrong? Weren't you going to show me what a real Beybattle was?" He laugh, "Well then, let the final act begin!" Leone's winds grew bigger.

**In the stands** Madoka and Kenta look away. Shinigami did nothing.

"Pull it together, you guys!"

They turn to see… "Benkei!"

"What will Ginga do if you guys are like this? It's your turn to call out to him when your friend's in a pinch!"

"benkei." Shin said.

"That's right! Do your best, Ginga! Ginga, fight!" Madoka and the others turn back and see a their friends and other kids cheering for Ginga.

Ginga sees them, "Everyone…"

"We can't just leave Ginga to battle alone", Hikari said

"Help us get Kyoya-san back!" A former face Hunter said.

Even the sneaky crab, " Ginga Hagane is getting my revenge for me."

"You're getting the wrong idea…"

"Were with you, Ginga!"

Madoka and Kenta smiled, "T-That's right… Do your best, Ginga!" Kenta shout.

"Yes! We believe in you!"

"Fight."

Ginga smiles, "That's right. I forgot the most important thing." He looks around, 'I'm not fighting alone."

"Heh. What's the use of cheering? Leone relies on his own power!"

Ginga heard something, "He's crying?"

"Huh?" everyone said.

"Leone…. you…." For a moment Ginga saw tears coming from Leone. "I see. Even you are sad with Kyoya like this."

"What are you talking about?"

Ginga smiles, "I understand. It's okay. I'll show you."

**In the stands**

"Ginga…"

"What is he going to do?"

'So Ginga can understand a Bey true feeling…. That's very interesting.'

'**_Shinigami, are surprise?_**'

'Not really… I can do better.'

**Back to the battle**

"Whatever you do, it's useless! You rely on useless friendship. I'll blow you out of the sky with this ultimate attack I invented especially for today!" Kyoya roars and the wind grew bigger again.

"It's a beast call. Now more wind is gathering." Benkei said.

"Yell! Leone! Ultimate attack! Lion Roaring Hurricane!" Then three tornado is formed.

"What is that?" Benkei said in shock.

"Can you break through this?"

"Ginga!" Kenta yells

"Pegasus is…" Madoka said.

Pegasus is being thrown around by the tornados, "Dance! Dance! Dance until you're completely overwhelmed by the tornado!" Then the crowd started to cheer for Pegasus even more, "Annoying! No matter how much you guys shout, it's useless!"

"No, It's not useless."

"What?"

"Beyblattling isn't about defeating the opponent. Even though I said that, I still tried to match up to you in power. I only thought about winning. But, with the help of everybody else, I realized that's wrong!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Bey isn't about getting stronger alone!" Ginga thinks back on his last battles, "Clashing against someone as you are, accepting everything the opponent has to offer… You get stronger as your feelings towards Bey come togather! As long as the cries of my friends are with me, I won't lose!"

Kenta starts to cry, "Ginga!"

"I'll take it all on! Your strength, anger, and dedication! And, Leone's feeling, as well!"

"Leone, you say?"

"look at that!" Benkei pointed and everyone look up. Turns out Pegasus is increasing his spin by using the tornado.

"What did you say?"

"When I except everything you have to offer, I will become stronger. I can even recover the wings I've lost!"

"Don't be ridiculous! What can someone like you possibly understand about me? Can you take this?"

Then the three tornados combine together into a giant one and sucked Pegasus up into the clouds and disappeared.

Kyoya starts laugh, "Serves you right. Whatever you Blabber on about, this is reality. This time the match has been decided. Right, Ginga?"

"Not yet. Pegasus is still spinning."

"Don't be stupid! How would you know that?"

"Because I can hear Pegasus's voice!" Then the storm is cleared by Pegasus. Everyone is amaze. "as each and every star connect together, a constellation is born. The connection between Beys are formed. Beybattles aren't something used to crush someone. Through battles, you form bonds with your friends!"

"I don't need bonds! I lived by battling alone. To defeat you, I traveled through hell alone!" A tornado starts to form again.

"You aren't alone!"

"What?"

"I will help you recover the Blader Spirit you lost! Pegasus!" Pegasus start coming down, "This is the bond between Pegasus and me. Pegasus! Meteor Shower attack!" Pegasus destroys the tornado.

"Lion Gale Hurricane is…" Pegasus hits Leone out. Kyoya sees Leone flying out, "Leone…" Kyoya remember when he was a baby holding Leone in his little hand. "That's right." He remember in his toddler days still playing with Leone. "You were always there… by my side." And he remember his time in Wolf Canyon. He looks at Leone still.

"It's Ginga's win!" everyone cheer except Shinigami.

Kyoya is still looking down, "I lost… but…" He picks up Leone, "I wasn't alone, after all." Everybody is clapping and Benkei is crying. Kyoya lok in shock how everyone is clapping, Ginga smiles.

"Kyoya-san!" Benkei yells crying.

"Ginga!" Madoka and Kenta yell.

"ginga." Shin said softly.

Then the heard a chopper sound, turns out there was one coming in a landing in the stadium.

"That Helicopter?" Kyoya said turning around.

It lands and Daidouji comes out clapping. With his butler behind him holding a cup of OJ.

"That was a fabulous dinner." He reaches for the glass. "Let's toast to victory, Ginga Hagane."

"You're… Daidouji!"

'He's here…'

* * *

Ok? Alright Mitia

Hikari kagayaku asu e ima kara yuku kara matte

Nigezuni honno chotto dake demo

OK?Alright? mitia

Ironna omoi ga kongaragatte

Omowazu makesou ni natte

Sorademo kashkana mon wa kokoro ni hitotsu dake

OK? Alright? Mitia

* * *

_**Next time…**_

**Kenta:** The person who appeared in front of Ginga…

**Shinigami:** Daidouji.

**Kenta:** Daidouji? Does Ginga know him? Do you Shinigami?

**Shinigami**: …..

**Kenta**: What's this "Forbidden Bey?" Ever since that day, Ginga has been searching for this Daidouji. I don't know the details, but if Ginga says that we must look for that guy we will all help! Next up, Chapter 11.

**Shinigami:** Let it Rip.

* * *

Thats the end of 10 now 11. _** PLEASE REVIEW~**_ Thanks. :3


	11. Chase of the Wolf

Here is chapter 11 yeah!

* * *

Beyblade Beyblade Metal Fight Gangan bakuten meippai!

Beylade Beyblade Metal Figth Seiippi!

Metal Heart!

3,2,1, Go Shoot!

**_Previously…_**

It lands and Daidouji comes out clapping. With his butler behind him holding a cup of OJ.

"That was a fabulous dinner." He reaches for the glass. "Let's toast to victory, Ginga Hagane."

"You're… Daidouji!"

'He's here…'

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Stadium**

"It's him! He's the one who took Kyoya-san away and made us target Ginga." Benkei said Madoka and the others.

"Him?"

' ReDemo I'm going to punch him now.'

'_**Shinigami! Do that and it might ruined everything**_'

'Screw it!'

'**_You won't_**!'

Shinigami felt a sharp pain on the neck. But no one notice. On the stadium Ginga had a flashblack of a bad memory.

He gripped his fist tight, "You're the only one… I won't forgive!" Ginga pulls out Pegasus.

"Sorry, but I have no intention of going at it with you here."

"Trying to run away?"

"By no means. I'm always waiting for you. I have the Dark Nebula Institution prepared with plenty of hospitality. Unfortunately, Kyoya Tategami apparently didn't get enough training, after all."

"Say what? You bastard!" Kyoya said in anger.

"However. Thanks to you, we gathered valuable data." He drops the cup of OJ, and grabs Dark Wolf. "This is a token of my gratitude!" He launched Dark Wolf and Kyoya launched Leone. as the battle gone on, Dark Wolf Starts thrashing Leone.

"Leone!" Kyoya yelled.

"It's over!" Daidouji then used Dark Wolf special move. Which trashed Leone and send Kyoya flying.

"Leo…ne…" Kyoya said trying to reach Leone, but fainted.

"Kyoya-san!" Benkei yelled. He grabs Kyoya. "Kyoya-san, hang on!"

Madoka and the others run up, "How terrible." she said

"In addition to the damage he had just gotten from Ginga…" Kenta add

"…." Shinigami is breathing heavily from the sharp, though no one notice.

Ginga turns around, "Daidouji! You bastard!"

The chaopper starts again, "Today was just a greeting. I look forward to the day we meet again." The chopper starts to leave.

"Wait!" Ginga starts running after it.

"Ginga!" Kenta and Madoka started running.

Dark Wolf jump, and within the jump the giant statue fell. Daidouji caught Dark Wolf and Smirk as the chopper left. Now the statue is heading at them full speed.

Kenta went in front of Madoka. "Madoka-chan!" Then Benkei went in front and does a battle cry then, Shingami runs in front.

"Go Shoot." A bey come out of nowhere and slices the rolling statue in half. The halves fell on both sides of them, which made them all fall except for Shinigami.

They look up, "That was close…!" Benkei said.

"Shinigami!" Kenta yelled in glee. Shin turns back at them and fell.

"Ah, Shingami!" Madoka runs up to Shin and sees Shin arm bleeding like crazy again and panting. "Are you ok?"

Kenta run around the statue, "Ginga… Where's Ginga?"

Shin gets up and gives a nod to Madoka. Then walks up to the fainted Kyoya and pick him up. Shin starts to walk and pause to turn to them, "let …. Go…" and kept walking. Shortly Benkei came to help Shinigami.

* * *

**In the city**

"Ginga, where are you?" Kenta is running with his friends, "Ginga!"

"It's no use Kenta." Said Takashi

"He's probably not around here anymore." Added Akira

"Honestly... it was absurd to run after the helicopter like that." Osuma states

"But why was Ginga so affected by him?" Takashi spoke again.

Kenta had the flashback and remember how anger Ginga was, 'I've never seen Ginga make such a scary face.' He looks up to the moon, 'Why in the world….?'

* * *

**Morning: Bey Store**

Kenta is sitting outside of the store depress. Inside Kyoya looks like he regaining consciousness. He opens eyes groogle. He sits up and noticed a person on the side of his bed. Kyoya looks to see who it is on the floor next to the bed seems to be sleeping.

'Isn't…. that Shinigami guy, but whats he doing here.'

The door opens and Benkei saw Kyoya and ran up to him.

"Kyoya-san! Kyoya-san~!" Benkei hugs him.

"B-Benkei…" still a bit confused.

Shinigami seem to flinch being awaken and breathing heavily, not by Benkei yelling. 'That dream…. again…'

"When you collapsed, I was so…" He gets off of him, "I'm so relieved! So very relieved!" He starts to cry.

"That's right! I remember…" Kyoya had the flashback on what happen last night.

"I see you've come to." Kyoya looks up to see Madoka with a tray of food, "I thought you might wake up soon." She sets it down, "You can eat, right?" Then she grabs something out of her pocket, "Here!"

He looks down, "Leone!" He takes a second look and Leone looks good as new. He grabs it out of her hand and looks at it.

"It was littered with cuts. Repairing it was tough work."

"You did this?"

"The Bey is innocent. It's up to the Blader if this little guy does good or bad. If you feel bad for Leone, don't ever think that you've gotten strong just by yourself." She gives a wink, "Ginga said the same thing, right?"

Kyoya flinch a bit remembering on what Ginga said. He looks at Leone and looks at her, "But why? I'm your enemy, and yet you go to such lengths…"

"W-Well, that's because we can't just ignore you. Besides, Benkei begged us to help and Shinigami just grabs you and started walking." She looks at Benkei and Shinigami, but mostly Benkei.

"He looks at Benkei, "Benkei did?"

"No… I was… just…"

She looks back at Kyoya, "Benkei stayed by you all night. Also, Shinigami did too."

He looks and Benkei and looks away not caring. But still wonder 'Why did he carry me?'

Madoka noticed something, "Shinigami,"

Shin's head turns towards hear.

"Are you alright? Your sweating and your arms twitching too." She sees some blood seeping through the bandages on Shin's arm. She is going to touch Shins arm till, Shinigami kind of slap her hand away.

"Fine….. don't." Shin stated. They look at Shin a bit shock.

* * *

**Outside**

Kenta is still waiting. He then got up and was about to leave till he saw Ginga. He runs in the store.

"Madoka-chan Ginga! Ginga Return!" Madoka and the others turn their heads to the news coming downstairs. Madoka and Benkei run outside with Kenta to meet Ginga, leaving Kyoya and Shinigami in the room.

* * *

**In the room**

Shinigami just stared at the door for a moment, and Kyoya is just eating the tray of food Madoka gave him. Then Shinigami got up and walk to a draw and grab the rest of Kyoya's the clothes. Kyoya just finish the food and notice Shinigami just waiting with his clothes.

"What?" He ask.

"…."

"Hey say something, Damn it!"

Noticing his impatient tone, Shinigami throw his clothes at him.

"What was that for!"

Then Shinigami spoke, "Get….. dress…. Hurry."

"What?"

"Now."

After he got the rest dress still bandage, he notices Shinigami hand twitching and shaking a bit.

"Hey, are you al…"

"Get out." Shin stated straight forward.

Kyoya look a bit shock at Shin. Then Shinigami left the room, and Kyoya ran after him after a few moments. But when got out he heard Ginga talk about a forbidden Bey so he, "listen in."

* * *

**Park**

Shinigami left them, and didn't care. Shin sat on a bench.

'Shinigami, I said not to leave them.'

'Yeah, so what? They are going to daidouji place sooner or later and I don't want those times to come back in my mind. Especially of him.'

'You're sure?'

'Yeah after what happen last night, Ginga wants to go after him. Did you see the dark thought going around in his eyes?'

'Yes, I am amaze'

'You Know I'm hungry.'

'Fine where do want to eat?'

'The place with triple beef burger.'

'fine.'

After walking over to the restaurant Shin enter and order a triple beef burger Just one Shin didn't feel in the mood to eat a whole buffet.

* * *

**Later In the City**

Shin was on top of a building waiting for time to go by and wait for the others to find Daidouji mansion. Shin already knew where it is. Then ….

'I think they found it, I will follow them in a bit.'

'What?'

'What's wrong with that?'

'Well, you know… Never mind, as long as do what we need to do, then… carry on.'

* * *

**Shinigami ended up at the mansion a little later. **And it seem that Ginga and the others beaten a whole bunch of Bey, then one was hidden launch at them.

'I got to help them…. What? Why am I thinking that.'

Before the beys hit them, Shinigami Bey came and slices all them into pieces. The others look at the Beys shattered pieces and look at the Bey the came back to Shinigami walking up to them.

"Shinigami, what are you doing here?" Ginga ask.

"follow." Shin pointed to Kyoya.

"Doesn't matter, anyway come on we need to go. Shinigami ready to go?"

Shin just nod.

"Alright! Lets Go!"

* * *

**Meanwhile Inside**

Something in a capsule is waking up.

* * *

Ok? Alright Mitia

Hikari kagayaku asu e ima kara yuku kara matte

Nigezuni honno chotto dake demo

OK?Alright? mitia

Ironna omoi ga kongaragatte

Omowazu makesou ni natte

Sorademo kashkana mon wa kokoro ni hitotsu dake

OK? Alright? Mitia

**_Next time…_**

**Shinigami:** …...

**ReDemo:** (You Know you got to say something)

**Shinigami:** No. (I don't want to explain how we are infiltrating the dark Nebula and how Daidouji sets traps for us. Which is so like him, I mean he always want to make things in style.)

**ReDemo:** ( You Know , They research Ginga a lot.)

**Shinigami:** Yeah. (We need Ginga to Go on. Ginga hurry…. At this part I would have to say. Next time Chapter 12, but I won't.) Let it rip.

* * *

Well that went well, I am sorry that I am taking long, it is school and I did not have much time to do a lot . I hope you like it. XD **PLEASE REVIEW**~ Thank you :3


	12. Infiltration Dark Nebula

Chapter 12 Enjoy~ :P

* * *

Beyblade Beyblade Metal Fight Gangan bakuten meippai!

Beylade Beyblade Metal Figth Seiippi!

Metal Heart!

3,2,1, Go Shoot!

**_Previously…_**

"Shinigami, what are you doing here?" Ginga ask.

"follow." Shin pointed to Kyoya.

"Doesn't matter, anyway come on we need to go. Shinigami ready to go?"

Shin just nod.

"Alright! Lets Go!"

Meanwhile Inside

Something in a capsule is waking up.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Mansion**

They run inside stop and look around.

"This is dark Nebula's base." Kenta ask

"Where are you, Daidouji?" Ginga said

"If you're referring to me, then I'm here." A voice said

"Where is "here"? It's just your voice!" Madoka said

"Show your face." Kyoya said

"Now now, there's no need to be so enjoy the various entertainment we have prepared, Monsieur Ginga."

"That voice... Merci!"

"Tres bien! I'm honored you remember me. My effort in the traps set for you haven't gone to waste."

"Traps?" Benkei said

"Yes. The traps that I have produced using the data we collected from you."

"So that's what that was about! I thought it was weird!"

"I am waiting on the final floor. I await your safe arrival. See you soon." Daidouji said through the control room.

"Challenge Blader Part 2- Start!" Merci said

"Final Floor… Telling us his location, how confident." Kyoya said

"That's just fine with me! No matter what kind of traps lay ahead, I will definitely reach him! " Ginga said confidently

"fight." Shin said

"Let's go, Ginga!"

"This way!" Kyoya said

* * *

They run off into the mansions hallways, later they are still running.

"Everyone, be careful!" Ginga said

They keep running.

"Isn't it kind of weird? No matter how much we run, we're not getting anywhere!"Benkei looks down and sees the floor moving. "Huh? What's this?"

The floor started to move faster and everyone started to run faster. Then Madoka fell which the floor lead her to Kenta and made him fall. There were four still running.

Benkei is right behind Kyoya and he is right behind Shin. "Kyoya-san!" Benkei yells while running then he trips on the crack on the moving floor. He started to fall but grab on Kyoya coat.

"Idiot!" Kyoya yell he started to fall as well, but grab Shinigami ankle.

"Shit." Shinigami muttered being pulled down. Then shin fell too.

Then there was only one.

"Eh? Everyone!" Ginga said looking back, but turn around to a giant launcher.

"No way…" then it launched a whole bunch of Bey. Ginga launch Pegasus, "Pegasus!" Pegasus wiped out all the beys coming at it.

"Ah… as expected." Daidouji said

"So far it's according to the data. But what if I up the speed a notch?" Merci said, "Let's change!" Merci said to Ginga.

"Eh? W-Wait." The floor moved faster. "Hang in there, Pegasus!"

Everyone looks ahead to see Ginga struggling. "Ginga!" Kenta said

"This isn't good. Ginga and Pegasus are at their limit." Everyone turn to Benkei to see he grabs out Dark Bull, "If it's like this… Go, Dark Bull!" He launch Dark Bull. "Charge through them, Bull Upper!" Bull hits the moving floor making then exploded, sending a giany lump to Ginga.

"Eh?" Ginga try even running faster,but the lump send flying. Making hit his face on the floor; his friends(Kenta, Madoka, and Benkei) ran to him.

"Are you ok Ginga?"

He turns around to them, "If you're going to save someone, then do it normally!"

Kyoya and Shinigami ran past them, "Don't dawdle about! It's this way!" Kyoya yell to them.

"Yeah!"

They keep running down the halls, but Merci block hallway after hallway like a mouse in a maze. Soon they face a giant Bey bigger than themselves. They took it down, after it seems that the giant Bey made a hole in the wall. They walk in it.

"This is..?" Ginga ask.

"This is the training room I was in. Daidouji uses the computer surveillance there to find out all of the Blader's stats." Kyoya said.

'Great this place… I hate it. I … I want to destroy it.' Shinigami though

"computer surveillance?" Madoka said, then see looks around, "I see!"

"Huh?" Everyone looks at her and see her running to a computer and grab her mini laptop out.

"So they enter the training room." Daidouji said in the control room. "Merci, next, please."

"I understand, Master. Third Trap-" Merci was caught with laughter.

"Huh?" Daidouji he looks at the computer screen. It grew statically.

"It tickles!"

Madoka is hacking the computer. Kenta goes up to her.

"What are you doing, Madoka-chan?" Kenta ask.

"I'm using the training computers to infiltrate the main computer. If it goes well, I can stop the security system.

"Aha… so you can even do that" Daidouji said a bit impressed.

"I won't let that happen." Merci said.

Madoka found something and made a little gasp.

"what happened?" Benkei ask everyone is around her.

"The enemy's firewall." Madoka answer "I'll break through it!" She typing faster. In the digital world she having a Bey battle of her own. "As if I'd lose here!"

"You can do it Madoka!" Ginga cheered

Then they heard foots steps approached closer, everyone but Madoka turn around. They see a bunch of bladers with their Bey ready.

"Huh? What's up with those guys?" Ginga said

"Bladers?" Shinigami said

"They're the Bladers who stay here!" Kyoya answered.

They launched their beys. "Every, protect Madoka!" Ginga said, then the gang launch their beys.

"Go!" Pegasus throws the enemy bey into the wall.

Madoka sees and opening "Now!" The virtual Bey destroy the other one. "I did it! I have access! Security system, unlock!" Her mini laptop shows a map of the Mansion, "I found it! This is it!" she open the door.

"Huh?" Ginga said.

"A hidden door?" Kyoya said

"cool." Shinigami said.

"I'll open up a path to the final floor. Go, Ginga!" Madoka yelled

"B-But…" Ginga hesitated

"It's okay! Leave this place to us! Shinigami, you go too!" Kenta yelled

"You hurry, too, Kyoya-san!"

"I got it!" Kyoya said, Ginga, Shinigami, and Kyoya Bey return to them.

"Sorry, we're counting on you!" Ginga said

"whatever." Shinigami said

They ran out into the hallways again. "As expected of Madoka." Ginga said running.

* * *

"Hm.. they're pretty skilled." Daidouji said

"I-I'm sorrrrrrrry,master…"

"I guess it's time to prepare for their arrival."

* * *

Ginga, Kyoya, and Shinigami are running up stairs. As the made to the top the get block by twins.

"it's too bad for you guys, but…"

"We won't let you pass through here." The twins said

"There are even pests this high up?" Kyoya said

"waste." Shinigami said.

"We won't let you get in our way." Ginga said.

They got out their beys.

"Let it rip!"

They launched their beys. "Go Pegasus!" then the twins beys did a formation. "What?" The formation hit Pegasus back. "Pegasus!"

The formation is no heading for Shinigami and Kyoya, "Coming after us now, huh?" The formation attack hit Leone and Shin bey back.

"oh." Shin said

"Damn it! Even though we know it's just a simple combination attack…" Ginga said

"Calm down and break through them one at a time."

The formation had an opening, "Okay! There!" It was a shot but it fail.

One twin laugh, "We knew you'd try to aim for the second the split apart."

"I see you guys study my data too." Ginga states

The other twin laughs "That's right."

"I'm sorry, but we have anticipated your attack pattern 10 steps ahead."

Kyoya smirks, "If that's so.." He walk in front of Ginga, "… then this would be my stage."

"Kyoya…" Ginga said

"I'll take over here! Shinigami stay here too! You go take another route and get to the final floor!"

Ginga smile, "Sorry, Kyoya, Shinigami!" he grabs Pegasus and runs.

"hurry." Shinigami said, then turns to Kyoya waiting for his plan.

"All right then. We, alone, should be more than a match for you two."

"Are you sure?" One ask

"We know your attack pattern, too. Except, for the person next to you, he probably weak and pathetic anyway." The other answer

"In a place where wind doesn't blow…"

"Your ultimate attack won't work, will it?"

"You're probably right about him." Kyoya said

Shin thought 'Wait I'm not weak, you jackass! I can destroy that Bey of yours if I want!'

"But Underestimating me is… a bad idea!"

* * *

**Back to Ginga**

He final made it to… Daidouji's dining room. Daidouji seem to be waiting for him. They ended up talking about a forbidden Bey called L-Drago. Ginga says he wants to stop it, and then Daidouji offers Ginga to join the Dark Nebula. He said something of a Bey power. Ginga ended it saying that a Bey power is Limitless. In the end Ginga rejects the offer and Daidouji got out dark Wolf to attack Ginga. Ginga counter attack with Pegasus.

* * *

**Meanwhile Somewhere….**

The person inside the capsule is still sleeping.

* * *

**Back to Kyoya and Shinigami**

"Go, Leone!" Kyoya roar

"go." Shinigami command

Leone and Shinigami bey charge at them. One Twin laugh, "Just recklessly charging in, what an idiot."

"Idiot is right." The other agrees.

"For our Beys… two is one."

"When we attack, the impact is twice as hard."

"hard?" Shingami ask and wasn't paying attention. Leading Leone into the Twins attack.

Kyoya got Mad at Shin, but shook it off "As expected of a combination play. But, I won't let you have your way all the time!" He turns to Shinigami, "Oy! Remember our combination move!" Given Shin a glare he turns back. Leone started to make a small wind bearer.

"Hm? What do you mean?"The twins said in synch. "It's useless, useless. In a place where air doesn't circulate, it doesn't matter how much you rotate around, you still won't be able to use you r ultimate attack." one implied.

"Poor you. Are you getting desperate now that you know your attacks won't work?" Then the twins giggle.

Kyoya smirks, "Is that really so?" Some wind blew his hair.

"What?"

Leone stated making smoke, "It can't be… By making the Bey rotate, he's making his own air currents?"

"I told you not to underestimate me. Wind isn't about waiting for the air to blow. If it won't blow, then you make it blow yourself! Now, Lion Wind Fang dance!"

"go." Shinigami command.

Leone attack with a strong tornado and Shinigami bey attack straight on send the twins flying to the wall, and knocking them out. Kyoya smirks as he grab Leone and look over to see Shingami arm twitching with blood coming down. He walks up to Shin grabs his arm and kift up the sleve to see a puddle forming. He then rip a piece of his jacket and wrap Shinigami's arm up. Shinigami stared at him.

'why is he doing this? I don't get?'

'_**Maybe out of guilt?**_'

'He doesn't seem that bad as he was before. Maybe he…'

Kyoya finished, "Here. You should Bey with an arm like that." He turns around, "I'm sorry. For hurting you when we first battle." Kyoya runs away.

'Jerk. Is that all he has to say. Laaammme.'

'_**Hey! Don't stand there, we have to get to Ginga.**_'

'right.' Shinigami runs after Kyoya.

* * *

**Dining Room**

Ginga is struggling. Douji has the upper hand, he was like 'hahaha you can't beat me!' then Ginga said 'I promise that I will definitely defeat you' a memory came up. He said something else, like ' I'll wil stop L- drago revival'. Meanwhile in the dark room with a capsule is reacting with Daidouji and Ginga Fight. Finally Ginga did a finishing blow and Daidouji lost. All of the sudden, a ray of darkness shot to the sky, shaking the building and destroying some parts of it.

"what?" Daidouji said

* * *

**Kyoya and Shinigami** are on the stair while some of the walls are collapsing.

'He awaken now, has he?'

'_**yes.**_'

* * *

To the others, Madoka is screaming and Kenta& Benkei are freaking out. Ginga runs out to the outside of the roof.

"What was that just now?" He hears a laugh and looks up to see a guy with white and red hair, holding the forbidden bey. "you're.."

The guy spoke, "Long time no see, Ginga Hagane."

"… Ryuuga!" Ginga yell. The thunder clashes in the sky.

* * *

Ok? Alright Mitia

Hikari kagayaku asu e ima kara yuku kara matte

Nigezuni honno chotto dake demo

OK?Alright? mitia

Ironna omoi ga kongaragatte

Omowazu makesou ni natte

Sorademo kashkana mon wa kokoro ni hitotsu dake

OK? Alright? Mitia

_**Next time…**_

**Kenta: **A mysterious Blader who arrived before Ginga. His name is Ryuuga! The Bey that shines in his hand… That's the Forbidden Bey, L Drago! To stop Dark Nebula's ambition, Ginga's harsh battle has started! But… why? To think such a Bey existed. Something up with Shinigami too, is like he is knows whats happing. But it's okay! If it's Ginga, then he'll definitely be fine! Right, Ginga? Next up, Chapter 13. Let it Rip!

* * *

Ok, today at school my friend told me that there is a new yugioh. O.o What? I mean I was like what happen to 5D's. Apparently it's ending (end of March I think) soon, because the new one starts in April. Yugioh Zexal, that what it's called. :P Anyway thanks for your reviews I enjoyed them, Thank for liking my story keep reading I gets more interesting, you know Tears, and Laughter. :3 **PLEASE REVIEW** Thank You~ X3


	13. L Drago Awaking and Past

Dear, people of the World

I am very glad you all have been enjoy my story either by just reading the 1st chapter and hating it and moving to find something good, which you people will not probably see this. To those who do like it and kept reading, Thank You! You guys are AWESOME! I also thank the reviews I get. I hope you kept reading and think of my story as decent one or an Awesome one which is fine either way. Enjoy Chapter 13!

Sincerely,

RoxasOtaku

P.S: If you are wondering how do I know there are people around the world that read this. It called traffic in the Fanfiction account. XD

* * *

Beyblade Beyblade Metal Fight Gangan bakuten meippai!

Beylade Beyblade Metal Figth Seiippi!

Metal Heart!

3,2,1, Go Shoot!

_**Previously…**_

All of the sudden, a ray of darkness shot to the sky, shaking the building and destroying some parts of it.

"What?" Daidouji said

Kyoya and Shinigami are on the stair while some of the walls are collapsing.

'He awakens now, has he?'

'yes.'

To the others, Madoka is screaming and Kenta& Benkei are freaking out. Ginga runs out to the outside of the roof.

"What was that just now?" He hears a laugh and looks up to see a guy with white and red hair, holding the forbidden bey. "You're.."

The guy spoke, "Long time no see, Ginga Hagane."

"… Ryuuga!" Ginga yell. The thunder clashes in the sky.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Mansion: Roof**

"Ginga Hagane. So you're still alive. Do you hate me?"

"Of course I do! You…" He grabs out Pegasus, "I can never forgive you!"

"How stupid." He grabs out L-Drago, "You're no opponent for the Lighting L-Drago."

The other saw him and ran to him, "Ginga!" Kyoya yelled.

"Huh?" They all gasp, "He's…!" Benkei said.

They see Ryuuga, "Such intensity!" Madoka exclaimed

"ah." Shinigami said plainly

"Could it be…." Kenta was interrupted by Daidouji

"Yes."

"Huh?" Everyone looks at him in gasp.

"The Forbidden Bey, Lighting L-Drago."

"The Forbidden Bey?"

"But why?" Daidouji said, and then thought, 'Ryuuga-sama hasn't given L-Drago time to recuperate.'

"That's why I've continued my painful! I will definitely defeat you! I take back that L-Drago!" Then his aura started to show and Ryuuga showed his too.

"I see… So that's what this is about. Ginga Hagane… You and your Pegasus's power… Ryuuga-sama needs you to speed his revival. How ironic. Can you stop him? Rather, it seems like you're helping us complete our project." Daidouji said.

"Your project?" Kyoya yelled

"Just what are you planning?" Benkei yelled

Daidouji turn to them, "For Bladers, you sure don't know much about Beys." He fixes his glasses, "Beys can hide extraordinary powers. Since ancient times, in the shadows of history, Beys have always been a mysterious existence. There was a man who used this power to divide the raging seas and lead his people to a new land. There was a man who used this power to defeat tens of thousands of warriors and build an enormous empire. And there was a man who used this power to control the earth and manipulate the heavens, they say… Yes! With this extraordinary power, you can hold the world in the palm of your hand!"

"No way! I can't believe it!" Madoka yelled.

"Our Beys have that much power?" Kyoya said

"And of all the Beys out there, the one with the most of this hidden power is the Lighting L-Drago!" Daidouji pointed.

"This makes me, holding this L Drago, the strongest Blader in the world!" Ryuuga said

"You? The world's strongest? Don't make me laugh!" Ginga yelled

Daidouji laugh, "We'll see who's laughing soon enough. Merci!"

"Oui, Master!" Then and giant stadium started to rise out of the sea.

"What?" Ginga said.

The stadium settled, Ryuuga jumps over to the stadium, "Come Ginga! I'll show you true power of a king!"

"Just what I wanted to hear!" Ginga said as he ran to the stadium.

Everyone went to the stage. Then Daidouji spoke, "Ryuuga- sama, now that you have finally awaken from your long slumber, L- Drago's power is yours to use as you please!"

"I won't let you do whatever you want with L-Drago!" Ginga yelled

"You can try whatever you want." Ryuuga shot back

They got ready.

"3!

2!

1!

Let it Rip!"

As they shoot a shining light starts to appear and a dragon came out of the light. L- Drago.

"Pegasus!" Pegasus went head on with L-Drago and pushed each other back.

Shinigami stared at them, and started to ignore everything around. Shinigami though more as the battle gone on and remember something.

'I remember the first time I met Ginga.'

* * *

**A city somewhere**

The person dressed in black from head to toe, wearing mask that covers half the face and baseball hat under a hoodie; walks around getting weird faces made at. The person get to the park the park and sits on a bench. Then, started to have a MENTAL conversation.

'ReDemo, when we are going to meet the person who has a strong "Blader spirit?" I am getting hungry.'

'_No. Just keep searching day and night. Besides I want a soul of a blader. You made a contract to do help me._'

'Yeah, I know, but you have eaten a lot of them. Plus we left that place just to find it,not that I regret leaving. It's just…..

'_It's just what?_'

'It's just…. All that good food I miss. Training was boring and I look forward to the buffet every day.'

'_Common quit it. You get food later._'

'Sure?'

'_Besides, it is not the same I want the power and I won't stop till I get what I want._'

'Does that mean I can't watch any anime?'

'_No, you can't…. Ok maybe every now and then, but I let you when I want to. Got it?_'

'… fine.'

'_Hey Shinigami we go now, the faster I get the soul. The faster I help you get your end of the contract too._'

'Understood.'

The Shinigami gets up and walks away deeper into the park.

**Later Sunset**

Shinigami is walking along the river, and sees four bladers fighting in a tag team.

'Should I join?'

'_Yes, lets crash it I'm starting to drool.'_

Shinigami aims at the battle.

'They don't notice me. This makes it better. Here's your meal ReDemo.'

Shinigami shot out ReDemo and started attacking the four Beys. The four Bladers turn their heads.

"Hey! Stay out of this!" One blader said.

"….."

"Yeah, we a going to trash your bey since you barge in." His partner said.

"What those two said!" The blader on the opposite side said.

"You don't know who we are? Do you?"

"….." Then the sky starts to turn dark and the sky is seen to have fire coming down. Shinigami point a finger at them, "Crush…." Something dark and mysterious is coming out of the shadow, "Smasher."

The shadow grabs the bladers in a hold. They started to scream. Then Shinigami looks them in the eye, and then they all feel into a trance. In the mind of theirs, they are being scared and torture while hearing a demonic laugh in the back. They went into an overload of shock and scream one last time and the fell to the ground like a doll. Shinigami started to laugh, and laughs like a lunatic. A smile formed under the mask as Shin laughing up to the sky. Shinigami stops and look at the brain dead bladers.

"That…. was fun, now…. I'm going….. to eat."

Shin walks away from the bladers. Then though while walking.

'I think Gundam The 08th MS Team is on now. I'll watch it after I eat.'

**Next Day**

Shinigami is hearing the incident that was done with the blader. Shin just ignored it. A few minutes later Shinigami walks to the place where he took the bladers souls. There was a pile of grass so Shin walk over and sat down, and laid back. Staring up, at the big blue sky.

"I want the sky to be pitched black and have fire coming down." Shinigami emphasized flatly. 'I want to laugh on what I just said. It's amusing.'

All of the sudden, something fell next to Shinigami. Shin looks over and sees a person, who face apparently in the dirt. Shin move forward to poke the person till….

"Pegasus! Your okay!" said the person as he shoot up, and Shinigami shot back his hand. The person sees him. "Hey there! Sorry for scary you." He puts his hand behind his head, "Anyway, my name is Ginga Hagane and this is…" He shows Shin the bey, "My good friend Pegasus." Shinigami sees the bey. Ginga ask, "What is your name?" He said smiling.

'Shinigami, I sense something in this one. He might be the one.'

'Fine'

Ginga is still smiling and waiting for an answer. "Shinigami." Shin stated.

"Cool!"

A moment pass, Shinigami took out his bey, "Beyblade." Shinigami got ready to launch. "Now."

Ginga look a bit shock with the sudden request, but smile and got ready. "Ready?" Ginga ask.

Shin nod, "3."

"2!"

"1."

"Let it Rip!"

They shot out there Beys and a fierce battle started.

"Pegasus!"

Shinigami snap back to the situation and sees Ginga push of his feet by Ryuuga's immense power. Shinigami looks over and sees Daidouji cleaning his glasses.

"Heh. This isn't even a match." Daidouji said finishing up.

"Ginga!" Everybody yelled.

Benkei puts his hat in front of his face, "I can't watch!""

"Ginga." Shinigami mumbled. Kyoya noticed Shinigami said something.

Ginga got up, "It's fine." Everyone look at him shock, except Shinigami. Ginga continued limping up, "Pegasus can't lose to stuff like this. I won't let that Ryuuga guy defeat me!"

"Ginga…" Kenta said. Everyone is looking at him.

Ryuuga smirks at Ginga response.

'I can't afford to let my guard down now. I have to stay focused on Ryuuga. He's still not at his full strength…' Ginga thought. He tighten his fist, 'If there's any time to finish this, it's now!' Ginga yells "Go, Pegasus!" Pegasus is charging straight forward.

"Fool! You're only hurting yourself!" Ryuuga said. L-Drago charged forward too.

"Of course it hurts! No matter the force, we can take it!"

L-drago and Pegasus clash, but Pegasus is flung up into the air. "Interesting! Let's see how you take it, then!" Before Pegasus land back into the stadium; L-drago shot back into the air again.

Everyone started to flip out, except Shinigami and Kyoya.

"Go Pegasus!" Pegasus jump in the air, "Pegasus Shooting Star Attack!" Pegasus tried to make a blow on L-Drago, but was flung back.

Shinigami is getting lost in thoughts again.

* * *

"Go!" Shinigami yelled and ReDemo ended hitting Pegasus back.

"Whoa! Not Yet! Pegasus!" Ginga starts get more excited.

'This is exciting.' Shinigami thought.

'Shinigami, I want his spirit.'

'In other wards you want his soul.' Shinigami realized

'Correct, but not now.'

'Why?'

'He is not ready yet. Wait.'

'Fine'

Shinigami was caught off guard to what was about to happen.

"Pegasus Shooting Star Attack!"

"What?"

Shinigami sensed something and look at the battle. Shin heard Ryuuga.

"Why don't you get a stronger Bay from your dad and fight me." Ginga was caught off guard with the comment, "But I guess we know how that will end up, knowing how weak your dad was."

Ginga grew angry, "What did you say…? Try saying that again!"

The others are shock to what Ginga said. It even shock Shinigami.

"Try saying that again! If you make a fool of my dad again, I won't let it end that easily, you bastard!"

"Ginga…?" Kenta said still being in shock.

"I'll say it as much as you want. Your dad is a piece of shit." Ginga aura started glow a dark orange-red, Shinigami is taking an interest into Ginga's reaction, Ryuuga continue, "The son of a shit dad must be shit too. Get down and grovel at my feet, just like your dad did!"

Ginga snapped and made Pegasus go crazy.

"Huh?" Madoka gasp.

"Pegasus is…!" Kenta said.

"My dad is the greatest Blader. Stop screwing with me!" Pegasus all over the sudden stops shaking and went straight to attacking L-Drago. "You… I will never forgive! Go Pegasus!" Ginga yelled angrily. "Win! We will win!"

"Ginga! Calm down!" Kenta yelled.

"It won't work even if you hit him from above!" Benkei said.

"You'll just let him absorb all the power! Calm down and think of some countermeasures!" Madoka try to reason.

"I don't need counter measures!" Ginga said back which made her gasp in shock, "I'll give him all the power he wants! I'll crush him with all the power he doesn't absorb! "

Everyone is shock, "Ginga…" Kenta said

"I've never seen Ginga like this before…" Benkei said.

"Just what happened to Ginga…" Kyoya said.

"past." Shinigami mumble.

"No! Pegasus can't take this much longer!" Benkei yelled everyone look at Pegasus.

"Don't give up, Pegasus! Keep smashing him like that!"

Ryuuga said something, but Lighting cam striking down in the stadium. Making everyone flinched.

"Of course. He understood that deeply… as expected of Ryuuga-sama."

They all turn around "Daidouji!" Kyoya yelled.

"What do you mean?" Benkei ask.

"L-Drago absorbs its opponent's power as its own. However, to increase that power to its peak, you need an extreme amount of negative energy. For that reason, since he first obtained L-Drago, he has been using it in battle… slowly waking it up from its sleep while reviving its dormant power… there is also another bey that does the same and can't bring hell on to the earth… However, this time…" Daidouji explained.

They turn around, "Ginga…. NO!"

The battle goes on, Ryuuga questions, "Can you defeat me with that much power? A coward like you?"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

Merci started counting Ryuuga recovery percent but stops because of an overload. Ryuuga starts laughing.

"That jerk… He's just provoking Ginga…" Kyoya said.

"But why?" Kenta asks, then remember when Ginga fought Kyoya for the second time, "That Ginga is…" Then remember the time were Ginga told him of the Blader spirit. "My Ginga…" Kenta starts to cry, " No, Ginga…. Not like this…" He see Ginga saying, 'Crush him!' Kenta had it, "Stop it lready! Stop it, Ginga!" He yelled crying.

Ginga yelled, and Ryuga smirk, "That's enough, time to end this." He said. Suddenly L-Drago flick Pegasus back and something change.

Madoka noticed something on her laptop, "What? Ryuuga moved!"

"Darkness attack..!" A dark sphere formed on each of his hand. "Soaring Emperor Dragon Attack!" And formed them together and raise them to the sky. The lighting came down to the stadium and 3 dragons appear, shocking Ginga and the others. The 3 dragons attack Pegasus. Thrashing it endlessly till the dragons smash it on the ground creating a massive explosion.

"Pegasus!"

"Heh."

A light shine, the battle is over and Ginga is not the victor. Everyone is shock and Shinigami, to see Ginga to lose.

L-Drago Return to Ryuuga and smoke came out of his hand. "Heh, You lost Ginga. The 'Blader Spirit' guy full of hatred and anger."

Ginga look up shock, "Just who was it, who brought Ryuuga-sama to full recovery? It seems like it was you, doesn't it? I should give you my thanks, as well, Ginga Hagane-Kun." Daidouji said and Ginga look up.

Ryuuga walk over, "Daidouji."

"Yes, sir."

"The time has come. Hurry with preparations for Battle Bladers."

"Yes, Ryuuga-sama." Daidouji and Ryuuga walk away.

'Still think he is the one?'

'_Shinigami, I they didn't notice_.'

'Of course, I look different when I was with them.'

Shinigami looked at Ginga and see him in regret, then he said, "I'm sorry dad."

"Ginga…" Kenta said. As everybody stares at him.

Ginga kept crying and then scream into at the sky.

* * *

Ok? Alright Mitia

Hikari kagayaku asu e ima kara yuku kara matte

Nigezuni honno chotto dake demo

OK?Alright? mitia

Ironna omoi ga kongaragatte

Omowazu makesou ni natte

Sorademo kashkana mon wa kokoro ni hitotsu dake

OK? Alright? Mitia

* * *

_**Next time…**_

...…. "Shinigami your…" …...

* * *

CliffHanger….. **Please Review.** -_-


	14. Identity Reveal

Chapter 14….. It is really a good one. XD Enjoy~! X3

* * *

Beyblade Beyblade Metal Fight Gangan bakuten meippai!

Beylade Beyblade Metal Figth Seiippi!

Metal Heart!

3,2,1, Go Shoot!

_**Previously…**_

Shinigami looked at Ginga and see him in regret, then he said, "I'm sorry dad."

"Ginga…" Kenta said. As everybody stares at him.

Ginga kept crying and then scream into at the sky.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Pegasus is fighting L-Drago, but no matter what Pegasus done, it all fail. Ryuuga commands L-Drago to take Pegasus down. L-Drago attacks Pegasus down with no mercy. Pegasus is destroyed

Ginga screams, "Pegaus!" Then GInga found himself reaching for the one light on in the beyblade workshop terrified. "A dream…."He said relieved, then grab Pegasus and stared at it. He puts it down at his cold food and fell back asleep.

* * *

**At the same time**

"Why?..."

"Why am I… alone?"

"I hate… having emotion."

"Yes, that why you were trained to be merciless."

Someone is looking around and sees nothing.

"It's Dark, I hate it."

"It's dark."

"Where am I?"

"Anyone there?"

"You are born in darkness… Therefore you are always alone."

"What? It's not true"

"Hidden in darkness… Nobody wants you they all hate you."

"I won't believe it!"

"Your Fate is Decided! You cannot change it!"

"I … I … it can't…"

Something grabs someone arm. The person turns around and smiles but then is turn in to scream.

"NO! Get off me! Let Go!"

"I don't want to be alone!"

"Yes you will!"

"I want a …"

Shinigami wakes up almost screaming. Shinigami is breathing heavily and realize.

"A dream…" Shin said looking at ReDemo. "Air." Shin got jump and left the room Madoka let Shin sleep in.

* * *

**The next Morning**

Madoka is typing on her computer in the workshop and Shinigami is crouched on the little table staring at Ginga cold uneaten food, like snake going to eat a mouse.

"Huh? Where's Ginga?" Madoka turns around and sees Kenta and Benkei.

"He said he was going out for a bit." She responded.

"Oh…" Kenta said.

"Ah!" Benkei saw the uneaten food. "Looks yummy!" He does not see Shinigami staring it down.

"Ginga didn't eat anything yesterday, so I made it for him, but… if you want, you can have it." She said

"Itadakimasu!" Benkei grabs the burger and starts gulfing it down. Shinigami just went to munch on the fries still in the same position, disappointed to not get the burger.

"That's Ginga, I wonder if he's okay…" She said tired.

"This is so delicious!" Benkei exclaimed

Kenta remembered Ryuuga and Ginga battle.

"To think that Ginga would lose completely… It must have been a shock." Madoka explain.

"So what?" Benkei talks with is mouth full, "A Beybattle is always a serious match. And in a match, there are winners and there are losers. If he gets depressed over a loss or two, then just quit Blading!"

"Well that's true, but…" Nobody knew Ginga is listening to this conversation, "But is that all there is to it…?" Madoka questions.

"Huh?"

"I don't think he'd be so depressed just over losing." Kenta said

"Then what do you think?" Benkei said

"Ginga wasn't himself, back there. He was really angry, and wasn't enjoying the battle at all." Flashblack to where Ginga is going out of control. "He just attacked with hatred. I'm sure something happened with that Ryuuga person!" Kenta answered.

"Something…?" Benkei said.

They heard a scream and turn around. "Ginga!" Kenta said.

"Why are you eating it, Benkei? Shinigami? I was going to eat it when I got back…!" He runs up to Benkei, "Give back my 3-pounder! Shinigami stop eating my fries!"Benkei starts to struggle keep the burger away from Ginga.

Benkei and Ginga started to argue till Kenta friends came down and challenge Ginga. Ginga Hesitated for a moment but accepted the challenge. The started the battle as Ginga is about to attack, he thought of Ryuuga which strikes him with fear and cost him the match. Everyone is shock to Ginga losing. He tries covering up that he didn't eat and left. Benkei try to stop him, but Ginga just left.

"Ginga! Kenta said.

Madoka is speechless.

"It might be impossible!" Kyoya said standing at the door way.

"Kyoya!" Madoka said.

"The fight with Ryuuga probably haled some great meaning to him of which we have no idea. Losing that fight is breaking his heart!" Kyoya said.

"Can't we help him?" Madoka said

"Not possible. He has to do it himself." Kyoya Answered

Kenta turn to where Ginga left, "Ginga…"

Shinigami finish the fries and got up and started to walk up the stairs till, "Shinigami, Where are you going?" Madoka ask and everyone stared at Shin.

"out." Shinigami turn and left.

After Shin left, Benkei ask "Hey, Madoka how did you and Kenta meet Shinigami?"

Kenta answers for her, "I meet him when we were going to get Saggitario from you. I saw him at the entrance of the place where you told us to come. He was just staring at the top, and Ginga saw him and said long time no see. He doesn't seem to talk much. Even when he does talk, it just one word."

Madoka adds in, "Yeah, he seems to see the negative side of things."

Kenta remember something, "oh, Ginga said he met him somewhere, but they battle each other. That's all I know."

"Really…" Kyoya said. 'I don't trust him at all. I should follow him.'

* * *

**At the River**

Shinigami is on a bridge where the train runs across the river. Shin is standing on the edge of the bridge and stares down at the water below. Shinigami just went into deep thought.

'You know that thing you talk about. The Blader Spirit that night.'

'_Yes, what's on your mind_.'

'That Blader Spirit, it's a bunch of…' Shinigami said the rest out loud "BullShit."

Shinigami seems to be oblivious to everything. Kyoya followed Shin to the bridge and see him on the edge. He notice the train coming, before he could yell something, he sees Shinigami leaning forward almost to the point of falling and hears him say,

"Ginga lost."

Shinigami hears the train,till

"Watch out!" Kyoya touches Shinigami shoulder, which made Shin lose balance and fall into the river.

The train pasted by and there are 2 splashes. Shinigami started to struggle in the river currents. (Not the best swimmer and his hat fell of.) Kyoya grab Shinigami, (which ended up unzipping Shin jacket all the way), but started to fight, and pushed him away. Shinigami went under the water and lost breath. Kyoya grab Shinigami and pulled him on the grass. Shinigami is Kyoya is catching his breath not even looking and Shinigami fainted for a bit. Shinigami regain consciousness and stand up. He feels mad at Kyoya.

"What the Hell."

Kyoya feels affended by the comment, "You the one about to kill youself! You justed stand there like an idiot!whe a train is going to crash into you, jump dammit!" Kyoya got up, "Don't stand…" Kyoya stop, when he turns around to be shock to what he sees.

"What?" Shinigami is starting to even madder.

"Shinigami your … a girl." Kyoya said shock.

Shinigami realized now, her hat fell off, her hood and mask slip off, and her jacket is unzip. It is clearly obvious she is a girl with a nice chest. Kyoya notice it clearly what he though was a "he"… is a she. Then, Shinigami pulls out her launcher and bey and point it at him.

"Destroy." Shin said

'_Shin, what are you doing?_'

'I'm going to get rid of him.'

'_No, I won't allow it! Besides your hasn't heal_,'

Shinigami is about to attack Kyoya, but ReDemo stop her. Shinigami neck started to burn as well. Kyoya sees Shinigami in pain, she drops her launcher to the ground, it got worse when her right arm started to bleed again. Kyoya runs to her.

"Hey! You okay!" He said.

Shinigami pushed away, 'Fine, Fine! I won't do it! Stop! It burns! It burns!'

'_Good_.'

'But I will destroy him, he doesn't play my game.'

The pain stop and she catches her breath. She turns away from him.

"I would Destroy you, but you were just saved barely."

"What? I just saved you!" Kyoya sound pissed.

"I could destroy you, I was just holding back when we first battle."

"I don't bel…" Kyoya is cut when Shinigami Bey went really close to cut the side of his face. The Bey went back to her.

"How would you like to play a game?"

"What?" Kyoya is getting confused.

"The game is simple. If I win. I destroy your Leone," She points to Leone. "But if you win…" She paused for a moment and Kyoya is starting to pissed off even more. " You save Leone. Plus,I will do anything you want no matter what request. I will do it."

"You're not destroying Leone." Kyoya answered.

"Good, you can't escape the game."

"Fine, what is the game you want to play?"

"What is my name?" There is a long silent, staring each other eye to eye. She continued on, "You have one chance; you have as much time, till I set a stop. Plus, I will give you a hint; I have a unique name that you least expect, one more thing you cannot tell anyone."

"I will not lose. I will win." Kyoya said

Shinigami walks away and turns around, "It Show time." Then leaves.

Kyoya is just trying to figure out what just happen. He just realized that Shinigami had ash black hair tie up in two pigtails on the bottom of her head and red eyes dark as blood, which is a bit weird.

'So Shinigami is a girl. She literally wants to destroy Leone, and the only way to save Leone is to find out her name. Shinigami is not her real name… Now that I think about it.' He remembered when he first battled Shinigami. Lelone strong wind flung her to the tree, and the tree branch fell on her arm. 'Dammit, I hurt a girl. Bet she look like a nice girl without those heavy cloths. Not the point. Maybe she wants revenge on me. I said sorry. Then again, I don't think it has anything to do with that.' Kyoya starting to get frustrated and ruffle his hair. "Dammit!"

* * *

**Shinigami is in an alley** sitting on a crate.

'_Shin, remind me. Who else is playing your game?_'

'Remember… It's..'

* * *

Shinigami is fell on her butt, and her hat fell off. Her bey is right next to her.

"Shinigami, you alright?" Ginga runs over to her. Put his hand out.

"…" Doesn't accept his hand and got up by herself.

"Wow! For a girl, you can sure Beyblade." He said in a happy voice.

"Huh?" Then she notice what just happen. 'Might as well say what I want straight forward. Maybe I should play a game first.' She turns to Ginga. "I want your soul."

There was a moment of silent.

Ginga started to laugh, "Hahahaha!"

Shinigami is keeping straight, 'Was it something I said?'

'_You know I think it's better if bet the soul on a game_.'

'Well…'

Ginga finished laughing, "Shinigami, you're funny. Your lying when you said 'I want your soul.' Hahaha!" Ginga even did the imitation of her showing no emotion when it was stated.

'Do I look like that when I talk? Do I even sound like that?' Then Shiningami said to him, "I don't lie."

Ginga stop, knowing it was serious, "Well, Why?"

"Reasons." Then Shinigami though, 'Now's my chance.' She looks down then straight at him. "Let's play a game."

* * *

Shinigami re-bandage her arm and looks around to see no one. She manages to cover herself again to look like the boy everybody thinks she is. She looks up in the alley she is in and she the starry night sky.

"BullShit." She said with the thought of the blader spirit. "BullShit." She said again.

She got off the crate she was sitting on and walk out of the alley and into the city.

* * *

Ok? Alright Mitia

Hikari kagayaku asu e ima kara yuku kara matte

Nigezuni honno chotto dake demo

OK?Alright? mitia

Ironna omoi ga kongaragatte

Omowazu makesou ni natte

Sorademo kashkana mon wa kokoro ni hitotsu dake

OK? Alright? Mitia

**_Next time…_**

**Kenta:** Aahh! This is Terrible! Ginga! He just suddenly disappeared from town, without saying a word to us. With only a slight clue, we left on a journey to find Ginga. There, a very mysterious person appeared in front of us, who wouldn't tell us anything. Huh? Hyouzan's hyou and mamono's ma?You don't normally say yourself that you're not suspicious. Next time _Chapter 15!_ Let it Rip!

* * *

You either saw this coming or not. Either way I hope you enjoyed. :3 The fun stuff is going to start….hehehe… :D THANK YOU! **Please REVIEW**~ X3


	15. Ginga Disappearence

Chapter 14 is the bomb being drop. XD Anyway, I said it before the fun is about to start. Hehehe. :D Enjoy~!

* * *

Beyblade Beyblade Metal Fight Gangan bakuten meippai!

Beylade Beyblade Metal Figth Seiippi!

Metal Heart!

3,2,1, Go Shoot!

_**Previously…**_

She looks up in the alley she is in and she the starry night sky.

"BullShit." She said with the thought of the blader spirit. "BullShit." She said again.

She got off the crate she was sitting on and walk out of the alley and into the city.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Train Station: A small one, In the middle of nowhere**

Shinigami is looking around the surrounding. She looks over to Madoka, Kenta and Benkei. They look very serious.

"So, where should we go now?" Madoka ask

"What? Um…" Kenta hestates with a sweat mark.

Benkei sees Kyoya talking the Station man.

Kyoya calls them, "Hey, let's go!"

"Y-Yes! Kyoya-san!" Benkei runs to him, Shinigami was right behind walking.

"Wait up! Kenta and Madoka said together.

Kenta went ahead and then lag back for Madoka to ask, " Don't you have a bit too much luggage?" it is a big luggage, that's slow her doen too.

"A girl has to have certain necessities." She said in defense.

Kyoya , Shinigami, and Benkei to just looked at them and then just walk ahead.

* * *

As everyone walk **deep into the forest**, Kenta told them about Ginga's past.

"Ginga went through all that…" Kyoya said

"Ginga is always so bright, so it's bit hard to imagine." Madoka said

"Ginga…" Kenta said depress, "For him to just leave without saying anything to us…"

"He didn't want us to worry about him." Madoka said. "But… it's a bit sad."

"Indeed." Benkei agreed.

"…" Shinigami is keeping quiet to all of this.

"He's in that place called Koma Village, right?" Kyoya ask Kenta.

"I think so." He answered

"Think? What do you mean?" Kyoya ask

"That's just the only place I know where Ginga might be…"

"nice." Shinigami said, 'How did I ever come along on this man hunt.'

"How so?" Benkei ask

"When people feel hurt, they start to miss their hometown, don't they?" Madoka said

"Really?" Benkei said

" 'Won't know till you try,' huh?"  
They all keep walking, "W-Wait a sec! Can't we go a little slower?"

"Madoka-chan, are you all right with all that luggage?" Kenta ask

"Y-Yeah…"

* * *

**Time passes by.**

"That Ginga.. This is some place to live, isn't it?" Benkei said walking to where Kyoya stop.

Kyoya is on the top of the cliff observing the view, Shinigsmi next to him and is doing the same.

"Hm?" Kyoya turn his head, to think someone was looking. But it is imagination I guess.

On the other hand, 'Were being watched aren't we.'

'_I believe so._'

'Geez… their fast.'

'_Well, we did the same in a way._'

'You told me to stalk Ginga, idiot!'

'_You carried out my orders, so you did_!'

Benkei finally got up and saw Kyoya looking at something, "What is it, Kyoya-san?" Kyoya looks at him, then looks back. Benkei turn to see, "Kyoya-san…?"

"No. Must be my imagination." Kyoya turns and walks away past Shinigami, "Keep an eye out." He said past her.

"whatev." She mumbled and continued on.

* * *

They gotten **further in the forest** and stop at a waterfall. Madoka is relaxing her feet in the water and Kenta splashes his face.

"I feel revived!" He said

Then Kyoya grab Kenta's backpack and Benkei grab Madoka's luggage. Shinigami is just doing something on a tree near-by.

"Pick up the pace. If we don't hurry, we'll lose the daylight." Kyoya explain

"Indeed." Benkei said, Both of them turn and starts to walk away.

"Eh?" Kenta said

"Wait a second!" Madoka said. Kenta is about to go after then, a Shocking pain happen on his foot and he falls to the ground. "Kenta! What's wrong?" she asks shock.

"F-Foot…. Cramp…" Kenta said lifting his face.

"I though so." She said with a sweat mark.

"Can you walk?" Kyoya ask

"Really… what luggage." Benkei said

Madoka and Kenta feel affended by the comment.

"What do you mean 'luggage'?" Kenta said

"That was uncalled for!" Madoka yelled

Kenta twitched his mouth so did Benkei, "What? Why am I the bad guy here?" he said angry. Kyoya is just watching on what is going to happen. Benkei is stomping his foot like a bull and yelled "I'm not your luggage mule!" He kicks a branch high up. The branch went flying and hit… a bee hive. "Eh?" The bee's are angry and chase him around. Benkei is screaming and running "Why?" said running back and forth, then starts running around in circles.

Kyoya looks mad, and behind him Madoka and Kenta hopping around, "Retribution!" She said.

"By the bees!" Kenta adds.

Then, "Aaah! Foot cramps…" they said falling.

Kyoya is now pissed off. He looks at Shin.

"Done." She said and back away from the tree and puts away the kunai she had in her hand.

He sees the kunai and a bunny carved into a tree. 'What the Hell?' He thought.

* * *

**After**

There are sandwiches on a cloth over a tree stump. Madoka, Kenta and Benkei are around it. Kyoya is distant from them looking the other way and Shinigami is doing the same, but she is away from Kyoya and the others, plus she is crouching down.

"Wow! Looks delicious!" Benkei said starting to drool.

"Let's all eat now." Madoka said.

"Yeah! Thanks for the food!" Benkei grab a bunch of sandwiches.

"Benkei! Not fair, you took all the ones with ham!" Kenta complain.

"Don't worry about such small details." Benkei starts scarfing them down two by two.

"At least eat some vegetable ones too!" Madoka said.

"My ham!" Kenta yells.

Kyoya is standing there with his arm cross looking at the scenery. He apparently had a sandwich and looks back at them to see if they're not watching and started eating it like a cat. Shinigami is just thinking with a sandwich in her hand.

'Why do want me to crouch like this.'

'_So no one will get near you_.'

'… This makes look like a creeper.'

'_No, it makes you the cool type_.'

'ReDemeo, I'm starting to wonder who is more anime?'

'_I have no choice. You always have it on the shows you want._'

'Yeah, it's boring to watch educational stuff. I had enough of that when I left that place.'

'_Geez… You act those idiots over there with sandwiches._'

The others scream and Shinigami sees them yelling at a monkey. The monkey ate the sandwiches. Before Shin knew it Kenta and Madoka are going to leave on their own in one direction and Kyoya and Benkei to the other. They just left.

"…."

"forgot." Shinigami said and lost which way the others went.

"crap."

* * *

Shinigami keep walking, but the scenery hasn't change. She stops. She looks at her hand.

'Oh, yeah I forgot. I should eat my sandwich.'

She sat down and took of her hat, hood, and mask, which it made it obvious she is a girl under all these clothes, "itadakimasu." She eats it.

'it taste good, now I know why they're were so upset.'

Shinigami did not understand the situation the whole time. She though it was about food. After she put back everything she took off. She walk a little more trying to find any of them.

'Man, this is horrible.'

'_You should have with either one of them._'

'Since I'm lost, I am going to make marks on trees.'

She walks up to some tree. After a few minutes.

"done."

On the tree is a bunny, '_What the Hell?_'

'Whats wrong with a bunny.'

'_you could of just put an X and move on._'

'No, it must that stands out, but camouflage.'

'_A pathetic rabbit_.'

'It's not pathetic. It's...'

'_It's what?_'

'It's the only thing I can draw.'

'_You got to be joking_.'

'...'

'_Got to admit, you draw rabbits pretty good._'

'...'

'_You can keep going._'

'ok.'

* * *

She draws a few more bunnies on the trees.

'Well I better hop to it.'

'_Don't say that._'

'Fine.'

* * *

She **walk further** till she saw a path.

"save."

She walk to it and sees the other talking to a boy with white hair.

'So he's the one that was following us.'

As she approaches them. They see her.

"Shinigami!" Kenta said with a smile.

They rest said, "Shinigami…!" They complete forgot Shin was even with them.

The boy walks up to Shin, "Hi! My name is Hyouma, and you must be Shinigami. Right?"

She nod. She sees Kyoya suspicious of Hyouma. After they started walking down the path.

Kyoya mumbles to Shin, "Where were you?"

"forgotten." She said in response.

Kyoya chuckle a bit to the answer, but is stop with a powerful punch to the side. He grunted a bit and looks at her with the WTF? Face. She does not respond to it. Shortly after he had his serious look back on.

"don't… trust." She said and walks forward.

He looks at to her. He sees that she figure everything out. Kyoya does not trust Hyouma and Shinigami. He walks along the path keeping a close on Hyouma, while the gang is clueless to Hyouma appearance.

* * *

Ok? Alright Mitia

Hikari kagayaku asu e ima kara yuku kara matte

Nigezuni honno chotto dake demo

OK?Alright? mitia

Ironna omoi ga kongaragatte

Omowazu makesou ni natte

Sorademo kashkana mon wa kokoro ni hitotsu dake

OK? Alright? Mitia

_**Next time…**_

**Kyoya:** Aiming towards Koma Village, we continue to wander in the mountains when the enigmatic Hyouma finally shows his true collors! In his hand shines a never-before-seen, mysterious Bey. To get in our way… Don't tell me he's part of the dark Nebula? No matter who opposes us we haven't the time to stop! It's come to this, so let's have a match with the Beys. Let's go Hyouma! Next time Chapter 16! Let it Rip!

* * *

Yes it's getting even awesomer. XD I promise myself that I will do at least 2 chapters this month and I did. :D Hope you enjoyed it! It is going to get even better and better. **PLEASE REVIEW!** Thank You~! X3


	16. The Mysterious Hyoma Reveal?

Beyblade Beyblade Metal Fight Gangan bakuten meippai!

Beylade Beyblade Metal Figth Seiippi!

Metal Heart!

3,2,1, Go Shoot!

_**Previously…**_

Kyoya does not trust Hyouma and Shinigami. He walks along the path keeping a close on Hyouma, while the gang is clueless to Hyouma appearance.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**In the mountains**

"What?" We have to walk through here again?" Kenta and Madoka said

Benkei almost slip of the cliff.

"Please watch your steps. Just a little bit and we'll back on an easy path." Hyouma said

Benkei gain back his balance and sigh in relief.

"Woa…wait a sec…" Kenta plead, Hyouma looks back, "Could we take our time…? If we don't…"

"If we don't we'll get to heaven before we get to Koma Village." Madoka said

"or hell." Shinigami adds in and Kyoya and Benkei are looking down the cliff.

"Oh, I'm sorry. We'll go a little slower from here." Hyouma said.

'This guy…' Kyoya thought.

* * *

**Rocky Path**

"The GPS isn't working. I'm not sure where we are right now." Madoka said looking at her mini laptop.

"Are we on the easy path yet?" Kenta ask.

"I've had enough of these Cliffside paths." Benkei said tired.

"Your efforts will be rewarded." Hyouma said in response. "These mountains are the Wandering Mountains. Once we get out of here, you're better off having me along."

Kyoya have a pebble on his hand and he puts it down. Nobody notice that Shinigami is carving a bunny again on the rocks.

* * *

**Grassy path**

"Are we there yet?" Kenta ask

"Just a little bit more."

* * *

**Forest path**

"My feet hurt."

"Just a little bit more."

* * *

**Mountain Path?**

Everyone's stomach starts to growl.

"Just a little bit more."

* * *

**The Scenery is changing a lot**

"Hey, how many times have you said 'Just a little bit more'?" Kneta said

"We've walked quite a bit, right?" Madoka said

"And I feel that the scenery hasn't changed at all." Benkei said

* * *

They reach the **rocky path**,

"Mountain paths all ten to look alike!" Hyouma said in response, "you're just imagining things!" He turns around, "Now! Let's go!" He starts to walk away when,

"Wait up!" Kyoya said

"Is something wrong?" Hyouma ask not facing the others.

"Is this really the right path?" Kyoya ask.

"Yes, of course." Hyouma responds

"Then why are we going in circles?" Kyoya yells.

"Going in circles? What are you-"

"Quit messing around! Look at those rocks!" He points at his pile of rocks, "I placed a rock here each time we passed through here."

"Me … too." Shinigami points at a giant rock that has a fairly large bunny drawn on.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Kenta said in shock, along with Madoka and Benkei who are shock to.

"This guy just leading us in circles." Kyoya said, they look at Shin and she nods her head in a agreement.

"Huh? But why?" Madoka ask

"You said there would be an easier path up ahead!" Benkei yells

"Well, there should have been." Hyouma then looks both ways, "Huh… that's strange." Then turns to them, "I wonder why.."

Kyoya is ready to Beyblade, "I've had enough of your games! What the hell are you planning?"

"Hold on! Kyoya!" Kenta went in front of him.

"You can't use your Bey against an innocent person!" Madoka went in front of him too.

"If he's a fellow Blader, then there's no problem!" Kyoya said back. His eyes sharpen, "Pull it ou. You have one, don't you… A Beyblade."

Hyouma seem to know Kyoya can see through him, he plays dumb, "Well, I think there's been a misunderstanding. Anyway, let's continue." He starts walking, "If we take our time, it'll start to get dark."

Kyoya had it, "How much longer are you going to keep up this act? I'll just have to make you pull it out." He shoots out Leone.

Kenta and Madoka are shock, "Kyoya!"

Leone hits a cliff above Hyouma. Small pieces of the cliff came at him, but Hyouma dodge them. Then a giant piece of rock is going straight at him. Hyouma finally shot his bey at it.

"Aries! Sheep Horn Throw!" Hyouma's Bey hit the giant piece head on and destroys it. The destruction causes a debris. When it cleared Hyouma had his bey in his hand. "It's a beautiful Bey, isn't it?"

Madoak looks it up on her laptop, "There's no data on this thing! It's a defense type that I've never seen."

"You've never seen it?" Hyouma said, he smirks, "I guess you haven't. I didn't to have to show it to you. But… now you have seen it… I have no other choice."

"What do you mean by 'No choice'?" Kenta ask

"Who the hell are you?" Benkei ask

"What are you going to do with us?" Madoka said

"Bastard! Don't tell me you're from Dark Nebula?" Kyoya said.

"That means you intentionally." Kenta said.

"You never intended on getting us to Koma Village." Benkei exclaimed.

Hyouma laughs, "If you want to know that, you'll have to beat me in a battle. If even one of you can beat ma, I'll show you the way." Hyouma gets ready to battle.

"Don't take me lightly; I can take you down by myself." Kyoya said as he is about to battle.

"You don't need to bother with this guy Kyoya-san. I'll take care of him. Wait! I'll do it!" Benkei Said, shocking Kyoya.

"Mine." Shinigami said, which shock both of them, then

"Wait! I'll do it!" They all look at Kenta. Kyoya and Benkei were shock. Kenta looks at Sagittario, "We don't have time to mess around here! I want to see Ginga as soon as possible. That's why…"

"Kenta…" Benkei said, then looks at Kyoya who is still ready to battle, "Kyoya-san."

He puts his launcher down and looks away, "Do as you want." Benkei looks at Shinigami.

"next."

Kenta looks at them "Kyoya! Shinigami!"

"It' seem you've finally decided." Hyouma said

Kenta is ready, "I'm Kenta Yumiya, Ginga's best friend."

"Lets battle!" Hyouma said.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it Rip!"

Aries and Sagittario starts to clash with each other. It on gones for a bit.

"Go, Sagittario!"

They kept clashing with each other, again and again. Madoka scanning the battles and focus on Aries.

"Against a defense type like Aries, a stamina type like Sagittario is at a disadvantage." Madoka said

"So turn it into an endurance game!" Benkei yells.

"Alright! Sagittario!"

Sagittario is clashing with Aries but backs away and stands there.

"Just as I expected. But is that really alright? You want to see your friend as soon as possible, don't you?" Hyouma said slyly

"Sh-Shut up! Sagittario has its way of fighting." Kenta said

"In an endurance game, the defense type is going to lose, so if the battle takes too long, you're at disadvantage." Benkei yells with his arms in the air.

"That's right. Then let's finish this already!" Aries went full speed toward shocks everyone. "Did you already forget about the power that Aries already showed you? Aries! Sheep Horn Throw!" Aries came faster.

Everyone are scared for Kenta. "You fell for it." Kenta said, "In order to beat Aries, I've got to seal away those horns!" Aries ram through a giant rock, "He used the horns in order to throw the rock away. Yhis is a Chance! Sagittario!" Sagittario is on fire and is heading for Aries, "I'll win. Let's go! Finishing move! Sagittario! Flame Claw! Go!"

The Centaur and the Ram clash.

Aries is thrown back a bit.

"To think he not only has stamina, but attack power, as well." Hyouma said

"Alright!" Benkei said, Madoka felt relieve, but..

"No, Not yet." Kyoya said Aries landed and still is spinning.

"Damn, as expected from defense type." Benkei said

"But it was still effective." Kyoya adds

"power." Shin said

"Now Kenta!" Madoka calls.

"Yosh, one more! Sagittario"

Sagittario charge at Aries. Before the impact Aries made a spin turn. The head up, "Climb up, Aries!" The Ram goes up the hill.

Benkei gets mad, "What're you doing? Go after him!"

"Easy for you to say…" Kenta said, "Sagittario!" Sagittario went for a rock and jumps off it. "That's right! Jump!" It could not make it and Sagittario fall and stops. Kenta lost. Aries made it to the top of the hill.

Hyouma there too and feels the air, "Hum… The wind feels great! It's a nice view, too! Having a Beyblattle here, it's no wonder I feel so good! Anyway, let's continue here! Huh? I won?"

The others runs up to Kenta, "Kenta? What're you doing?" Benkei said

"fail." Shin said

"Don't say that!" Madoak said to Shinigami

"I'm sorry! Even though I drew him into a corner. I'm sorry, everyone! I'm sorry, Ginga." Kenta starts to cry.

Kyoya see Kenta, "Yosh, I'm next!"

"No." Kyoya looks at Shinigami, "next."

"Nice bunny. Never saw that Shinigami." Hyouma said impressed how well the rabbits drawn there.

"Thanks." Shinigami said, without a care.

Suddenly, Benkei steps in, "No. I'm the one who'll go. I'll avenge Kenta." He then has the burning spirit of a bull behind him.

* * *

Everyone is on the hill now, Benkei and Hyouma are ready to battle.

"My name's Benkei!" I'm Ginga eternal rival!"

"Oh. Really?" Madoka said

"Baka." Shinigami said. Kenta and Kyoya look at them.

"Let's go! 3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it Rip!"

Aries and Bull went straight for each other. Bull hit Aries back. "Let's finish this right away!" Benkei yells.

"Well, I can't go head to head against such power." Hyouma said.

Aries is being chase by Dark Bull, "You're mine! Dark Bull!"

Aries made a quick turn from bull, but he follows. Chasing around the rocks Aries can't lose Bull. They go around the gang.

"You snake! But there won't be anywhere to run, like you did before." Benkei said. Bull is about ot close in on Aries. "I've got you!"

Hyouma smirks, as Bull is about to attack Aries, it makes a quick turn. Bull tries again and again to attack it, but Aries does the same.

Benkei getting really pissed off, "Damn! Stop running away!"

Aries stops and this shocks Benkei, "Fine." Hyouma said.

"Ah… a .. Thanks. Take this! Bull Upper!"

"Don't Benkei!" Kenta yells.

"It's a trap!" Madoka yells.

"Aries! Sheep Horn Throw!" Aries is ready to do its special move.

"B-Bull!" Bull stops barely.

"Too bad!" Hyouam said

"That was close! Aries had that trick up its sleeve." Benkei said relieve.

"Pay attention!" Kyoya said, Benkei turns around, "Don't get distracted. Remember what our goal is!"

"Y-Yes, Kyoya-san!" Benkei turns back. "That's right! Our goal is to meet up with Ginga. If we take care of this guy, we can force him to tell us how to get to him." Bull turns around and head for Aries.

"Ah! It looks like he's bringing out his ultimate attack again." Kenta said

"What will he do?" Madoak said

"When the enemy comes from below, I'll just get even lower!"

"A strategy so naïve it could catch him off guard." Kyoya smirks, "Go for it, Benkei!"

Bull clash with Aries cause an explosion, "He did it!" Kanta said.

"No problem!" Benkei said, but is shock that Aries is still spinning.

"Heh! That was close!" Hyouma said

"Why?" Madoka said

"No way." Benkei said, "Alright! One more time!"

Bull did the same thing, but this time Aries dodge it.

"This time it worked." Kenat said

"fail." Shinigami said.

"Stop with the fail!" Madoak yells at Shin, not believing it.

Till the debris cleared everyone is shock to see Aries is still spinning.

"It definitely looked like a direct hit… but…" Madoka said

"O-One more!" Benkei yells.

Bull does it again, Aries is still standing.

"This guy.. Why?" Kyoya is shock.

Benkei is gripping his fist, "One more… One more time!" Again it happen and again Aries is still standing, "Dammit! Why? Why won't it work?" Bull starting to slow down spinning.

"Bull's rotation!" Kenta said

"One more attack is the limit." Benkei said, Bull is still slowing down, "if that so, let's put everything into this last hit. But, Madoka!"

"Huh?"

"Please! Figure out Aries's secret!"

"G-Got it!"

Benkei looks up to the sky, "and Kyoya-san…"

"Yeah! Leave it to me!" Kyoya said calmly.

'It sounds like he going to die after this. What a moron.' Shinigami though.

"Ready to fight to the last man? Why do you want to fight that bad?"

"If we beat you, we can get out of here! Then we can meet Ginga!"

"Is that because he's your friend? Because he's your rival? Or maybe…"

"like you would understand!" Benkei is so pumped up, "Bull!" Bull power increase and went charging to Aries, "Final attack!"

"If that's true, I'll give it everything too!"

Bull and Aries are at it. "Lower!" Benkei yells.

"Don't give in!" Hyouma said

"Lower!"

"Don't give in!"

Aries and bull are going lower and kept going lower, "Lower! Lower!"

"Don't give in!"

"Lower! Lower! Lower!"

"Don't give in! Don't give in! Don't give in!"

"Lower! Lower! Lower! Lower! Lower! Lower!"

Suddenly, Dark Bull went underground.

"Dark Bull…" Madoka said

"Disappeared?" Kenta said

"No, it went underground?" Hyouma said.

Then the hill started to shake. Everyone is shock, a big explosion happen. Bull come out hitting Aries up from below. The bull hit the ram. "Take that! Ultimate attack! Dark Bull! Red Horn Upper!"

"It was right underneath!" Kyoya said with a smirk.

Kenta smiles, "It was a direct hit!"

Madoak looks at her laptop, "T-This is…"

Hyouma chuckles, "Aries! Gone with the Wind!" Aries spin track glows and went past Dark Bull.

It surprise the others,

Kyoya made a face.

"No Way!" Kenta said

"The track spun!" Madoka said

"…" Shinigami did not show any emotion or interest, just staring.

"What kind of ultimate attack is that?" Benkei yells

Madoka analyzed it on her laptop, "That attack was completely evaded! Incredible! That kind of a Bey…"

"Fending off any attack.." Hyouma said, "That's Aries's Eternal Defense Track. It seems my secret has been discovered. But this match is mine!" Bull is up in the air. "Aries! Sheep Horn Throw!" When Bulkl came down Aries hit it dead on. Dark Bull is thrown back at Benkei in an explosion. When the dust cleared, Dark Bull has stop and Hyouma is the winner.

Benkei bends down and grabs bull, he looks at it, then yells in the forest, "Bull!"

* * *

"Being able to fend off an enemies attack with a special Track." Hyouma said

Kyoya is ready to battle, "I see. That means it's an ultimate defense type. But can it evade my Leone's ultimate attack? I'm Kyoya tategami. I'm Ginga's-"

He is cut off, "Well, everyone let's get going."

Kyoya is like what?

"I'll show you to the village of Beyblade, Koma Village."

"… Huh?" Benkei, Madoka, and Kenta said, Kyoya is still in battling position.

"What's wrong? Let's get going!" Hyouma said

"You do know where Koma Village is…?" Bankei said

"Of course I do." Hyouma said, then smiles, "After all that's where I'm from…"

"Ehh?" Benkei, Madoka, and Kenta said

"You're not a pawn of Dark Nebula?" Madoka said

"Then why didn't you just show us how to get to Koma Village?" Kneta ask

"act." Shinigami said.

Hyouma turns around, "Koma is a secret Village. I can't show just anyone how to get there. I was going to show how to get there, but in order to see if you were worthy…"

"So you were just testing us?" Kenta ask

He turns back to them,"Yeah! I was testing your feelings towards Ginga and your love for Bey. I understand now."

Benkei, Madoka, and Kenta run up to him, "That means we passed the test?" Benkei ask

"Yes!" Hyouma responds

"That means Hyouma-san is Ginga's-" Kenta said

""you got it." Hyouma said, "I'm an old friend of Ginga."

Hyouma remember his childhood memory with Ginga.

"We used to play together!" He continued.

"Really?" Kenta said

"So that's how it was?" Madoka said

"Ginga really made some great friends." Hyouma said

This made Madoka, Kneta, and Benkei smile, "Ah, sorry! But can you move that rock?" They turn to see a giant rock there. Benkei moves it and see stairs under it. "it's a shortcut to the Village." Hyouma explains.

"In a place like this?" Benkei said

"Alright let's go! Be careful of your footing." Hyouma said, everyone run past Kyoya, who is still in battle position.

Kyoya is left out in the dust, Shinigami goes up to him and starts poking the side of his face, till she gets a reaction. She kept going for about a minute, till…

"Will you quit it." Kyoya said as he turns his face pissed off to Shin in the same position.

Shinigami didn't hear on time and ended up poking his nose, which made him flinch and fall to the ground, his reaction made her laugh a tiny bit. He rubbing nose he notice Shinigami hand. He looks up, and sees Shinigami just waiting on what he is going to do. He takes her hand and She pulls him up and started to walk, but stop and turns to him.

"What?" He said already to loose it.

"Epic Fail." She said and she walks to the others who were gone down the stair.

"Wait!" Kyoya said, regardless how mad he is getting.

She stops and looks at him. "What?"

"I didn't forget about your little game and I will win. And I thought you wanted to battle."

"There's no need to." She said walking down the stairs.

Kyoya followed behind her. 'For a moment, did she just smile under her mask.'

* * *

Ok? Alright Mitia

Hikari kagayaku asu e ima kara yuku kara matte

Nigezuni honno chotto dake demo

OK?Alright? mitia

Ironna omoi ga kongaragatte

Omowazu makesou ni natte

Sorademo kashkana mon wa kokoro ni hitotsu dake

OK? Alright? Mitia

_**Next time…**_

**Kenta: **When we finally reached Koma Village, Ginga had gone ahead towards the peak of Snow Mountain, all by himself. The secret scroll of the Legendary Blader If we have that, Pegasus can be reborn? We can beat Ryuuga? What should I do in order to help Ginga? Don't lose, Ginga! Stand up! Stand up, Ginga! Next time Chapter 17. Let it Rip!

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it, **PLEASE REVIEW!** Thanks~ :3


	17. Search of a Friend

Awesome! XD Hey hows everyone doing? Hope you're great, because I got chap 17 done. Sorry, I would have been finished early, but homework kept stacking up. On top of that I broke my toe and had to do SAT. Fear not I have not forgotten of my story and I complete it today to give to the fans. ENJOY!~

* * *

Beyblade Beyblade Metal Fight Gangan bakuten meippai!

Beylade Beyblade Metal Figth Seiippi!

Metal Heart!

3,2,1, Go Shoot!

_**Previously…**_

"Wait!" Kyoya said, regardless how mad he is getting.

She stops and looks at him. "What?"

"I didn't forget about your little game and I will win."

"Whatev." She said walking down the stairs.

Kyoya followed behind her. 'For a moment, did she just smile under her mask.'

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**On a bridge**

Everyone is walking on an old bridge that creaks. "Hey. Is there really a village in these mountains?" Kyoya ask.

"Of course there is. After we cross this bridge, Koma Village is just a little further.

Beneki went B-B-Bull, "All right! Let's not waste any time!" Benkei runs across shaking the bridge.

"Benkei!" Kenta said trying to keep his balance.

"Don't shake the bridge!" Madoka said grabbing hold to the ropes.

The bridge settles down and everyone runs. They run past Hyouma.

"You really don't need to hurry." Hyouma said.

Everyone is of the bridge to see, the one and only Koma Village.

Hyouma walks up to them, "Everyone, welcome to Koma Village."

* * *

**Koma Village**

The gang is walk around the Village.

"This is Koma Village?" Kenta said.

"Ginga's hometown?" Madoka said

The keep walking around the village town square, till…

"Who are you people?" Everyone stops and looks around, "Only people given permission are allowed in this forbidden place. Outsiders, leave now!" The voice echoes around.

"W-Who is that?" Kenta said

"Where are you?" Kyoya yells

"It'd be wise for to leave here at once." The voice said, "If you don't, great misfortune will fall upon you."

Everyone look up, "Wh-What the…?" Benkei said

"Who the hell are you?" Kyoya yells

"Show." Shinigami said

Hyouma walks up from behind, "No need to threaten us, Hokuto."

"Hokuto?" Kenta said

The clouds moved and the sun came to light up the spot where Hokuto is. A dog.

The dog jumped down, "Why did you bring outsiders here, Hyouma?" The dog said.

Everyone is shock, "What?"

"The dog talked?" Benkei said

"Yeah." Shin said

"His name is Hokuto. He's Ginga's childhood friend, like me." Hyouma explain.

"That's not important." Hokuto said, "But Hyouma, you haven't forgotten, have you? What happened the last time outsiders set foot in this village."

'Outsider? Could he mean…' Shinigami though

Hyouma explains, "These people aren't evil. They're Ginga's-"

"SO CUTE!" Madoka went fangirl and push through Kenta, Shinigami, and Kyoya. She runs up to Hokuto, "What's this, what's this? Why is this doggy talking?" She goes down to hug Hokuto and starts petting him. "That's so amazing!" She flipping out more.

"Don't call me doggy! My name is Hokuto-"

Madoka starts scrachting under his neck, "Good boy…" Hokuto starts to howl in joy.

"Madoka-chan" Kenta said

"Hokuto" Hyouma said

Afterward, Hokuto explained how they barely missed, and look at the direction of the mountains. He then told them what happen to Ginga. Turns out Ginga is looking for a way to beat Ryuuga, saying he willing put his life on the line.

"But… put his life on the line…?" Kenta said.

"Climbing that snowy mountain all by himself, is absurd!" Benkei said

"That's what Ginga said in order to gain new power." Hokuto respond

"New power?" Kyoya said Looking at the mountains.

"Wait a second!" Madoka exclaimed, "That can't be right!"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Kenta asks.

"As far as I know, as an attack type, Pegasus is very high-level and has attained perfect harmony- almost a miraculous Bey." She explained, and then she opens her laptop, "If he tried to add more power or speed to it, the balance would crumble at once." Everyone gather around to see the demonstration on her laptop.

"That means…" Kenta said

Madoka nod, "It is impossible to give more power to Pegasus."

"That not true." Everyone looks at Hokuto, "A bey's power is infinite! As Bladers you don't even believe in your Bey's potential?"

"Well…"

"That man certainly left something stored in that mountain shrine. That something will no doubt make Pegasus even stronger!"

Everyone is looking at the mountain.

"Just twiddling our thumbs won't cut it. Let's go after Ginga!" Kyoya said

"Yeah."

Hakuto jumps in front of them, "You can't do that!"

"Huh?" Everyone said

"Why the hell not?" Benkei said

"That mountain is holy ground. Even if you're from Koma Village, you aren't aren't allowed to enter without being chosen." Hokuto explained

"B-But… we came all this way to meet Ginga!" Kenta said

"That right!" Benkei said

"Holy ground or whatever- that doesn't concern us. Let us go!" Kyoya said starting to walk.

Hokuto jumps in front of him, "No mean no!" He growls at Kyoya. Kyoya backs up a bit.

"Please! We need to help Ginga!" Kenta said

Then Madoka notice Shinigami near the end of town.

"Shinigami! WHAT ARE YOU DOING DOWN THERE?" Madoka said

Everyone looks up and see Shin almost at the end. Hokuto then started to run at Shinigami at full speed.

Shinigami is lost in thought, 'This is the way to the mountain right. Well lets move on. '

"Trespasser!"

Shinigami turns to see Hokuto jump to bite Shingami, but Shinigami step aside and catches Hokuto like it was a doll.

"Unhand me!" He growls.

The others run up to them. Shinigami let go of Hokuto.

"Shinigami why you're walking without us?" Madoka ask

"long."

"What?" Everybody said

"take… long."

"Oh…" Everybody said in response.

"go."

Hokuto buts in, "Even if you go, what good will you do?"

"Can't we at least give them a chance?" Hyoma ask.

"Hyoma, even you…"

"Their feelings are honest. I can guarantee you that." Hyoma answered

Madoka walks to Hokuto, "It's okay, right, Doggy? I mean Hokuto." She starts to pet him.

He starts to enjoy the pets, "No choice, I guess. Then follow me."

* * *

Hokuto lead them **to a path** that ended to a giant door.

"This door…" Kenta said

"What is it?" Madoka ask

"I thought I told you it was holy ground that only chosen ones could step onto." Hokuto Explains

"The scratches on this door… No way!" Kenta said

"If you want to go on , try to force this door open with your Bey." Hokuto explain

"Heh. So this is a test to see if we're worthy to walk on the holy ground?" Kyoya asks

"That sums up it up. What will you do? Take the challenge? Or…" Hyoma said to them

"We'll take it." Kenta said looking at the door with determination, "Ginga is on the other side. For us to meet him, this door…!" Then he launched his bey, "Go, Sagittario!"

Sagittario attacks the door still it wouldn't budge.

"We don't have time to mess around. Open up for us!" Kyoya shoots Leone, but Leone didn't go through. Kyoya got a bit pissed.

"If it's power then leave it to me! Go! Bull Upper!" Benkei yells as he shoots bull. Bull failed as well. "Bull?"

Shinigami step up, and got ready, "Go." She said commanding the Bey. It hit the door, but nobody notice that it budge a bit.

Everyone is looking at the door, "it's impossible! A door this sturdy can't be opened with a Bey." Madoka said

"Do you honestly believe that?" Hyoma asks, they all look at him.

Hokuto continue, "Haven't you realized? If Ginga went through here, it means he opened this door. And when he could do that, what exactly can you do for him?"

"Well…" Benkei tried to answer

"This is a problem Ginga has to solve on his own." Hokuto answers, "You couldn't possibly help him with your strength."

"But…" Kenta said

'Not with your own strength.' Shin though

* * *

**Night** soon came and the others are still there.

"We can't do anything. But…" Kenta said, "But… that's not true! That's wrong!" Everybody looks at him, "It may be true that we're no match for Ginga right now. But we can be there for him!"

"Being there for him?" Hokuto asks

"That's right." Kenta said, "Being there, laughing together, sometimes crying together. That's what being a friend is all about!"

"If Ginga got that door to open, there's no reason we can't do the same! Let's do it again!" Kyoya said

"Okay!" Kenta said

Kyoya, Shinigami, Kenta, and Benkei launch their bey, "Let it Rip!"

"Ginga!"

"Ginga!"

"Ginga."

* * *

Some time passes, they kept trying to open the door, but it fail.

"Individual attacks won't work." Madoka said, "But remember when we went to theDark Nebula and open that door."

"Right! Let try one more!" Kyoya said to the others

"Yeah!" Kenta and Benkei said. Shinigami nods.

"Go! Lion Wind Fang War Dance!" Kyoya said, Leone made a giant tornado.

"Go! Sagittario Flame Claw!" Sagittario is on fire and heads for the tornado.

"Bull Upper!" Bull heads for the tornado.

"Go. Crush Smasher." Shinigami said, and for moment a dark aura appear that no one had notice. Shins Bey heads for the tornado.

"Go!" They all said. The tornado threw the beys to the door as a blast. The door final budge, better yet, it flung open.

Hokuto is shocked.

"All right!" Kenta said

"We did it!" Benkei said

"Yeah!" Madoka cheered

"cool." Shin said

"Let's go!" Kyoya said

And they all run through the door.

After they left, Hokuto said, "My, my, what a group."

"That's the strength of their feeling for Ginga, right?" Hyoma said, "It seems he has good friends."

* * *

**On the way running**

Benkei slowing down, "I'm tired." Benkei stopped to catch his breath. Huffing and puffing.

"We'll take a small break." Kyoya said

Madoka, Kenta, and Benkei started to chat about food. Shinigami is waiting till the break is done, Kyoya walks up to Shin.

"So that's your special move." Kyoya said standing next to Shinigami. Shin just turns her head to him.

"Not really." She responds

"Crush Smasher, eh? Seem strong."

"not really." She said again

"What your Bey called anyway?" Kyoya asks

"…"

"Well are you going to answer?" he said

"…"

He had it, "You're a complicated person." He walks to the others, "Breaks over, let's move."

They started to walk, Shinigami followed behind, 'Complicated, huh?' Then she mumble, "whatev"

* * *

**Dawn** is breaking through

Ginga exits a cave and shoots Pegasus to the distance. The others on walking on the path Ginga went to.

"Look!" Madoka said pointing to the sky.

Everyone looks up to see Pegasus in the air and the looked at the cliff to see Ginga.

"Ginga!" Everyone said

Ginga raised up his hand that is holding Pegasus. Pegasus shines in the light.

* * *

Ok? Alright Mitia

Hikari kagayaku asu e ima kara yuku kara matte

Nigezuni honno chotto dake demo

OK?Alright? mitia

Ironna omoi ga kongaragatte

Omowazu makesou ni natte

Sorademo kashkana mon wa kokoro ni hitotsu dake

OK? Alright? Mitia

_**Next time…**_

Benkei: B-B-B-Bull! We finally found Ginga. All is well. Hyoma cooks us up some good some. Some delicious, scrumpious, awesome food. (drooling) Any way Hyoma showing us around Ginga hometown, but something up. Found out Next time in Chapter 18. Let it Rip!

* * *

Finally finish, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! XD Would you be happy if I told you that Chapter 18 will be done soon too? Well it is. Since school is over this week. I will focus more on my story. X3 One more thing…** PLEASE REVIEW!** Thank You!~


	18. Ultimate Rival

Chapter 18 People! XD

* * *

Beyblade Beyblade Metal Fight Gangan bakuten meippai!

Beylade Beyblade Metal Figth Seiippi!

Metal Heart!

3,2,1, Go Shoot!

_**Previously…**_

Ginga exits a cave and shoots Pegasus to the distance. The others on walking on the path Ginga went to.

"Look!" Madoka said pointing to the sky.

Everyone looks up to see Pegasus in the air and the looked at the cliff to see Ginga.

"Ginga!" Everyone said

Ginga raised up his hand that is holding Pegasus. Pegasus shines in the light.

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Koma Village evening**

Hyoma is cooking something delicious and it getting the others drooling.

"Ahh, I'm starving already." Madoka said as she smell the aroma of food.

"We were walking all the time." Kenta said

"I can't take it anymore!" Benkei yells

Kyoya and Shinigami arejust standing waiting.

"Ok, its done, come and get it." Hyoma said having a tray of Kabobs.

Kenta grabs one, "Bon appetit!" He eats it, "Delicious!"

"Yeah, really!" Madoka said with a smile.

Kyoya smile in awe of the taste, but notice his reaction and change it like he doesn't care.

Shinigami … is already finish with 3 Kabobs!

"Don't hold back, eat all you want." Hyoma said

"Even if you don't say that, I'll keep wating!" Benkei said with the rest of the tray of Kabobs.

Hyoma and the others just laugh at him, Shinigami thought of swiping the rest for herself.

Ginga is on top looking over at his friend pretty happy too.

'This is delicious.'

'Well it was along day.'

Kyoya looks at her of the corner of his eye.

'I don't trust her still. I can't find a reason why.'

Kyoya took another bite out of his kabob.

'Her name… Well she dress in all black , and has black hair. So her name is Yami!'

He took another bite.

'No, doesn't sound right, any girl can be name Yami. Hmm, she doesn't have a girls name like angel or suzy…. Maybe a boys name?'

Kenta runs up and callout to Ginga and Hokuto.

"Ginga!"

Ginga looks down.

"What are you doing? Come here, hurry!" Kenta said

"Quit fooling around before we eat it all." Benkei said

"Now." Shinigami said Demanding

"Hokuto, come here!" Madoka said, she stars waving her kabob, "Hey, hey, Hey!"

Hokuto get mad, "Quit treating me like a dog!"

"But you are a dog…" Kyoya said eating.

Ginga starts laughing, "All right, all right. I'm coming!" He jumps down and runs to the to eat.

* * *

**Night On a hill**

The gang is look at the stars.

"There it is, the Sagittarius!" Madoka points to the star constellation.

"That's Sagittario's constellation, huh?" Kenta said, "I feel so moved."

"B-B-Bull! Where's Bull's constellation?" Benkei said mad, Everyone looks at him.

Madoka sighs, "The Taurus is a winter constellation."

Benkei is about to cry, "Why won't you shine for me just for today!"

"That's completely possible." Kyoya said

Ginga is looking at the stars and sees, "That's the Draco, huh?" The constellation that Ryuuga have. 'Just wait. I'll stand up again as many times as I have to.'

"Shinigami is looking at the same constellation as Ginga, 'Ryuugas and… mine.'

'Shinigami, What are you thinking.'

'nothing, just nothing.'

'Something is bothering you.'

'if it something then nobody will care and it will be nothing. Like family, a parent, friends, even people in general, will treat you like shit.'

'What about them?'

'Remember we are only here to complete our mission we were given. To see if Ginga soul is the one that Ryuuga wants. They will only hate me if they know who I'm really am. Beside, I could of got rid of one of them if you had not stop me.'

'The mark on your neck connects me to you, the mark of a demon dragon and the prey. If I don't like something then I stop you.'

'whatev. I already know, so why get so deep?'

'well you know I want to ac t like an old evil warlock, like in the movies.'

'And you say I'm weird.'

Then

"Hey everyone! We should go inside it been a long day!" Ginga said

They all agreed.

* * *

**Inside** the place they were staying in

"How are we supposed arranged the rooms?" Ginga ask

Madoka jumps in, "Since I'm a girl I get a room to myself." She smiled, "Ginga and Kenta share, Kyoya and Shinigami, and Benkei…."

"Bull! Why does Shinigami share rooms with Kyoya-san?" Benkei said upset

"Well…" Madoka said

"Truth be told not really the most compatible person, if know what I mean ." Ginga said

Everyone nod in agreement.

Benkei is shock, "This is no fat, it's.. It's Muscles!" He try to flex his arm.

Everyone had a sweatdrop. Then Benkei stopped, and hanged his head down in depression.

"Great! Now that settle lets all go to sleep. Night!" Madoka said leaving to her room.

* * *

**In the room**

'Great of all people, to be stick with him'

'It can't get worse. Right Shin?'

Shinigami walks to the bed and lie down. Then the door open, and Kyoya walks in. At the moment Shin act like she is sleeping having the bed to herself. Kyoya starred at her on the bed.

"Hey, Shinigami, Move. The bed is supposed to be for both of us." Kyoya said nudging her.

She acting asleep and doesn't move.

He had it. He grab the side of the bed. "Get off!" He lifted up the bed.

She fell off and hit her head. Also her hood and hat come off too. She pull down her mask

He got on the bed and took it all.

She gave him a deadly stare.

He smirks with his eyes close.

She grabs the bed and lifts it up and he fell off the bed. The smirk wipes off his face.

He gets up.

The stare each other down. They are on opposite side. It looks like they are going to fight.

3…

2…

1…

They jump at each other and landed on the bed.

They are trying to push each other off the bed.

He over powered her and pinned her down. He is on top of her. She looks away.

'Crap. ReDemo.'

'_Night_.'

'Help me.'

'_No. See you in the morning._'

"Hey, let me get this straight." Kyoya said

Shin looks at him.

"Half of this bed is mine and the other is yours, got it." He said

"No."

They stare each other down. Their faces were just centimeters apart. He lets go of her, but at the moment they did not break eye contact. Then…

He pinches her cheeks. "Why do you always have a straight face? You don't have emotions? You should smile every now and then." He is still messing with her face.

"No."

He let go off her face and sigh. " Well I'm going to sleep, night." He goes on his side of his bed.

She is staring at the ceiling, 'What there to smile for?' She sneaks behind him and whack him on the head.

"Ow!" Rubbing his head and looks at her.

"Baka." She said and turns around and goes to sleep.

He smirks to the fact she somewhat opening up just a tiny bit. He falls asleep after a few minutes.

* * *

A little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes as blue as the sky, is running while holding something in her hand in a field of flowers. She laughing at the joy of sees all these flowers in one place. The field of flowers is surrounded by trees, but the trees are far away. The girl see a bunny, she runs up to it and pets it.

"….! Come here!"

The little girl turns around. "Coming Mommy!" She pets the bunny one last time and runs up to her mom and hugs her and looks up with her blue eyes.

"Well, come inside, dinner ready." Behind the girl's mom is a house small, but simple.

"Mom, can have a bunny?"

"Yes dear you can, but not now you have to wait a while."

"Why?"

"Remember We(you) have to move."

"What?"

"I said we have to move."

"Kay."

The girl mom noticed something in her hand,"…., What's that in your hand?"

"Mommy it the present that you gave me. See!" The open up her hand and it's

* * *

**The Next day Bey Forest**

"Wow! It's a Bey stadium!" Kenta said when he saw the tree trunk hollowed out.

"Also known as 'The Haunted stump." Ginga said

"It looks like it been used a lot, huh?" Madoka ask

Then Ginga told everyone how the tree trunk came to be.

Kenta and Benkei Beybladed during the time.

"Well, we lost count on long it took to make it smooth." Ginga finished, Madoka laughed with Hyoma.

Kyoya is thinking of something.

Shinigami is looking at the trees, 'That dream was… not a nightmare. I basically have them every night. I wonder why last night I didn't.'

* * *

**At the River**

"This was the best place to play." Ginga said

"Where?" Benkei said

"Just watch." Ginga said getting Pegasus ready.

"Move your left a bit to the right." Hyoma said

"Oh? Okay like this?" Ginga said

"Yeah."

"Let it Rip!" Pegasus skipped on the rocks and to the other side.

"Wow! Cool!" Kenta and Benkei said

"We call it "Bey Crossing"."

"You have to calculate the angle of the bounce perfectly. The angle and speed of the shoot is essential, but… It not that easy." Madoka said looking from her laptop.

"Practice make perfect." Ginga said

"Let me try." Benkei said. He gets Bull ready.

"But if you're even a little off, it's a trip into the river." Hyoma said

"You just have to go save it, then." Ginga said

"We sure practiced this a lot." Hyoma adds

" Heh! There is no way I'll have to swim in this river! Let it Rip!" As soon as Bull hits the first rock, It fell into the river. Benkei jumps in the lake, "Bull!" He put his head under water, "B-Bull…"

Madoka and Kenta started laughing.

Kyoya walks I near the river. "Let it Rip!" Leone skipped across the rocks and land on the other side.

"Cool!"

Benkei is in the water still, "B-B-Bull! Wow! Yo be able to do it in one shot that's just like you, "Kyoya-san!"

"Just looking once, anyone can figure this out." Kyoya said

'I don't like this feeling, what is it?' Shinigami then walk to the next to Kyoya, Everyone look at her, She get her bey ready and, "Let it Rip." She shoots her that skipped across the river and made it across to the other side.

"Amazing!"

"That's the spirit!" Ginga said

Kyoya gave Shinigami a stare and Shin looks at him. Thunder and Lighting clash as they stare at each other.

"Those are Ginga rivals." Madoka said

"Rivals?" Hyoma said

"Yeah! They're cool, right?" Ginga said

* * *

**Rocks Pit**

Sagittario try to make it in the hole of the rock, but fail. "Still no good." Kenta said

"All right, I'm next!" Benkei said and launched Bull. He failed, again. "Damn it! I'll just have to make the hole bigger!"

Kenta got mad, "No way! I'm up next!"

Madoka explains how these places been like training to the others.

"This way you've been training naturally since you were a Kid." Kyoya said to Ginga, "Of course you'd be strong."

"Yeah." Shinigami said in agreement.

"That's the privilege of being raised in Koma Village." Hyoma said, "There is nothing you can do about that distinction, is there?"

Kyoya flinched a bit by that comment.

Finally Sagittario went through the hole, but Bull not so great. Benkei is going to try a again when, "Out of the way." Kyoya said and tKenat& Benkei moved, Kyoya got Leone ready, "If there's something Ginga can do, I can do it too. Go! Leone!" Leone went through the hole and Kyoya smirk.

"Way to go, Kyoya-san!" Benkei said.

"Move." Shin commands Kyoya, Benkei, and Kenta. They look at her. She got Ready. "Go." Shin Bey went through the hole too.

Kyoya and Shinigami stared at each other and the thunder & Lighting clash again.

Madoka sigh.

"Pretty competitive, aren't they? I see why you approve of them." Hyoma said

"Rigth?" Ginga said

'But.. no matter how hard they try, there are some things he can't do.' Hyoma though, "Okay, let's move on to the next one, Shall we?"

"Next? Was there something else?" Ginga said

"Did you think I took you all to this forest just to entertain you? If me and Ginga have come to the forest, there is but one place left…"

"You… can't be thinking…"

"Exactly. People call it… Green Hell."

"I see. That's how it is." Ginga smirk, "Interesting. I accept your challenge."

* * *

**Green Hell**

"What is this?" Madoka ask about the large green stadium.

Kenta walk to it and felt it. "It's smooth."

"It's called the Green Hell." Ginga said

"It seem that this matter is made with a meteor but form through million of years."

Ginga nods his head, " The special thing about Koma village, long ago, before Koma village was made a star fell and into this spot."

"A stadium made by a star, huh?" Kyoya said

"interesting." Shinigami said

"A mysterious legend, befitting the Village of Bey." Madoka said

"So, shall we get started, Ginga?" Hyoma ask

"Yeah."

Everyone look at Hyoma, "Now it's time for Ginga and I to have a serious battle."

"What do you mean?" Benkei ask

"Since we were little, Ginga and I have come here on countless occasions to do battle upon this stadium." Hyoma explains, "That's right, even during hard times or sad times… That's why I will know for certain when I fight against Ginga, if he was really able to recover or not!"

This shock Ginga a bit.

"It is something that your newly made friends couldn't know."

"friends?" Shinigami mumble

Kyoya looked at her in question, but shook it off.

"Only I, who has lived in this village for years with you, can make sure of it!"

Everyone was like What?

"Ginga, as your true rival, I'll give you a test." Hyoma states

"Tch, True rival?" Kyoya said

"But we're all Ginga's rivals, too!" Kenta said

"Yeah!" Benkei said

Shinigami just waited

"Everyone…" Ginga said

Kyoya smirks, "This is interesting." He turns to Ginga, "Go for it, Ginga!"

Benkei agrees, "Show him how much stronger you've become after meeting us!"

"Yeah, Leave it to me!" Ginga said motivated.

"Are you positive?" Hyoma questions, "You should know better than anyone how terrifying this stadium is."

"Bring it on!" Ginga responds

Everyone is on the side of the stadium

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it Rip!"

Aries and Pegasus went at it.

"Alright, a good start!" Kenta said

Pegasus is fast.

"That's the spirit! He has more power than usual!"

Madoka is looking at her laptop, "Considering the glass-like surface the angle of the shape it's like a racecar running along the circuit's bank. It's allowing Pegasus to accelerate."

Pegasus is catching up to Aries

"Let's see the power of the Pegasus that your father left you."

Pegasus hit Aries, but Aries is not affected. Aries hits Pegasus back and Pegasus is flung back.

"Damn." Ginga said

Pegasus tried again but it didn't work.

"Again?" Kyoya said

"Endure it Pegasus!"

Pegasus lands saftely in the Bey stadium.

"Why is the powerful Pegasus is getting flipped?" ask Benkei

"I told you, didn't I? This is a Green Hell. At least, for Ginga it is. Our battle record here is my complete victory. We have battled on countless occasions, but Ginga has never defeated me!"

"What?" Kyoya said

"interesting." Shin said

"No way! That can't be true, Ginga." Benkei said

Ginga didn't say anything.

Madoka found the reason why. "Pegasus attack is not enough, there is little to no friction. Therefore, Pegasus can't get the power it needs."

"So This stadium is for stealing an attack type Bey." Kyoya said

"That means that a defense type Bey like Aries has an overwhelming advantage!" Benkei said

"That not fair?" Kenta said

"Oh, something wrong with that?" Hyoma questions

"Of Course!" Benkei yells, "To get that big of a handicap from the stadium is not a fair match!"

"Ginga would say something like this:" Hyoma said

Kyoya cut him off, " 'A place like that make s the win-'"

Shhinigami cuts him off, " 'That much sweeter.'"

"huh?" Kenta said

"Kyoya-san? But…" Benkei try to explain

Kyoya cut him off, "Have you all forgotten? Even in a windy stadium where leone had an advantage, Ginga fought head on."

Everyone realize it.

"W-well."

Kyoya looks at Ginga, "No matter how unfavorable of a situation, he will not back down. That's the Ginga Hagane that I know."

"One… talk." Shin muttered

Hyoma is amused.

" However, I don't like that he's beaten me, but hasn't won against him yet." Kyoya said, "Leave Him in the dust and let me see you win!" He yells to Ginga.

"win." Shinigami said

"Leave it to me! I'll win and prove to you all that Pegasus and I are completely recovered!" Ginga said

Pegasus caught up to Aries and thrashing each other.

"While colliding with each other, they're heading to the bottom!" Kenta said

"Because the bottom of the crater is the only flat part. The only place where a bey won't slide."

" And yet again I'll conquer that bottom." Hyoma said

"I won't let that happen!"

Pegasus starts chasing Aries.

"Are you going to attack like an idiot who can't remember what just happened?"

"Go Pegasus!"

Pegasus is almost to the side of Aries, then Pegasus pats Aries.

"We won't lose in speed. I'll go wait for you!"

Hyoma smirks, "Too easy. Aries! Eternal Defense Track!"

Aries totally change direction and went straight for Pegasus. Aries hits Pegasus in a different direction.

"Damn it!"

"He used the attack to change the angle even more!" Kyoya said in shock

"How many times do you think me and Ginga fought." Hyoma said, "I know Ginga's habits and attack patterns. I know everything!"

"Same Here!" Ginga said

Pegasus went back to going to the bottom,

"Oh, you predicted the angle change?"

Pegasus is almost to the bottom and Aries as well. But Aries made it to the bottom.

"In that case.." Ginga said, "Go! Pegasus!"

Pegasus went on for a head on collision.

Kyoya watching closely, "Ginga." He looks at Shinigami who said Ginga name. Shinigami is staring at the battle ignoring all around her.

"Aries! Sheep Horn Throw!"

Aries and Pegasus Collided, but Aries throws Pegasus up in the air.

" Hah! You forgot about my ultimate attack have you?"

Kyoya smirks, " Really? You don't know? Pegasus's ultimate attack, I mean."

Shinigami snap out of the concentration of the battle and looks at Kyoya.

Hyoma is bewildered.

"LooK!" Kyoya said

Everyone looks up and see Pegasus flying down.

"Pegasus! Shooting Star!' Kenta said

Kyoya still has the smirk, "Even if you've fought with Ginga many times, it's your first time fighting Pegasus."

"With this, not even the slippery stadium affect it." Madoka said

"End it Ginga!" Benkei yells

"This is the match Hyoma!" Ginga said

"This is Pegasus Ultimate attack?" Hyoma said, "Long awaited Attack or not it doesn't matter if it won't hit. It will crash into the crater's bottom and he'll be defeated by his own technique!"

Everyone gasp.

"He did it." Benkei said

"Self-destruction? No way…" Kenta said

Kyoya is mad.

"Too bad. Just as I thought, you couldn't win against me, Ginga."

"wait."

Hyoma looks at Shinigami, everyone look and Shin too.

"Look." Shin pointed.

"The battle isn't over yet." Ginga said

Then the giant stadium started to crack. Hyoma gaslp

"In the beginning I only had one goal. To use Pegasus's strength and reverse any unfavorable situation."

Suddenly Pegasus unharm from the crash.

Hyoma is shock "It's still spinning after such a crash?"

Aries is moving back till it gets stuck in the cracks of the crater.

Hyoma is shock, "Aries!"

"Now!" Ginga yells "Go Pegasus!"

Pegasus went at it to hit Aries

"I see! He intended on breaking the Moldavite from the beginning." Kyoya said

"He rides on the cracks, the bottom won't slip." Madoka said

"Pegasus power is restored!" Benkei cheered

"Go Ginga!" Kenta said

Pegasus is heading closer to Aries.

"Dodge it, Aries! Gone with the wind!"

Aries can't get out of the crack.

Pegasus hit Aries and Aries spins no longer.

Pegasus is the winner.

"I did it!" Ginga cheers

"You did it!" Kenta yells running to him, Madoka and Benkei followed behind.

"Just what we expected, Ginga!" Benkei yells

Hyoma picks up Aries, "I never thought my ultimate attack is stopped like this."

Kyoya still has a smirk on his face, 'As expected, Ginga! It wouldn't have been interesting otherwise.'

Shinigami notice this, then gets up and walk over to the others.

Hyoma walk to Ginga, "It seems my job is over. Do your best from now on… together with your splendid friends…."

"What are you saying?" Ginga ask, "To me, you are the ultimate rival! It was terrific! Just what I expected from you!"

"Yeah, it was amazing." Kenta said

Madoka agrees, "You really drove Ginga nearly to the wall."

"But.." Hyoma said

Kyoya cuts in, "Rivalry doesn't have to be with one person."

"Yeah." Shinigami walk next to Ginga.

"Kyoya… Shinigami… You can never have too many rivals." Ginga runs ups and grab hyoma and Kyoya in hug.

"Hey, quit it…" Kyoya said

Ginga looks at Shinigami, "Shin come into the hu-"

"pass." Shinigami said not looking

"Alright, next match is with me." Benkei said

Kenta gets mad, "Not fair. I want to, too!"

Hyoma laughs, "Thank you, everyone. I wish the same."

Everybody is laughing and chatting.

* * *

Ok? Alright Mitia

Hikari kagayaku asu e ima kara yuku kara matte

Nigezuni honno chotto dake demo

OK?Alright? mitia

Ironna omoi ga kongaragatte

Omowazu makesou ni natte

Sorademo kashkana mon wa kokoro ni hitotsu dake

OK? Alright? Mitia

_**Next time…**_

**Kenta:** Sag-gi-tario, Saggitarioo-~

**Benkei:** Bull- Bull~

**Kenta:** Alright Madoka switch Bull and Saggitario Tips with each other and I was Amazing .

**Benkei:** B-B-Bull, Yeah and there was a tag team tournament in town too. We sign up of of course and enter with are part exchanging kit.

**Kenta:** All went well, when… when it fell into the pond.

**Benkei:** Ginga showed us how powerful we got and after that realization we won the tag team tornement.

**Kenta:** The Next chapter is not about that are victory, actually it happens after are victory. Let see in the script it said… What?

**Benkei:** Let me…. What? It about Kyoya-san! B-B-Bull! Wait and Shinigami...

**Kenta:** Well it supposed to funny, I think.

**Benkei:** I want to be in the next chapter with Kyoya, b-b-bulll! ( he is crying)

**Kenta:** Well, next up Chapter 19!

**Benkei:** Let it Rip!

* * *

Done with chapter 18 Next is 19 and it going to be awesome! X3 **PLEASE REVIEW** Thank you!~


	19. Stickey Situation

Beyblade Beyblade Metal Fight Gangan bakuten meippai!

Beylade Beyblade Metal Figth Seiippi!

Metal Heart!

3,2,1, Go Shoot!

_**Previously…**_

"Kyoya… Shinigami… You can never have too many rivals." Ginga runs ups and grab hyoma and Kyoya in hug.

"Hey, quit it…" Kyoya said

Ginga looks at Shinigami, "Shin come into the hu-"

"pass." Shinigami said not looking

"Alright, next match is with me." Benkei said

Kenta gets mad, "Not fair. I want to, too!"

Hyoma laughs, "Thank you, everyone. I wish the same."

Everybody is laughing and chatting.

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**In the city**

Shinigami is walking down the street when…

"Behold! I'm the Mighty Don Kanoji! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Don Kanoji said, surrounded by people, then notice Shin walking by, "You Boy!" He pointed at Shin and Shin looks at him. "Come over here!"

Shin walks up to him, 'Isn't he the guy from… what that anime called …'

Don grabs Shin, "Boy, how would you like to be my sidekick?"

"Pass."

Don flick Shin's Forehead, "Wrong Answer! For that you are Cadet!"

"No."

Don flick Shin's head again, "Demoted to Jr. Cadet."

'WTF!' Shin thought.

"Boy, Do what I do and You by a sidekick! Now listen up I will not let you leave until you do!" Don said

People Cheered.

'_Shin, do it there is no other choice._'

'Fine.'

Shin nodded her head.

"BRAVO! NOW DO THIS! Cross your arm and hold them up like a vampire!"

Shinigami does it.

"Great now repeat after me! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You try."

'… FML…' Shin says, "bwahahahahaha."

Don hit Shin in the head, "Wrong do it with more passion."

* * *

**1 hour later**

Shinigami is walking done the streets.

'Glad that's over.'

Shinigami is close to the Bey stadium where Tag team tournament was at. She sees Kyoya coming out. Kyoya notice her.

"What are you doing here?" Kyoya ask

"over?" Shin pointed to the Stadium.

Kyoya looks at the Stadium, "Yeah, just now."

"damn." She turns around and starts to walk away.

'Maybe I should follow her. Let see what see does.' Kyoya thought, he started walk behind her. 'Ryu, pok, pooh, Dragon, Blade.'

Shinigami turns around and look at him, "why… follow?"

Kyoya obviously lie, "No reason, why?"

"no…reason." Then she kept walking.

* * *

**In the city**

They walk past stores and more store. Shinigami is just ignoring Kyoya presence, and Kyoya is just thinking on what her name is. Then…

"You 2 kids, come here." A strange man said

Both of the teens pointed to themselves.

"Yeah, come here."

Shinigami walk into the alley where the strange man ask, Kyoya follows not trusting what the man would do.

The strange man has a booth of candles and some hearts? "For a girl yourself, why do you cover yourself in black?"

Shinigami is highly alert, "How…did-"

Cut off by the man, "When your old, you catch stuff. For a certain price I can make your wishes come true."

Kyoya grabs Shin, "We're not interested in you sale pitches."

Shinigami agreed and is about to leave when.

"This is free, for you guys it's special."

Both of them had questions marks.

"But to let you know, you will figure out how to undo it later, but it helps in a lovers spat."

They are still confused.

"Ready… Go!" The man said

In the split second a smoke bomb went off, Kyoya grabs Shinigami hand.

The smoke cleared and the strange man was gone.

"That was weird." Kyoya said, and looks over to Shinigami and see, "A-a-a Shin… you?"

Shin looks at him, " what?" Then she looks at herself, She is in a maid outfit, her pigtail are still at the bottom of her head, but it is obvious she looks cute without the jacket, pants, hat, and mask. The maid skirt seems a bit too short. At least she had her regular shoes "oh… my… clothes."

"Don't say it like that, that's guy touch you!" Kyoya started to get mad.

"Get… new… clothes." Shinigami is about to walk away when, her hand is being hold by Kyoya. She looks at him, "Let… go."

Kyoya tries to let go, but their hands are stuck together, his right hand stuck to her left and holding together like a couple would. They run in opposite but a gooey substance flung them back together. They hit the wall but the pain went to their hands instead of getting them apart. Kyoya is not liking this, 'Damn. The way our hands are we look like a Lovey-dovey Couple. That the last thing I want people to think. Or worse I'm some sort of Pervert making her wear that.'

"Crap. Kyoya." He turns to Shinigami.

"What?" He said, he blush a bit to see how she dress.

She lifts up the small skirt showing panties that had a bunny on it, "Long." She matching the Skirt to her maid sleeve.

"What the hell are you Doing?" Kyoya turns away shocked and his Face is really red, 'She wears rabbit panties', on the inside he is having a nosebleed. "Don't you have any shame?" He starts to walk away dragging her.

She walks in the other direction. They're not going anywhere. Shinigami stomach starts to grumble. Kyoya starts to laugh, buts stop when his stomach grumbles too.

He sighs, "Come on."

She doesn't know where, "Where?"

"First… get you some pants or something." Kyoya said not looking at her, his face is still red. "Then something to eat."

"But…"

"But, what?" Kyoya felt annoyed already. "We're doing those no matter what! Got it?" He half yells at her annoyed.

"feisty."

* * *

**In the clothe store**

Shinigami is looking at the pants with, of course, Kyoya next to her. There other women in the store were whispering to each other.

"Do you see those two."

"They look so cute together."

"Aww, they're holding hands while they shop."

"Wish I had a boyfriend , who shop with me like that."

Kyoya is hearing all of this and is getting pissed off with the jittering women.

'Damn, we should get out of here quickly.' He thought, he turn to Shin, "Are you done?" he said trying not sound pissed.

Shin just nod her head with the pants in her hand.

They went up to the counter, and the casher thought that they're a cute couple.

"I'll give you a discount." The casher said.

"What?" Kyoya said, while paying for the pants.

The casher gave him the receipt as he give the pants to Shinigami, "Also, here are 2 coupons for a restaurant. Enjoy your date!" she said to them.

When they walk out of the store Shin looks over to Kyoya.

"It not a date!" He yells, and drags Shinigami into the alley.

Shin is kind of shock to see him to lose his cool, 'He seems mad.'

"Here, put on it on quickly." He said looking away.

After a few minutes she had the pants on. Shinigami turns to him, but her stomach grumble even louder. Kyoya looked at the coupons and decided.

"Hey, we're going to eat here, any problem?"

She shook her head.

"Alright, let's go."

* * *

**The restaurant**

'Shin, you should talk to him.'

'why?'

'One, the look on his face is the next person ask him a question, he going to beat or something.'

'no.'

The waiter comes.

"Here is your Steak with mash potatoes and your triple streak rare with baked potatoes and corn. Enjoy your meal you two love birds."

At that moment Kyoya gave the waiter the death stare and the waiter walk away scared. Then turns and eats his triple steak rare. Shinigami took a bite of her streak.

"Delicious." She said

"Of course it is, it's food." He said turning to her and notice something on her neck. A tattoo the Japanese symbol of fire surrounded by 4 black triangles facing the symbol. 'Let see what that tattoo is.' Kyoya cleared his throat for a moment. "Why do you have a tattoo on your neck?"

For a split second Shinigami twitch at the question, but… "Why do you have scars on your face?" She back fires his question.

There was a long silent moment. She keep on eating, and Kyoya is trying to get something out of Shin, ' I got to make tell why she has that mark. He got ready to ask another question till…

"Done." Shin said

He look over to her and see the plate clean out. He is in awe she could it eat in less than 7 minutes.

"Dessert?" She turns to him.

He gave a blank stare at her and sighs, "Fine, waiter two sundaes specials."

After a few minutes he finishes up the triple rare steak and their sundaes came too.

Shinigami is staring at the sundae. Kyoya is going to eat the sundae when…

"pocky." Shin pointed at the pocky on top.

He looks at it and though, ' I can bribe her to answer my questions.' He is about to give her the pocky, but pulls it away, "Just answer my questions and you can have it." He smirks.

"never… mind." Shin turns away from him and starts eating the sundae.

'Dammit!' Kyoya though.

After they walk down the streets trying to find the old man, Shinigami stop in front of a store, a sword shop. She looks at the sword on display, Kyoya looks at it too.

"Do you want the sword?" Kyoya ask

"katana." She said without looking at him she pointed at the sword on display, "katana." She mumble the second time.

"That the type of sword you want?"

"no…" She is about to say something else, but starts walking away, dragging Kyoya along.

* * *

**River**

They are on the bridge walking, the sun starts setting

"It's getting late." He turns to her, "Do you have a place to stay?"

She shook her head.

"Madoka let you stay in one of her rooms."

Shin nod.

'Damn, can't this get any worse.' He looks up ahead and sees Benkei with a smile not noticing Kyoya and Shin. 'Crap.' Then he remembers the time they both fell into the river. 'No time.' He carries Shinigami and jumps off the bridge.

'Huh?' Shinigami had no time to react. They fell into the river again.

Benkei pass by the bridge unknowingly that Kyoya and Shin just jump off of it. Shin was struggling to get out from under water. Kyoya grabs out Shin when the coast it clear, and they went on the grass. Shin is coughing out the water, trying to breath. Kyoya notice this.

"Hey Shin, can you swim?" Kyoya ask

"…" She looks away

"I take that as a no."

"…"

"It's getting late." He a gets up and turns to her, "Let's go"

She gets up but is not looking at him. 'Wonder where were going?'

"You're staying at my place tonight since, you don't anyone to know you're a girl, plus it hard to explain to the others. With that said and done. Let's go." He starts to drag her to his place.

'This feeling I don't like it.' She thought

* * *

**Kyoya place**

Kyoya home was pretty nice inside, seem to been taken care of, disregarding the little dust inside. His room was nice too.

'I feel this is out of character.' Suddenly Shin just, "chu~"

Kyoya looks at her, 'She sneeze…'

"chu~chu~"

Shin look cute when recovering from a sneeze. She felt a shiver. She is cold.

Kyoya bursts out laughing, "Your sneeze is pathetic." He keep snickering.

She gave a pout face like a little kid.

"Hahaha, you sound like a squeak toy, or a mouse, hahahaha!"

Shin gave Kyoya a punch in the gut. He fell to the floor, he still somewhat laughing. Her pout face turn into a small giggle with a smile, "baka." Kyoya sees it and smiles back for a small moment. She reverts back to no expressionless self.

He gets up, "We should go to bed now."

His bed was big enough for 2 people, Shinigami fell asleep really quickly. Kyoya is still up, he looks at Shin, 'She just smiled it was cute, and she doesn't show emotions, right? Somehow if she were to smile more, she will make other people smile too. She doesn't even know she's smiling. Her name could be …. Well for now I have get us apart from this position and slug that old man who did this to us.' Kyoya though for another moment, 'Wait a minute, did I said cute.' Suddenly Shin, sleeping, unconsciously move their stuck hands to her chest, Kyoya blush a bit, 'soft…' he shook his head, 'It's going to be a long night.' he though, after a bit he fell asleep too.

* * *

"Happy Birthday ….!" The girl mom said, giving the little girl a present.

"Thanks you mommy!" The girl open the present and what was inside it, she smile in delight, "Thanks mommy I love it." She pulls it to her chest.

"That your friend, it will always be there and will never leave you. Here some equipment to use with your present …."

"This is the best birthday ever!" The girl jumps around and goes outside.

Outside she's trying to figure out how to use it. "Oh I should give it a name." She looks at her hand, "Your name is…" She opens her hand and it's

* * *

**Morning**

Shinigami wakes up and sit up rubbing her eye, then look next to and Kyoya is yawning next to her.

'Again last night I had a dream without a nightmare. Wonder why?'

Shin then tries to get up from her side and Kyoya try to get up from his,(Chibi moment starting now) they forgot that their still stuck till they look back at each other and the gooey part send them flying into each other and they fell back on his bed. Their faces collided and they kiss. They realize it and he is on top of her. (Chibi moment end) They are still kissing and looking each other in the eye. He gets off as his breaks the kiss.

"Sorry." He said he turns to her and a slap sound

* * *

**In the city**

They are walking down the street still looking for the old man, people were looking them especially Kyoya, He kind of pissed.

"Did his girlfriend slap him?"

"Seem like, who would have a giant hand mark on their face like that."

Kyoya heard this and them the death stare. Kyoya face had a red hand mark on his left cheek, 'Geez she just slap me out of nowhere, I didn't kiss her like I want to, was it her first kiss? It was mine too. She overreacted. I can't tell how she feel because she won't react to anything. Wait, not true she smiled last night.'

'What did we do? Our faces touched? I did not like being touch that's why I slap him. What do they call it when our faces touch?' She though then stops and staring at the… "found."

"What?"

She points and Kyoya sees the old man from yesterday he is going back into an alley. "That bastard is dead now." He is going to drag her when she stops. He looks at, "Why stop me?"

"Lets go." She starts to run.

"Woah!" He starts to be drag be her, he trying to keep up but she really fast and is lagging.

She goes in the alley and see the man walking, suddenly Kyoya see her pull out kunai's and threw them at the man. The man jump but didn't see Shin corner him and throw whole lot more kunai's close to cutting him and then Shin puts a Kunai to his neck. Kyoya is shock on what happen, but shook it off and grab the guy from the collar.

"You bastard! How do we undo this." Kyoya said to the man

"Well, there is no way to take it off." The man responds.

"What do you mean?"

"Well.."

"Answer." Shinigami said putting the kunai really close to his neck.

The man got scared, "It wear off after 3 days."

"lie." She puts the even closer

The gets more scared, "It's the truth! I SWEAR!"

Kyoya lets go of the man, "Beat it now!"

Shin puts down the kunai and the man runs away scared. Then a moment of silence .

"Well, were stuck to each for a bit like it or not." Kyoya said

"uncool." She said

Kyoya felt a bit offended, "Uncool? What that supposed to mean?"

"Jackass." She respond

"Take it back." He said

"No."

Before Kyoya could say anything, he's push next to the garbage can. Shin step on his stomach, more like stomp. He grunted to the pain.

"Shin!"

"Ginga." Shin said

Ginga runs up to Shin and hugs her, "I've been looking for you." He smile

Kyoya felt a bit angry when he saw Ginga hugging her.

"look?" Shin said

Ginga nod, "Yep! And Shin why your hand behind the garbage can?"

Kyoya started to panic, 'Crap if Ginga see me he won't let me hear the end of it.'

"pose." She responds

"Pose?" Ginga repeat

Shin pointed to a poster with a girl next to a garbage can and doing a pop star signature with her hand. Shin did the same, "See."

Ginga started to laugh, "Hahaha, Shin you know how to make someone laugh."

"try not to." Shinigami said

"Oh, Shin what happen to your clothes that you normally wear. Not like there anything wrong with the ones you're wearing now. You look cute." He said smiling.

'Ginga, bug off she mine!' Kyoya though angerly. ' Wait, how did he know that she a girl under all of that.'

"trick."

"Trick? Like cheat out of something and you had to wear that now."

Shin nod.

"Anyway, I wanted ask if you to battle me tomorrow, because Madoka gave Pegasus a new part and I want to try it with you. I haven't battle you in long time."

"pass."

"Why?" Ginga said

Kyoya smirk to the response.

"reasons."

Ginga felt disappointed, "Madoka is going to make a cake with pocky on it and were going to battle for it."

'cake? Scratch that pocky? I like pocky.' Shin though for a moment, "maybe."

Ginga cheered up, "Alright, meet us the river around noon. Ok till then. Bye!" Ginga said running out to the streets.

"pocky." Shin said seem excited.

Kyoya got up angry, "No, you're not going."

"Why?" Shinigami ask

"Our hands are still stuck!" He raises their hands and points to them.

"Hold." Shinigami kicks Kyoya and pushes him away.

"What are you doing?" He said while trying to take her foot off his stomach.

Their hand stretch barely enough for Shin to grab out a test tube of liquid and poured on the sticky gooey part. Suddenly the gooey part started to break off. Kyoya is trying to pull his hand out more and the gooey thing disappeared. Kyoya fell down and Shin on top of him. After a moment they got up and see their hand were separated. Kyoya is shock.

"Shinigami, how did you?"

"lie."

"What?"

"man."

"That guy lied then how-"

"swipe."

"I see."

A long moment of silence. Before Kyoya realize, "Wait a minute, Shinigami you steal."

"…" Shinigami turns around and starts to leave.

"Wait, you haven't answer my question." He grabs her arm.

Then she turns around and looks at him in the eye. 'Maybe I can find out what it called.' They stared at each other.

'Wait did I just say she was mine a few minutes ago, that's stupid.' He kept looking at her eyes. 'This girl has many secrets, that even if I were to find them out she will never open up to really anyone.'

Suddenly the unexpected happen.

Kyoya eyes widen.

Shinigami kisses Kyoya. When Shin is about to break the kiss, Kyoya grabs her and pulls her in making the kiss even longer. After a long kiss they broke apart. Kyoya is about to say something, Shinigami slap him hard again this time on his right cheek.

Kyoya is shock, "What did kiss me, then slap me?"

"Kiss?" Shin said

'You got to be joking.' He though

She turned away from him, "baka." He sees her do a small pout face. Then walks away.

After she left Kyoya now has 2 slap marks and punches the wall, "That's it! I don't care the game anymore!" Kyoya calm down a bit, and sighs and takes out Leone, "You know, I'm going to win this game, and process of trying to win it, I just fell for the girl who wants to get rid of me… go figure." Then Kyoya walk away in a different direction.

* * *

**Night**

The old man is running in alley throwing trash cans and other thing down. Being chase by a mysterious person. The old man hits a dead end, the mysterious person walks up and launch his bey at him.

"Who are you?" the man yells

"Shinigami."

"A death god?"

"Soul Eater."

Something came out of the Bey. With that there was a loud scream from the man.

* * *

**Next day**

Shinigami went to the place that Ginga told her to be at. The other arrive and Ginga and Shinigami battle,it was a n intense battle. Kyoya walk by it and then stood and watched. In the end Ginga lost, but felt happy yet sad. Happy to battle with Shin his rival and friend, Sad because ate the whole cake in front of him again. Everbody laugh at Ginga reaction. Kyoya smirk at Ginga reaction then walk away.

Kyoya smirk went away while he walked, 'She stronger than Ginga, and it didn't seem she was using full strength. I have to train hard in order to beat her.'

* * *

**Night: Alley**

"Shinigami it is time to execute Battle Bladers in action."

"…" Shin said nothing while listen to the cell phone.

"Oh, a new member has join, he is unaware of your existence. Make sure you get Ginga ready for the ultimate battle."

"…"

"Help make this world burn like Hell on earth. Sky pitched black and fire coming down"

Shinigami is smiling evilly under her mask, she wants to laugh and hold it in, "wakatta." Then Shin hangs up the cell phone and looks at the starry sky expressionless again.

* * *

**Daidouji Office**

"Shinigami, the second greatest creation. Of course, Ryuuga is first. Shinigami the term use in japanese as death god, death, death itself. Filled with the emotion of betrayal, anger, destruction, despair. That boy can help create the world Ryuuga wants." Daidouji drinks out of his glass of orange juice, "That child is born to be death itself, always being alone and emotionless, once people find out who he really is, then cower in fear and reject him." Daidouji laughs.

* * *

Ok? Alright Mitia

Hikari kagayaku asu e ima kara yuku kara matte

Nigezuni honno chotto dake demo

OK?Alright? mitia

Ironna omoi ga kongaragatte

Omowazu makesou ni natte

Sorademo kashkana mon wa kokoro ni hitotsu dake

OK? Alright? Mitia

_**Next time…**_

**Madoka:** Well, the WBBA is hosting the annual survival battle and I volunteer. Plus the winning get one wish and will be granted by the WBBA. Simply amazing, I wonder who will win. Ah, some of are friends and rival are there too. Next Time Chapter 20! Let it Rip!

* * *

Finally 19 is done, its getting good dontcha think? :3 Did you the like the kiss? ^3^ If you have any questions just comment, I just try to answer question as my story goes, basically read for the answer. :3 Well, the reason I took long, 1) I went to Anime Expo 2011 for all the days. X3 2) I got sick. X_X and 3) I had summer school homework I was working on tried to multi-task, didn't go great. Well look forward to Chapter 20! **PLEASE REVIEW **ThankYou~ X3


	20. Survival Battle!

Beyblade Beyblade Metal Fight Gangan bakuten meippai!

Beylade Beyblade Metal Figth Seiippi!

Metal Heart!

3,2,1, Go Shoot!

_**Previously…**_

Daidouji Office

"Shinigami, the second greatest creation. Of course, Ryuuga is first. Shinigami the term use in japanese as death god, death, death itself. Filled with the emotion of betrayal, anger, destruction, despair. That boy can help create the world Ryuuga wants." Daidouji drinks out of his glass of orange juice, "That child is born to be death itself, always being alone and emotionless, once people find out who he really is, then cower in fear and reject him." Daidouji laughs.

* * *

Chapter 20

**Bey Store**

"Ta Da!" Madoka said holding up a poster.

"Survival Battle?" Everyone said

"It's the WBBA Organization's big event of the year! Every year there are tons of Bladers that participate!"

"Huh?" Everyone repsonds

"And if you win this battle…"

"If you win?" Kenta ask

"WBBA will grant you one wish, anything you want!" Madoka exclaimed

"Really?" Everyone exclaimed, Ginga and Shin are just listening.

"N-No matter what?" Kenta ask

"We just have to participate!" Kenta said to the others.

"Yeah!" Kenta friends and Benkei said

"All right! I'll win and get a year's fill of steak!" Benkei said

"Uh-huh. WBBA will feed you!" Madoka said

"Um… I want…" Kenta but gets interrupted

"I want a new launcher!"

"WBBA will get you that for sure!"

Kenta's other friend decided, "I want a girlfriend!"

"WBBA will search for-" She paused, "Huh? What?"

"Bathroom!" Kenta's third friend said

"Bathroom?" Madoka said recovering from the shock, "WBBA will-"

"No! Can I use your bathroom?" He ask

"G-Go ahead." she said

They laugh at Kenta friend and Shinigami is waiting for this to be over.

Kenta turn to Ginga, "What are you going to ask for Ginga?"

"Me? Hmm, good question." Ginga though for a moment, "A ten layer Hamburger or something like that."

"A hamburger?" Kenta question

"Never mind that, I just want to go to the Survival Battle already!" He said, "Right Shin?"

Shin just nods.

"There are so many strong opponents out there! Just thinking about fighting people pike that gets me so excited I'm spinning!" Ginga starts spinning in circles.

"Yeah!" Everyone said

"I'm looking forward to what kind of people we get to fight with! And the Steak!" Benkei said

Ginga looks at Pegasus, "I'll fight against lots of strong people, win, and get stronger and stronger, and then…" he thought of Ryuuga, "Ryuuga, the next time I _will_…" He clenched Pegasus tighter.

Shin looks at Ginga.

* * *

**City: Tall Building**

Shinigami is on top looking over on the side where the ocean is. Seeing the city from the top.

'I want to destroy this world, but…'

'_Second thoughts?_'

'No.'

Shinigami is looking at the city, but sees flames all around the city and the sky is pitched black and fire coming down. Remember something…

_Flashback_

"Mommy, I didn't want to cut my hair, I liked it."

"STOP I WON'T STAND THIS SHIT!"

"Mommy you're scaring me."

Her mom starts kicking her at the train station some people are watching and doing nothing and have evil smiles on their faces.

"YOU ALWAYS BEEN ALONE!"

"But…"

"DISAPPEAR NOW! YOUR MAKING MY LIFE MISERABLE! YOU'RE A BURDEN TO ME!"

_End of Flashback_

"Alone." Shinigami jumps off the building.

* * *

**Airport**

Everyone is at the Airport waiting for the planes to arrive. The planes finally arrive.

"What a crowd." Ginga said looking around along with the others.

"There a lot of people here." Kenta said

"And competing." Benkei said

"A Survival Battle is a tournament right up my alley."

"whatev." Shinigami said

* * *

**Other bladders notice them. Little did they know other rivals are there.**

"Isn't that Kyoya Tategami?" one ask

"It is." Another said

* * *

**Back to the gang**

"Everyone looks so strong!" Ginga said

"They sure do." Madoka said

"Will you participate Madoka?"

"No, actually I'm going to volunteer a repair mechanic."

"Great now I can find when something happen to Pegasus." Ginga said with a smile.

"Leave it to me." She respond

"Hi, all you Bladers!" A blimp set sail in the sky, "It's me, Blader DJ! Welcome to survival battle! Now let get on the plane and go to the Battle ground!"

"Let's go, Ginga!" Kenta said

Then the people at the volunteer booth start registration, Madoka was going to go, but she got drag into the plane by excited bladers. The planes took off and of to survival battle they go.

* * *

**In the plane**

"What should I do?"Madoka ask worried, Ginga looks at her, "Do I battle?'

Ginga smile, "Don't worry Madoka. I'll protect you."

"Thank you Ginga."

Blader DJ appears on the TV screen on the back of the seat announcing how the survival battle is a place and a perfect opportunity to test their skills. Also Blader DJ announces there are parachute under the seat and to strap them on. Everyone did and on the count of ten, the plane floor open and everyone feel. Everyone scream and pull the string of the Parachute, releasing it and all of the contestant float down.

"It's been a while, Ginga!"

Ginga turns around, "Hikaru?"

"I'll definitely win, so prepare yourself!" She said and increase her speed of going down.

"My, what a coincidence."

Ginga turns his head the other direction, "Hyouma! When did you leave Koma Village?"

"I happened to go for a walk and heard a rumor about survival Battle. It sounded interesting, so naturally…" Hyouma gets cuts off.

"You have a wish you want granted?" Benkei ask

"I'm a boy with dreams." Hyouma answer, "I have wishes like there are stars on sky."

Benkei frown.

Hyouma increases his speed down, "Well then have fun with the competition!"

Benkei looks next to him, "Kyo-Kyoya-san, it's full of tough enemies! For starters we should join our strength and-"

"Don't take me lightly!" He yells, "It's a good chance to test my ability as a blader."

"Kyo-Kyoya-san!"

"Ginga!" Kyoya yells, Ginga turns to him, "You make it to the end too! Then I'll defeat you and be the winner!" Kyoya increases speed and left.

"Kyoya…"

Shinigami came next to Ginga, and Ginga looks at her, "Fight." Was all she said and left.

Shin caught up to Kyoya, Kyoya notice her and it is the first she approached him since they kissed. He gets the courage to say, "Don't lose." He said to her.

She looked at him, he looks at her, their getting just hovering over the island, she grabs a kunai he see it, "baka neko." She said and cuts off her parachute and falls into the trees.

He is surprise on what she did, and what she said for a moment and got mad, "That girl… is going down." He growled under his breath.

* * *

**On the Island**

Everyone is on a different part of the island. A blimp is flying over the island with a number on it.

"Everyone's wins and losses will be judged from the blimp! We won't overlook cheating, so be prepared!" The DJ announce,"552- eliminated! 908- eliminated! 127- eliminated! Well everyone, do your best and aim to win!"

* * *

**Ginga And Madoka**

"Hey look, it's Ginga Hagane!" A blader said

"It's Ginga! Awesome!"

They look and a bunch of bladers (just 5) surround them.

"Battle us Ginga!"

Some more bladers came, "Us too!"

"Fine, I'll you all on!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it Rip!"

* * *

**Other parts of the Island**

Everyone is fierce and don't let anyone get in there way.

* * *

**During the time, the following happen:**

Benkei and Kenta meet up with Kenta friends, but then Tetsuya trap them in the trees . They struggle and got free the cliff broke. Testsuya, Kenta, Benkei, and Kenta friend fell in the sea and scatter across the island.

Kyoya and Hikaru meet up, they started to battle. Hyouma observe them. As the battle between Aquario and Leone go on, they get interrupted by a bunch of bladers. Hikaru went after them.

Kyoya is about to go after them and stop. He calls out Hyouma and challenge him to a battle. Hyouma except and they start.

Kenta friends found the secret item.

Shinigami is doing away her opponents like nothing.

Kenta hurt his arm and Benkei tries to help. Fail.

Mysterious blader came and took Kenta and Benkei to the medics, Yuu that's his name.

Ginga and Madoka run into Kenta friends that use the secret item in a battle. Fail.

Kyoya beats Hyouma. Hyouma except Kyoya as Ginga rival.

Shinigami gets hunger, so she sits down, put up a sign. Took off her mask, cap, and hood & began to eat.

Hikaru beats up the bladers that interrupted her battle. Show goes on looking for more bladers to challenge.

* * *

**A part in the island**

Kyoya is running through the forest till he see Shinigami sitting on the ground eating while reading the weekly Shonen Jump, with a folded piece of paper in front of her. He walks up to her.

"What are you doing?"

She looks up and went back to eating.

She point to the sign that said, 'Do not Disturb or else…'

'Sounds like a threat than a sign.' Kyoya thought

He noticed what she was eating a bento lunch bow and 5 boxes of pocky already gone, and is on her sixth box. He looks around and saw something on the tree. It is …. Another well carve out rabbit on the tree. 'She must really like rabbits.' Then he remember the rabbit panties, he shook his head furiously trying not remember and to let the blush crept to his face. He was going to leave, till a bento lunch box was in front of his face. He look at Shinigami.

"want?" She ask

He was going to reject but his stomach growled He looked at the box.

He took it, "Thanks" Kyoya mumble as he look away.

He took a bite. He noticed something. Shinigami noticed and wonder what's going on. He stops eating.

"Delicious." Kyoya said 'Did she make this?'

"really?" she said not really caring. 'I feel weird…'

"You must really like pocky. Did you make the lunch?"

She nod.

"You're a really good cook." 'I wish I can have her cooking often.' He unconsciously thought.

'No one told me that before.' She thought

'_Shin, it's fake._'

'Yeah.' Shaking her head.

After they ate

She put back her mask, hood, and hat.

"Shinigami, I challenge you to-" Kyoya is cut off.

Cut off by a green Light.

"What is that?" Kyoya said

"Light." Shin said giving an obvious answer.

"Let's go." He said running to the direction of the light.

She nod and runs past him.

'She's fast.' Kyoya thought.

* * *

**That's the end…. ON HITIUS Till NEXT TIME**

KIDDING, KIDDING, I WOULDN'T DO THAT… half of you must hate me right now….

* * *

**In the direction of the light**

Kyoya, Shinigami, Ginga and Madoka arrive to a sand pit.

"What is this?" Ginga said

"Seem Like he went a little overboard." Kyoya said cooly

"What happen here?" Madoka ask

"Battle." Shinigami answer

They see Benkei, Kenta, and Hikaru in sand pit.

"Kenta!" Ginga yells

"Benkei!" Kyoya yells

They ran over to them.

"Hey! Kenta! Are you Okay?" Ginga ask

Kenta wakes, "Ginga!"

"Can you get up?" Madoka ask, Helping Hikaru up

"Damn it!" Hikaru said

"What the hell happen?" Kyoya ask as Benkei get up

"We were blown away… I don't know how…"

They saw Aquario, Sagittario, and Dark Bull defeated by the bey in the middle of the sand pit.

This shock, everyone, Shinigami was interested.

"Him." Shinigami pointed in response

'Could he be…'

'_Seem so Shinigami._'

"I thought Kenchi and the others would of done better." Yuu said

"You're Yuu?" Ginga said

Kyoya is pissed, "What the hell did you do?"

"You'll know soon enough." Yuu said to them , "Because you have to fight me!" Hepoints up to the sky and blimp shows 5 people left standing. These five were Ginga, Kyoya, Shinigami, Madoka, and Yuu.

"Thats right! Of these five, the one that remain will become the champion!" DJ announce

"Huh? Am I one on the four?" Madoka said in shock.

"Furthermore," DJ continue, "we prepare a final stage for the lasts of the battle. Right here!"

* * *

**Everyone is at the final stage.**

"Time to start the Final showdown of the Survival Battle!"

Yuu is on the opposite side of the gang.

"U-uh…" Madoka started to panick, "What should I do?" She ask Shinigami, Kyoya, and Ginga.

Ginga looks at her , before he answer, "Withdraw." Kyoya said

"You can leave this to us." Ginga said in agreement.

"whateve." Shinigami said.

"T-That's a good idea." Madoka backs away.

"Ginga Hagane and Kyoya Tategami!" They turn to Yuu, "I heard from people that you are really strong! I've been waiting to fight you both.

"I'm honored." Kyoya said not caring.

"Other guy I don't who you are!"

"no one." Shinigami said.

Kyoya looks at Ginga and Shinigami, "Unfortunately, my only aim is to takedown Ginga and Shinigami. I don't have an interest in fighting you."

"Huh? Are you running?" Yuu said

"What did you say?" Kyoya just got pissed off.

"That's Okay. I'll fight Ginga first." Yuu said, "Ginga won't run, right?" he ask with a smile.

Kyoya looks at Ginga, "Of course not." Ginga answer with a smile. Kyoya was now pissed off more.

"Okay, Okay! The let's fight first, Ginga Hagane!" Yuu challenge, "If I win then TateKyou can fight Ginga. You still Okay with that?"

"Who the hell is TateKyou? You need to learn to watch your mouth. I think I'll fight just to shut up!" Kyoya got ready to battle.

"Alright!" Yuu got ready to battle.

Ginga and Shinigami got Ready to Battle.

"Watch out! Kyoya-san!" Benkei yells

"He has a technique that turns the field into sand!" Hikaru said

"He was able to defeat you all at once so I know he isn't just anyone." Kyoya responds," But still I'll win!" Kyoya smirk

Yuu smile, "I wonder about that."

Kyoya twitch.

"Let's go!" Ginga said

"3!"

"2!"

"1."

"Let it Rip!"

Everyone cheer for the epic battle that started.

Leone went straight to thrashing Libra, multiple times.

"Wow, for a defense type he sure packs a punch." Yuu said

"You haven't seen nothing yet." Leone starts grinding Libra to the ground. After Libra still recovered, "What?" Kyoya said

"Wow." Ginga said

"Oops! It seem that Libra is still moving as if nothing happen." DJ announce

Yuu laughs.

Madoka figure Libra performance tip that helps it withstand the field and powerful attacks.

"Troublesome Bey." Kyoya said

"Everyone until now had said that too. And that no attack can harm Libra at all."

"You talk big." Ginga said

"Huh?"

"I'll try and find out if you can back it up!" Ginga yells. After a rampage of attacks from Pegasis, Libra still stands. "I see. He isn't just talk. In that case, will Pegasis's power win or Libra's stamina? Let find out!" Ginga said,Pegasus head straight towards Libra, but suddenly push away by Leone. "Kyoya!"

"He is my prey! Don't interfere!" Kyoya yell to Ginga

Leone creates a Giant tornado. Kyoya smirks with excitement.

"All right, show us what you got, Kyoya." Ginga said

"What I want is a straight-on figth with you, 1-on-1." Kyoya answers

"baka-neko." Shin mumbles

YU is just spazing on how great a match it is going to be. "All right! Lets go Libra!"

Kyoya chuckled, "If you get carried away, you're only going to lose."

Libra went straight for the tornado. It went in and Shock Kyoya and the others. Libra hits Leone in the air and the tornado stops.

"No way! What trick did he use?" Kyoya said

"He could read the wind!" Madoka yells and explains how he read it.

"But, isn't that easy?" Yuu said innociently

This shock everyone.

'He an interesting kid.' Shinigami though

After Leone made a triple tornado, Libra does he move by turning the stadium into sand.

"Be Careful!" Kenta yells, "Ginga! Kyoya! Shinigami!"

"Oh no!" Madoka said

Everyone gather around Madoka, turns out Leone point is crack and if Kyoya Keep it up Leone will destroyed in half. The gang try to warn Kyoya, but Him, Ginga and Shin could not hear them. Benkei try to stop Kyoya, but DJ stop him. Madoka suddenly remember she one of the standing bladers left. Anyway Madoka went to the stadium, read the wind. Time is running out and… Madoka Launch her bey. The tornado stop. The wind goes out of control and flings Madoka back. Kyoya pissed off and yells at Madoka.

"What the Hell are you thinking? Don't interfere!" Then he heard Leone. He looks at Leone and realize that his actions almost destroy Leone, "Leone!" Ginga and Shin realize it too. "So that's what it was…" Kyoya felt like crap.

"Leone is just barely spinning." Dj announce, "What will Kyoya's next move be?" Kyoya walks up to Leone, "What's this? Has something happened? Kyoya has entered the arena himself!" Kyoya stops Leone spin and pick him up. "K-Kyoya Tategami is eliminated!"

"I didn't realize that I push you this far… Leone." Kyoya felt angry with himself, "That was pathetic of me."

"What are yout thinking? You can't do that!" Yuu yells

Kyoya grunts and walks away, shocking Yuu.

"Kyoya is out by default!" Blader DJ said

When he got off the stadium , "K-Kyoya!" Madoka said

"I don't want to hear it." He said, "If it happens again, it won't matter who gets in my way. You got it?" He tell her while handing something to hands.

She looks at it, "My Bey." She said with a smile, they look at him as he walks away.

"What's his problem?" Hikaru said

"That's how Kyoya-san says thanks!" Benkei said back

"Huh?" Madoka and Kenta said confuse

"I don't get it. Why did he lose on purpose?" Yuu asked disappointed, "He must have thought he didn't stand a chance and just gave up."

"Not a chance!" Ginga yells and turns to Yuu, "Kyoya chose Leone's safety over the contest in front of him. And not just for himself, but for Madoka , who interfered just to warn him that Leone was damaged."

"I don't care about any of that." He responds, "Right when the battle was getting interesting too. That stinks."

"Don't forget that I'm still standing! I'll giveyou enough for both of us!"

'I fell like we are forgotten ReDemo…' Shin thought

"Really! All right then!" Yuu all happy now, "Libra! Sonic Buster!" The stadium is turning to sand.

Pegasus is swallowed by the sand, but shoots right back up and stop Libra's special move. After, the two beys are clash with each other over and over, none to be affected by the others attack. Ginga thinks him and Yuu are match, but Yuu said he's now going to show Libra's true power.

"Ultimate attack! Libra! Last Judgment Inferno!" Then sonic waves disturbs everyone, hurting their ears, "Pegasus is found….. guilty!" Yuu puts a thumbs down. The stadium is starts to crack.

Ginga won't give up, Pegasus jumps really high in the air, the final attack that will uncover who is the victor in the end. "Pegasus! Shooting Star Attack!" Pegasus charges downs. The beam of light turn into an explosion of debris.

When it clear Pegasus is the fallen one. "Pegasus's Shooting Star Attack was beaten!" The DJ annouce, "Yuu is the winner!"

"Thanks to you I got to have a really interesting battle! It been a long time to be excited!"

Ginga smile, "Yeah! Me too! It was really fun!"

"wait." Sinigami said

Everyone look at Shin, before Libra can react a bey flings Libra to the side of the stage.

"Hey!" Yuu said

"I forgot there is one more blader, Shinigami!" DJ announce

"Fine! Libra! Last Judgement In-"

Libra is cut off by shins bey hitting Libra in the air.

"Hey that's not fair!" Yuu start to pout

"…" Her bey jumps and hit Libra to the ground.

"So predictable! Libra!" Libra starting make the stadium into sand again.

"Crush Smasher."

Her bey charge for Libra, a small dark auora appear quick but disappear. When ReDemo made contact with Libra another explosion of debris happen. Everyone fell quiet and when it cleared. Libra is barely spinning and ReDemo stop spinning. Everyone cheered for Yuu's victory.

"Hahaha! You thought you can win! You're so stupid!" Yuu yells to her, "You are a nobody!"

'This kid... is the new member. He's alright. ReDemo, you did exactly what I plan.'

'_Letting him win, we could of beat him in a second._'

'We could of but we didn't. We need him to make that stupid man's plan to proceed.'

* * *

**The ceremony**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let's applaud the winner, Yuu Tendo!"

Everyone in the crowd is clapping, except for Kyoya and Shinigami.

"I can't believe you lost." Kenta said to Ginga

"I'll win next time." He said back

"In any case, Yuu-kun is amazing!" Madoka said

"Yeah. I can't believe we didn't know anything about sucha great Blader! Even just learning that one thing was worth it, coming here to fight this battle."

"Congratulations, Yuu Tendo." DJ Blader said, "By the way, regarding the winner's reward…"

"You'll grant any wish, right?" Yuu ask

"Exactly! So, what is your wish?"

"I just have one wish. Battle Bladers!" He yells in glee

"Battle Bladers?" Ginga said

"What does he mean?" Benkei ask

"It the Largest tournament across the country. The strongest 2000 bladers all over the country will gather and battle in a one-on-one battle."

"Wha-what?" DJ said

"Bladers all over the country..." Kenta said

"… battle in a one-on-one battle…" Kyoya said

"That's right. The survival battle was interesting, but… If it's one-versus-one battle, then there isn''t any outside interference. And you will know who is stronger as you moving up, right?" Yuu said with a smile.

"And you have to count on your own strength your partner-your Bey's power, is what you say?" Hyouma said

"And up until now, there were a lot of tournaments but there weren't any national one, right? That means…"

"The champion of the tournament will be the new number one blader." Hikaru said

"one." Shinigami said in thought

"Everyone must also want to be clear, right, who is really the number one, who is the strongest blader in the world."

Everyone cheer with the burning fire of youth.

"Who is the strongest, huh…?" Kenta said in awe.

"Of course I want to know, as soon as possible…" Benkei said anxious

"Interesting." Kyoya said

"Let's find out!" Ginga said

"Yeah." Shins nod

Since the survival battle is live across the country all of the other bladers are getting pump to enter too.

"Oh wow, all the bladers have been fired up with desire of battle yet again." DJ announce, "I-I understand now! Then here now…"

"You'll approve Battle Bladers, right?" A voice that sounds familiar

"What?" Ginga said

Suddenly three helicopters showed up and one the landed on the stage. Daidouji is on this helicopter and stepps on the stage with a cup of orange juice.

Ginga gets pissed of and ask why he's here.

"Why? Because the opening of Battle Bladers has officially been announced." Daidouji said, "As the sponsor, it would be rude of me if I don't say to all of you."

"Don't you kidding me! Why are you the sponsor?" Ginga said angry

"T-That's right. This is the prize for the champion of the survival battle. So, of course, the sponsor for the Battle Bladers would also be WBBA…" DJ tries to explain

"That won't happen." Daidouji stare at him, he scared the crap out of DJ

Daidouji goes on how thw WBBA will have full cooperation with the Dark Nebula. He said that Yuu is one of the members of the dark Nebula, shocking Ginga and friends. After all of this…

"I really want to see when Ryuuga defeated all the best bladers in the world."

"WHAT?" Ginga said with mixed feelings, "Ryuuga?"

Sunddenly, Lighting clash and the sky turn stormy. They all look up the cliff to see Ryuuga and L-drago going down the mountains scaring the crap out every blader there, except Ginga and friends. Ginga try to launch Pegasus, but fail. Yuu is the only one just spazing out on Ryuuga's L-drago.

"If you really want to battle with me, then go participate in Battle Bladers, too."

"What did you say?" Ginga said

"Don't tell me you're entering too?" Kyoya said

"It's called Battle Bladers. Until you reach the final match, it's a qualified battle for all to see who'll face me in the end." Ryuuga said

"And obiviously, Ryuuga-sama will win, even if that's the champion." Daidouji said, "Ryuuga-sama will be the potential King of the Bladers both in name and reality."

"It's true. Then, who would like to participate Battle Bladers must earn at least 50,000 Bey Points." Yuu said

Shocking the whole country.

"Battle Bladers will be in 3 months from now. I wish you all luck. Well then, that's enough for today." Daidouji said

"Ginga Hagane!" Ryuuga yells

Ginga looks up.

"Before you face me, you face my other half."  
"Half?" Ginga ask

"This half ruthless, and takes anything without mercy." He turns and walks away.

"Ah!" wait, Ryuuga!"

The Dark Nebula left. After everyone decided to aim for Battle Bladers.

* * *

**Bey Shop**

Everyone is watching the Battle Bladers commercial. She turns off the TV. Then they started to discuss what the Dark Nebula is up to. Madoka was going to call the WBBA but Kyoya stop her and said it was pointless. Ginga said he is going to enter battle bladers to face strong bladers and face against Ryuuga. He also wonder what Ryuuga was talking about when he said his "Half." Kyoya said he will enter too so he can have a rematch with Ginga. Ginga goes up to Shin and said he whats Shin to have his back during battle bladers. She "agrees." Everyone decides to enter.

* * *

**While walking to the place to train**

Everyone (Ginga, Benkei, and Kenta) are talking how excited they are for Battle Bladers. Kyoya and Shin are a bit behind. Kyoya wants to start a conversation,but knows it not going to work so he is somewhat enjoy the silence between them.

"Kyoya."

He looks at her, "What?"

"End of Battle Bladers." She stare at him, "Destroy." She walks ahead of him

"You'll be mine by then." He said and try to catch up.

* * *

**Bey Coliseum**

Everyone arrive there to get some training done before they leave. Then run into some friends and rivals for the last time before battle bladers. They face off and ended with Pegasus Shooting Star Attack.

* * *

**Night: Somewhere**

Shinigami is walking and looks up to the Sky.

"It's the Beginning of the End."

She keeps walking.

* * *

**To Ginga he walking somewhere too.**

'Everyone, let's meet again for sure. Our Slogan: "GO! Battle Bladers!"' He thought Happily and kept walking.

* * *

Ok? Alright Mitia

Hikari kagayaku asu e ima kara yuku kara matte

Nigezuni honno chotto dake demo

OK?Alright? mitia

Ironna omoi ga kongaragatte

Omowazu makesou ni natte

Sorademo kashkana mon wa kokoro ni hitotsu dake

OK? Alright? Mitia

_**Next time:**_

Ginga: Battle Bladers has started. Everyone gone their separate ways. On mine I meet some one name Tsubasa, mysterious guy with Aquilla as his Bey. Kyoya Meet someone to name Tobio, that is captin I think… Any way I going to be Epic who Shin meets. Next Time… chapter 21! Let It Rip!

* * *

The story of my long disappearance that everyone at least thought once I was dead(yeah right) or just gave up. I will give it you straight. SHIT HAPPENS! THANK YOU! **PLEASE REVIEW~ :3**

P. S. Maybe another chapter Next week….hint. hint. wink. wink. :P


	21. Everything Changed

Warning in this chapter yaoi….

* * *

Beyblade Beyblade Metal Fight Gangan bakuten meippai!

Beylade Beyblade Metal Figth Seiippi!

Metal Heart!

3,2,1, Go Shoot!

* * *

_**Previously…**_

Night: Somewhere

Shinigami is walking and looks up to the Sky.

"It's the Beginning of the End."

She keeps walking.

To Ginga walking somewhere too.

'Everyone, let's meet again for sure.' He thought Happily and kept walking.

* * *

Chapter 21

A few weeks past since the Battle Bladers started. Sinigami is walking down a street, then her cell phone started to ring. She look into her bag and grab out the phone, while walking to answer it.

"What?"

"We have a new member."

'Another one.'

"His name is Tsubasa Otori."

'The guy I saw on TV that Ginga beat a few days ago, interesting. '

"As before he doesn't know of your existence. You also know I didn't call to tell you this. There is another mission for you. This group of bladers decide to mess with us and "broke" into headquarters and took some data. Your mission: get rid of the Bladers in the list that will be sent to you in a moment. They are all close friends. You must keep one of them "working" for Ryuuga to feed on."

"wakatta." She hangs up.

* * *

**Daidouji Office**

Daidouji hangs up and Ryuuga is in the room.

"Shinigami is taking care of our problem. He himself is doing same as you."

"Interesting how they don't know he is a spy giving us updates on Ginga Hagane's movement with his weakling friends."

"Ryuuga- sama is Shinigami a Blader you need energy from? I can prepare som-"

"No, he is my half that I will need after I beat Ginga Hagane." Ryuuga turns and leave, but stop for a moment, "I'll be training do not disturb me until Shinigami is done with your stupid errand."

"Yes, Ryuuga-sama."

* * *

**Back to Shinigami**

Shinigami is looking at the list of Bladers, the even had pictures of them and location. It makes Shin's assignment easier. The group of Bladers is located in the next city, ironically she is going after she gets the Weekly Shonen Jump, 20 boxes of Pocky, and watching the new episode of Gundam AGE.

After her list of things are done.

She is sitting on the bus to the next city, with her 20 boxes of Pocky (which she started eating) and reading her Weekly Shonen Jump.

'Shinigami.'

"Yeah."

'What are you going to do? The same thing like you did to Ginga and Kyoya? Become their "friend" or whatever.'

"No." a moment of silence, 'What did you mean by being "friends with Kyoya" I'm not friends with him, and why bring him up anyways?'

'After all the events that happen lately, you seem to gain a liking to him.'

'No, just an interest.'

'Same thing.'

The bus passes by a bulletin board. (Shin saw it.) That was a Zoo Promotion the Picture on it was Lion. Shin thought of Kyoya for a moment. Remembering the time where he compliment her on her cooking that he ate.

'Missing him.'

'Shut up.' After a moment, "BakaNeko." She said under her breath.

* * *

**Somewhere**

Kyoya sneezes.

"Damn it! Who called me a stupid cat?"

* * *

**The Bus arrives in the next city**

She gets off and starts to walk while reading Shonen jump. She couldn't read, ReDemo is still teasing her.

'You probably like him after you saw him. Hahaha.'

'Not true.' She is trying to deny it.

'Yeah, after all the crap. You are very clingy.'

She stop walking, "Drop the subject right now, I hate this feeling and everyone in this world. Don't go assuming things that are not true."

'Did I touch a nerve?' ReDemo said sarcastic

"…"

'Calm down, calm down. I didn't mean to go that far.'

"Whatev. The contract is the only thing that matters, the other things are fake."

She is walking down the street to see a theater for musical performances. There is one 2 days from now at night, she wants to see it. Wait… why did she buy 2?

"Why did I buy 2?"

'I would say something, but never mind. Shin don't lose Focus.'

'Shut up. I take my time.'

Her neck burns, 'Watch it.' He said in a dark threatening tone.

"…"

She starts reading Shonen Jump again. She starts walking away, she is walking near an ally way. Does not notice a person make in sharp turn and…. Bang! The person rams into Shinigami.

'You know Shinigami, you have a magnet for these types of encounters.' ReDemo said all happy go lucky.

'Whatev.'

"Ah, Sorry!" He gets up and lifts Shin back up.

"…" Shin was going to walk away, but…

"Wait!" He slumps over Shin. "I should treat you as an apology." He does a goofy smile.

"Boss!" Some more guys came up to him.

"Boss, we got away and everything went according to plan." One of them said

"Good." He responds

"Hey, boss who is that?" Someone pointed

"oh, this guy is…" After a moment, "What is your name?" his friends sweatdrops.

"You don't know his name?" they all said upset.

* * *

**Restaurant**

'How did I get myself into this?' Shin thought

'Don't ask me.' ReDemo said

She looks at her surroundings she is sitting next to the "Boss." The rest are talking to each other and the "Boss." She looks at the list from her phone the bladers on the list are right in front of her.

"So as before what is your name?" They all wait for an answer.

"Shinigami."

"Well, Shinigami welcome to our group you're our 9th member."

'Not again…'

"Well let me introduce you to everyone." He starts at the left of the table, "This is Joe,"

"Yo!" Joe said

"Aichi,"

"Hi." Aichi said with a smile.

"Loki,"

"What's with the mask?" Loki said

"Miwa,"

"Sup!" Miwa said

"Heero,"

"Nice to meet you." Hero said

"Duo,"

"Nice to meet you dude." Duo said.

"Shinji,"

"Hi…" Shinji said timidly

"And I'm …" he gets up and steps on the table, "I am the leader of this gang, my name is Akio."

'Akio… Kyoya is better.'

"Anyway, Shinigami…" He slumps down on shin again, "You're not around from here, why are you here?" Akio ask

"reasons." She answered quickly.

A silence.

"Ok…" he said, "Are you a man of few words?"

She nods

He smile, "Well it is going to be fine, let's go!"

"Right!" His crew responded.

* * *

**Alley Hideout**

"This is our hideout." Akio said

'roomy…'

"We just came back from a mission we did." Loki said

"A few weeks ago we all participated in the survival battle." Shinji said

"We did pretty good, Boss went his own way. The rest of us stuck together, but we got we got beaten up by a girl with blue hair." Miwa said

'Blue hair?'

"Her name was Hikaru Hazami. She was amazing." Aichi said

"Boss, how did you get eliminated?" Joe said, 'Now that I think about it he never said how.'

"Well…" Akio said

"Don't tell me that you got out stupidly! You Got Beaten By A Little Kid!" Miwa yells Shocked

"HELL NO!" Akio yells back

"well?" Shin ask

"I got beaten, by Kyoya Tategami."

'Really by Baka Neko.'

"Yeah, and after he beat me, he called me unworthy and weak opponent." He said sulking at a corner.

Everyone had a sweat drop on their head.

"Anyway, after Battle Bladers was announced, that strange man name Daidouji came in and sponsor it." Heero continues.

"Yeah, we didn't like what that is doing, screwing with the tournament like that. Especially that Ryuuga guy, he just showed up and with Freakin Dragons terrorizing the crowd." Duo said waving his arms back & forth.

"50000 points within 3 months." Shinji said

"shinigami, you are probably wondering who the hell are the Dark Nebula. FYI, there just a bunch of jackasses screwing with us. Also, you might wonder what was our mission, right?" Akio ask slung over Shinigami.

"…"  
"I tell you anyway," Akio smile, "We decided to mess with the Dark Nebula. Daidouji is from there. We stole some data that holds the bladers that work for them."

'Target sighted.'

"Now you know the jist of it, in 2 days we are going to do another Break in to the Dark Nebula. Not literally to the headquarters again just taking on the Bladers around this area."

They all cheered, without a care. Little did they know I was going to do something that will destroy them completely.

* * *

**Next Day**

Everyone went searching for the Dark Nebula Bladers.

"damn, all these Bladers are hard to find." Akio said

Akio's gang and Shinigami were walking down the street market.

"Shinji give me the list." Akio said, "let see these guys that look like lumbar jacks… the Orso Brothers."

"The woods?" Duo said

A moment of silent.

"Men to the woods!" Akio yells

"Why?" Heero ask

"Cause their Lumbar Jacks and they're in the woods cutting down trees."

"Bullshit." Heero said

"Well we're going to the woods, ok."

"Fine." Heero responds

Everyone went to the woods.

* * *

**At the Woods**

"Well, I don't see them." Miwa said

"Told you so, boss." Heero said

Akio is silence, "… Duo." He said

"Yes, Boss?"

"Climb up that tree and see if you see them."

"What?"

"You heard him." Loki said playfully pushing him towards the tree.

Duo gulped as he looked at the tree. The very, very, very tall tree. He gives a paper to Heero.

"Heero your my best friend."

"Duo…"

"Whatever happens-"

"Don't say that."

"But…"

He put his hand on Duo shoulder. He looks into his eyes, "We both know you can do this. Nothing will happen."

"Heero…"

"Duo…"

"Heero…"

"Duo…"

"Heero…"

"Duo… Please stopping making this look gay. I mean look at the others." The both look at the crew, looking mortify in a way. Shinigami is just watching it all happen, not caring. "Just go up the damn tree, before it looks like were a couple or something."

"That's what they call Bromance." Duo said happily, and gives a thumb up.

"Get up the $#! Tree."

"Ok, ok, geez… I was just messing around." After that Duo went up the tree.

Heero turns to them, 'That was fun to make them think like that. This a picture moment to see all their faces like this.' He thought.

After a few minutes of waiting.

"I see them!" Duo said high up.

"Yosh!" Akio said, "Which way?" He yells back.

"Go UP North!" He yells back.

"Come on guys!"

* * *

**Just up north**

"Hey brother this is enough for tonight?" medium said

"What the kill for tonight?" short one said

"Beybattles with victory and a feast!" the huge one said. Then he starts laughing.

"Hold it right there!"

The Orso brother turn around, "Who are u?"

"Me? My name it Akio, and Im going to take you down!"

"You think you can beat me!" He starts laughing.

"Yes, we can Dark Nebula!"

"How did you know?"

"Data that we stole from them." Show the flashdrive of the stolen data.

"We will retrieve that data." The brothers came together.

"Alright! Men!" Akio said

'I need to get it, so I will jump and end it quickly.' Shinigami went in front of Akio.

"Fight Me!"

Akio and the others were taken aback. 'What is he doing! He is going to get mulled.'

"Idiot! Brother, he wants to face all of us!" He starts laughing along with his brothers. "We will face you." The snap their fingers, suddenly trees came fallen down and surrounded Shinigami and the brothers. " Here you can't runaway from where you got yourself into."

"Shinigami!" Akio and the others yelled.

Shinigami Heard to them over the big trees.

"Stay there we will come and get you." Duo said to Shin.

Shinigami disregarded it.

"Are you ready? 3!"

"…"

"2!"

"…"

"1!"

"…"

"Let it Rip!"

The battle starts.

The guys felt Helpless that their new ally is going to get crush by the enemy. The leader is in a moment of thought while running to see a way to break the barriers of trees around them.

'He just threw himself out there, idiot!'

Heero was thinking, 'that guy, something is off about him…' He thought of the day before, 'Shinigami only said reasons that he came here. Coincidentally, he is the one who decided, no; Jump in and started to battle.' Another thought. 'I don't trust him, even though boss is willing to throw his life for him.'

"Hey!" Akio yells

Heero turns around with the others ad look at Akio, "We can't see anything."

* * *

**Back to Shinigami**

'Time to end this.' Shin thought.

The oldest starts to laugh, "You weakling, drown in your lose!"

"Brother, look?" The youngest said mortified

The oldest looked his face showed unexplained fear, "How di- who are you?"  
"Shinigami." Her bey grew dark aura around, "Crush smasher."

Her bey hit the brother's beys out of the barricaded trees and creates a massive explosion that hit the brothers unconscious.

* * *

Finally, when the debris clear, Shin was not affected by the explosive and grabbed her bey and walk through the broken tree barrier. She walks out like the nothing. The gang came over and saw Shin.

"You're Alright!" Aichi said

"Cool!" Miwa patted Shin back

"What happened?" Joe ask

"You beat them like a boss!" Loki chattered.

Heero suspicion was confirmed. 'Something up…'

"Alright we got beat them! Good Job Shinigami!" Akio said

"Shinigami's the man!" Duo said

"…"

"Men we're celebrating tonight!"

* * *

**City: Night**

"Woohoo!" Joe yells jumping of the table and seats down, "More!" He raises his cup. Aichi and Shinji are trying to keep him in check. They fail though.

"Mr. Pascal more Suntory beer, and a bottle of Daiginjo sake." Akio demanded.

"I lost the game!" Loki said while Miwa and Duo cheered winning a bet against him.

"Where?" Shinigami asked

"The infamous Stark Might Club." Heero stated. "It's our night hangout, we drink till we drop and only the bad of the bad get in." He smirks, "Scared?"

"No."

"Eh?" Bit shock of the answer.

Akio jumps, "Shinigami you should try some sake, better yet let's have a drinking contest."

"Boss wait, I have a challenge with him first." Heero turns to Shin, "Meet on dance floor in ten mins." Heero walks off.

Akio slung his arm on Shin, "Well battle me if you can beat him. He is a badass break dancer."

"…" Shin didn't respond, 'Really?'

'Shin should try the drinking, and back from the breakdance.'

'No, I got to win. I feel pathetic if I don't.'

'Well, Kick his ass!'

"oh," Shins pulls a ticket from her pocket, and gives it to Akio. He looks at it.

"Come to it and you will understand." Shin walks off to the stage.

* * *

**At the Dance stage**

"You showed. I thought you're going to run away."

"…"

"Lets start."

Song begins:_ Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO_

* * *

**After the dance off**

"Dammit I lost." Heero said under his breath, but remember during the match.

'Bring the others to the hideout tomorrow, I want to surprise Boss.' Shin words resound in his head.

"Good choice." he said

As the night gone Shinigami beat Akio in the drinking contest. She can hold her liquor. (Without being drunk, but somewhat buzz.) Akio is out cold. Shin gain hold the top record finished 15 bottles of the strongest sake. The next day arrived and Shinigami is getting ready to meet the others at the hangout. Akio on the hand is sleeping in cause of the hangover, but remember to go to the place Shinigami ask him to go.

* * *

**Hideout**

The others came and were waiting for Shinigami to come.

* * *

**Shinigami is making her way to the hideout**

'You know what is going to happen.' ReDemo said

"Yeah."

'No turning back.'

"…"

'I can't stop myself.'

"I-"

'I never thought you would keep making sacrifices for me, even though you finally found something tha-'

"It not my concern."

'but-'

"The fate of those who seek revenge is grim."

'You will end up suffering and hurting yourself even more.'

"Aware of that."

'Even if you do succeed and getting revenge, the only thing that remains is emptiness.'

"In the end we cannot trust one another. People in this world look at us, then we will have no future."

'Compared to the "righteous" greed of the ruler, the villains of the world seem much more honorable.'

"…"

"When scum rules the world, only more scum is born."

"scum."

'You don't even understand that?'

"so… who decides… what is right or wrong? Reality…?

'How do you learn from reality you speak of?'

"The entire world is ruled by the reasoning of dirty minded adults. They said, 'We're able to obscure reality according to our obsessions' That's Shit. They never actually show what reality is."

'In this case, the reality you speak of is a half-baked nonsense that has been altered. Try to conform this bullshit into the one you want is like… trying to join two pieces of a puzzle that do not fit.'

"I'm losing…"

* * *

**She made it to the hideout**

She saw them.

Heero walks forward to Shin, "Who are you?"

"Shinigami."

"You're with the Dark Nebula."

"…"

"No answer. Battle all of us."

Everyone surround Shin.

"I told the others what I thought."

"…"

"We know that you're going after the boss." Heero said. "That's why we're going to stop you before you get to him."

All of them got their beys to Shinigami.

"We thought you were different." Shinji said

The shoot their beys and start to surround Shin

They thought that it was over. In an instance their bey was being attack.

"What is that?" Joe said

Shin's bey was spin in front of her having a dark aura around it. Suddenly the sky started to turn dark and red. The wall started to be consumed in darkness, ground beneath them started to make the gang sink.

"What is this, Shinigami we won't forgive you if you hurt the boss." Loki said

"Mission getting stolen data, second: eliminate pest, third: leave one remaining." Shin answered

It a minute to register Shin's answer, they were shock.

"When you ask to meet us here, you meant to get rid of us." Heero choked

"Yes."

'He intended to get rid of us from the start.' Heero started to shake in fear. Everyone started to fear the Person right before for them. Their beys were blown back toward them, Shin look at them.

"ReDemo." Then a red and black dragon appeared behind Shinigami. It was huge and darkness was emanating from it from its mouth, as it was drops of flames burning through the ground. It stands in front of their face scanning their fears.

"Soul Eater."

In a moment, it was all over.

* * *

**On the way to the Theater**

Akoi is running to the Theater, he ran inside when he got there. The person that got his ticket leaded him to his seat. He saw Shinigami in the seat next to him.

He began to ask Shin, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Wait."

_The music began._

The song is smooth but dynamic the orchestra is engulfed with emotions of their song. It is clear by the expression on every musician face are filled with passionate emotions.

"Why?" Shin ask

"Why?" Akio said confused

"Friends."

"You mean my gang. Right?"

A nod

"Those guys are always there for me. I remember. The first ones I met were Heero and Duo. After when I met them I decide to make my gang. Regardless of our reputation, we want to protect the people we care about."

"…"

"Shinigami, do you have people to care about?"

"no."

_The a few song ended and began another_.

Shin started, "I don't need them. They don't need me."

"We need you."

"You will hate me."

"What?"

_The song is building up, the passion of all sorts of agony._

"I hate it." Shin slouch to the side of the chair, "…" She thought about of her memories. "Never dispute an order. Never seek an explanation. Just obey. That's the nature of-"

_The music made a climax_ and Akio is shock what he hears from Shinigami.

"You're-"

The show finally ended. Akio was shock.

"We're done. Don't follow." Shinigami then left out of the theater.

Akio notice something. He looks and saw-

Everything changed.

* * *

That night Shinigami took the bus to the next city and to the next one. She got the data that was taken and dozed off on the way having a dream.** A dark, dark dream.**

"Why?..."

"Why am I… alone?"

"I hate… having emotion."

"Yes, that why you were trained to be merciless."

Someone is looking around and sees nothing.

"It's Dark, I hate it."

"It's dark."

"Where am I?"

"Anyone there?"

"You are born in darkness… Therefore you are always alone."

"What? It's not true"

"Hidden in darkness… Nobody wants you they all hate you."

"I won't believe it!"

"Your Fate is Decided! You cannot change it!"

"I … I … it can't…"

Something grabs someone arm. The person turns around and smiles but then is turn in to scream.

"NO! Get off me! Let Go!"

"I don't want to be alone!"

"Yes you will!"

"I want a …"

"You don't need them."

"All you need is the power to destroy, to take and never give back."

Turns around and screams.

"-!"

* * *

Shinigami wakes up by the ringing of her cell phone, sweating and breathing heavily. She looks at the phone to see who it is. She sighs and answers.

"Shinigami, I forgot to tell you to contact Ryuuga as soon as you're done with the mission." Daidouji said and hang up.

"…" Shinigami thought for a moment and decide to contact Ryuuga. The phone rings, in the background, he picks up.

"I thought you be done sooner." Ryuuga said

"Sorry."

"Don't do it next time. There is going to be a tournament in a week or two for 10000 points, go to it."

"And you?"

"I will start going, after it's done."

"Fine."

"Mad."

"Like I can."

"Caring for me like a lit-"

"Go to Hell."

He chuckles, "Your humor always entertains me."

"Try not to."

"So tell me you're the weaklings you got rid of."

"Beat some other weaklings from Dark Nebula and party all night."

"Got ask to a drinking contest?"

"yea, and dancing."

"You made new records."

"ah."

"As expect from you."

"I going to go get something to eat."

"By gambling."

"Oh how you know me so well." She said with a hint of sarcasm

"I let you go, but tell me one thing."

"Yes Ryuuga?"

"Ginga and the weaklings what are their progress?"

"Ginga's stronger, Kyoya is not far behind, the others have a long way."

"Interesting."

"So?"

"Keep them in check."

"Yes."

**Call end.**

* * *

Ok? Alright Mitia

Hikari kagayaku asu e ima kara yuku kara matte

Nigezuni honno chotto dake demo

OK?Alright? mitia

Ironna omoi ga kongaragatte

Omowazu makesou ni natte

Sorademo kashkana mon wa kokoro ni hitotsu dake

OK? Alright? Mitia

* * *

**_Next time:_**

**Madoka:** Hey Kenta we meet again!

**Kenta:** It's good to see you too Madoka

**Madoka:** The tournament is 10000 points for the winner.

**Kenta:** That means Ginga and the others are coming!

**Madoka:** Yep! Next time Chapter 22!

**Kenta:** Let it Rip!

* * *

No comment. **PLEASE REVIEW**


	22. 10,000 Tournament

Battle Bladers

That's the greatest stage, where the No.1 Blader will be decided!

Behind the dreams of would-be-participants, a dark conspiracy swirls ominously!

This is the story of passionate Bladers who,

In order to hinder these evil aspirations, are aiming for Battle Bladers!

3!

2!

1!

Let it Rip!

* * *

Beyblade Beyblade Metal Fight Gangan bakuten meippai!

Beylade Beyblade Metal Figth Seiippi!

Metal Heart!

3,2,1, Go Shoot!

* * *

_**Previously…**_

"Oh how you know me so well." She said with a hint of sarcasm

"I let you go, but tell me one thing."

"Yes Ryuuga?"

"Ginga and the weaklings what are their progress?"

"Ginga's stronger, Kyoya is not far behind, the others have a long way."

"Interesting."

"So?"

"Keep them in check."

"Yes."

Call end.

* * *

**Chapter 22**

"As we speak, at this very moment, a heat battle is going down. For those who dedicated their lives to beyblade. Go Battle Bladers! Today we have good news for you Bladers, check this if you win this you will rack up 10000 points. The biggest challenge matches of all time is going to happen right here! You and You and You! Get yourself to Beycycle city Now!" said Blader DJ

The time came. Ginga and the others meets up the ones missing were Kyoya and Shinigami. Ginga, Benkei and Kenta (on Benkei shoulders) walked around to find them and run into a crowd group of Bladers around a cart. The check it out and found it was a fortune teller. They were in awe. They decided they wanted to until…

"Heh, if you need his help, then you're in serious trouble." A voice said behind.

They turn around, "Kyoya!" and laugh. They notice Shinigami is next to him.

"Shinigami!" Ginga said all ecstatic.

"I knew you will make!" Benkei started to tear, "Kyoya-san!"

Benkei was going to give him a bone crushing hug, but Kyoya push his face away before he made contact. Kyoya growled while pushing away. Benkei is still crying. Ginga glomps Shinigami that Kyoya despises.

Kyoya began to speak again while pushing Benkei, "Back off! Anyone who needs a fortune telling is a third rate Blader with no self-confidence." He finally pushes Benkei away. "I only need me to win against Ginga!" he said as he turns Ginga still hugging Shin (doesn't care Ginga glomped her). "And I will beat you!"

A blader turns around, "Hey! Keep it down back there!"

"Sorry!" Kenta yelled

The Fortune teller stands from his cart, "You there!"

Ginga notice him.

"I know your Ginga Hagane!"

Ginga lets go of Shin, "Huh, You know who I am?"

He smile behind his fan, "Of course, you are the famous user of Pegasus and there is no one who does not know you. And I also see Ginga your Friend Kyoya and Shinigami are standing next to your side."

"Yea, so what?" Kyoya said

"Are you a Blader too?" Ginga ask

"Indeed." He said

"fight." Shin said

"Then let's battle, right now! I think I can predict your future pal. You're going down for the count." Kyoya said, he seems to be letting his anger out.

"Waah! Don't do that Kyoya!" Kenta said

"Kyoya!" Benkei yelled

"Here I go!" Kyoya said

"Whateve." Shin respond

"Kyoya!" Ginga said

Suddenly, "Move out of the way!" A random blader said pushing Kyoya out of the way. Kyoya got pushed into Ginga and Shin.

"Hey! Watch it!" Kyoya said

"asshole." Shin said

The random Blader walks up to the Teller, "You quack! Everything you said was a lie. Everything… Everything you said was wrong and you are going to pay for it."

"Well then," He said, "You must of misunderstand my fortune!"

"You told me to enter a tournament down south, but I lost big time."

"I believe I told you to wait till next week to enter. You did not have the good fortune yet." HE shook his head.

"Save it!" The angry blader yelled "For payback I will take your points." Prepare to attack with his bey.

He chuckled, "I guess I have no choice. I shall be your opponent!" He jumps over everyone. Everybody is in awe.

'_I can do that._' Shinigami thought a bit Jealous.

"Take this!" The blader said

"Let it Rip," the teller said.

The blade went fiercely at each other.

"Thermo Pisces!" he yelled

"Wow! Thermo Pisces!" Ginga said

The teller use his special move, making a star and chanting, 'Good Luck come my way' fast. "Haaa!"

"What?"

In an instance the battle is over and the random blader bey is thrown out in the distance.

"Uhh, what just happen?" Benkei ask

"The Bey went flying even though it didn't even get hit!" Ginga said.

"Oh yeah! I'll be back!" The blader went running for his bey.

"That was awesome! Hey, so will you battle with me sometime?" Ginga said. The teller starts walking up to him. "Of course, I mean in a proper battle."

He stopped on the side of Ginga not making eye contact, "Do not be anxious, do not go up against fate."

"huh?"

"fate…" He said and walks off.

Ginga is confuse.

* * *

**The opening ceremony starts.**

The DJ announce the first match will start one and one battle. Everyone is in the stands. The runner up is Ginga, of course. His opponent is the teller, his name is Ryuutarou.

Everyone was like What?

Ginga is perplexed, "It's you!"

Ryuutarou laughs, "Battling in a starlight stadium Ginga, it's the ultimate honor that I accept your challenge humbly." He opens his fan, he laughs.

"Who would of guess you be my opponent!" Ginga said

"I would of guess that! I'd known that I would be battling you a long time. That's why I came to this town."

"How you know that?"

"With my fan, I can see the future Ginga! Do not forget that as you enter battle with me."

* * *

**Back at the stands**

"A magician that can tell the future. Never heard that before." Hyouma said

"That's just unscientific!" Madoka said

"He must be putting us on!" Benkei said

"But you saw it too Benkei!" Kenta said to him, "Remember when he sent that bey flying without even touching it."

"Well yeah, but still, I don't want to know."

"Nothing but tricks." Hikaru said

"Yeah, he better watch his step today." Hyouma said

Kyoya notice Shin is trying to stay awake. He looks back to the stadium

* * *

**To stadium**

"Are you Ready!" Blader DJ said, "3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it Rip!"

Pegasus charged but Pisces disappear before he make contact. Everyone Shock. Ginga says he is just starting and Charged again at Pisces. This time Ryuutarou chant good luck and Pisces starts twirling Pegasus around. Everyone is shocked again. Ginga was not amuse and began to attack again. Ryuutarou does a weird dance and suddenly… Pisces is levitating in the air. Everyone is in awe.

"Maybe this guy really knows how to use magic." Benkei said

"That's not possible! There has to be reason" Madoka said starting to find some clue to this phoemenon on the

Pegasus is thrown back and Pegasus charge again.

"You just won't give up. Fine then!" Ryuutarou does another dance, "Special Move: Distortion Drive"

Pegasus is charged and Pisces disappear. Pegasus missed and Pisces reappear. Then the tempature changed and another dimension appear. Ginga started to feel dizzy. Ryutaro felt the confident in a win. Ginga is confuse. Back at the stand Madoka is trying to find something to the phenomenon. Ginga is struggling to hit Pisces.

* * *

**Stands**

"Man, with all this fortune telling and magic it's not even a fight." Kenta said

Kyoya heard it and got mad, "Give your head a shake. There is no such thing as magic Kenta." He said

"But this guy has some kind of freaky bey that can blow enemies out!" Benkei said

"But there has to be an explanation to all of this." Madoka said, "After all…" She turns to Benakei, "Planes can fly perfectly in the air you know."

"To be Honest Madoka, I never really, understood that either." Benkei said

She pouts, "Listen to me then! Airplanes are design to has the ability to fly base on their Aerodynamics." She paused a moment and then it dawn upon her, "That's it!"

"What's 'that's it' Madoka?"

"Here check it out!" Madoka said , Beneki and Kenta look, "The secret is in the fusion wheel that Pisces has, act like the wings of a plane. It can change the flow of the air currents around."

"That's how the bey floated." Kenta said happy.

"So it wasn't magic after all. " Benekei said relieved.

"No, it was science Benkei." Kyoya smirk, "It also explain why Pegasus couldn't attack Pisces."

"Huh?" They said

Kyoya continued, "It's the same as Leone, Pisces changes the air flow and created its own invisible wall of air around it."

"I get it!" Kenta said

Madoka researched more on her computer, and came to the conclusion Pisces can change the air flow around it.

"it don't get why does Ginga fell like he is in so much pain?"

"That probably from the change of air Pressure." Hyoma said

"Air pressure." everyone said

"If you climb up somewhere really high, your ears ring and your head starts to hurt. Am I right?" He said

* * *

**To the stadium**

Ryutaro is sure that he is going to win, Ginga wouldn't crack. All of the sudden Pegasus started to charge around in the stage. Pegasus began creating his own heat. Spinning around faster than it should, a circle of light Shine in the stadium and creating another dimension . Pisces is helpless and Pegasus Charge at it. Pegasus is up in the air charged full power at Pisces and Pisces thrown out of the stadium. Ginga is the winner.

"Pegasus Crushes Pisces and win the first round." Blader DJ said.

Everyone cheered.

* * *

**At that stand **

The gang is excited they won.

"Yea lets go congratulate Ginga!" Benkei said

"Yea, Shinigami let's go!" Kenta said

"…"

"Shinigami?" Kenta ask

The gang turns to Shin and saw Shin was asleep the whole time.

"He's asleep." Madoka said with a sweatdrop

Benkei just thought of something, "Then let's wake him up." Benkei walks over and bend to Shin ear,took a breath, "B-B-B-BULLLLL!"

Sin wakes in a jump, "Card Games on Motorcycles." She said a bit loud.

Beneki is on the floor laughing and so is Kenta. The rest just ask, "Card games on motorcycle?"

Shinigami realize them, and what she just said, "nothing." Shin just walks out of the stands.

While Benkei and Kenta are laugh the others just thought, 'Weird.'

* * *

**The Halls**

The gang are walking down the halls, they meet Ginga. Everyone was there except Kyoya.

"Hey you guys!" Ginga greeted, "Pulled up another win."

"That was amazing!" Kenta said

"It's a good thing you made that vacuum to win." Madoka said

"Vacuum? What Vacuum? How did I make a vacuum? What do you mean Vacuum?" Ginga ask puzzled and looks at Shin for help. She shrugged.

"What do you mean? What do you mean? You know." Madoka try to explain, " That spinning really fast created a vacuum and Shinigami was asleep the whole time."

"Man, you were so focus in the battle, that your move produce a vacuum." Hyoma said in awe

"Is that what I did!" Ginga said happily, "You Fell asleep!" Pointing at Shin in accusation.

Shin sweat drop, 'Took you that long.'

"Yes you did! Talk about being a lucky guy!" Benkei said

They all laugh

"Vacuum huh?" Ginga said

* * *

Shortly after Ginga and friends ran into Tsubasa and Yuu. GInga was shock when he found out Tsubasa join the Dark Nebula.

The next round started and this time different matches are going to happen at the same time.

In one Stadium: Hikaru vs. Kyoya

Another: Benkei vs. Tsubasa

Next: Yuu vs. Blader

After: Kenta vs. Dan&Reiki

Ginga, Hyoma, Shinigami and Madoka watch in the stands. Shinigami fell asleep again, but Madoka slap Shin awake and Ginga along with Hyoma laugh. The matches started the most interesting ones were Hikaru vs. Kyoya and Kenta vs. the twins. Yuu beat his opponent in a split sec and Tsubasa just beat Benkei. Kenta was the last one to finish and everyone came to congratulate him.

* * *

Now it was the finally of the challenge matches.

Seven Bladers are in the Match. Yuu, Tsubasa, Hyoma, Kyoya, Kenta, Shinigami, and Ginga.

Before the Match Benkei and Kenta talked till Yuu showed up and Beneki made how Yuu is with dark Nebula.

* * *

**Dark Nebula HQ**

Daidouji is looking at the computer, "Hm, so these are the Bladers. It annoying how Dan and Reiki are not in it. I can't believe they lost to the wimpy Kenta." He grabs the cactus on his desk, "And now I must move on with the Finalist. It's time to give them a surprise." He touched the cactus and it pokes him.

* * *

**Locker Room**

Tsubasa and Yuu are preparing for the Match. Yuu is just talking how he wants to face any of Kenta's friends. Tsubasa told him not to get in his way. Yuu tease him for Tsubasa being jealous of him for beating Ginga. Tsubasa says he hasn't showed his moves yet.

With Ginga and co. The Blader DJ made and Annonouce the final challenge is a Battle Royal. Only one winner can take the 10000 points. People are stoke, they get to different matches happen together as one.

"That happen too fast." Hyoma said

"Yea," Kenta said

"Someone pulling Strings from behind the scenes" Kyoya said

"Huh?"Ginga , Kenta, and Hyoma said

"…" Shin stayed quiet, 'What is that stupid glasses freak doing.'

"Someone who can freely change this tournament." Kyoya resolve

"Ah, Doji!" Kenta said

"What is he up to this time?" Hyoma questioned

"Eh who cares we have to focus on winning" Ginga said

"Yeah." Shinigami said

Shock by their reaction.

"Even though this is a battle made by dark Nebula. If I get to battle with all these great blader, I don't care if it's with a one on one, a tag team battle, or a huge battle Royal. In the end I'm gonna win." Ginga said hyping himself up.

"Ginga!" Kenta said

"You never Change." Hyoma said, "Ginga always fearless"

"Heh," Kyoya said not amused, "I see now, its just your just mistaken about one thing Ginga."

"What's that?" Ginga respond

"The guy who is gonna win is me." Kyoya exclaimed

"No."

They turn to Shin

"me." Shin said

"Kyoya, Shin."

Kenta runs to Ginga, "You gotta beat me first."

"Kenta."

"And let's not forget, how many times I beaten you in the past." Hyoma said

"You too."

They stared at each other as rivals.

"Fine," Ginga said, "Now your talking."

* * *

**The final match began:**

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it Rip!"

All the beys clashes against each at once.

* * *

**Dark Nebula**

"So it Begins. I wonder what kind of Teamwork these bladers will do?"

* * *

**Stadium**

"Eagle!" Eagle is charging behind Pegasus, but Libra sticks in.

"Hey watch it! No cutting in line!" Yuu said, "I won't hand over Ginga." Libra is grind Pegasus

Eagle jumps in again, "Then I have to take him from you first."

"Don't get in my way!"

"Ginga is all mine now."

Yuu is shock.

"King Lion Tearing Blast!"

The stadium is filled with twisters.

Libra and Eagle dodge. "I'm safe." Yuu said," I was too careless" Tsubasa respond

"Have you figure out yet or what?"

"huh?" they said

"Let me say it, Ginga isn't your only opponent!" Leone attacks "Go, Leone! Ginga!"

"Right! Pegasus!" Pegasus goes in the wind and tries to attack Libra and Eagle but miss.

Shin command her bey to attack eagle, made contact but eagle push it back.

"Now it's our turn Kenta!" Hyoma said

"Right!" Kenta said

Saggitario and Aries ganged up on Libra. Libra was fast and counter attacked both of them, but they fooled him and knocked Libra to the edge of the stage.

"Hey Kid!" Tsubasa called, "How about we split up to get rid of the weaker bey's."

"You mean the beys that aren't Pegasus."

"That's right."

"Not bad, I'll go along with it."

"A simple yes would be fine."

"Great I'll take Kenchi, ya."

Tsubasa smiled.

Libra started to attack Saggitario.

"Woah! It's the ultimate battle between Stamina's type!" Blader DJ said

Kenta started to struggle. Libra is getting the upper hand.

Kenta is shock.

"Come Kenchi, I thought this would be better. This is boring." The Yuu smiled, " How about I just end it."

Libra grinding Saggitario, Libra special move was beginning. In the stands the others are getting worried.

"Saggitario!" Kenta yelled

"Bye-bye Kenchi!" Yuu said

Libra is going to attack, but Leone stops it in a nick of time.

"What?" Yuu said

"I'll be taking over this battle!" Kyoya yells

"huh?" yuu is confuse

"Kyoya!" Kenta said

"If you're not going to fight then go home!" Kyoya yell to Kenta

"huh?"

"Your just staring off into space instead of battling!"

Kenta return to his sense. Kyoya and him team up.

On the other side Tsubasa faked his attack on Pegasus and started to attack Aries.

"I'm also from Koma Village, I won't let Ginga hog the spotlight."

Eagle and Aries have the Ultimate Defense Battle, at least the Blader DJ calls it that. This battle was short live as Eagle use Metal Wing Smash, eliminating Hyoma.

Leone and Saggitario are attacking Libra and its working, also Shin joins in too, but Libra gets the Upper hand. Yuu see Pegasus and Eagle Fighting.

"No fair!" Yuu retreats Libra from Saggitario, Leone, and Shin's bey.

Now there is a fierce battle between Pegasus, Libra and Eagle. Libra uses its special move taking the other beys for a knockout. But Ginga won't settle for it, neither Tsubasa. At the same time the three beys collided using their special move. Creating an explosion the debris filled the stadium. The debris cleared. Pegasus, Eagle and Libra stop spinning.

"What Happen? Everyone stopped Spinning!" Blader DJ exclaimed

"Not everyone!" Kyoya said, the Debris clear on them and Leone, Saggitario, ReDemo is spinning.

"Saggitario!" Kenta said

"oh." Shin just said

Kyoya is not amuse.

"Leone, Saggitario and the other bey are safe. Did Leone Gale force Wall Protect them all." Blader DJ

"Don't get the wrong Idea."

"huh?" Kenta said

"I wasn't trying to save you or anything. Leone!"

"Ahh!" Kenta yelled

"eh?" Shin couldn't process the situation.

Leone use a tornado and sent Saggitario and Shin's bey next to them.

'_Shin, you let your guard down. That's it no more late nights for you._'

'Zip it!'

* * *

**Stands**

"Kyoya-san Won!" Benkei said on the edge of tears

* * *

**Stage**

"Kyoya!" Ginga said

Kyoya chuckled, soon begins to laugh more and then he roars with Leone high in his hand.

* * *

**Ending Ceremony**

The fireworks ended and the places have been put.

"It's time to start the award ceremony!" Blader DJ said, "In third place, Ginga, Yuu, and Tsubasa earn equal battle points." It was 1000 points earn. Ginga went from 47000 to 48000

"The runners Up Kenta and Shinigami! With 3000 points." Kenta went from 32000 to 35000 and Shin went from 41000 to 44000 points.

"And the winner of this Tournament who is awarded with 10000 Bey points… is Kyoya!" Kyoya went from 40500 to 50500.

'_It's over 9000!_' ReDemo said to Shin.

The crowd went ecstatic, "Check it out Kyoya earn more than the points need for Battle Bladers! Way a Go Kyoya!"

"Hm," Kyoya raise Leone in the air, "Oh, yeah!"

The crowd goes wild.

In the stands Benkei is crying and Madoka is amaze by his success.

"You did it Kyoya!" Ginga said

"Congratulations Kyoya!" Kenta said

"luck." Shin muttered

"I'll see you guys at the top!" Kyoya said back with a smirk

"Deal!" Ginga said

"Me too, you can on me to be battle bladers. Ok?" Kenta said

"Good," Kyoya said, "Next time we meet would be at Battle Bladers."

Kyoya then looks at Shin for a response, Shin sighs, "Whatev."

'She seem distracted than focus and more tired, since I met up with her.' Kyoya thought.

**Flashback**

Kyoya walked on the Bus that would take him to the tournament for 10000 points. It was a day trip and then he noticed someone familiar.

"_Going to the Tournament for 10000 points" Kyoya said_

_The person looked up from the Shonen Jump, and just nodded, then went back to reading._

He sat down next to her, and notice she closed the book. She is looking in at the window of the other side.

"_So how are you doing with the points?"_

_She hands him her pointer, he looks at it – 41000_

"_You have more than me, I actually have 40500 points."_

_She ignoring him, and kept staring at the window. She seems upset. Kyoya was about to say something but- "Rivals?"_

_Took him a moment to process what she ask, "Yeah, one. He is known as Captain Capri." _

Then Kyoya went off how he faced him and enjoy the thrilled of the match and Shinigami was listening to him intrigued.

"_After that he would like another match in the future. He even gave me a lollipop." He chuckled at the memory._

"_I'm a bad person." She said not facing him._

_He looks at her and could tell that she genuinely show a sadden face under her mask, "You're not."_

_She looks at him._

"_You're a rival, that I going to beat and you help us through many things like…" Kyoya was trying of ways she helped._

"_You're weird."_

Kyoya look shock by her comment.

After an hour Shinigami fell asleep and is having a dream. It seemed to be bad, which Kyoya worried by the frown on her face. Her head rested on his shoulder. It made him froze, he was going to move her gently till.

"_Don't leave." A soft mutter from Shin._

"_Huh?"_

"_Please… don't leave… me" She said_

He looked and could tell she was talking in her sleep. Her arms seem to cling to his arm.

_He sighs a bit and bends down to her ear, "I won't leave you." _

He whispers. A pull his free arm over hers and gently pulled her into a comforting hug. He fell asleep with her in his arm.

**Flashback End**

'I should of found another way.' Kyoya thought, 'When she woke up in my arm, I think she flipped out and as a cost I got punched in the gut. She acted like it never happen.' He had a sweat drop, 'She also called me a stupid cat… again!'

* * *

**Dark Nebula HQ**

"Hm, my plan was to have Yuu and Tsubasa to face against each other. To make them stronger as bladers. But it seems a little bonus occurred." Sees Ginga new move,Doji smiled, "Hahaha, interesting don't you think Ginga. It has work perfectly. This is why you will soon be the right opponent for Ryuuga." He watching Ginga talk to his friend, "Bring all that energy here. So that Ryuuga can absorb all the power you have at Battle Bladers." Daidouji Laughs.

* * *

Ok? Alright Mitia

Hikari kagayaku asu e ima kara yuku kara matte

Nigezuni honno chotto dake demo

OK?Alright? mitia

Ironna omoi ga kongaragatte

Omowazu makesou ni natte

Sorademo kashkana mon wa kokoro ni hitotsu dake

OK? Alright? Mitia

* * *

_**Next time:**_

**Yuu:** Hey Tsubasa we get to do Previews

**Tsubasa:** Well *check papers* It seem Ginga lost all his points

**Yuu:** What?

**Tsubasa:** Apparently he's been in tournaments no stop.

**Yuu:** Well that sucks.

**Tsubasa:** Ryuuga is now in Battle Bladers

**Yuu:** Awesome!

**Tsubasa:** 'I have to find out more about Ryuuga or else…'

**Yuu:** Tsubasa I have a question

**Tsubasa:** Yes?

**Yuu:** Shinigami is weird Blader, but he seems more powerful than he looks, I mean he can almost take down Libra at survival battle. (Now that I think about it.) Also He seem like he was holding back in the Battle Royal.

**Tsubasa:** That's true, but we will find out when Battle Bladers happen. 'I will also look into that guy as well, it seem more than coincidence since he lost. Plus his attire makes him seem suspicious.'

**Yuu:** You're Right! Next time: Chapter 23! Ryuuga is the Best!

**Tsubasa:** Let it Rip!

* * *

Disclaimer to References and I do not own the anime. Thanks for reading and **PLEASE REVIEW**. Gracias


	23. Revealing Origins

Manami Choshi, Michiko Saruwatari, Maiya Inokuma -Names that would be my Japanese name. Interesting… Enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Battle Bladers

That's the greatest stage, where the No.1 Blader will be decided!

Behind the dreams of would-be-participants, a dark conspiracy swirls ominously!

This is the story of passionate Bladers who,

In order to hinder these evil aspirations, are aiming for Battle Bladers!

3!

2!

1!

Let it Rip!

* * *

Beyblade Beyblade Metal Fight Gangan bakuten meippai!

Beylade Beyblade Metal Figth Seiippi!

Metal Heart!

3,2,1, Go Shoot!

* * *

_**Previously…**_

"Hm, my plan was to have Yuu and Tsubasa to face against each other. To make them stronger as bladers. But it seems a little bonus occurred."

Sees Ginga new move, Doji smiled, "Hahaha, interesting don't you think Ginga. It has work perfectly. This is why you will soon be the right opponent for Ryuuga."

He watching Ginga talk to his friend, "Bring all that energy here. So that Ryuuga can absorb all the power you have at Battle Bladers." Daidouji Laughs.

* * *

**Chapter 23**

"Hey there Fans! Today challenge match is brought to you by the Giuaren Islands. 100 Bladers are here to battle at the same time against each other. It's a Battle Royal! They will all compete for 1500 points!" Blader DJ said

"This in the bag for me!" Benkei said, "I once was in a 100 bey battle match!"

Blader DJ counted all the bladers, but one position is left and wonder that person is, sunddenly a helicopter pulls up. Thunder Flashes. Shows to be Ryuuga(with Yuu and Tsubasa).

Benkei is shocked, "It's Ryuuga!"

"Um… There is only one spot left! Which one of you..?"

"Um, Um, It's him of Course!" Yuu said and turn to Ryuuga, "Right?"

Ryuuga smirks, "Let's begin!" He pulls out L-Drago

"Yikes!" Blader DJ yelled, "Well then…"

"L-Drago is not so tough, I, Beneki will defeat him!" Benkei got ready along with the other Bladers.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it Rip!"

L-drago is being chased by 99 beys around the stadium. Just when they thought they had the upper hand. L-Drago release its power and in a split sec the match is over.

The winner is Ryuuga. Blader Dj is scared out of his wits, "And the winner is Ryuuga!"

Ryuuga chuckles.

"That was awesome! That's Ryuuga for ya. So cool!"

L-Drago return to him, "Hm, Ametuers!" and walks off in the Helicopter.

Tsubasa saw L-drago.

* * *

Blader DJ explains on TV Ryuuga's wins. Plus its one month till Battle Bladers, Shinigami and the others watched it on their way to a different tournament. It's been some time, since the 10000 points challenge matches.

"ryuuga."

'Shinigami, what do you plan to do?'

'about?'

'your little game.'

'win it.'

'time's almost up, you better win fast.'

'yeah, yeah.' Shin also thought one thing, 'How did I wake in the baka neko arms?'

**Flashback**

_I remember being on the way to the 10000 bey points tournament Ryuuga told me to go. He walked in the bus, but I ignored him. I keep reading my Shonen Jump. I tried at least, but was distracted._

"_Going to the Tournament for 10000 points" He said_

_I looked up from the Shonen Jump, and just nodded, then went back to reading._

_I still distracted by this aching feeling shortly after I did Doji's job. I closed the book. I started looking at the window of the other side._

"_So how are you doing with the points?" He tried to make conversation_

_I hands him my pointer, he looks at it – 41000_

"_You have more than me, I actually have 40500 points."_

_I was ignoring him, and kept staring at the window. I hate this disturbed feeling and then I keep remember the things I did in the job. I decide to say something, "Rivals?"_

_Took him a moment, "Yeah, one. He is known as Captain Capri." _

_Then Kyoya went off how he faced him and enjoy the thrilled of the match and I was intrigued how much emotion he showed with it. He smiled seem to make me feel light, but memories keep coming back and made felt heavy._

"_After that he would like another match in the future. He even gave me a lollipop." He chuckled at the memory._

"_I'm a bad person." I said not facing him._

_ "You're not." I heard him say that._

_I looks at him._

"_You're a rival, that I going to beat and you help us through many things like…" Kyoya was trying of ways I helped out._

"_You're weird." I told him, he seem shock by what I said._

_After an hour I fell asleep. _

"_**ReDemo?"**_

_**I look around, "I can't friend him anywhere."**_

"_**Everything is dark." **_

_**I run around. I didn't notice but the scenery change. The woods and trees seem unreal and I look at the moon its… red and there is another one that is grey. I look and see the sky is red and dark. Everything is burning.**_

" _**Redemo."**_

_**Then I saw ReDemo in front of me staring at me and then started to fade away in the darkness.**_

"_**Don't leave." He did not answer back **_

"_**Please, don't leave me!" I yelled**_

_**I began to panic.**_

_**Would feel crush if he was gone.**_

_**Because-**_

_**Redemo came back.**_

"_**I won't leave you." He said**_

_**Somehow I felt relieve and I began to have this warm feeling for once; I hug Redemo not wanting to let go. **_

_I felt the something stop and I did not want to get up and snuggle closer to the pillow next to me… I finally notice it was not a pillow. My eyes shot open and I look around and saw arms wrapped around me. I looked up and saw Kyoya sleeping soundly and the bus stopped. It was our stop. This happen so sudden. Instinct took over and I ripped myself away from him. He woke up._

"_Your awake." He said, got up and grabbed his bag, "We shou-"_

_I didn't think twice. I punched him in the stomach and he fell to the floor of the bus groaning in pain._

_He looked at me angrily, "What the He-" _

"_Baka Neko." I cut in and walked off the bus._

**Back to reality**

'Still why was he… touching me?' Shin thought, 'I hate being touch.'

Shin arrived to the next tournament and beat the crap out of everyone. And won the last points to get her in Battle Bladers. Shortly after she went to the room she was staying in.

Her phone rings and picks it up.

"I assume you finish getting your points Shin?"

"Yes, Ryuuga."

"Good. I have something for you to do."

"What is it?"

"Come and watch my matches."

"Why?"

"Get rid of the ones I beat."

"Wakatta."

* * *

"Today we have a Special challenge matches today" Blader DJ said, "The completion is fierce and coming to a fast closing."

In the tournament Tobio and Ryutaro are in there and wipe out their competition. Not to mention Ryuuga's easy victories. The semi-final is Ryutaro vs. Tobio. Shinigami is there in the shadows watching the whole thing.

"I'm going to end this in one shot!" Tobio said

"Hahaha! That's ridiculous!" Ryutaro said

"Wait." A voice said. They turn to see Ryuuga walking to the stage. "I don't want to wait for your boring battle. I take you both on at the same time." The crowd is shock. Shinigami 'finished the job' with Ryuuga previous opponents, Shin is just waiting if he signals something to her.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it Rip!"

The battle started and Pisces is already doing its special move. Ryutaro smirks thinking he have the upper hand. Suddenly he notices that L-Drago is a reverse rotation bey and cancels out his attack. Then Capricorn uses its special move and hits L-Draago head on. L-Drago was Unfazed by the attack.

Ryuuga laughs, "Dark Move!" L-drago start to glow, "Dragon Emperor Soaring Bite Strike!"

The dark energy overflows the stadium and wipe out his opponents.

Blader DJ scream, "Huh? He's way to strong. The winner is Ryuuga!"

Ryuuga walks up to Ryutaro and Tobio. They stare at him. They fear him.

"W-Wh-Wha-What do you want?" Ryutaro choked out.

"We already lost, okay?" Tobio said

Ryuuga smirks, "I want you two to join me."

"Huh?" They said in unision

"You two show promise." Ryuuga said walking off.

'That's what he said.' Shinigami thought and follows him through the shadows.

They are baffle.

Tobio sighs, "At least I'm safe."

"So could this be fate as well?" Ryutaro questioned.

Yuu and Tsubasa are about to go to the next tournament, but Tsubasa just told Yuu to go ahead.

* * *

**Dark Nebula HQ**

Doji ask about Ryuuga progress to Merci. Merci said he won two tournaments, plus his points are over 28,000. Doji is pleased with the news. They're also trying to figure out who made Ginga points go to 0. They have a suspect (crap creep) in custody. Merci detects Tsubasa sneaking around HQ. Doji has a surprise waiting for him.

* * *

**HQ hallways**

Tsubasa sneaking through the hallways and Knows Merci takes maintenance this time of month. As he snuck through he got to the secret database on Ryuuga and L-Drago.

'I took me forever to find this place.' He puts a flashdrive in and started gathering data.

"I have to hurry this up. There isn't much time left before Battle Bladers."

He searched and found L-Drago's File.

"L-Drago special can be found in its fusion wheel. Either use for barrage or normal attacks. I know that from watching his battles. That's not the problem. There has to be an additional source where L-Drago takes its power."

He stumbles onto something else that caught his eye. "The Red Demon Dragon, Counter-part of L-Drago." He paused, "What?"

It was found in the same File L-Drago is in.

"Red Demon Dragon also named ReDemo. It's special is the same as L-Drago the fusion wheel, but ReDemo can go both rotation and make it seem nothing change when spinning."

Tsubasa looks more at the L-Drago's and ReDemo's data.

"ReDemo is the one bey made from L-Drago's meteorite. The wielder of ReDemo has symbol of four black triangles facing the symbol of fire." He saw the pictures. "The symbol stands for the contract made. What's this contract?"

He keep searching to find an additional source for both bey's, "There's got to be something that made them earn the title Forbidden Bey. And how they were sealed off for so long."

The heard a voice. Tsubasa looks up and sees a clip of a battle. He sees Ryuuga facing Ginga showing L-Drago's power, "When was this recorded?" He said shocked.

Then Ryuuga said in the clip that L-drago is known as forbidden because it absorbs the opponents strength and makes it its own. Ginga is frustrated and keep going. The Angier Ginga got the more powerful L-Drago becomes. Daidouji said that L-Drago absorbs all the negative the opponent has. (seen episode 13 of Metal fight Beyblade) The clip ended

"What did I just hear?" Tsubasa is bewildered. Another clip started. The screen it said CODE: SagiKihomuini.

"Huh?" He looks closer and wrote it down. "Must be a scrambled name."

The clip started and it showed a person beyblading another guy. 'This must be ReDemo.'

He looks at the Blader trying to find its wielder. He found him, he had ash black hair under a beanie. His blood red eyes. He seems to be wearing the standard Blader attire for the Dark Nebula. He saw the contract symbol. Judging by the look on the wielder face it showed no sign of emotion of him just staring the bey.. The other blader is trying hard to attack, but not fazed ReDemo. The wielder looks up and scared the crap out of the other one by making eye contact.

'ReDemo.' The wielder said and the Dragon appear in front of the blader now shivering in fear unable to move by the huge intimidating Red and Black Dragon. Right in front of his face. Tsubasa is being mortified by ReDemo appearance. 'Dark Move: Soul Eater.' The dragon roars and the blader screams. Starts yelling from help. The scene started to become horrifying and the clip gets cut then starts after the censored scene. Doji starts speaking to the wielder saying to go easy. Doji goes on this speech how ReDemo does the same as L-Drago, but it also takes the soul of the opponent and eats it. Clip ended

Tsubasa was about to hurl. He pulled it together. "A bey who steals power. Becoming more powerful. A bey stealing souls and power. There needs to be more." He searched and there is no data. He grab the flashdrive and looks at it.

* * *

**Tsubasa runs up to the roof of Dark Nebula.**

He saw his eagle friend flying around.

"Here take it! Sorry to make you wait!" He said to his bird.

"Hi Tsubasa! Whatcha doing up here in the cold?" a voice said

He looks and Libra is charged. Libra showed away his eagle friend. He looked and saw Daidouji and Yuu.

"I'm so glad I came to check on things and I knew there was something a little stinky about you." Yuu said and Libra returns to him.

"I purposely did Merci maintenance. So you would feel safe and reveal your plains."

Tsubasa growled.

"Poking about information on L-Drago. What are you doing here?"

"There's nothing to be explain if I been caught. You are the one who should be answering questions. What are you going to do with all that power?"

Doji thought for a moment, "Hm, that my noisy friend is none of your business."

"If you're using bey's for evil purposes. It is my business. It's my duty to stop L-Drago and ReDemo!" Tsubasa gets ready Earth Eagle.

"Hahaha, So you found out about ReDemo as well. I was wondering on what you will say. But that is absolutely hilarious." Doji said

"Yeah, there is no way Ryuuga will lose to you or whoever has that ReDemo thing." Yuu smiles evily, "But before that let's have a little fun, ok?" He snaps his fingers and all the Dark Nebula Bladers surround Tsubasa.

"Let it Rip!" they all said.

And in half a moment a bunch of bladers were knocked out by Eagle.

* * *

**During this time**

Helicopter on the way to Dark Nebula HQ

Ryuuga and Shinigami are just sitting and talking. Basically about Shins matches throughout Battle Bladers.

"Have they notice yet?"

"No."

"Bunch of fools."

"…"

"How your feeling?"

"more."

"I see, more souls?"

"yes."

"Anything else?"

"restless."

"Battle Bladers is almost here."

Shin looks at the sky from the Chopper window. "Almost there."

Ryuuga notice what she meant. "Yeah we are close to achieving our goal."

There is a silent pause, till- "Reveal yourself in the first round of Battle Bladers. I want to see the looks on their faces. You follow me, not Daidouji."

She nodded.

Another pause.

"Why?" She asked

"Oh, someone is disturbing me." Ryuuga said pissed.

* * *

**Back to the roof**

Tsubasa beat all the Bladers and Yuu is left. They were about to bey till thunder strikes and a Helicopter pulls up, with Ryuuga standing at the door.

"Who's disturbing me?" Ryuuga said pissed off

"Ryuuga!" Yuu said happily

"Err… Ryuuga!" Tsubasa said

Ryuuga gets off the helicopter. He looks at Tsubasa and smirks.

Doji and Yuu walk in front of them.

"Ryuuga what a surprise." Doji said

"Glad you made it back bud." Yuu said happily

"So what's this mess about?" Ryuuga ask seeing all the fallen bladers.

"My apologize for you to see a sight like this." Doji said, "The rat finally reveal his true self."

"He was talking smack behind your back about Lighting L-Drago and ReDemo whatever that is. I'm kidding totally." Yuu said

Ryuuga heard ReDemo and became more intrigued, "Oh, really?"

"Who sent you? We need an answer for your purpose." Doji said, then him and Yuu got ready, "If you don't give us one, we'll use force."

Tsubasa got ready.

Ryuuga started to walk up to them, "I'll handle this, stand down." He walk past them and they tried to reason with him, but it didn't work. Ryuuga said that he will handle this. Yuu just thought it was cool.

"Hey you! Do you really want to know about L-drago that much?" Ryuuga said while grabbing out L-Drago. "Then how about I show you!"

Tsubasa agreed.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it Rip!"

Tsubasa got the upper hand and attack L-drago from above. He keeps attacking feeling more confident and felt he had a chance to defeat the Forbidden Bey. Tsubasa thought Ryuuga was struggling, but he looks and see him smiling. Ryuuga ended get the upper hand and beating the crap out of Eagle.

"Time to end this! Dark Move: Dragon Emperor Soaring Bite Strike!"

L-Drago special move was about to hit Eagle and about to destroy it, suddenly another Bey jumps in and saves Eagle. A mysterious Figure appears and grabs Tsubasa and jumps off the roof of the Dark Nebula Head Quarters escaping Ryuuga's next attack.

* * *

**The Chopper**

Shinigami didn't get off. She went to Metal Bey City. The chopper

"Tell Ryuuga, I will be in this city till Battle Bladers." Shinigami said

"Yes sir, Shinigami-sama!" The pilot responds.

She got off and the chopper left.

"Finally." She giggles and soon the giggles turn to laugh. "Destroy. Destroy. Destroy!" She's smiling like mad person. "Ore no Shinigami! I make your nightmares come alive! Hahahaha!"

* * *

**Back to Ryuuga**

After the whole fiasco Ryuuga is in his quarters looking at the window.

"You're becoming a demon, Shinigami. How long are you going to hold in your hatred and revenge?"

* * *

**In another city**

The tournament is ended with a bang.

"And the winner is Akio!"

The crowd cheered. Akio grab his bey and looks at it.

"Shinigami. It's time to pay for your crime." He remembers his friend, "I will stop you, for them."

* * *

**A week passed**

Madoka finally saw Shinigami at her shop and was excited to see Shin back. Knowing that Shin got the 50000 bey points or more. She decides to fix up Shin's Bey before Battle Bladers. Shin didn't mind, because Madoka was clueless to notice her Bey's features. Decides to go up to the room Madoka let Shin use as her own. Pretty Convenient when Shin thought of it. She lied on the bed and closed her eyes. Suddenly, her body started to burn and felt crushed in agony. Shin let a cry of pain.

'What's happen-'

She shouted in pain. To Shin it seems like an eternity to her agony and when it suddenly stop. She was on the floor in breathing heavily and felt very sore. She wanted to shut her eyes but every time she did, she was struck awake with unbearable pain.

'It won't stop.' And after of moment of thought, 'I should get ReDemo.'

* * *

Shin went down to the basement where Madoka is repairing ReDemo.

"Ah, Shinigami you're right on time." Madoka goes up to Shin and hands Shinigami ReDemo.

"Here." Shinigami gave her a box of pocky, Madoka took it with a smile.

"I cleaned up the scratches and took out all the dirt and all your parts are good so ya."

"ah."

* * *

Shinigami walked out of the B-pit shop and look at the sky.

'It's almost time.'

'_I can't stop myself anymore Shinigami._'

'Ginga Hagane, You're time is almost up.'

* * *

Ok? Alright Mitia

Hikari kagayaku asu e ima kara yuku kara matte

Nigezuni honno chotto dake demo

OK?Alright? mitia

Ironna omoi ga kongaragatte

Omowazu makesou ni natte

Sorademo kashkana mon wa kokoro ni hitotsu dake

OK? Alright? Mitia

* * *

_**Next time:**_

**Madoka:** Everyone is coming back, I can't wait. I wonder if Ginga got all the point he lost. Ah! Kyoya what are you doing here?

**Kyoya:** I was pushed on by the author. Saying I need to do at least one.

**Madoka:** I see then. Anyway, Shinigami came back and Fixed up his bey for him and he gave me pocky!

**Kyoya:** Like I care. *looks at script* Also Battle Bladers is going to start and this guy name Akio apparently hates Shinigami.

**Madoka:** Why?

**Kyoya:** It doesn't say, but there would be shocking things. Plus, I was told to mention, this series will end soon.

**Madoka:** Eh? I heard there was romance in here, but I couldn't see any.

**Kyoya:** * blush* There is.

**Madoka:** Really?

**Kyoya:** Yeah. Anyway Ginga is coming back and when Battle Bladers start I will face him in the final round.

**Madoka:** You're right, but I wonder one thing.

**Kyoya:** What is it?

**Madoka:** Ryuuga mention to Ginga that he have a half, does that mean we will meet Ryuuga half in Battle Bladers? He said GInga have to beat his half first.

**Kyoya:** Probably, but were going to beat the Dark Nebula whoever they are.

**Madoka:** Yeah! Next Time Chapter 24! Good Luck Ginga!

**Kyoya:** Let it Rip!

* * *

Tyring to finish up this story for purposes and plus I trying to make up the time I was gone. I amaze many stories they are. I start when there were 13 stories. The power of Fans :P Thank you **PLEASE REVIEW**

_━━_━┗|:::::|｡◕‿‿ ◕｡|  
_━━_━━╰O-O-O-O ╯

This is the nyan nyan cat.


	24. Each Betrayal Begins With Trust

It gets a bit dark here.

* * *

Battle Bladers

That's the greatest stage, where the No.1 Blader will be decided!

Behind the dreams of would-be-participants, a dark conspiracy swirls ominously!

This is the story of passionate Bladers who,

In order to hinder these evil aspirations, are aiming for Battle Bladers!

3!

2!

1!

Let it Rip!

* * *

"mhm…" She wakes up, and moves around in the bed. She yawns while stretching. She rubs her eye. She realize something. "Where… am… I?"

* * *

Beyblade Beyblade Metal Fight Gangan bakuten meippai!

Beylade Beyblade Metal Figth Seiippi!

Metal Heart!

3,2,1, Go Shoot!

* * *

_**Previously…**_

Shinigami walked out of the B-pit shop and look at the sky.

'It's almost time.'

'_I can't stop myself anymore Shinigami._'

'Ginga Hagane, You're time is almost up.'

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**In the city**

Kyoya is walking down the street with a bag of pocky and weekly shonen jump? With clothes too?

'Hope she's alright.'

**Flashback**

_Kyoya was walking in the alley as a shortcut to his home. He stops and notices something on the side of the wall. At first he thought it was a cat. Gut it turns out it was… Shinigami? He runs up to her._

_"Hey! Are you alright?" He said shaking her._

_She groans in pain._

_"Wake up!" Kyoya said_

_She wouldn't wake up._

_"Dammit!" He picks her up and starts carrying her to his home._

_When he got home her went to his room and laid her on the bed. He could tell she was sweating and her clothes wrecked by the weather. He thought for a moment._

_"There is no other way."_

_He did it as fast as he could. He looks away while doing it. When he finished he covered her in blankets. He looks up and sees the sunset._

_"Guess I'll sleep on the couch tonight."_

_The next morning he checks on her and sees she is soundly asleep. He decided to go out and get some food and some new clothes._

**Back to reality**

'I wonder what happened?' He thought.

He got to his place.

"Need to piss." He put the bag of items on the table and walked too the bathroom.

He opens the door not caring…. He saw Shinigami sitting in the shower (naked). She looks at him and he looks at her. A long moment of silence, he suddenly shuts the down quickly and runs away from the bathroom. He sitting down with a nose bleeding madly he is trying to stop it.

'Did I just see-?' He couldn't get his head out of what happen. "DAMMIT!" He starts slamming his head on the wall.

* * *

Shinigami is** in the bathroom** still showering.

'What just happen?' She thought and kept showing. 'I'm hungry.' She heard her stomach growl.

**Flashback**

_"where… am…I?" Shin said to herself. She looks around and remembers the last time she was there._

_'BakaNeko's house.'_

_'Where are my-' She notices, "clothes?" Her undergarments were still on but the rest in a pile of clothes. She get off the bed and looks around for something to wear. Looking in the closet. 'White button shirt… T-shirt… Where does he keeps pants?'_

_She found some. She notice she been sweating and felt the soreness of pain coming back and forth. She decided to take a shower._

_In the shower_

_"time's almost up."_

_Shinigami goes into deep thought. Many things started to fill her head._

_'They will hate me.'_

_The water felt nice on her body. Relieving it with the warm water. She sits down in the tub. Hugging her legs._

_'I would be alone after this. Again.'_

_Her thoughts keep floating around and making her feel uncomfortable. She felt her heart felt heavy like someone stab through it._

_'No I won't. I will beat Ginga.'_

_"I-"_

_The door opens and she saw it was Kyoya._

**End Flashback**

She turns off the shower and get out. She puts on the clothes she searched for. They fitted… they fitted big on her. The pants started to fall off a bit. When she exit the bathroom.

She sees Kyoya hitting his head on the wall.

'What is he-'

She touched him on the shoulder he flinched. He turns around and sees Shinigami with her hair let down. Drenched. Her bangs that usually up on the right of her head was down. She is wearing his T-shirt that seems to be big on her. So are the pants that seem to be falling off.

"Why are you wearing my clothes?" He ask

"no clothes." She responds.

He grabs the bag of items he bought, "I got some clothes you can wear right here."

"no." She pushes the bag away.

"why?"

"warm." She said hugging herself in his clothes.

'I guess I have no choice. I can't argue with her.' He puts the bag down. "Fine." He remember something, "Why were you in the alley?"

"alley?"

"You knock out and groaning in pain."

'I am not going to tell him or else things will go out of plan.' She had to think quick, "Tired." She said

"Tired?"

"Sore."

"And sore?"

She nodded.

"And that's why you were fainted in the alley, are you sure no one mugged you?"

She nodded

"Anyway, are you hungry?" He ask, he knew that he would not get a clear answer

She nodded.

"What do you want I will order take out?"

"Gy udon and Tendon." She answered quickly

He pinches her face, "That's not take out." He said irritated

She pouts, "Gyudon and Tendon." She punched him, "BakaNeko."

"No were not getting it." He said as if the punch not fazed him.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"N-" Cut from the growl he heard from her stomach. He looks at her. He sighs. "Fine, you can have it."

"BakaNeko." With a slit hint of happiness.

* * *

A half hour the food arrives and they began to eat. She was satisfied with the food and Kyoya was just watching her.

'She's acting strange lately.' He thought, 'She's hiding something and doesn't want to tell anyone. Is she scared of something?'

Shortly after they were finished eating. Shinigami found her clothes and decided to go wash them. She left without Kyoya noticing.

On the streets

'ReDemo.'

'**_What?_**'

'Ryuuga said not to reveal myself in the first round right?'

**'Questioning orders?**'

'Depends.'

'**Your want to destroy an feelings you have for them now.**'

'I don't have feelings for them. I was just ordered to be with them.'

'**Yet you deny the things you really wish for.**'

'Tha-'

**'I know you Shinigami, every single thing from your name to your life.'**

'Remember when we made the contract. I said I wouldn't let anything get in the way.'

'**I'm slowly losing control of myself and hurting you as the cost.**'

Then Shinigami finally arrive to the Local Coin Laundry. She steps in and puts in her clothes.

'Good thing, I took some money.' She puts the coins in and the laundry starts.

Shinigami stared at the laundry wishing around in the washing machine. She final decided to sit down and sleep while waiting.

* * *

**Back to Kyoya**

"Where the hell did she go?"

He is frustrated by her disappearance.

"The idiot doesn't talk about anything."

He kept thinking of the past events, "Her name…"

A moment of thought while pacing around the room.

"She is stubborn, an idiot, blunt."

He stumbles on a note on the table.

"Huh?" He reads it

'BakaNeko,

Wash.

Shinigami.'

He then became infuriated and shred the note into pieces. Kyoya walks out the door in search of Shinigami.

* * *

**Back to Shinigami**

Shinigami finish washing her clothes. Nice, clean, comfy clothes. She decide to put them on yet but later.

'**Shinigami, What are you going to do now?**'

'Not going back till night.'

'**Back to what?**'

A moment of silence.

'I heard Ginga coming back today.'

**'You want to see Ginga?'**

'I heard his points are all gone. Ryuuga said before to keep an eye on them.'

**'Ginga and weaklings?'**

'Yeah'

'**Fine.'**

* * *

Shinigami ended up searching for Ginga. Shin arrived at the old coliseum outside of the city. Battle crys are heard from there. Shinigami runs in, but hides.

"Ginga Hagane. Founded."

Shinigami watches Ginga battle the one called Pheonix. Pegasus is in the burning fire. She sees the gang, cheering for him not to give up. Shin keeps looking around and sees Tsubasa (traitor) up in the Coliseum shocked from afar. He wondered how he survived.

"I made a promise with Kenta, and Kyoya. With Hyouma and Hikaru and Benkei. With Shinigami, to go to Battler Bladers together." Ginga states.

"That's Right!" A voiced said. "So why are you taking so long?" He asks

"Kyoya?" Ginga said, then Shinigami sees Kyoya who came out of nowhere.

"The only one who would defeat you is me." Kyoya said, "I will never forgive you if you lose here."

Ginga is determined not to lose and Pegasus suddenly blew out the flames surrounding it. Phoenix is shocked and with the burst of energy Ginga has he commands Pegasus to keep attacking. Pegasus immediately attacking Phoenix Bey with special moves of Ginga's comrades. He executed Aries Horn Throw Destruction perfectly. Then did Eagle's special move. Tsubasa is watching in awe how Ginga executed the moves.

"Incredible how he did Eagle's technique, he even did some of eagle's move." A moment of thought, 'I get now! Ginga's friends are not the only ones that improve; by battling so many friends and rivals. He picked up their moves and skills along the way.' Tsubasa thought.

Ginga did everyone's special move even Shinigami's Crush Smasher. After the final move Pegasus did the match was over and Ginga came as the victor. The gang runs over to Ginga and starts to cheer for his victory. Kyoya stayed where he was. Tsubasa was a like a deer in front of headlights. Shinigami is just thinking why Ginga would do her special move. After a celebration of cheers, Phoenix comes up to Ginga and gave Ginga points. When Ginga looked aat the points he receive he became shock. Everyone is shock. Ginga earn not only the 50000 bey points, but 95000 bey points. Then Phoenix said something that reminds him of Ginga's father.

"Phoenix, who are you?" Ginga ask

"Ginga, keep on winning with your friends." With that said Phoenix did a mighty jump and disappear behind the coliseum.

After Tsubasa walks towards them and apologize for the past action he did. He explains why he join Dark Nebula and in the end he wants to help beat Ryuuga. Ginga accept his help. Kyoya was still there and relieve Ginga won. Shinigami- … Shinigami is gone now.

* * *

**At a Bey Stadium**

"Only a few moments, till Battle bladers. Let's begin the count down. 10!"

"9!"

"8!"

"7!"

"6!"

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Times up! Now let's give it up for the Bladers that gain 50000 bey points and a spot in Battle Bladers."

The Bladers are:

Ginga

Tsubasa

Ryuuga

Tetsuya

Ryutaro

Teru

Kyoya

Hyoma

Kenta

Benkei

Hikaru

Tobio

Shinigami

Akio

Reiki

Kumasuke

"Who will be the one to take the title of number one Blader? Batttttllllleeee Bladeeeerrrrrrssss Begin!"

The crowd goes wild.

* * *

Kyoya is walking back to his place, because it was a long day for him. When he walks in, he realize that Shinigami is still in his clothes just watching TV while eating pocky on his couch. Also shins hair is still down but her bangs went up again. It is naturally up.

"Where were you?" He asked

"Washing." She pointed to her clothes neatly folded on the table.

"At least tell me before you out like earlier." He said

"I did" And pointed to the shred note.

"Listen-"He stops and looks down, because his foot hit something. He sees an empty bottle of sake. "Where did you get this?"

"people."

"Oh… Wait, how can you get this? You're under age! Plus, you drink?"

"yea."

"Why?"

"fun. I guess."

"You guess?"

"…" Shinigami decides ignore him.

He looks at the TV to see what she is watching, "Super Sentai? Haven't seen that in a long time."

He sits down beside her. She did not mind. They watched the episode together. During that time Kyoya took peeks at Shinigami. He could see she was glued to the TV. Kyoya noticed one thing; Shinigami's eyes were filled with dim loneliness and full of anguish. The episode ended. Shinigami got up. Kyoya grabs her wrists.

"Numbing the pain for a while will make it worse when you finally feel it." Kyoya finally said to her.

Suddenly the TV played a music video.

[kanashimi wo oshiete...]

They stared at each other.

[hitomi wo tojite itara kanashimi mo mienai to]

'Whenever I look in her eyes, she wants to cry.' He thought.  
[nukumori shirazu ni ireba kizutsuku koto mo nai to]

'I hate this feeling when I look at him' Shinigami thought

As the song went on, they keep their gaze lock to each other. They unconsciously got closer. It is a moment where they understand each other. Finally the song ended with its last lines.

[anata no koto shika mienai]

Kyoya bends down a bit, but Shinigami turns away and walks off towards the bathroom. Kyoya is left standing there.

'What was I going to do just now?' Kyoya scolded himself. He trying to calm down his fluster face, 'I should forget what happens. Battle Blader is going to start it is going to be weird if it happens.' Kyoya walks to his room.

* * *

**In the bathroom**

Shinigami is sitting on the floor.

'ReDemo.'

'**Yes, Shin?'**

'I am doing the right thing.'

Shinigami is covering her face with her hands.

'**Yes Shin, Calm down; I am here.**'

'You're right.'

She uncovers her face. She stands. Her face is full of determination.

'I won't lose to anyone, I will win. I will do whatever it takes to win.'

* * *

Shinigami walks out of the bathroom and walks into Kyoya's room. She sees him in bed just sleeping. She notices she is still wearing his clothes, and her hair is down.

'Just tonight, I won't mind.'

She gets in his bed. He seems to not be awakened by her. She gets closer. Shin ends up next to him. She stares at him. He is sound asleep. The moon was out and it lights the room with a glow. Shinigami snuggles closer to him and he unconsciously wraps his arms around her. Shin looks at him, and is amaze he doesn't awake with her with in his arms. She looks at his sleeping face.

'His eyes… they send shivers down my spine when I look at them.' Another glance she finally said softly, "bakaneko." and decides to sleep.

A few moments passed, Kyoya opens his eyes to see her sleep under his arms. He pulls in closer.

'I wonder who the idiot now. My plan did work. I thought I was going jump the gun when she keep looking.' He watched her as she sleeps, 'This will probably be the only time I would get to know her a bit more.'

* * *

**Next Day**

**Stadium**

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the WBBA tournament!"

Crowd Cheers

"May we introduce the 18 bladers who have battle their way through the challenge matches. And have come to claim the right in the biggest completion in the country!"

The platform rises and the bladers appear in front of the crowd.

'I'm going to make you proud dad.' Ginga thought

Madoka cheered for her friends in the stands.

"Now we will announce the lineup for the first round. Give it up for the master of ceremonies."

All lights goes to Daidouji. Everyone looks at Doji.

"Welcome Everyone. I offer my sincerest appreciation for gathering here on this most historic day. I congratulate these bladers. For earning 50000 bey points to make it here, very impressive. No matter who battles whom. One thing we know for sure, it will be a very exciting competition."

Kyoya growls, "That guy is unbelievable." Ginga, Kenta and Shinigami are right next to him.

"Now without further ado let us look at the pairings that been randomly selected."

The Pairings appear:

Ginga vs. Yuu

Hyoma vs. Reiji

Benkei vs. Tobio

Kenta vs. Tetsuya

Tsubasa vs. Reiki

Teru vs. Ryutaro

Kyoya vs. Kumasuke

Shinigami vs. Akio

Hikaru vs. Ryuuga

Ginga: "Looks like my first opponent in the first round is Yuu."

Yuu: "Goodie battling Ginga first thing. It's gonna be fun."

/

Benkei: "I'm with captin capri?"

Tobio: he chuckles*

/

Kenta: "Don't tell me I have the crabby guy."

Tetsuya: snickers*

/

Hikaru: "I'm facing ryuuga right away?"

/

Kyoya: "You got to be kidding me these battles aren't random almost all of our opponents is with the Dark Nebula."

/

Hyoma: "This whole thing gotta be fix somehow… is there a plan to get rid of us all at once. It doesn't seem fair."

/

Tsubasa: "This tournament is obiviously being controlled by Daidoji, which is what I wanted."

/

Shinigami: "Shit."

Akio: "Today… Shinigami will pay."

/

"You guys are right; it is our chance to take down the dark Nebula members."

They all look at Ginga.

"And in the end we will beat Ryuuga."

"All right we will put our strength together." Hyoma said

"Let shut down the dark Nebula for good." Kyoya said

"Yeah!" Benkei said

Kenta nods his head.

Hikaru stayed quiet.

Shinigami is ignoring the Death glare coming from Akio.

"Now we will move to the order of battle. Isn't it fun?" Doji announce.

They look at the screen. The lineup choose-

"And the first battle will be B-B-Benkei vs. Captain Capri!" Blader DJ announced

/

Benkei yells. Tobio Smirks

/

"Kick some bey Benkei." Kenta said

"Come on Benkei, get the first battle out of the way." Ginga said

"win." Shinigami said

"RRRR, you B-B-Bet!"

"Now let the first battle Begin." Daidoji declare

"The first battle is up with B-B-B-Benkei and his bey Dark Bull!" Blader DJ said

/

"Lets do this thing! So it is me against a Captain, Well a Captain always goes down with his ship. B-B-B-Bull!" Benkei said fired up.

/

"His opponent a straight shooter… Captain Capri!"

/

"Watch me take Bull by its horns!" Tobio said

At the stands

"Come on Benkei!" Ginga said

"I know you can do this!" Madoka cheered

Doji

"Hehehe, so it finally begins. The tournament set up for Ryuuga and L-Drago, with the Red demon Dragon, of course. Victory would be so satisfying"

Stage

"Alright here we go bladers!"

/

They both got ready their launchers.

"Relay! 0, 5, 7,9, and adjust angle 20!"

"OK Bull Time to Charge!"

/

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it Rip!"

The battle begins and captain Capri shows no mercy.

"It will be really fun to get rid of the bull; In one special more: Capricorn! Jump Screwdriver!"

Capricorn charges straight for bull.

Benkei laughs. "Thanks for doing me a favor!"

"Huh?"

"Capricorn stands still when every it does its special move. Charge him hard Dark Bull! Special move! Dark Red Horn Upper Cut!"

Dark Bull Grinds Capricorn Impact and sent it flying out of the stage.

The crowd goes wild.

"And the first match goes to B-B-B-Benkei!"

"B-B-B-Bull!"

The gang in the stands cheered for him.

Tobio falls to his knees, "No,no this can't be happening."

* * *

"Now it is time for the second match! Here are your favorite dude with a kick Kenta versus the King of the Craps Tetsuya."

A boo from the crowd.

"What? no fans?" Tetsuya said

"I'm going to finish on what Benkei first started."

Tetsuya chuckles, "Looks like the one to carry the Dark Nebula into the future is Tetsuya crab."

"Ok let's get going. Ready in 3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it Rip."

Word cannot described how fast it ended.

"And Sagittario flame Claw takes it!"

"Yeah!" Kenta cheered.

Kenta is running from the stage to the stands and Yuu sees him coming at his way.

"Good Job Kenchi!"

Kenta runs past him and Yuu is shock. He sees Kenta talking to Ginga and Co. with glee. Yuu gets jealous. He wonders why Kenta likes Ginga and not Ryuuga.

* * *

"Third Runner up, Teru Vs. Ryutaro!"

The match was shorted live for Teru as Ryutaro takes the lead and did his special move. Teru lost. Madoka and Ginga saw the symbol of the Dark Nebula in the Victors Picture. They were disappointed. The next battle is Ginga versus Yuu. The fans are crazy for this match.

"Now it is time for a Thrilling, here goes Yuu versus Ginga."

**To the stands**

The other were excited for Ginga match and motivating him. Shinigami is just staying silent. Yuu is not liking Ginga's attitude from afar.

The Blader DJ is announcing both bladers. "Now then, let's start this match! 3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it Rip!"

The battle quickly became fierce as Libra and Pegasus clash against each other. Grinding back and forth Pegasus use Star Shooting attack Libra dodges. Libra use Sonic Wave and somehow Pegasus was able to dodge. During the battle the gang becomes worry that Ginga is not going to make it. Shinigami is still watching but leaves unnoticed and out of the stands. Shinigami doesn't bother with the rest of the match.

* * *

She is outside of the stadium sitting on a bench.

'**Shinigami what are going to do?'**

'…'

'**Answer dammit.**'

'Ryuuga.'

'**Aren't you being a good Im-**'

'It's nothing like that.'

'**Then what is it?**'

She got up and started to walk in random direction. Shin is not caring how to get to HQ fast, it didn't matter her. She just needs to go somewhere.

'What am I doing?' Shin thought

She arrives at HQ and goes in, nobody notices her walking in. She goes to the room where Ryuuga is at. She opens the door and sees Ryuuga sitting on a bench watching Ginga match. Shin sits down behind and leans back to his back. Finally notices Shin's presence.

"Get off." He said in a dark voice.

"…" She gets off and is standing right behind him, not even facing him.

"What do you want?"

"…" He looks at Shin.

"Go back to the weaklings. The match will be over when you get back."

"Wakatta." Shin answered and left.

Ryuuga looks back where Shinigami once stand, "Shinigami, you're lost. Accept your fate."

* * *

**Random Place**

Shinigami is very confused, but won't admit it. She finally realizes where she is standing in front of an Arcade.

'Might as well, since I'm here.'

Shinigami goes in the arcade. Inside she looks around and sees most of the games were busy. She kept searching and stumble upon the DDR game. It was a one player floor board, but had dual.

'Might as well.'

She searched through the songs.

'no.

No.

Ew.

F #$!'

Then…

'This song will work.'

Picks the song, the hardest song in the game

{READY!}

{START!}

The song plays. Song: Fantastic Baby by Big Bang

She dance getting excellent's throughout the song. In the End, she got the top score and got ranked SSS. Shinigami thought for a moment.

'Time to go.'

* * *

She arrives to the stadium and hears cheering. Shinigami goes inside and sees that Ginga won with the gang cheering for his victory. She knows that her match is coming up soon. Next match was Kyoya vs Kumasuke. Kyoya won of course and Tsubasa beaten Reiki. Shinigami met up with Ginga and the others in the halls. They were excited that they all won their matches so far. Ginga notices that neither Hyouma, Hikaru, or Shinigami have gone up yet. Hyoyma felt something dark from behind, he looks back and sees nothing.

* * *

**The next match Reiji vs Hyouma**

"Bladers ready!" DJ announces.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it Rip!"

Hyoma makes the first attack but it didn't faze Reiji's bey. Madoka made a scan of the bey. Finally Reiji makes a move. Serpent attacks Aries.

"Those attacks aren't strong at all, but something is not right here."

The crowd is being displeased with the boring standoff. The gang figures something isn't right.

Suddenly Hyouma's surrounding starts to change and a snake suddenly appears. The snake got closer.

The battle soon became a battle of will between Reiji and Hyouma. Hyouma is slipping. The gang figured Aries is being weakened by the snake, like poison being injected into it.

Soon Aries is being mulled around by Serpent. Being grind defenselessly and the speed of Reiji's bey increase. Reiji starts laughing and say Hyouma is scared.

Hyouma is becoming the scared prey Reiji said he is and losing the will to fight. Soon Aries is unable to resist Serpent. Suddenly this battle turns into pure torture.

Everyone watches helplessly while Aries is being thrashed and demolished by serpent. Hyouma begs Reiji to stop. Reiji doesn't not hear through his lust for destruction.

**Hyouma begged**

**And begged**

**And begged**

**Till…**

Serpent hit Aries in the air with a final attack. An explosion followed after. At that moment everyone that had a heart stop. Hyouma falls to his knees.

"Aries!" He cried.

Reiji is victorious as he thoroughly humiliated and destroyed the spirit of Hyouma. "Well that was a fun battle." He said

Ginga runs to Hyouma, but he pushes Ginga away.

* * *

After everyone is in the hallway in front of Hyouma's preparation room, Ginga comes out.

"How is he?" Madoka asked

"He will be okay he just gotta rest or something." Ginga responded

Madoka and Kenta are saddened and terrified by the events that occur. Ginga swore vengeance. Shinigami is look at them next to Kyoya. Shin looks up and saw Akio come down the hallways. Shinigami decides to slip away and leave before anything out of order happens. Akio comes up to them.

"Can we help you?" Ginga ask

"Do you know Shinigami?" Akio ask

"Yeah he's right-"Ginga turn to see Shinigami, "He was he a minute ago…" Ginga responded

Kyoya notices too, 'Shit, I should of payed more attention.' He scolded himself.

"Advice,"Akio starts, "Don't Trust Shinigami." He said and walked off.

Everyone looks at him as he walked off.

"What does he mean Ginga?" Kenta asked

Ginga thought, "I don't know."

* * *

Suddenly cheers arise.

Hikaru enters the arena.

She sees Ryuuga arrive at the stage.

Crowd goes wild but Hikaru is struck by fear.

She shook it off.

"Are you Ready!3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it Rip!"

L-Drago used dragon emperor soaring bite at full force. Blader DJ yelled for an evacuation that crowd run as fast as they could out of the stadium. Hikaru is numb by fear and L-Drago takes Aquarius and her down. The Gang watched helplessly as the Stadium has giant hole and Hikaru unconscious. Ryuuga laughed and Ginga is angered by him.

* * *

Everyone came back for the Next match. Doji made it happen, for the last match of the day. Shinigami versus Akio.

Shinigami walked to the stage and Akio is on the other side.

Ginga and Gang are watching.

Blader DJ, starts the battle.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it Rip!"

Shinigami launched her Bey. Akio is attacking furiously at Shinigami.

"You'll pay Shinigami!"

"…"

**At the stands**

"Why isn't Shin doing anything?" Kenta asked

"I don't know either, but something is not right." Ginga said

Kyoya is looking at Shinigami, 'I feel this dark coming from her.'

"I don't understand why this Akio guy would hate Shinigami with a passion." Benkei says with confusion

"That true Benkei, I mean Shinigami been with us since the beginning. Then Akio comes up and said not to trust him.

Tsubasa who is somewhere around the stadium is observing the battle.

"Shinigami…" He thinks back to the code he stole, "Could it be?" He said in doubt.

**To the battle**

"It's over Shinigami! I trusted you, why did you that to them?" Akio said

**Flashback**

_After Shinigami then left out of the theater, Akio notice something. He looks and saw his friends in states indescribable for him. Akio was mortified how his friends were left. He called out their names and no anyone responded, accept Heero who was somewhat conscious._

_"Heero!" Akio frantically said, "What happen? Did he do this to you?"_

_He looks up to Akio, "Boss … shinigami is…"_

_"Please, don't talk. I will get Shinigami." Akio said with tears already streaming down his eyes._

_"We tried… the data…. I failed…"_

_"Heero it's going to be fine." Akio said_

_Heero smirks, "Sorry…" He drew his last breath._

_"Heero?"_

_"…"_

_Akio looks at Heero, he's gone. His emotions well up and he screams._

_In the hospital, the doctors said lost hope. Akio stand outside the door._

_"Shinigami…" He looks at the TV Shinigami battle is won with ease, "I will destroy you."_

**End of Flashback**

"GO!"

His bey attack Shin's bey. It is not faze by the attack.

"My turn." Shinigami said. The sky is turning dark.

Ginga final understand Shinigami true intentions.

"Shinigami, don't do it!" Ginga yelled

Everyone turn to Ginga.

Kyoya figure it too, "Stop you Idiot!"

They look at Kyoya.

Shinigami ignore them, "ReDemo." A Dragon arise from the darkness.

Daidoji smirks, "It's time for the main event. 'The betrayal' I call it."

Ryuuga is watching, "You're gone now Shinigami."

ReDemo is darkness drip from it's mouth melting the be stadium. I struck fear into Akio and those around. Akio soon came face to face with ReDemo.

"Dark Move, ReDemo. Soul Crusher."

ReDemo Charges at Akio and destroys his bey in the process. ReDemo Charges into the same place L-Drago went through.

Debris filled the air and the smoke cleared with Akio lifelessly falling on the floor.

Ginga jumps and runs to Akio, "Are you ok?Oi! Oi!" He said shaking him.

Kyoya next to Ginga and looks at Akio, "What did you do to him?"

"destroy."

Kyoya notice the winner picture and see-

Ginga looks up too and is shock, "Shinigami your with them?"

The gang is all shock.

**"Ore no Shinigami. Kidou Shinigami."**

Tsubasa grabs the code and figured the scrambled words. 'I can't believe I didn't catch this till now.'

Ryuuga appears laughing and stands next to Shinigami. "Ginga! This my other half you have to face to beat me. Merciless to opponents around only follow orders to the end." He laughs again, "Let's go Shinigami." He starts to leave, Shinigami nods in response and follow behind.

Ginga was about to say something, but words could not come out of his mouth. He couldn't believe one of his friends was a wolf in sheep clothing.

* * *

Ok? Alright Mitia

Hikari kagayaku asu e ima kara yuku kara matte

Nigezuni honno chotto dake demo

OK?Alright? mitia

Ironna omoi ga kongaragatte

Omowazu makesou ni natte

Sorademo kashkana mon wa kokoro ni hitotsu dake

OK? Alright? Mitia

* * *

_**Next Time…**_

**Ginga:** Why Shinigami?

**Kyoya:** Next Round would be tough.

**Ginga:** I going to get Shinigami back.

**Kyoya:** Worth a shot.

**Ginga:** Next Time Chapter 25! Shinigami! WE WON'T GIVE UP!

**Kyoya:** Let it Rip!

* * *

**Extra:**

In the next Morning at Kyoya Place

Kyoya wakes up uncomfortable. He soon realizes he is on the roof of his place tied up in blankets with a note on his face. Squirms free.

"How the hell did I get up here!" Kyoya yells.

He picks off the note on his head.

'BakaNeko,

Touch.

Shinigami'

He remembers last night she crashed at his place.

"She called me a Stupid cat again!"

* * *

**A/N:** It's long, and it going to end soon._ Thank You and **PLEASE REVIEW.**_


	25. Ore no Shinigami

Enjoy the chapter ~

* * *

Battle Bladers

That's the greatest stage, where the No.1 Blader will be decided!

Behind the dreams of would-be-participants, a dark conspiracy swirls ominously!

This is the story of passionate Bladers who,

In order to hinder these evil aspirations, are aiming for Battle Bladers!

3!

2!

1!

Let it Rip!

Beyblade Beyblade Metal Fight Gangan bakuten meippai!

Beylade Beyblade Metal Figth Seiippi!

Metal Heart!

3,2,1, Go Shoot!

* * *

_**Previously…**_

Ryuuga appears laughing and stands next to Shinigami. "Ginga! This is my other half you have to face to beat me. Merciless to opponents around only follow orders to the end."

He laughs again, "Let's go Shinigami." He starts to leave Shinigami nods in response and follow behind.

Ginga was about to say something, but words could not come out of his mouth. He couldn't believe one of his friends was a wolf in sheep clothing.

* * *

**Chapter 25**

**Stadium**

"We experienced Chills, thrills, and spills. Now the order of the second round is decided!"

Blader DJ pointed to the screen.

"First off, we have Benkei versus Kenta,

Next, is Tsubasa versus Ryutaro

After, is Ginga versus the mysterious Reiji

Follow by moments ago who mercilessly take down Hikaru, Ryuuga versus Kyoya

And lastly Shinigami who ended his opponent Akio, who would now face the winner of one the four matches. Give it up for the Bladers for the Second Round!"

The Crowd cheers.

* * *

**In the preparation room** (Locker rooms, etc. backstage)

Kenta ,Benkei, Ginga, and Tsubasa were sitting at the table and Kyoya was laying down on the bench, waiting. Everyone is on edge of the events that occur. They lost a comrade and gain an enemy.

Madoka comes in and everyone look at her.

"Madoka!" Ginga goes up to along with Kenta and Benkei, "Hows Hikaru,is she going to be alright?"

Madoka nods, "The tournament organizers are looking after her so she should be fine. All we can do now is wait."

They became half relieve, but there is still one question, "Madoka, what about Akio?"

Madoka sighs in confusion, "I don't know the orginizers are looking after him too, but it seems that he not breathing half the time. So the admitted him into the hospital."

"Oh I see." Ginga said

"First Hyouma, then Hikaru, and now this Akio guy I can't believe it." Kenta said

Ginga smashes his fist into his hand "Believe it! The Dark Nebula Bites!"

"And Ryuuga, it looks like he even gotten stronger than before." Kenta said

Benkei growl, "But how can we fight against oppenents like that."

Tsubasa jumps in, "It's just not him, there are two others the poison serpent Reiji and Ryuuga's 'other half' Shinigami, who's just as strong as Ryuuga."

"I can't stand how there is another guy, and Shinigami too!"Benkei said Frustrated

"If Ryuuga wasn't bad enough, now we have Reiji, and Shinigami…" Ginga said softly on the last part.

"One thing is for sure," Tsubasa started, "Neither of them are going to be defeated easily."

Everyone stayed quiet, Madoka notices everyone's frustrated feelings, "Hey, Hey, Hey! Enough with the doom and glooms before the battle." They look at her, "Benkei do your 'B-B-B-Bull!' That you always do."

"I'm not even sure that will help." Benkei responded

"Don't worry about us, Madoka" Ginga said with a smile, "We knew from the start that we will be facing a total menace as an opponent." Kenta looks at him, "That's why we train so hard."

Kyoya sits up, "We're not giving up now."

Kenta nods his head, "The best thing for us is to keep fighting with all we got. Right to the end."

"Right on!" Ginga Chirped, "We knew we have to fight with all of might one day!"

"Oh Yeah! Now your talking. Whether its Ryuuga or anyone else, you better watch out for ol Benkei!" Benkei said and realize something, "Oh yeah, after he face good ol Kyoya, hehehe will show him who's boss."

"Hmph sure his as good as Fire" Kyoya responded.

Everyone laughs.

"Kyoya," Ginga said

"Yeah?"

"We need to even the score for Hyouma. I'm counting on you to win the next match."

Kyoya smirks in response, but his mind is on a certain pocky loving blader.

Tsubasa is staring at Kyoya in concern.

* * *

**Dark Nebula HQ**

Doji is watching all of the first matches from earlier.

"What an interesting day, I think is high time to teach them a little lesson."

The door opens and Doji looks up to see Yuu walking in.

"Nobody is in here either." He sighs and starts to walk out

"What is it that you want?" doji ask

"Oh, Nothing much." Yuu said as he walked back in, "I was looking for someone to battle with, but can't find anyone here. Heck I could even face the crab guy."

"Even though you lost in the first round, you seem to be a pretty good mood."

"huh? I don't care about that stuff, beside sometimes you lose them."

"Then why do still want to beyblade?"

"Because beyblade is fun!"

"Fun?" Daidoji's voice sharpens.

"Ever since my match against Ginga, I been wanting to compete win or lose!"

"Oh." Doji gets up from his chair and looks at the window. "If that so then you don't know the first thing about Beyblade, do you."

"Hm, I do so! I want to battle." Yuu said

"That maybe however," Daidoji grins, "I still think we need to teach you something worth wild about beyblade."

"What do you mean us?" Yuu questioned

"The regret, sorrow, and fear of Beyblade." A voice said behind.

"destruction." Another said

Yuu felt a chill go down his spine and looks back to see Reiji snickering and Shinigami just there.

"Who are you? I don't know you." Yuu said with his voice shaken and turns to Shinigami, "Wait, weren't you with Ginga?"

Reiji laughs and terrifies Yuu more.

**Next thing Yuu is thrown into the stadium stands.** He hears Screams and runs up to see Ryuuga attacking Orso siblings. Doji is sitting in a chair and Shinigami in the other one just reading Shonen Jump not caring, Reiji was behind Yuu snickering. Ryuug final take them down destroying there beyblades.

"It that all you got?" Ryuuga said laughing. He turns to Tetsuya and Tobio.

They were petrified.

"What's going on here?" Yuu said scared, "I don't get it."

"It is the fate of those who have been defeated." Doji responded

Yuu sees dan and Reiki, "Those guys don't look so good."

Ryutaro sees the destroyed blades, "Why?"

"Why what?" Daidoji said annoyed

"We swore our loyalty to the Dark Nebula, so why do you treat of so badly? What is this?" Ryutaro said

"Naturally, we have to make those who lose of some use to Ryuga. Did you expect after failure to sit around here reading comic Books." He snapped back

"watch." Shingami said in a sharp tone, not looking up from the Shonen Jump.

"My apologies." Daidoji said.

Reiji giggles, "Those losers become food for the Dragons."

"Did you say food?" Yuu said in a gulp and looks a Shinigami, who stared fear in Yuu's eyes as well.

Tobio is upset and start trash talking, while Ryuuga seem more thrill to face them.

They began their fight Tetsuya & Tobio vs Ryuuga

It was short live.

Ryutaro sees this and is shaken.

"Ryutaro!" Doji called

"Y-Yes?"

"Your lucky to survive the first round, but how would you be after the results of the second round."

Ryutaro starts to shake.

"If you don't succeed; then you will end up like them. So you better keep winning."

"Don't give me that nonsense! Even if I keep winning, eventually I would have to face Ryuuga. Isn't that right? What do you got in store for me when that time comes?" Ryutaro said  
"When that Time comes? Hmmm… Oh yeah." Doji responded

Ryutaro picked up on the hint and got pissed off, "You fake! You were planning to use our power as food from the start!"

Yuu is stunned by the realization. "But not me right? Right? You wouldn't do that to me. Not true. Ryuuga wouldn't. Ryuuga would never betray me! Never, it would not make sense. Ryuuga is my friend. Ryuuga is my best friend. " Yuu is convincing himself.

Daidoji was about to respond, but Shinigami cuts in, "doesn't matter."

Doji explain how everyone is the same, even Yuu.

"But, but, but-"

"But first-" Reiji said. Yuu looks at him, "Would you like to help me with my warm up, little buddy?"

"Warm Up? Just forget it. I don't want to help you!"

"Don't be like that."

Next thing Shinigami comes from behind and grabs Yuu. Yuu was in the stadium opponent Reiji.

Daidouji explain to Yuu how Reiji is the only one other than Shinigami and Ryuuga who can use a dark move. Shinigami got tired of this nonsense and leaves the room.

**In the hallway**

'What am I doing?' Shinigami question.

'_**Shut up stupid Human.**_'

'ReDemo'

Her neck start to burn and making Shin goes banging against the wall to make the pain stop. Shin is trying to halt it but it won't stop. Her markings are starting to spread a bit on her face.

'_**Stupid Human. That is not my name.**_'

'Stop it.'

Her neck won't stop burning.

'_**Beg**._'

'Stop.'

'**_beg._**'

'…!'

* * *

**In a burger shop**

Ginga, Benkei are scarfing down dozens of burgers down, while Madoka and Kenta are on the opposite side of them watching. Benkei is pumped up about his next match. Then Kenta realize that he is going to face Benkei in the next match. They ended up agreeing to give their best in the match and act like true bladers no matter who wins.

* * *

**Outside the Bey stadium**

Tsubasa is walking down the dim lighted empty parking lot.

"Where are you going?" A voice asked

"Huh?" He turns to see Kyoya leaning against a light post. "None of your business. I have no interest to getting to knowing you guys more that I have too. Understand?"

Kyoya walks up to him, " Well I don't care where you go or what you do, to tell the truth." He looks in a nother direction, "But if someone were to interfere my battle with Ryuuga, well I hope you understand that-" He grabs Tsubasa by the collar, "I just couldn't allow that to happen."

"It's still not too late for you. Just stand down from your next battle." Tsubasa answered

Kyoya is pissed off now, "What did you say?"

"You seen Ryuuga immense power, haven't you?"

"So what about it? I know what I am up against and I am ready for it. So what are you trying to say?"

"What if you become like Hikaru, huh?"

"That won't happen." Kyoya said

Tsubasa slapped Kyoya hand away from him, "How do you know that? I can't stand by and watch anyone else fall prey to Ryuuga. I can't."

"Tch. So you were planning to beat me right to it and face Ryuuga by yourself, is that it?"

"Hm."

"Well forget it!"

"Huh?"

"What you have in mind is not an insult to me, but to the whole concept of Beyblading."

"Huh? To beyblade?"

"No matter how strong an opponent is, I will face them head on." Kyoya thought of Shinigami in that moment, "I will hold nothing back. Even if I am putting all I have on the line. So be it." Then he smiles, "That's what it means to be a blader."

"oh, I understand. Yes your right."

"Then you better start training hard. You better stay sharp, because if you win your battle; your next opponent is me." Kyoya said and starts to walk off.

"You sure know who you are, huh?"

'baka-neko' Kyoya smirk at the thought, "I will be waiting for you in the semi-finals."

"Yeah, be careful."

* * *

**Back to Shinigami**

Shinigami just got kicked awake by Ryuuga. Shin looks at him.

"Get off the damn floor, and come battle with me." He said starting to walk off.

Shinigami got up and started to follow behind.

Ryuuga stop for a moment, about to say something but the alarms went off.

Turns out Yuu escape his punishment.

Ryuuga went in the direction of Daidouji's office. Shinigami followed behind. They did not said nothing to each other.

**In Doji's office**

They enter and see Doji in his chair and Reiji standing around just giggling.

"I see Shingami is ready for the next plan."

"…"

"Anyway, Shinigami tomorrow I want you to capture Yuu. Use any means possibly."

"…"

Ryuuga and Reiji looked at Shinigami.

Shinigami looks up, "Wakatta."

* * *

**The Next Morning- In the Stadium**

Ginga and co. stood on one side while Ryuuga and the rest stood on the other. Suddenly the pairing for the second round changed. Ginga and co. wonder what is going on.

The new order:

Benkei vs. Kyoya

Tsubasa vs. Ryuuga

Ryutaro vs. Ginga

Kenta vs Reiji

And Shinigami is facing the winner of the first match of the second Round in the end.

"I know this is sudden, but I made a slight change in plans."Daidouji announced

Ginga and the gang got upset but followed the new order or else they would be disqualified.

Kenta is stuck with Reiji and looks over to him which Reiji return a sadistic smile. Scaring the crap out of Kenta.

Ginga looks over to Shinigami who is not even looking at them. Kyoya is looking over to Shin too, but looks back to the match chart.

Benkei is flabbergasted that he is facing Kyoya in the match.

Tsubasa tells Kyoya that the positions change and to not get in the way. Kyoya gets irritated.

"Benkei!" Kyoya called

"Y-Yes" Benkei responded like solider.

"You and I are up first buddy, get ready!" Kyoya said walking off.

"Okie-dokie." Benkei said puzzled.

* * *

**In the Park**

Shinigami is in the Park sitting on the Bench. Shin can think. She feels dead. Then her mind is drifting towards the memories she unconsciously remembers about Kyoya and Ginga with the rest of the Gang.

_**Flashbacks**_

_"Pegasus! Your okay!" said the person as he shoot up, and Shinigami shot back his hand. The person sees him. "Hey there! Sorry for scary you." He puts his hand behind his head, "Anyway, my name is Ginga Hagane and this is…" He shows Shin the bey, "My good friend Pegasus." Shinigami sees the bey. Ginga ask, "What is your name?" He said smiling._

"**Ginga…"**

/

_He stops in front of Shin._

_"Hey I didn't know you were here, anyway did you see some guys run in here. By the way this Kenta!"_

_"Hi, nice to meet you Shinigami!" He smiles at Shin_

/

_"By the way I'm Madoka, it's a pleasure…"_

_Ginga spoke "This is Shinigami…" He puts his arm around shin "He and I battle once." Shin just nodded._

/

_Shinigami regain consciousness and stand up. He feels mad at Kyoya._

_"What the Hell."_

_Kyoya feels affended by the comment, "You the one about to kill youself! You justed stand there like an idiot!whe a train is going to crash into you, jump dammit!" Kyoya got up, "Don't stand…" Kyoya stop, when he turns around to be shock to what he sees._

_"What?" Shinigami is starting to even madder._

_"Shinigami your … a girl." Kyoya said shock._

/

She then hears **cheers from the stadium**, seems like Kyoya won his battle. Shinigami hears laughter and sees a couple walking towards her. She decides to ignore it, but when the couple decides to kiss. She unconsciously stares at them.

/

_Shin then tries to get up from her side and Kyoya try to get up from his, they forgot that their still stuck till they look back at each other and the gooey part send them flying into each other and they fell back on his bed. Their faces collided and they kiss. They realize it and he is on top of her. They are still kissing and looking each other in the eye. He gets off as his breaks the kiss._

_"Sorry." He said he turns to her and a slap sound_

/

_Then she turns around and looks at him in the eye. 'Maybe I can find out what it called.' They stared at each other._

_'Wait did I just say she was mine a few minutes ago, that's stupid.' He kept looking at her eyes. 'This girl has many secrets, that even if I were to find them out she will never open up to really anyone.'_

_Suddenly the unexpected happen._

_Kyoya eyes widen._

_Shinigami kisses Kyoya. When Shin is about to break the kiss, Kyoya grabs her and pulls her in making the kiss even longer. After a long kiss they broke apart. Kyoya is about to say something, Shinigami slap him hard again this time on his right cheek._

_Kyoya is shock, "What did kiss me, then slap me?"_

_"Kiss?" Shin said_

_'You got to be joking.' He thought_

_She turned away from him, "baka." He sees her do a small pout face. Then walks away._

/

_As the song went on, they keep their gaze lock to each other. They unconsciously got closer. It is a moment where they understand each other. Finally the song ended with its last lines._

_[anata no koto shika mienai]_

_Kyoya bends down a bit, but Shinigami turns away and walks off towards the bathroom. Kyoya is left standing there._

/

**Shinigami then realize** that the couple is cowering in fear. She didn't realize she was giving them and intense stare. Shin looks away and the couple left in a flash. Shinigami is still remembering a certain green hair person. Till she sees Yuu on the other side running towards the stadium, tired and weary. He stilled had a long way to go but Shinigami followed him from behind.

Shin keep hidden in the trees. Yuu finally made it to the stadium and was going to enter. Until, Ginga and the gang ran to Yuu. Shinigami hid herself behind a wall. Seeing them taking Yuu.

"Target: Sighted."

* * *

**Inside**

Yuu told Ginga what Reiji did to him and the other bladers that lost in the dark Nebula.

"That's horrible what the dark nebula did to you." Madka said

"I won't forgive them." Ginga said

"Shinigami was there too." Yuu started, everyone was thrown off by Yuu statement. "Did you guys know he was with them?"

Ginga frowned, "We only found out Yesterday."

"oh. I think someone is following me." He responded.

Kyoya was listening, thinking how he can beat Shinigami. He then remembers something, 'Her name.' Then it hit him, 'We are still playing that stupid, because she knew it was going to happen; she is blunt, but not stupid. She left so many hits on her identity and on the answer to her name. Her name she indirectly told me her name. I have to think when though.'

Suddenly, the power in the room shut off.

The room is pitched black.

"What's happening?" Madoka said

"Aah!" They heard Yuu scream.

The power came back and Yuu is gone. They notice the door is broken and is hanging open.

"Yuu!" Ginga said running out the door

Kyoya follows behind Ginga with everyone else.

Ginga got to the end of the hallway, till a kunai cuts front of him that made come to a stop. He spots a note.

"huh?" Ginga picks up the notes and reads it.

_'Meet at the Abandon coliseum._

_Or else…'_

The note shows a drawing of Yuu on what can happen if Ginga doesn't show. There is something else on the bottom, he read it.

_'Times up. What is your answers.'_

The others caught up to Ginga.

"Ginga! What happen?" Kenta asked

"Yuu was taken." Ginga responded

"By who?" Benkei said

"Shinigami."

They were shocked.

"So he's already making moves against us." Tsubasa said

Kyoya grabs the notes and reads it. He looks at Ginga. "We should not waste time. Let's go!"

"Wait!" Madoka called

Kyoya stopped, "Wait What?"

Madoka turns to Kenta, "Kenta your match is next there won't enough time if you go."

"That's right…" Kenta said

Ginga pats Kenta head, "You stay and battle. We will bring Yuu back. Madoka you stay too."

"Ginga…" Kenta said

Benkei looks at Kenta and then at Kyoya. "I'm sorry Kyoya." Kyoya looks at him, "I will stay with Kenta and cheer him on! B-B-Bull!"

"Benkei…" Kenta smiled

Tsubasa decided as well, "Ginga," Ginga looks, "I will go with you and Kyoya."

"Sounds Good." Ginga turn towards the others, "Everyone we will be back with Yuu and Kenta good luck on your match."

"Right!" Kenta said

And so Ginga, Kyoya, and Tsubasa made their way to the Abandon Coliseum

* * *

**Abandon Coliseum**

Yuu is tied up and in a steel bar cage. Muffling with his mouth cover, Shinigami sitting up in the highest part in the coliseum; Staring at ReDemo.

**_'Pathetic human, do you give up now? Release all you anguish and lust for power._**'

'…'

**_'You made a contract with me. Now do as you are commanded.'_**

"wakatta."

Shinigami is looking at the sky, till Ginga, Kyoya, and Tsubasa arrived. Shin hid as they called Shinigami out. The found Yuu and about to approach him till a bunch of Kunais to stop them. They look and see Shingami looking down, swinging a kunai around with his finger.

"Shinigami! Let Yuu go!" Ginga yells

"…"

"Let the Shrimp go!" Kyoya said pissed off

"…"

"Release Yuu, Shinigami!" Tsubasa said

"…"

Shinigami puts the launcher up.

"Ginga."

Shinigami looks at them and they are shock to see that markings spread on Shinigami face. Shinigami eyes are pitched black and red. "Shinigami what did the-" Ginga tries to ask

"Fight."

Ginga frown a bit, "Yeah."

They got ready on opposite sides. The sky was red and black and started to rain hard. Kyoya and Tsubasa were watching the battle from the stands.

"Are you Ready?" Ginga asked

"…"

Ginga frowned, "3!"

"2!" Kyoya and Tsubasa said

"1."

"Let it Rip!"

The beys are launched.

"Go! Pegasus!"

Pegasus starts attacking ReDemo.

"Crush Smasher!"

ReDemo pushed Pegasus back hard and and starts Grinding Pegasus to the wall.

"Pegasus!"Ginga yelled worriedly. "Pegasus! Don't give up! Push Him back!"

"Go." ReDemo is struggling to grind Pegasus as he began to fight back.

"Shinigami why are you with Ryuuga?" Ginga asked

"power."

"We are your friends! Why betray us?"

"power."

ReDemo and Pegasus are breaking everything around as they clash.

Pegasus Jumps, "Pegasus, Shooting Star attack!"

"Dodge." ReDemo dodges Pegasus in a nick of time.

**At the stands**

"Something is off." Tsubasa said

"aa." Kyoya said

"Shinigami is holding back. Still his power strong enough to make Pegasus struggle with its timings of attacks."

"We've seen Shinigami power on Akio. It happen struck fear in the opponent and ended them right then & there. ReDemo is L-drago's other half so there are same abilities they both have." Kyoya said

"You will have to face Shinigami in the next match before we face each other. What will you do then?"

"…"Kyoya thought as he watch Shinigami and Ginga go head to head. "No matter who's my opponent is. I will beat them and go on to face whoever challenges me."

Tsubasa was a bit taken back by this, but was sure Kyoya was confident of his answer.

**The battle**

"Dark move:" ReDemo came out and is lingering around, "soul eater."

ReDemo charges towards Pegasus, "Peagsus Tornado Wings!"

They clashed and the forces of both side pushed back the bladers.

"Reverse." ReDemo Spin track changed from spinning right to left in an instant. "ReDemo!" ReDemo recover and Hit Pegasus to the sky.

"What?" Everyone said

"ReDemo. Shadow Meteor!" Suddenly ReDemo Stops grinding Pegasus and goes behind it. Smashing it down. When Pegasus hits the floor ReDemo Striked it back up and into a wall.

"Pegasus!"

**In the stands**

"So that's the power of the ReDemo spin track." Tsubasa said in shock, "Its power is incredible."

"What do you mean?" Kyoya said

"The data I stole on that bey held the type of spin track that gives it advantages to makes its rotation opposite of it use natural. It also takes the negative energy of the opponents and make it power more stronger that its usual."

"Since Shinigami is holding back, then at full power adding the extra boost it can literally eliminate its opponent."

"Like that video I saw."

"Video?"

"The data record of ReDemo was a video. In the video was Shinigami showing no mercy to opponent. The opponent was just another blader in the dark Nebula. After, the results were a disgusting view."

Kyoya stopped, he thought for a moment. 'Did you really enjoyed it Shinigami?' He looked at Ginga, he got pissed off, "Ginga! You better win like last time! The only who would beat you is me!"

**To the battle**

"Give up." Shinigami said and Ginga turns to Shin, "It's over."

"It's not over!" Ginga said

"Pegasus will be destroyed."

"No he won't, Pegasus!"

Pegasus Got up. Started to dodge every attack ReDemo threw.

"So be it." Shinigami said "Dark move:" ReDemo stop chasing and roar to the sky, "Kuro Cosmic Destruction." ReDemo to chase Pegasus and thrash it but Pegasus was not the only one taking damage, Ginga as well.

**Stands**

"I don't get it." Tsubasa started, "Why is Ginga being affected?"

"Because Shinigami is also attacking his blader spirit." Kyoya responded

"What?"

"Pegasus and Ginga been through a lot together. As they got stronger, the link between them got stronger too. It is possible that Shinigami is able to attack them both at the same time."

"So when Shinigami had his match with Akio, the exact same thing happened."

"Correct."

**Battle**

Ginga is screaming in pain, but won't give in, ReDemo is about to do a finishing blow. "Now Pegasus!"

Pegasus out of nowhere regains its lost strength, and started to circle around the stadium.

"What?" Shingami said a bit shocked

"I won't give up! Pegasus! " Ginga gets up for the endure thrashing, "I made a promise to everyone we go to battle bladers to take down the Dark Nebula." Pegasus go faster and faster creating a engulfing circle of Blue Flames, "Pegasus! Storm Bringer! "

Pegasus hit ReDemo and got the upper hand. Starting to do a great deal of damage to ReDemo.

"Go Pegasus!" Pegasus is beating the crap out of ReDemo. "Now Full Power!"

After Redemo started to reduce its spinning greatly to the point its wobbling.

"Shinigami it's going to end now!"

"No."

Ginga stopped.

Everyone is looking at Shinigami.

"No. No. No!" Shingami said looking down. "I will not lose. I-I- I will destroy you!"

Everyone is shocked by Shinigami's outburst.

ReDemo suddenly attacked Shinigami and went inside Shin. "ugh!" Shinigami felt the burning of the marking burning through mask. The mask disintegrated up to where it barely covers. The dark aura surrounded Shinigami and as Shin struggles to take control, Shinigami is changing into features of a monster. ReDemo rips out of Shinigami and Shinigami screams in pain kneeling; facing the floor.

They watched what just happen, "Shinigami!" Ginga called out, "Shinigami!" he called out again.

Suddenly,

"Hehehehe. Hahahahaha!" Shinigami gets up and looks at Ginga having a smile dark as hell. "Ore no Shinigami!"

Ginga is skeptical, that Shinigami looks like a monster*

Tsubasa and Kyoya were also disturbed by Shinigami appearance.

* * *

**Back to the Others**

"Are you guys ready for the next match Kenta vs Reiji!"

Crowd goes wild.

Benkei and Madoka are watching from the stands.

"Let's go! 3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it Rip!"

Kenta match started and Reiji is snickering about his next prey.

* * *

**To the abandon coliseum**

"Destroy!" ReDemo came out and started to throw Pegasus around.

Ginga is in pain and is struggling to keep standing.

"Hahaha! It's over!" ReDemo roars, "Shadow Taker!"

Soon Ginga is engulf in darkness

"Aahh!"

"Ginga!" He was all heard before everything went dark.

**In the Darkness**

Ginga wakes up to a noise.

"Where am I?" He ask

He looks around. Suddenly the he found himself in the in the city destroyed and ravage. The sky is pitched Red and black with cracks of light coming down… He hears roars He looking to the sky, Ginga spots L-Drago and ReDemo roaming around and ravaging the city.

"It can't be…" Ginga said

"It is." A voice from behind said

Ginga isn't looking but know that someone is behind him. Shinigami is behind him but not looking at him either, having their backs against each other.

"L-Drago is forbidden bey that has immense power to destroy the world. When L-Drago was created; Red Demon dragon was created. ReDemo is the only bey that was created from the same star fragment of L-Drago. ReDemo is called the other half because of creation and the equal amount of power it holds to L-Drago. Together they rule this world."

"But… why you? Aren't you our friend? You, yourself promised to go to battle bladers together with everyone."

"We did get to battle blader together, but I did not promise to stay 'friends' with anyone."

"Still did you feel the determination as a blader, the thought on how much fun everyone can have."

"Shut Up! That's shit. In the end, it will be all gone."

"Gone?"

"Every single one of those weaklings would be gone."

"Shinigami isn't you?"

"?"

"The Shinigami I know of, would have been ready to help us, because…"

Ginga turns to Shinigami

Shinigami looking off to the distance

"Deep down you truly care for everyone, do you Ryu."

Shinigami is a bit shock, mix feelings stir deep within, "Ryu?"

A moment of silence.

"Anta Baka, my name is not Ryu. I don't care for this world. It could just burn. You lost the game. "

"Fine, then I will bring you back Shinigami. We will take down Ryuuga and the Dark Nebula and anyone who wants to use beyblade even you."

"It's all around you don't you see it, this is the world that L-Drago and ReDemo will take. Give up."

"Even if it does become the world, our spirits will not give up and we will fight to the end!"

Suddenly a light shines in the distance and Pegasus gallops to the dragons.

"What?"

"Shinigami! I will end this now. Pegasus!"

"ReDemo!"

"Pegasus! Steel Tornado Wings Blast!"

"Go! Shadow Cosmic Eater!"

The clash of Darkness and Light.

"HHAAA!"

"RRAAA!"

Pegasus Pierce through and took down ReDemo. Not only ReDemo it broke through the darken world that Ginga was captive in and Broke through the Red and Black rainy sky.

Tsubasa and Kyoya shielded themselves from the strong force and the debris.

When the debris cleared Pegasus is still spinning and ReDemo stopped next to Shinigami who reverted back her normal self.

Shinigami is down on the floor and Ginga is standing victorious. Pegasus returns to him.

"ugh." Shinigami gets up and realize, "I lost." Shinigami grabs ReDemo and looks at it. "I lost." In mutter tone.

Kyoya and Tsubasa ran to Ginga, "Ginga you did it!" Tsubasa said

"Thanks Pegasus." Ginga said to his bey.

Kyoya looks over to Shinigami who is looking at Redemo. Look closer and saw Shin in a cold expression. 'Is she… sad?' he thought.

Then Tsubasa runs to were Yuu is captured and tries to open it.

Ginga turns to Shinigami, "Shinigami release Yuu!" He tries to run to Shin but stop by Kunai Shin threw in front of Him. Without looking Shin threw a Kunai at the lock of the cage breaking it open. "Shinigami you game is over. Come back will you."

"No."

"I beat you."

"The game ends when the last player finishes. (Also you lost.)" Shinigami stares at Kyoya. "What will be your answer?" With the final statement Shinigami walks off.

Ginga was dumbfounded to find that he wasn't the only one to play Shinigami's game. Kyoya was shock as well. Tsubasa got Yuu free.

"Kenta battle is ongoing we should hurry back." Tsubasa said

They ran as fast as they could to get to Kenta match. Were the rest of the action took place and the victor was not what they want. Next is the final battle of the day Tsubasa vs. Ryuuga.

* * *

**In the city**

Shinigami saw the rest of Kenta's match from the outside of the store. Staring at the crowd cheering for Kenta's bravery with Ginga and Yuu by his side, Shinigami looks away from the emotions that stir deep inside.

"I don't… I don't care." Shinigami finally said as she walks off. Shin looks up to the sky, "The game is going to end. What is your answer… Kyoya?"

* * *

**In the hallway after the match**

Kyoya and Ginga are outside the room while the others are inside with Kenta.

"You found about Shinigami?" Ginga asked

"Yea. I got drag into playing the stupid game." Kyoya answered.

"I got mines wrong but you have a chance, so good luck on your match."

"That idiot doesn't know when to stop."

"The Dark Nebula, I forgive them for what they did my friend." Ginga said a bit angrily

Kyoya looks at him, "Me too." Then they went inside knowing that Kyoya is the only chance in bringing back an ally.

* * *

Ok? Alright Mitia

Hikari kagayaku asu e ima kara yuku kara matte

Nigezuni honno chotto dake demo

OK?Alright? mitia

Ironna omoi ga kongaragatte

Omowazu makesou ni natte

Sorademo kashkana mon wa kokoro ni hitotsu dake

OK? Alright? Mitia

* * *

_**Next Time…**_

**Kyoya:** Tsubasa is facing Ryuuga and confident in his abilities to beat him. For the next match, Yuu is suddenly Kidnapped by Doji. Hyouma and Kenta pursue him.

**Benkei:** What? Yuu gets kidnapped? *looks at script* Wait Phoenix shows and help them save Yuu. What, Phoenix identity is reveal!

**Kyoya:** After, my match with Shinigami, it's time to end this Stupid game. Leone!

**Benkei**_**:**__ Next time_ Chapter 26!

**Kyoya:** Let it Rip!

* * *

**A/N:**

* Shinigami monster form looks like Ryuuga's when L-Drago possessed him.

I would like to explain that the picture for Kidou Shinigami is Shinigami in the flesh. Also if anyone has questions for the story, or anything else please comment or pm the question. I will answer them at the end of the story. **Please review **_Thank You~_


	26. Game Over

I change things up a bit from the '_**Next time…'**_

Enjoy the chapter ~

P.S: Love

* * *

Battle Bladers

That's the greatest stage, where the No.1 Blader will be decided!

Behind the dreams of would-be-participants, a dark conspiracy swirls ominously!

This is the story of passionate Bladers who,

In order to hinder these evil aspirations, are aiming for Battle Bladers!

3!

2!

1!

Let it Rip!

Beyblade Beyblade Metal Fight Gangan bakuten meippai!

Beylade Beyblade Metal Figth Seiippi!

Metal Heart!

3,2,1, Go Shoot!

* * *

_**Previously…**_

"I got mines wrong but you have a chance, so good luck on your match."

"That idiot doesn't know when to stop."

"The Dark Nebula, I forgive them for what they did to my friend." Ginga said a bit angrily

Kyoya looks at him, "Me too." Then they went inside knowing that Kyoya is the only chance in bringing back an allie.

* * *

**Chapter 26**

"Are you Guys Ready for the next round!"

The Crowd Cheers.

"Next we have. Kyoya vs. Shinigami!"

The cheers grew louder.

"Who will go to the Semi-Finals? The king of the wild or the Doppelganger from the dark, find out today!"

* * *

**Daidouji's stand**

"Time for the Demon to have a feast."

* * *

**In the Locker Room**

The lights are off.

"Ryuuga. I lost." Shinigami said while looking at ReDemo, then thinks of Kyoya, "But, I will win this time." She mutters. "Because…"

* * *

**In the other Locker Room**

Kyoya is alone in the locker Room. Looking at Leone.

"If I win then the next match, I will face Tsubasa in the Semi-Final." He kept thinking of the battle the between Shinigami and Ginga, 'The dark power is something that not deal with easily. This time… This time will win and save you Shinigami.'

* * *

**Stands**

'Kyoya I leave it to you.' Ginga thought. He and the gang are ready for the battle between Kyoya and Shinigami.

* * *

**Stadium**

"Here comes the King of the Wild, Kyoya!" Blader DJ announce, as Kyoya walk to the stage. "Now here come the Doppelganger of Darknes, Shinigami." Shinigami entered the stage.

"Listen up! I have one reason to win and that is to beat you." Kyoya said as he got his launcher ready.

"The same." Shinigami said with the launcher ready.

"Ok Here we Go!" Blader Dj announce, "3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it Rip!"

ReDemo and Leone hit head on.

"Leone! Special Move! King Lion Tearing Blast!" A Tornado form and started to suck ReDemo in.

"Kyoya is not wasting time with doing his special move."

/

"Go Kyoya!" Kenta said

"You can do it Kyoya-san! B-B-Bull!"

/

"Crush Eater!" ReDemo Broke throw the Tornado and made a direct had with Leone. "Go." ReDemo started to strike Leone multiply times.

"Leone!" Leone began to fight back against ReDemo.

"Lion Gale Force Wall!" Leone hits ReDemo in the air, but also breaking part of the stadium. "Now! Lion 100 Fang Fury!" The piece flies up and collide with ReDemo.

"Dark Move:"

/

"It's coming." Madoka said

/

"Soul Crusher!" ReDemo came out and Deflected the pieces back to Leone. But suddenly ReDemo Disappear. "Ugh."

Kyoya sees Shinigami grabbing his arm and side in pain. "Shin-"

"I will… win. ReDemo!" ReDemo come back and starts to pulverize Leone to the ground. Biting Lion and swinging it around. "More. More. More."

"Not gonna happen. Hang in there Leone!"

/

Ginga notices Shinigami struggling, 'Could it be…' He remembers their match, 'that ReDemo is Rejecting Shinigami since her lost?'

/

"Leone! Lion Gale Force Wall!" Leone Break free and Bites back ReDemo.

"Reverse. Dark move: Soul Eater! Ugh." Shinigami said feeling the impact of the dark energy. ReDemo hits Leon Furiously, buts ends up weakening to the point where Leone gets the Upper hand.

/

"Whats this? Shinigami is losing." Daidouji said a bit Shock, "Well, well, I hope Shinigami wins or else… Ryuuga won't be very satisfied."

/

'Shinigami is slipping.' Kyoya thought while Leone is keeping up ReDemo bashing attacks, 'The last times Shinigami battle, Shin had more thought and power in her moves; but since Ginga beat Shinigami.' See ReDemo missing Leone. 'Shinigami is not thinking about anything, more like panicking.' Kyoya sees Shinigami keeping a straight face, but can tell that Shinigami panicking. He gets irritated.

"Dark Move: Shadow-"

"If you have the guts to fight senselessly; then have the guts stand and fight like a true blader."

"huh?" Shinigami questioned. Leone hits ReDemo back.

"Shinigami! You said you can destroy me, what a joke!" Leone starts grinding ReDemo to the ground.

"Shut up!" ReDemo suddenly strikes Leone to air.

Kyoya smirks, "Won't work a second time Leone!"

ReDemo and Leone clash against each other in the air.

"Leone! Lion Wild Wind Fang Dance!"

"Tch. Dark move: Shadow Meteor!"

ReDemo and Leone Clash creating an explosion.

"It ends here!" Kyoya said, "Leone!"

"ReDemo."

The Explosion blinded everyone around.

"And the winner is…" Blader DJ waited for the smoke to clear.

Shinigami had a blank expression and ReDemo is right next to Shin.

And Leone cleared the smoke around it. Still Spinning.

"The Winner is Kyoya!"

The crowd goes wild!

The gang is Cheering.

Shinigami looks at ReDemo and picks it up, "Lost."

Leone returns to Kyoya, "No matter who challenges me I will beat them."

'_**Stupid Human, you're a failure.**_'

Shinigami turns and leaves, "Tch."

* * *

**In Dark Room**

Ryuuga watched the whole matched.

"Weakling, you lost to Ginga haven't you?" He looks at L-Drago. "Doesn't matter, I have the power I need. Hehehehehe."

* * *

**In the Hallway**

Kyoya wasting no time in finding Shinigami.

'Dammit, where the hell did she go?'

* * *

**In a park**

Shinigami is walking.

'Why?' Shinigami goes through all her memories, 'What did I do wrong? I shouldn't be afraid of anything, but…'

Suddenly, Shinigami felt something just been broken. Lost. Forgotten. Gone.

"It can't be…"

Shinigami slowly puts her hand on her neck.

'I knew that it would end up like something that would disappear someday. Even though that wish had any chance of being true. I hoped that we could have been like this forever. Why does it have to be like this.'

Shinigami falls to her knees.

"Why?"

Shinigami is shocked

"You Promise…"

Kyoya finally finds Shinigami, but hides behinds a tree hear her conversation.

"You promise… that you wouldn't leave. I didn't care whether anything goes as that stupid plan, because you said you wouldn't leave me."

'Who she talking too?' Kyoya thought as he ease dropped.

"I… I… I'm sorry. It's my fault. I should of listen and follow through with that stupid order."

'Order?'

"ReDemo. I'm sorry."

Kyoya walks up, "Finally found you."

Shinigami doesn't looks at him, "what."

"I still need to beat your game." He is offering his hand to help her up.

"You defeated me, that's already enough." Shinigami gets up and began to walk off till Kyoya grabs her hand.

"When someone challenges me, I see that challenge through to the end." He said, "You can't just run away, when things do always go your way."

"My way? Things never go 'my way.' You don't know anything."

"If put more trust to your friends then it will."

"Friends? What a joke."

Kyoya pegs Shin to a tree. "Your delusional, if you don't have friends then why you beyblade in the first place."

"…" Shinigami was lost at words and couldn't find an answer not even looking at him. 'Why do I beyblade? ReDemo…'

Kyoya notices that the symbol on Shinigami's neck now the symbol of Fire, the four triangles around it had disappeared. He eyes traveled to her face which is covered by her mask, but it is obvious she was cracking. Sigh. "Your an idiot."

"…"

A long moment of Silence.

"Katana." Kyoya started looking away.

"…" Shinigami looks at him.

"Katana, right?" He began to loosen his grip against Shinigami

Shinigami starts looking down on the floor. Starts to sniffle.

"That's my answer." Kyoya said, "Did I-" Cut off with Shinigami hugging Kyoya. He was surprised at first but pulled her more in as he took off her hat and mask. Kyoya notice Shinigami crying. "I never expected you to have blonde hair." As he hugged her tightly.

Shinigami kept crying in his arms.

_**Game Over.**_

_**Laughing, Crying are things we'd come to forget.**_

_**Even so,**_

_**One Thing I'll never forget;**_

_**You made Time Freeze that day**_

_**As you held me in your arms, as I cried.**_

_**People are surprisingly fragile.**_

_**Nothing works out well, but…**_

_**You keep holding your hand out**_

_**At this time, I felt really alive.**_

_**Before, urged by the darkness I ran.**_

_**Though my dreams are Fleeting**_

_**It is important that light shines through them, or they will grow dark and never shine as bright as the Stars.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**After a while**

Shinigami and Kyoya are sitting on a bench. Shinigami is sniffling and Kyoya is just waiting. It got very awkward for him. During the time, Kyoya notices besides the blonde hair she has, she has eyes blue as the Sky. It was different from the ash black hair and blood red eyes. He had some things to ask, but doesn't seem to know how to ask in this situation. Finally, Shinigami broke the silence.

"I haven't heard that name in a long time."

Kyoya looks at her, "So that is your name."

Shin nods.

"You have a weird name."

Shinigami did a small pout.

"It's suits you, Katana."

"…" Katana had a small blush. "I'm sorry." She said hugging her legs on the bench.

"I shouldn't be the one you apologize to, you know."

"yea." Katana said looking down

Kyoya decides to change the subject, "Beside; now you have to do whatever I want."

"eh?" Katana face went blank.

Kyoya frown a bit, "Did you forget?"[Read Chp 14 for the terms and agreements of the game.]

"no."

"You sound not excited."

"…"

"First thing,"

Katana listened

"Talk in more full sentences."

"no."

"You said you will do anything no matter what. (Besides, you're already are.)"

"Fine. (At times I do.)"

"Second,"

"What is it?"

"When something bothering you, let it out dammit!" Kyoya starts pinching Katana's face, "Don't bottle it all up or else I won't be happy." Kyoya blushed a bit and let her go. "When sad be then cry and when happy just laugh and smile. You're not weak by doing that."

Katana is messaging her cheeks. "BakaNeko." She mutters.

"Third, beyblade is to test your own strength and go beyond your own limits."

"but-"

"I want a rematch later, because the only who got a real fight is Ginga and not me."

"I understand."

"Four, be our friend again."

Katana stared at Kyoya.

"We were all disappointed, when you left. It wasn't the same without you. I wasn't the same." He mumbles the last part.

"Five, do what you want to do, not because I just told you to do it."

"I-"

"Lastly, here." Kyoya handed her something wrapped up.

Katana stared at it. "um-"

"Just open it." He said looking away while blushing.

She opens it and its, "A cat?" She said holding it.

"It's a lion." Kyoya corrected.

Its mane was fluffy, and it looks pretty cute. "I…"

Kyoya expecting 'I love it.'

A long stare at the plush.

"I hate cats." She said, frowning

Kyoya got pissed, "What do you mean?"

"I. Hate. Cats." Katana said with the no sense of emotion.

"Why?"

"Because." She started, "They eat bunnies."

"You hate them because of the way of nature."

"Yes. And bad experience." Katana said looking at him.

Kyoya got even more irritated, "Well then, this one loves you, this one will protect you, and this one will never leave you alone." He raised his voice while pointing.

"I know."

"Huh?" Kyoya puts a shocked face

"That's why," She started while getting up, "I will call it Leone." She said while hugging it tightly. "It will be the only cat I love." She had a tint of pink in her cheeks. "Because that's what he told me." She smiled.

Kyoya blushed trying to look away. 'Did she just-' trying to grasp what she said.

"Kyoya," He looks to her, she bends down and in an instance-

Their lips locked.

Kyoya instantly pulled her in closer. The kiss deepened.

'Somehow, this feels right.' Katana thought

The Kiss was long and sweet. They just kept going since neither of them stopped.

Eventually they stopped to catch their breaths as they pulled away.

Kyoya smirks; but its instantly changed to a shocked Kyoya, when she socked him on the cheek. He was about to yell but she cuts him off.

"Anata mada wa BakaNeko.*" She said walking off, but stop in her tracks, "But," She turns to him, "Thank You, Kyoya." She said with a smile. Then turn and walks off.

Kyoya was dumbfounded, but smirk, "You're a very complicated person, Katana." He gets off the benched and walks the other direction.

* * *

**In the Hallway**

"Kyoya-san! Kyoya-san!" Benkei yells running around the halls, "Where could he be? He's going to miss the important match."

He spots everyone standing outside Tsubasa locker room.

"Hey guys." Benkei said

"Hey Ben-Ben."

"How you guys seen Kyoya?"

"Nu-uh" Madoka said

"I'm sure he at the stands, waiting for the battle to start." Ginga said positively

"Do you think he's alright?" Yuu ask thinking of the friend in the room.

"Of course he is; he's Tsubasa." Ginga said happily

"Yeah." Kenta said

**Inside**

Tsubasa is sitting on the Bench, putting new parts on to Eagle. He pondered on Ryuuga's past battles.

**In another locker room**

Ryuuga sits in the dark. Smirking with L-Drago oozing with power.

**At the stands**

The gang is sitting and waiting for the match to start.

**Another part of the Stands**

Katana is watching from above for the result of the match. Nobody around her knows she is Shinigami, since she took all the Shinigami attire off and put on some regular clothes (Given to her by Kyoya, but never wore in Chp 24.)

"Ryuuga, you are now they one losing yourself." She said.

* * *

**Outside** the crowded is waiting for an epic battle to arrive.

Tsubasa is walking to the hallway to the stadium and sees Kyoya.

"Huh?" Tsubasa walks closer

"I still can't believe it you and not me in the next battle. This Tournament is supposed to decide who's the world's strongest blader." Kyoya said

"Hmph."

"Don't Give him an inch. Crush Ryuuga and L-Drago end of story."

"huh?" Tsubasa said shock, "Kyoya what's it to you?" He asked seriously.

"I told you I would be waiting for you at the Semi-Finals. I don't want to get cheated out of beating you, so be there."

Tsubasa smirk, "Yeah I remember you saying that. Don't give up my spot. I will be there; you can trust me on that." Tsubasa starts heading to the end, "Just watch I'm gonna leave it all out there. Because that what it means to be a blader." He enters the stadium.

The crowd goes wild by the sight of Tsubasa. The blader DJ announces Tsubasa and then Ryuuga. A moment of silence, then Ryuuga showed up. He goes to the stage.

* * *

**Daidouji's Stand**

"Let us see if you can make a run for our money… Tsubasa." Doji smirks

* * *

**To stadium**

"Where you friend called phoenix? He's not going to save you this time right?"

"Be quiet!"

"Bladers Ready!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it Rip!"

L-Drago and Eagle collided with each other and the battle begins.

L-Drago starts Grinding Eagle.

"Eagle!" Eagle dodges and starts to run.

"Hmph. Oh no you Don't." L-Drago stars chasing Eagle From the front Eagle.

Just when L-Drago about to strike Eagle Disappears as it goes around L-Drago, then keeps dodging L-Drago.

'I made a mistake last time.' Tsubasa remembers his last encounters with L-Drago, 'I use my special move first and put myself were L-Drago absorb eagles energy with his dark move. This time I wait for L-Drago to use his dark move and when the time come to use the one move that will finish it. Till then, Run!'

After a while the crowd starts booing for the lack of action.

Kyoya is watching from the stands. "You're doing good Keep going. Don't listen to what others say. L-Drago is not something you face head on."

Eagle kept dodging and dodging. "Being a little clever aren't we?" Ryuuga smirks. L-Drago goes to the middle. A force of dark energy appears the energy began spreading across the stage.

"If that dark energy hits, it's over. Eagle Fly!" Eagle Flies into the air. L-drago is not far behind.

"Dark Move: Soaring Emperor Bite Strike!" L-Drago charges for Eagle.

"Now Eagle!"

Eagle caught the attack, but is struggling to push it. The immense force creates wind that blows against everyone.

"Is this all you got pathetic!"

"What, you think I hold in all my energy to recharge my cell phone or something,; Your wrong! Eagle Go!"

Eagle Strength increase and drilled against L-Drago. A burst of energy exploded and L-Drago began to Struggle.

"He stop L-Drago!" Benkei said from the stands

"Ahh!"Everyone in the stand is shocked

"Do it now Tsubasa, I your turn to finish this!" Kyoya said

"I will take over this fight now, Eagle!" Eagle goes up to the sky, "Eagle! Diving Cush!" Eagle twirls faster and faster to a direct on L-drago, "I'm not done yet! Eagle!" Eagle Up to the sky and back down striking L-Drago one more time.

Its unbelievable that Tsubasa is taking down Ryuuga. The gang is cheering him on.

"I will end with one Final move! Eagle! Metal Wing Smash!" Eagle Gathers energy and rapidly smash L-Drago to the stage creating a massive explosion.

"Amazing! Would this be the end Results of this match?" Blader DJ announce

"Sure Bet it is!" Beneki yells

"Go Tsubasa!" Ginga said

/

"He last longer than expected." Daidouji said

/

"Hrgh. The emperor soaring bite strike won't be done in yet."

/

"its just a trap. Get out of there Tsubasa!" Yuu yells

/

"Huh?"

"It ends Here!" Ryuuga said, "I admit it you fought well against L-drago and surviving this long, it's been really entertaining. But; It's all over now!" Dark aura engulfs Ryuuga. "Hahahahaha!" L-drago broke free. "Emperor Soaring Bit Strike!" L-Drago charges up to the Sky and Grabs Eagle!"

"Ugh! My eagle!"

/

"Tsubasa!"

/

Kyoya is pissed off

/

"Ahahaha! If you can stop, then stop why don't you.

"Don't quick Eagle!"

L-Drago grinds Eagle Higher in the sky.

"My Eagle! Ugh…" Tsubasa feels an ach in chest. Suddenly his energy is starting to be absorbed by Ryuuge.

"I congradulate you for making me use some of my real strength; as a reward I will special of that energy that I steal from you!"

L-Drago clash harder. Tsubasa felt the ernomous pain. Screaming.

Till a final blow hit creating and explosion that decides the matched.

The smoke clear and Tsubasa has fallen.

"Tsubasa!" Ginga jumps over and runs to Tsubasa. "Ryuuga!"

"You haven't lost the nerve to fight me have you?"

"In your dreams. I will fight you and I will beat you."

"That's the spirit Ginga I will be waiting at the Final battle. This Time I will put an end to you and that Second rate beyblade Pegasus. Once and for all!" Ryuuga said

"Tch. Don't forget about my match with you pal." Kyoya said, he looks at Tsubasa, "Tsubasa you showed me your bey spirit. Next time it will be me. Next time it's my turn." He said walking away.

**In another part of the stand**

"So it begins." Katana said, She looks at Leone, "Ryuuga, the next one is more powerful, than the last." Looks at Kyoya walking away. "Good luck Kyoya."

**Daidouji Stand**

"Our plan is almost realize." He remembers Reiji's match against Hyouma and Kenta, Shinigami's match against Akio, and Ryuuga's match against Hikaru and Tsubasa. "It's all going more smoothly than I hope. Too bad that Shinigami lost, that is Shocker. Never the less, Upon this stage called Battle Bladers Ginga and his friends will struggle and suffer. In the end, Give up their hopes and dreams so that Ryuuga can have the ultimate power." He drank all his OJ, "Before the main events start I must take care of a little matter." He walks out the stand.

"Here we are! The Semi-Finals of Battle Bladers! Among the remaining four bladers. Who will earn a ticket to the Finals?"

A new screen comes down(the old one was destroy during Ryuuga's and Tsubasa's Battle.)

"Here's our first match of the Semi-Finals! Reiji vs G-G-Ginga!"

Crowd gets excited

"Will Reiji continue his path of Destruction or will Ginga be the next victim to be taken down.?"

/

Hyouma lifting himself from the bench in the locker room, grunts, "Ginga…"

/

"Will Ginga's Pegasus stop the poison snake? Or will the Venomous fangs stop Pegasus in his tracks? You do not want to miss this one folks."

The crowd cheers more.

"And for the Second match will Ryuuga vs. Kyoya!"

/

"Grrr…"Benkei said nerviously pacing the Locker room, while Kyoya is just sitting there listening to the announcements.

[Watch to the amazing start to the finish on this one. The Lively Lion and the dark Dragon, which one will survive!]

"Good Luck Kyoya-san! I know you can do it! Surely you can beat Ryuuga or else my name isn-"

"Quiet!" Kyoya yells

"Aaah! Kyoya-san what's wrong?"

"Not surely, definitely."

"Y-Yeah! I get it definitely."

"mhhn" Kyoya looks at Leone that he place on the table, then Remembers Tsubasa match against Tsubasa. He started getting irrated at the humiliation Tsubasa went through. 'Tsubasa put up a great fight, and yet it wasn't enough to beat Ryuuga. But I have it in me. I can definitely win this.'

**To Ginga**

Ginga is polishing Pegasus. Yuu, Kenta, and Madoka are watching him worriedly.

"It's done." Ginga said

"Huh?" the three said

"We're both ready to battle."

"It is just about time to have that tough battle against Reiji." Madoka said.

"I wonder with Gingi as his opponent will Reiji battle the same way?" Yuu asked

"You can do it Ginga Just be careful of his Dark Move, alright?" Kenta said determined

"Kenta…"

Ginga observed their paranoia.

"Guys, How am I supposed to feel, when you guys feel like I already lost before the match begins." Ginga said with a smile.

"Ok Reiji is a tough opponent. I still don't get how he create so much confusion in his battles. But believe it or not Reiji bey is not what I worry for the most."

"huh?"

"What I fear the most; is losing and not making it to the final battle. Doesn't matter if it's Ryuuga or Kyoya they are both challenging opponents."

Yuu laughs, "Gingi can beat both of them."

"Yea, you are totally going to more forward. There is no way you are going to lose to reiji or anyone else." Kenta said

"Yea" Madoka said agreement

"I guess a good bey battle is good enough to defeat all his sneaky tricks." Ginga said looking at Pegasus.

* * *

**After …**

Yuu is in the hallway buying drinks for the others. Suddenly Daidoji come behinds him. When Yuu turns around an armed force of Dark Nebula Bladers came with Daidouji. Yuu screams and Kenta and Hyouma come to see Yuu carried off by Daidouji. Now they warned Madoka on what happen to Yuu. In the end, Kenta and Hyouma set out to go save Yuu. Will they succeed? Finally Ginga, begins his battle with Reiji.

* * *

**In an Arcade**

{New High Score!}

"S-H-I-N."

Katana gets off the Gundam vs. Gundam arcade game. She walks out the Arcade to see Kenta and Hyouma run past her. She decides to follow them to since she could tell something is wrong.

* * *

**Dark Nebula HQ**

Katana hides behind a wall, and sees Kenta and Hyouma enter it.

'Do they have a death wish?'

She looks at ReDemo. She thought for a moment.

'Time to make things go against the plan.'

Katana turns into Shinigami. But looks at a Reflection.

'damn. I don't have red eyes and black hair.'

Then Remembers she passed a store that sells products like a wig and contacts. They start with a the letter 'B.' Shinigami couldn't put her finger and what they're called. She frown while thinking.

'Baskets. No… Bunnies… No...'

It taking a long time for her to figure it out.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"Go Aries!" Aries goes through a batch of Dark Nebula Bladers. Hyouma told Kenta makes a run for it, while grabbing a bey and Find Yuu.

* * *

**To Ginga**

Reiji is getting the upper hand on Ginga, but Ginga won't back down yet.

* * *

**Back to Shinigami**

Finally, "Beauty Shop." Shinigami realize and runs to the store.

* * *

**To Kenta**

Kenta runs around calling Yuu's name. He enters a room with a fancy chandeliers and doji waiting for him.

"Where's Yuu?" Kenta asked

"Paying the price for not meeting the Dark Nebula's expectation."

* * *

**To the shop**

Shinigami is looking through the stuff. Till…

"Um. Excuse me Sir."

Shinigami turns to a woman standing in front of her. "what?"

The woman got scared, "Do you need any help on what you are looking for?" she said cowering in fear.

Shinigami thought for a moment, "Black hair and Red eyes."

"Black hair and Red eyes?"

"Yes."

The woman looks through the wigs,

"All we have is long haired ones for black."

"I will take it."

"Um. Ok."

The lady is looking at the contacts,

"Have different kinds would you like to see."

"Fine." Shinigami goes and see the contacts.

* * *

**Back to Kenta**

Daidoji pulled dark Wolf out and got ready to fight.

Kenta did the same with the Random bey he has.

The battle; but it was over in an instance. The bey was clawed by dark Wolf.

"How pathetic. Now I will end you. Dark wolf!"

Dark Wolf charges for Kenta then-

"Aries!" Aries appears and push Dark Wolf Saving Kenta.

"Hyouma!" Kenta said

"Glad I made it on time." Hyouma said trying to catch his breath.

"Impressive." Doji said, "But, the real fight starts here."

Hyouma goes in front of Kenta, "Let's do this."

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it Rip!"

* * *

**To Ginga**

"Pegasus!" Pegasus is fighting hard with Serpent.

Reiji kept laughing, "Grind them."

"you can do it Ginga!" Madoka cheered

* * *

**To Shinigami**

"The will be #!# Yen."

"Here."

"The ladies jaw drop with the cash Shin gave her.

"Keep the change." Shinigami walks out the store, while hear the lady cheering like crazy.

'Now I got to hurry.' Shinigami the puts on the things she bought. Looks at the reflection. "Better." Shinigami finally looks like Shinigami. She runs to the Dark Nebula Head-Quarters.

* * *

**Back to Hyouma and Kenta**

Hyouma is struggling.

"Aries!"

"How weak now I will finish this. Dark Wolf!" Dark Wolf charges for the down fall of Aries but-

Kenta looks at Saggitario, 'I'm sorry Saggitario.' He got ready, "Saggitario!" Saggitario threw itself in front of Aries and took the attack.

Unknowingly a chip of Saggitario in stuck in dark wolf.

"It won't save you, Finish them." Dark Wolf made the Finally K.O to Aries. Kenta and Hyouma are pushed back.

"Now it's time to end you to pests."

Suddenly a fire came down, and when it cleared; Phoenix is there.

**In another section of HQ**

"Here it is." Shinigami got the hallway to the main database.

She goes in and access the data. "L-Drago, ReDemo, Shinigami, Ryuuga, Dark Nebula." Looked through all the file and Deleted them. Shinigami did not care about Merci since she made merci program to go haywire for the time she in the database. Shinigami left no evidence of the forbidden beys.

**To Kenta and others**

Phoenix and Daidoji engaged into a fierce battle. Showing to merc.

* * *

**To Ginga**

Serpent captured Pegasus and Ginga. Making Ginga turn into to stone.

Kyoya and Benkei are watching the match in the locker room. Madoka is worrying for Ginga.

Shinigami is Running down the Halls when the place starts shaking. Hearing explosions around.

"What the hell."

Shinigami kept running to find Kenta and Hyouma. Around the place Shin starts to see unconsoius bladers. Kept going around.

Gigna finally broke free from Serpent through the strong feeling of his friends. With a final move Reiji is defeated and is utterly defeated. The crowd cheers and Madoka comes running on stage.

"Hey Madoka!"

"They're in trouble Ginga!"

"Huh?"

"Hurrying we got to help them!"

* * *

**To the battle**

A lot had happen and Phoenix became trapped in a dark abyss. But Phoenix figure out there was a piece of Saggitario in Dark Wolf and Pierce it. The dark abyss fell and Dark wolf into pieces.

"You are no match for the bladers spirit!" Phoenix said.

"Curse you! I should of finished you off in koma village."

"Koma village?" hyouma asked

Suddenly, the chandeliers started to collapsed from the damage it received during the battle. It buried Daidoji in an instance, while phoenix grabs Kenta and Hyouma to safety. Phoenix did a dodge roll where a piece of chandelier hit dead on with his mask. Just as they jump to safety Ginga and Madoka came in running.

"Kenta! Hyouma!" GInga yells

"Is everyone Ok?" Madoka asked

Phoenix mask then splits in half. Ginga looks at Phoenix face and is skeptical to see the man behind the mask is someone he never suspected.

Shinigami finally found Kenta and Hyouma, Shin was about to run to them but Ginga was there and hid.

Ginga on the other hand was deers in front of head lights.

"F-Father?"

"Hello Ginga, my son."

"No way, Ginga dad is the Phoenix?" Madoka said

"I can't be, Ginga dad is gone." Hyouma said skeptical.

"Don't you know, I been reborn again, like a phoenix."

"No, I don't believe it." Ginga said looking down, "all this time why… why didn't you come save me…" Looks up starting to tear, "Father!" Ginga jumps into his father's arms and began to burst into tears.

Shingami is hearing this.

'Father?'

Suddenly remembers a memory

"I always wanted meet you, Katana."

Shin shakes her head. Looks at the group one more time.

'I will go later.'

Shinigami leaves.

* * *

**To the stadium**

Kyoya is watching the TV

[Ginga now has a spot in the finals. Now who will be his next opponent Kyoya or Ryuuga! Now lets have a Recap.] They started to show clips of Ryuuga's past match.

"Turn it off." Kyoya said

"What? Why?" Benkei asked

"All of his battle are already burn into my memory. All I have to do, is what I have to do." Kyoya gets up, "Come with me." He said walking off.

"Oh, Ok."

**To Ryuuga**

Ryuuga is smirking and turn to leave till notices that the Dark Nebula HQ has smoke arising from it. He decides to check it out.

**Back to Kyoya**

Beneki and him are walking till they notice familiar figures. It is Ginga and the others walking towards them. Kyoya seems suspicious of Ginga's dad

* * *

**Later**

Ginga's father explained first by telling the history of beyblade then to what happened a year ago when L-Drago was taken. Shinigami is about to knock just when he was about to start. Shin listen in. He got to the part how he survived the falling rocks and the Stayed hidden while trying to find ways to stop the Dark Nebula. Then go off saying Ginga getting stronger by overcoming his challenges and it was all thanks to the friend he made. He deems Ginga to defeat L-Drago with his friends. Their bladers spirit got them through everything and anything. Ginga swore he would beat L-Drago. That got Kyoya irritated. Kyoya lashed out how he would beat Ryuuga and beat Ginga in the finals, which Beneki agreed to. Then they a knock on the door.

"Um, come in." Madoka said

The door opens and they are all shocked to see Shinigami.

"Shinigami!" Benkei yelled.

"…" Ginga stared

"Are you here to t-take me back?" Yuu said hiding behind Kenta.

"We won't let you take Yuu back!" Kenta said

"If you are you have to challenge me." Hyouma said cooly.

Kyoya notices her, 'How did she get dark hair and red eyes again?' he did not say anything though.

"What are you doing here?" Madoka said

Ginga's dad, "So your Shinigami. What business do you have here?"

"…" Shinigami said nothing, She scan the room. Seems everyone that was here.

A long moment of Silence. The atmosphere is agitation of Shinigami's presents.

Shinigami bows, "Sorry."

They all try to grasp what Shinigami just said.

Shin didn't even look up, "I'm really sorry."

Ginga then walks up to Shinigami, "I won't forgive you for the things you done."

"…"

Everyone is just watching.

"But-" Ginga puts his hand on Shinigami shoulder. Shin raised her head to stare eye to eye with Ginga. "It's good to have you back Shinigami." Ginga smiled.

Shinigami has a blank expression, then thought, "I see." The turns to the door. "Ryuuga,"

"Huh?"

"Ryuuga, is 10x strong then the last match. Strong but clever, be agile. Don't let your guard down." Shinigami left with that advice.

"Shinigami." Ginga said, but smile.

* * *

**Dark Nebula HQ**

"Damn you Ryo, I get you next time." Daidoji said while walking through the halls. Till he stumbles upon Ryuuga walking towards him.

"What happen?" Ryuuga ordered.

"Well it seems that Ryo Hagane is still alive." Daidoji responded "No big deal, I will take care of it. Don't worry I will bring another fresh meal for you my champion."

"That won't be necessary."

"What do you mean?"

"I have no use for gaining more energy. Are you saying I can't win against Ginga without more power."

"Well of course not, but I thought it would be better to prepare just in case, you know."

"alright then give me your power."

"Don't joke like that, its not really funny."

"Who's joking Doji," Ryuuga said while pulling L-Drago, "Are you trying to say you don't want to help me anymore."

"Of course not. I do want to help you."

"You don't understand what's happening to us." He got ready L-Drago, "You already played a part for us."

"T-T-that's. Don't you know how much work I put in you, and the organization. If I'm not here I won't be able to see the world you reign on."

"Don't worry I will bring you into my world. One way or another."

"Aaah!"

"As part of my dark Bey. Lighting L-Drago, Let it rip!" L-Drago launched at Daidoji, But Daidoji countered dark Wolf. It didn't last long and Doji was pushed back. "The dark Nebula Organization has no use for frighten people. L-Drago!"

L-Drago strikes doji and in the end Ryuuga wasn't even satisfied. "Ry-Ryuuga…" Doji last words.

"One more battle till the Finals, after I take the energy from Kyoya. I will have more than enough energy to destroy Ginga Hagane." He crush daidoji glasses, "Ahahahahaha!" He kept laughing while walking away.

* * *

Ok? Alright Mitia

Hikari kagayaku asu e ima kara yuku kara matte

Nigezuni honno chotto dake demo

OK?Alright? mitia

Ironna omoi ga kongaragatte

Omowazu makesou ni natte

Sorademo kashkana mon wa kokoro ni hitotsu dake

OK? Alright? Mitia

* * *

_**Next time:**_

**Madoka:** The next match for the Semi-Finals is Kyoya vs. Ryuuga.

**Hyouma:** The results is close be the winner is…

**Yuu: **Don't spoil it we have to make the next Chapter awesome, because Ginga is going to finish it.

**Kenta: **Yuu don't tell them the ending of the final chapter… Whoops.

**Hyouma: **Kenta you weren't supposed to say that.

**Madoka: **Since they already know now, I was told there is a surprise at the end.

**Yuu and Kenta: **Really?

**Madoka: ** Yes, but its top secret.

**Hyouma: **Well let's wrap this up. Ne-

**Ryo: **_Next Time! _Chapter 27! Like the Phoenix born from the ashes, So are the bonds of Friendship and the Blader Spirit! GInga My Son You Can do It! Let it Rip!

**The others: ***sweatdrop* '_Where did he come in…'_

* * *

**Extra**

Madoka is running to the bathroom.

"I knew I shouldn't have drank that strawberry Milkshake. But it was sooo good." Madoka said not looking. 'It was good that Shinigami came back.'

She opens the door the restroom to walk in and bump into someone. "Aah I'm sorry." She looks up to see

"It's fine." Shinigami said

"Shinigami?" Madoka said, "What are you doing here?"

"Bathroom."

"B-B-But the guys is over on down the hall."

"I don't want to change in front of guys. (Or even go to the bathroom in front of them. No privacy.)"

"What?" Madoka said shocked, 'That is the most words I heard him say in a sentence when I talk to him.' Then something hits her, "Wait, did you say change?"

"Yes."

"But why don't you want to change in front of guys, I mean your one…" It took a moment. Madoka face turns blank. More like a deer in headlights. "S-S-Shinigami…"

"Yes."

"Y-You're a-a *gulp* a girl."

Shinigami nods.

"Eh?"

"Calm down."

Madoka is still shock.

Shinigami sighs and decides to change in front of Madoka. Madoka saw Shinigami takes off the hood, to the mask, to the jacket, to the wig, to the contacts, and the rest. When Shinigami finished she looks like an actual girl. A shirt, a skirt, and sneakers with her hair the same without the hat but blonde, and blue eyes. Madoka is still shock Shinigami goes in front of her, "Madoka?" She said while wavy her hand in Madoka's face.

"Shinigami," Madoka scan Shinigami's new appearance, "You look cute." Madoka said stunned.

"Thank you."

Madoka calm down, "So, I will go on a guess and say Shinigami is not your real name."

"Aa."

"Can ask what is your real name?"

Shinigami thought, "People who beat me get to know."

Madoka looked at bit glum

"But-"

Madoka look at Shin with a bit of hope.

"I'll make an exception."

Madoka grinned.

"Katana."

"It's pretty name." Madoka said

"Really…" Katana said.

"Can I call you Katana?"

"Only when I'm dress like this or if I'm alone."

"Ok."

"Madoka."

"Yes Katana?" Madoka chirped

"Didn't you have to go to the bathroom?"

"Yea." Madoka said like she could hold it any longer. "I see you around then."

"aa."

Katana walked out of the bathroom.

'ReDemo…' She grabs out her bey, 'I made friends.' Katana blushed at the thought and kept walking. 'So don't worry, I'm not alone.'

**Extra Ended**

* * *

**A/N: **

Anata mada wa BakaNeko *- You're still a stupid Cat.

So you heard them chapter is the last. Yeah, any questions just comment or pm me. **PLEASE REVIEW! **Thank You~


	27. The Final Countdown

**Chapter 27**

**The Final Countdown**

"There is one spot Left for the final! Who will take the spot? Will the dragon swallow up the Lion or will the Lion take down its awesome Jungle power. It's Ryuuga vs. Kyoya! This big bad battle will decide the final opponent for Battle Bladers!" Blader DJ Announce

The crowd goes wild.

* * *

**The stands**

'I get this feeling that Ryuuga is going to break something for the hell of it.' Katana thought, "But then, Ryuuga doesn't really break things for the hell of it."

* * *

**The hallways**

Benkei and Kyoya are walking down to the final stage of the Semi-Finals. Kyoya pounder on his thought while walking down.

'Soon… Soon all of this will be settled.' He thought to the first time he meet Ginga, to Ginga beating Kyoya for the first time, to Ginga beating Kyoya a second time. His memories go to the survival battle. Then to the announcement of Battle Bladers , follow by the Battle Royale. 'Who will make it to the top me or Ginga? Focus Kyoya there is someone you need to defeat first. Ryuuga, this won't be easy.' Then thought of Shinigami's advice, 'Thanks for the advice, Katana.' He turns at the corner and he sees the gang waiting for him.

"Kyoya." Ginga called

"What do you guys want?" Kyoya ask

"What do you mean, 'what do we want,' we came to cheer for you." Madoka said.

"You can do it Kyoya." Kenta said

"The fate of beyblade is in your hands Kyoya." Ginga said

"That has nothing to do with me you know." Kyoya points out

"huh?" they all said

"I'm just going to beat the challenger in front of me, then I will beat you Ginga! That's all I care about."

"That's fine with me!" Ginga said," I willing to watch you fight to the very end."

"Hmph." Kyoya stop next to Ginga and did a fist bump (htttp::/ fc07...deviantart...nneet /fs70/i/2011/038/5/e/bro_fist_bump_by_kiba_sniper-d391mj1...jpg ) -how it looked like.

Both of the smirked, and Kyoya walks to the stage.

Till an explosion happens.

"What is going on?!" Blader DJ announce

The Bey stadium is thrown in the air and came crashing down.

When the smoke somewhat cleared, L-Drago appeared.

"Did Ryuuga just break the stadium for the Fun of it?!" The DJ announced

/

'I was right he did do it for that reason.' Katana thought. She looks at the stadium, "No restraints. He's going all out."

/

Suddenly the strong winds pick up the broken stadium and surrounded Ryuuga.

"Well it seems Kyoya isn't backing down from a test of power!" Blader DJ said

/

'Men.' Katana thought.

/

Ryuuga laughs

"You don't scare me! There is nothing you can do, that I can't do better." Leone comes out and Kyoya catches it, "Ryuuga, Get ready to be smash into the ground."

"Hehehe. No Need to, because you're the one who will kiss the pavement." Ryuuga said getting rady.

Kyoya got ready too.

Everyone is shocked and amaze of the shown down that is about to start.

Everyone is stunned

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it Rip!"

"L-Drago finish this guy with one hit." L-Drago charges for Leone.

"Not wasting time, Leone!"

The dragon and Lion collide head on.

The Force is massive and pushes Kyoya back.

/

"Kyoya!" Ginga called out as the smoke blinds them.

/

"That's all you got?! You need more hot air to defeat me."

"Heh, don't think so, such a trivial thing won't take me done easily." The tornado clears the air and Kyoya is standing strong roaring.

"Urrr." Ryuuga growled

"Ryuuga!" Kyoya points at him, "your just one small step of me to have a fight with Ginga! Got it!"

"L-Drago hit him again!"

/

"Kyoya!" Benkei said

/

"Do you think that same move will work for me again?! Lion Gale Force Wall!"

The tornado picks up the broken pieces of the stadium and hits L-Drago. Striking L-Drago to the floor bashing it.

/

The gang starts cheer but stops when Yuu said it will only slow l-Drago down.

/

Katana watched silently.

/

"Your full of yourself," Ryuuga started, "You're going to ruined yourself."

"Huh?"

"Dark move:" L-drago roars in the air, "Dragon Emperor Soaring Bite Strike!" The sky grew dark and Lighting strikes down. L-Drago's three heads fiercely charge for Kyoya.

"That one too," Leone's Tornado grew bigger.

"It won't save you this time!"

"Leone!"

Leone collides again with L-Drago, but the force this time flings Kyoya hard on the wall, it almost looks like the end of it. Till-

/

"Kyoya!" Ginga calls.

/

Kyoya regains himself and catches his fall.

"How is this possible?! How can you be standing up still?!"

/

'How can he?' Katana thought, 'I feel… worried' She's frown.

/

Kyoya laughs, "Don't make me laugh, do you can beat me with that borrowed power of yours."

"What that's?"

"L-Drago is a bey that can steal powers of others to become stronger. There is no way I will be defeat by the powers of others. Do you have any pride at all as a blader." Kyoya straighten himself more, "then try beating me with yourself and your beys natural power & skill."

L-Drago appears next to Ryuuga.

"Whats wrong, you can't fight your own battles. Do you need robbed power to beat them, because you got no confidence in your skill."

"Come on, do you think I will fall for such an obvious taunt."

"Well, yeah." Kyoya said

Ryuuga smirks, "Ok, I will accept our challenge, but you will regret it later buddy!"

"I want it this way."

"Get ready for the fight of your life Kyoya."

"Bring it."

/

'How can Kyoya fight like this?' Katana looks at Ryuuga, 'even without all that power, Ryuuga is still strong. He won't stand a chance against him. Why do you still try to fight for something that in the end it's not worth it anymore?' she looks down, "baka-neko."

/

'I have to win.' Kyoya thought to himself, 'I have to so I can face Ginga. He will be waiting for me once I get past this guy.'

There was a long stare and in a split moment. A drop of sweat fell and the beys from both side attacked the each other.

The beys fling each other back in an explosion, but went back for more.

"Your just dirt on my shoe, as in an opponent."

L-Drago clash with Leone, the force blows Kyoya a bit back.

"Leone!"

This time the force of the collision push Ryuuga a bit back, "L-Drago!"

They bash each other more, explosions after explosion.

"Is't this funny Ryuuga,this might be a little fun!Hahahaha!" Kyoya said

/

Katana sees Kyoya expression, 'He's enjoying it? At time like this, how can he-' Suddenly remembers, _"__Beyblade is to test your own strength and go beyond your own limits." _Katana finally understood, 'I see, or else it not even a real fight. It ends up like my match with him.' Katana smiles at the thought, "Good luck, BakaNeko."

/

The debris cleared and Final L-Drago comes out of nowhere.

"I don't get the joke." L-Drago then strikes Leone to the wall and grinds in the wall. Right above where Ginga and the Gang are at. "Looks like you put more words than action."

"Don't mess with me! Leone push him back!" Leone did creating another explosion.

Ryuuga smirks. "You're gonna have to do more than that."

/

"Wow." Yuu said

"This is amazing." Ginga said

"I get it!" Madoka said pulling out her computer, "Every attack has the force of a special move."

"B-B-Bull you can kick butt Kyoya buddy!"

/

"No… Go L-Drago!" L-Drago appeared behind leone.

"What?"

/

"He changed fighting strategies," Ginga said

"What?! Kyoya watch your back!" Benkei hollered.

/

"Urrr…" Kyoya mutters.

L-Drago starts hitting Leone from all sides on-stop and the force is intense.

Kyoya smirks, 'That's it I will wait till he use up his power, then at the right moment I will strike L-Drago.'

L-Drago keeps going with the waves of attack. Making going Kyoya Fly back but he still kept his ground.

"I will never be crush! Not now or ever!" Kyoya oared

The crowd cheers in support

/

"Kyoya." Benkei said

"I don't get." Madoka said, "He using up too much power and soon his body and bey won't be able to take it any longer."

"He know that Madoka." Ginga answered

"Why doesn't he stop then?" Madoka asked

"He can't,"Ginga stated, "His blader spirit won't let him, it's the clash between spirits till one burns out. Like Kyoya and even Ryuuga."

Leone and L-Drago keep on going clash after clash, the collision was strong enough to push both bladers back; but still none of them were not giving up.

"That's all you got come at me some more!" Kyoya said

"You can beat me, but I never seen a blader who can with stand multiple direct attacks from L-Drago before completely collapsing. I'll give you props for that."

"Right back at you, the first for Leone too."

Finally both of the beys are starting to lose spin.

/

"How?" Katana looked shocked. 'He's starting to lose spin. Can he really defeat Ryuuga?'

/

After another wave of clashes.

"Time to end this!L-Drago!"

"Leone!"

"Huraaa!"

"Raaaaaaaa!"

Kyoya and Ryuuga punched each other as their spirits clash.

Leone and L-Drago made contact and create an enormous explosive blinding everyone. Suddenly L-Drago shows.

"Huh?" Ryuuga questioned

L-Drago entered Ryuuga, he growls from the pain.

"Ryuuga?" Kyoya said

The massive flow of dark energy kept entering Ryuuga.

/

Katana knew exactly what was happening, 'Ryuuga you lost yourself now.' She figured at that moment, the tides just turn on Kyoya.

/

"What's wrong Ryuuga?" Kyoya asked

The dark energy filled the stadium, "Play time is over." Ryuuga said darkly.

"This circus act is getting too old, Ryuuga?" Kyoya said

"The only way to heal our wounds, we need bladers power to heal our wounds."

"Your not going to steal from me anything!" Kyoya said, 'Take a good look Ginga this is my Blader spirit.' He roared, "Leone!"

/

"Kyoya!" The gang yelled

/

"BakaNeko!" Katana yelled

/

"Special move: King Furious Special Blast Shot!"

"Dark Move: Dragon Emperor Soaring Destruction!"

The two forces clash head on, the Lion and Dragon, Kyoya and Ryuuga. This time the explosion was so huge that the stadium had to be evacuated.

The smoke filled the air. The gang shelter themselves behind rubble. Katana did the same, but no one notice her. The smoke cleared-

"The winner is L-Drago!" The DJ announced

"Kyoya!" The gang runs to Kyoya. When they reach him…

L-Drago is pierced through Kyoya. Kyoya is groaning to the loss of energy. Kyoya is unresponsive and falls but Benkei caught him. Benkei was near tears waiting for Kyoya to respond but Kyoya didn't.

Katana had a blank face on as she hid, "Baka." She mutters. Ryuuga thanked Ginga for making him stronger through battle bladers as Ginga friend were fueled to defeat Ginga. She watched how Ryuuga wanting to face Ginga so that he can give his power to L-Drago, but decides to face Ginga in his special stage. Ryuuga then scares of the DJ and the crowd. He laughed walking away as his world he wishes for is coming to a beginning.

* * *

**The night: Hotel**

Ginga and co. are sitting around shock on the events that occurred. Ginga blames himself for involving his friends. But, the others cheered him u because they were happy to come far with him, and stronger along the way. They regretted nothing; neither the fallen friends had no regrets. They all believe in Ginga knowing that this time the score will be settled.

* * *

**Outside**

Ryo Hagane is watching his son, wondering if he will use his power of his friends with him.

* * *

**Dark Nebaula HQ**

Ryuuga is sitting waiting for the time of the match to arrive which is very soon.

* * *

**Outside the Hotel**

Ginga snuck and is walking down the dark streets. Then he stops and turns around to look at the hotel.

'Thank you Kenta, Madoka, Yuu, Hyouma. The support from everyone makes me feel so lucky.' He frown, 'That's why I don't want any of you to get hurt.'

"Where you going?" a voice whispered in his ear.

Ginga Jump and turns to see Katana in regular clothes instead of Shinigami. Eating pocky with an emotionless face. "Shinigami?!"

"aa."

"What are you-Where have you- How-"

"Answer the question."

Ginga grew serious, "To put an end to this. Ryuuga must be stopped."

"and."

"and?"

"There is always an 'and' from you."

"No, not this time."

"Liar."

"What?!"

"You would say 'to save my friends too.'"

"But-"

"Then you also say, 'We go to Battle Bladers together, we end Battle Bladers together.'"

Ginga shocked by Katana's words, then smile, "I'm lucky to have good friends."

"?"

"Shinigami, thank you."

"Katana."

"Eh?"

"You beat me too, so you get to know my name too."

"Cool, also black hair and red eyes don't suit you. You great the way you are now." Ginga smiled with thumbs up.

Katana suddenly hugs Ginga, "I believe in you. So don't screw it up. Or else I won't get my rematch. And Thank you."

* * *

**Stadium**

Ginga arrived at the broken stadium,

"Hahahaha, so you finally decide to Show up." A voice said

He sees Ryuuga sitting on a piece of rubble, "Ryuuga!" He jumps down, "Well what are you waiting for?" He said as he got ready his launcher.

"No need to hurry."

The floor rumbled. The special stage arose.

Ginga and Ryuuga on opposite sides, no distraction, just them on a tower so high, you will die if you fall. Both sides got ready and in

3!

2!

1!

Welcome to the Special Final Battle of Bladers!

"Let it Rip!"

* * *

**In the room**

Katana walks in and see Kyoya unconscious. She goes and sits on the edge of the bed and looks at him.

"Anta wa BakaNeko."

/

Pegasus and L-Drago clash. The strong force create wind that puts Ginga to the edge of **the tower.**

/

She Push a strand of his hair away from his face,

"I'm sorry."

/

Ryuuga tells him to entertain him some more, but Ginga said he is only doing this for his friends and the friends that fallen to him.

/

She looks away,

"I didn't believe in you hard enough. I got scared on what would happen if you lost. It actually happened." A silent tear fell down her cheek.

/

L-Drago captures Pegasus and starts absorbing it energy. Ginga are Pegasus are at it's end till-

/

"But, I noticed something."

/

"You can do it Ginga!" Kenta said from behind

"It's not over; don't Give Up!" Madoka yells after.

Ginga snaps out of it, Ryuuga looks at the roof Seeing a crowd of people cheering for Ginga.

/

She turned to him,

"You didn't regret anything do you; I can't explain it, but when I saw your eyes. It looked like something like burning feeling of determination, but you stilled enjoyed it to the very end. "

/

Crowds gather from top to bottom and all around cheering Ginga to Never Give Up.

/

Stop one for a moment, "I-" She did a small smile, "I enjoyed it when I saw you battle against Ryuuga. Because I enjoy it when I see you battle to your fullest."

/

"Everyone…" Ginga said

/

"Right now Ginga is fighting. He thinks he can do it alone, but you can't do nothing without friends. It reminds me of your battle with Ginga. Doesn't know when to give up, but that's good. I guess" She starts to lean closer to Kyoya's face; she gives Kyoya a peck on the cheek. "Goodbye Kyoya." Katana gets up, and leaves.

* * *

**Dawn** began to break through the night soon the morning sun lighted the world.

"I thought I can carry their feelings without them getting involve, but I knew better. Everyone thank you for being good friends to me. Alright then let do this together!"

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered.

"Pegasus!" Ginga and Pegasus broke free of L-Drago, and shows its soaring wings of light.

Ryuuga is getting infruated

Pegasus is now having a comeback that is pushing L-drago back.

Ryo is watching from a far. 'Ginga there is still one thing missing from your plan. Will you figure out on time?'

"Go Peg-" Ginga stops because something is happening to Ryuuga.

"Why… L-Drago, why?" Ryuuga said, the dark surging in to him, Ryuuga is trying to resist. L-Drago goes into Ryuuga. The sky grew dark and Ryuuga transformed into a monster like appearance. "Stop! Stop L-Drago! I am the one who controls you!" Ryuuga said losing control. Finally L-Drago went into Ryuuga again.

The real battle begins.

Madoka and the others wondered what happen to Ryuuga. Ryo comes in and explained how no was able to control L-Drago, their fate was to destroyed through the darkness when they tried. He then explain how L-Dago creation happen through the course of humans lust of power and was use for evil purposes. He advises Ginga to be careful of the dark power as it will not stop till everything is destroyed.

From another part of a building, Shinigami is watching the battle. "Ginga…" She said, "your forgetting something in order to beat him..."

L-Drago head straight for Pegasus thrashing all over the stadium. Ginga is trying to reason with Ryuuga but it is no hope since Ryuuga is being twisted by the dark power. L-Drago throws Pegasus into the air.

"Pegasus!" Ginga yells, 'It's like I can't compete to it.

"Dark move: Dragon Emperor Soaring Destrection!" L-Drago charged at Pegasus in the air and strikes Pegasus down into the stadium.

The force is immense flinging Ginga over the bars. Ginga grab on to the rail for dear life. Suddenly L-Drago move ended up charging for Ginga.

"Ginga!" Everyone said

The shot is a direct hit and destroy part of a building.

The debris clear and it turns out Ginga survived, and when Ginga climb up the rail. The unexpected happen. Out of nowhere the spirits of Hikaru , Tsubasa, and Kyoya appeared.

"Get up Ginga!" Hikaru said

"You cannot fight force with Force." Tsubasa said

"Use the one thing we possess." Kyoya said, "This spirit use against him with all it force. Take down that monster for all of us."

"Protect are Future."

"You can do Ginga."

Their spirits went into a wobble Pegasus, but soon regain it spin and Pushed back L-Drago.

"Somehow Ginga is miraculously unharmed!" The DJ announced, "It seems he was protected by some miraculous force

Ginga jumps on to the stage.

"Madoka just now…." Kenta said

"Yeah I know Madoka said

Benkei is all giddy on seeing Kyoya, "B-B-Bull! Kyoya!"

Shinigami is stunned to see them.

Ginga figured out how to beat Ryuuga. Then remembers he's and Shinigami battle.

"Ginga!" a voiced called

Ginga turn to see Shinigami who ditched the red eyes and black hair. The gang is shocked to see Shin from the other side of the building.

"Show him what you showed me!" Shinigami pounds her chest, "Show him your Blader Spirit!"

Ginga nodded, "Pegasus!" Pegasus and L-Drago clashed.

Full force at each other again and again.

"Pegasus show me your move! GO!"

Pegasus dodge L-Drago's attack.

The others began to cheer not caring about Ginga possibilities of not winning. The cheered him on.

"Ginga!"

"Ginga!"

"Ginga!"

"Ginga!"

Ginga smiled alright, "Lets do this now, Go Pegasus!" Pegasus charged head on

"L-Drago!" l-Drago rapidly charges for Pegasus.

Darkness and Light collide the force pierce to the heavens where the final score is to settle.

Pegasus then took down L-Drago.

The forces of light shines down upen L-Drago, stripping it of its dark forces and Freeing Ryuuga from the darkness.

The stolen spirits finally returned to their bodies awakening Kyoya, Tsubasa, and Hikaru.

The building began to collapse!

Ryuuga fell and so did Ginga!

"GINGA!" Everyone said

Shinigami runs down to at least try something she doesn't know why.

Suddenly Ginga is caught by Pegasus.

It shock everyone even Shinigami running down the building.

"Pegasus?" Ginga said

Ryuuga reverted back to his normal appearance.

Ginga grabs ryuuga's arm, "Ryuuga's!"

Ryuuga wake up groggly but realize, "Ginga!"

Pegasus landed both saftely. Pegasus is bearly spinning now.

The Helicopter comes around, "Can You Believe It! It seems that somehow that Ginga and Ryuuga are safe and sound. And the Winner For the Battle Blader Is…" L-drago is trashed up. "Thee Winner Mr. Ginga!"

The crowd goes wild, ecstatic, crazy, spasms, etc. for Ginga win.

"I can't believe it was you who save us." Ginga said, He bends to pick it up, "thank you Peg-"

Pegasus disappears before Ginga's eyes.

The gang runs up to Ginga, saying that the all cheered for him to the end. From behind Hikaru, Tsubasa and Kyoya walk up.

The dark nebula bladers were freed from their prison and thank Ginga from afar.

Ginga was thanking them when

"You did it Ginga." Hikaru said

"Hikaru! Tsubasa! Kyoya!"

Benkei turns, "Kyoya!" Benkei was about to jump him, but stop push him away.

"Get real!" kyoya said

They all laugh.

Ryo comes behind Ginga, "You did well my son, because of you all your friend's spirit became one for the first time."

"Thanks dad." Ginga realize something, "Dad! Pegasus has- Pegasus has disappear."

It Surprised Ryo.

"Where's Shinigami?" Kenta said, the other looks around.

* * *

Ryuuga picks up L-Drago and looks at it.

"Ready?" a voice asked

He turns to see Shinigami standing without her hat and mask, plus the hood on. "Shut up and don't slow me down Katana." He said walking off.

Katana smirked "Hai, Hai… Onii-san." She walk next to him.

Ryuuga smirked as well.

* * *

Back to the Ginga and Friends

"What?!" Everyone said shocked

"I know," Ryo said "But In the final battle, Pegasus fought so hard that it used up all its power. Pegasus had the power of everyone, but it kept fighting past its. Just don't worry about it now. Right now it resting its wing somewhere and when it regain it strength it will come back."

"Thank you Pegasus!" Ginga said sniffling, "Everyone, are battle isn't over yet it's just beginning. There will be new bladers that would be stronger than ever. What do you say everybody"

"Yeah!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1"

"Let it Rip!"

Beyblade Beyblade Metal Fight Gangan bakuten meippai!

Beylade Beyblade Metal Figth Seiippi!

Metal Heart!

3,2,1, Go Shoot!

**FIN**

* * *

**Acknowledgement:**

Junoir year of High school around the month of October, I was sitting in my Algebra 2 class being bored out of my mind, sit in the corner seat in the back row next to the door. (=_=)

I recently watched the dubbed Metal Fight Beyblade though I have watched it all before in Japanese. At first I didn't over all '_like it_' when I first watched it in Japanese. I thought that** Tyson** and** Kai** along with **Max** and** Ray** were the main people for Beyblade. No _this guy_ with a Pegasus beyblade. щ(゜M゜щ)_ In honesty a horse with wings cannot beat a dragon._ I eventually came to like it.

Back to my bordom, (-_-)

I was having a random idea floating to make a story. This story was making a Kai x OC. I thought how I would approach it numerous times. I had the whole story written in my head. But the fanfiction for Beyblade was half yaoi and whatever pairing_. Plus_ it was like **5 years** (now 7 years 2005-2012),since Beyblade ended in America and** 7 years** (now 9 years) in Japan. Pretty old. It seemed… drained.

I thought back and threw out the idea_**,**_ (╯°Д°）╯︵┻━┻ **but** then I read the metal fight fiction. **No one** had an OC with Romance with anyone, ━Σ(°Д°|||)━ except like one or two one-shot; but not one with a story, a plot, something with a feel of passion.

I like Kyoya throughout the series. The personality, the design, and the rival he had to Ginga, and the most important part the spikey hair. (ღ˘⌣˘ღ) [FYI I like guys with spikey hair, with few exception to that. Lelouch, Sebastian, Kanda, Kaiba, Nagato, Lock On, Allelujah, Deadpool and that all I can think of so far.] (-'▽'-)

So I start off with a story, background wise such as what family, personality, appearance, how this OC will affect the story, and how the character I pair the OC with will help this character come out.

First the Oc was going to be a girl Kyoya saves from the Dark Nebula, (-^v^-)But it sounded stupid how I try to play it out. Scratched it off

Algebra 2 is the last class of the day, the bell ranged to end it and so did my train of thought.

Every Now and then I drifted back and forth into this fanfiction idea. Around mid-November of junior year . Just wonder on the on the story I drew a Concept of the OC. Didn't like the appearance.

One version I made, the OC had parents that loved her but with a very tough love, and through Kyoya and Ginga she was able to understand how her parents did a lot of things for her. (ﾉﾟ0ﾟ)ﾉ~ She is was going to be an heiress. Then I was thinking it would be to boring to have a powerful person. So that idea was scratched.

Another version, a person who just got into beyblading. *Scratched*

But I wanted to create something that had a something **not cliché** but unique. w(°ｏ°)w

Then it finally hit me. (*･∀･)／ ＼(･∀･*)

I wanted the OC to act the opposite of what it should probably act in a character x OC fic.

I wanted my character be somewhat **BadAss**. _Screw the Rules, I have Awesomeness_ thing. ~(-v-~) (~-v-)~

I gave the OC the name Ryu at first and I left it like that for a long time. I also watched anime and base some of Ryu's qualities from there.

I made Ryu to be an otaku in a way. But clever and strong-willed. To be blunt and honest. Kind deep down and Not caring on the outside. Ryu could be consider a tsundere. But I wanted to strip the emotions off. Making ryu hard as stone. When I got it figure out I decided to make the story then. I decide to make a the OC bad.(ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ

It was perfect, I decided to make Ryu to change throughout the story and be something to like in the end. So I made a profile:

**Name:** Shinigami

**Age:** 14-15

**Blood Type:** O-

**Bey**:ReDemo (Red-Demo) short for Red Demon Dragon

**Likes**: Pocky, Anime, gambling, video games, Sake.

**Dislikes**:Cats

**Personality:** Loyal to Ryuuga, honest, carefree, lacks  
emotions, strong-willed, Otaku

**Story:**Grew up with Ryuuga, and was ordered to follow Ginga and Co. Holds the bey that was made from L-Drago Star-Fragment. ReDemo can rotate both ways. Shin's contract with ReDemo is the mark on the neck. 4 triangles facing the symbol of fire. When the its broken, it is the symbol of fire.

This is what I made in nutshell at the end of November. (┌・。・)┌

The rest just gets explain through the story. Also I change** Ryu name to Katana**, because Ryu was to** cliché** for me overtime.

So the day came December 6, 2010. I push published and the rest is the adventure of Kidou Shinigami.

Now who wants pancakes. ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you to the people who reviewed through-out my story:

**Tenata001234**

**animegirl3774**

**NijiChan**

**ExorcistWhite**

**KaZuKi-RiNa**

**Blackwing-Darkraven**

**mysterygirl123**

**drake0**

Thank you to the ones who read my story which is a lot of people around the world. **No joke.**

All of the people that wonder how Shinigami looked like- the link is below. ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ

(htttp:::/fc02...deviantart...nneeet/fs71/i/2012/213/b/2/shinigami_mfbeyblade_oc_by_pockyroxas-d59h3fd...jpg)

From of the bottom of my heart thanks for reading the story to the end.

Sincerely, 

RoxasOtaku (^ω^) ~ (=^ω^)ﾉ

**p.S:** Half of the emoticons i put in here get erase. :P

an the urls I change them abit do they won't be cut off. I change the beginnigs to the **'/fs-'** and the end** '...jpg'** shoulds be** (.jpg)**

you know how to fix it to see the image correctly.


End file.
